Snapshot of A Memory
by welcometothedarkside10
Summary: Snapshots into moments in the life of Quinn & Rachel over 60   years together, through their ups and downs, their tears and laughter and coping with everything life throws at them. All Completed now, should be uploading 'Deleted Scenes' soon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and it's a long one. It's 56 Chapters, and each of them is around 4,000 words each so if you start reading this, expect a big one. **

**First things first, it's AU and very OOC. I'm not as verbose as the character of Rachel in the show, so hopefully you can get over that. Secondly, Quinn is a representation of myself. I am currently studying Media at University, and will probably go into Photography, and already tattoos. Again she is OOC. **

**I hope this fic doesn't offend anyone. I'm straight, so I don't know how my portrayal of this relationship comes across. It's very fluffy, however there is some angst thrown in. I don't own any of the characters or the show; however I do own all of the original characters in this fic. **

**Finally, as it's snapshots into their lives, it's very jumpy. It is very rare I follow one particular point for more than 2 chapters or so, but I had to make it like this to cover 68 years. So I hope you enjoy. **

**All Chapters are written! I just have to find the time to post all of them. :D **

**Chapter 1**

**February 12th 2010 **

Quinn smiles when she sees the object of her affection standing next to her at the lockers, Rachel is getting her books out of her locker for the next lesson and as always is smiling brightly and enjoying her day.

"Berry" Quinn says acknowledging the girl next to her. Rachel looks over in shock however recovers quickly to reply back.

"Good morning Quinn" She smiles when she sees the blonde girl giving her a half smile back, until Rachel pulls out a small present from her locker. The diva looks at it before putting it back in her locker.

Quinn looks into her own locker and at the jewellery box in the locker, and nods, finally ready to finally talk to the woman. "Finn trying to get in your good books?" She asks.

"Uh no" Rachel hesitates before seeing Quinn is generally interested. "It's from some of the Glee members." Quinn looks confused "It's my 16th today" Before Quinn can respond with a 'Happy Birthday' or anything along those lines, the diva is off walking down the corridor and into the classroom. Quinn smiles and picks up the jewellery box and knows that it's now time to do something special, for her crush.

Rachel and Kurt walk out of Chemistry together, and walk casually down the corridor both with their eyes wide open ready for the slushies that will probably be coming their way. Rachel opens her locker to dump her books so she can go enjoy lunch and sees something in her locker. "What's this?" she exclaims picking up the gift in confusion.

"Oooh another present." Kurt states looking over the smaller girls shoulder at the jewellery box in her hands, Rachel pulls the lid off to show a gorgeous gold star with the RB engraved onto the centre of it. "Jesus, that's gorgeous" Rachel nods in agreement and then sees a note attached to the box. Pulling it out, she opens it up and reads the note.

'Come to the auditorium. Alone. Happy Birthday. Xxx'

She shuts her locker, but Kurt stops her before she walks in the direction of the auditorium. "Rach, you're not thinking of going are you?" she nods "What if it's Jacob? It's just probably a trap for him to perve on you again?" She nods and begins to think about it. She has received many gifts from Jacob over the years, and none of them have been as nice as this, or even in the same league as this.

"If it is Jacob, then I'll hand him the present back and tell him to leave me alone like normal" she smiles "I need to know who got me this gorgeous necklace. I will text you if I need help" she squeezes the boys shoulder, before walking away trying to appear confident but also nervous as to finding out who got her this gorgeous, and obviously expensive necklace.

Rachel walks into the auditorium and looks around trying to see her 'secret admirer'. "Hello?" She shouts loudly, her voice echoing in the large room. "Is anyone there?" no answer "This is ridiculous" She states before turning on her heel and going to walk out of the auditorium but bumps into the 6 months pregnant Cheerio. "Quinn" she puts her hand to her heart to try and calm it, as the blond woman made her jump. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn gives the shorter woman a small smile and sees the jewellery box in her hands. "Did you like the necklace?" Rachel looks confused for a second however connects the dots and realises that Quinn must have given it her.

"You? Why did you" She shakes her head to stop the broken sentences "Thank you but..." Quinn interrupts before Rachel can carry on.

"You haven't got it on" Quinn notices "Here let me help you" Rachel looks at the taller woman for a minute before handing her the jewellery box and turning around so Quinn can put the necklace around her neck.

"Quinn, thank you, but why did you get me this? You hate me" Quinn shakes her head violently trying to convey to the diva without words that she doesn't hate the girl.

"I don't hate you. We need to talk" She walks in the direction of the chairs and takes a seat on one of them, smiling when Rachel after a few seconds follows and sits down next to her. Rachel fiddles with the necklace whilst she waits for Quinn to talk, she sighs when she realises the girl beside her is nervous, she sighs before turning slightly to talk to her.

"Quinn, why did you get me the necklace?" Quinn nods knowing that she needs to answer the girl.

Swallowing loudly, she looks in front of her and sighs. "I like you and I wanted to let you know that I like you and have for a while, so Happy Birthday" Rachel smiles.

"Thank you. You like me?" nod "As a friend?" Quinn nods again before taking a deep breath again.

"I do and possibly more than that" Rachel gasps "I know that you could ruin me with this knowledge but I had to let you know. It's been eating me up inside". There is silence for a little bit whilst Rachel is processing the information.

"Are you serious?"

Quinn nods and turns to look at Rachel who is looking confused and has something else in her eyes, which Quinn thinks could be happiness. "Like a heart attack" Rachel's mouth drops open and she leans back into the chair, her head hitting the headrest with force, and she lets out a big breath of air before looking up at the ceiling. She nods before speaking, still looking up at the ceiling and not at Quinn.

"This is another practical joke right? Where is Santana? How many cameras are pointed at me? This is beyond cruel Quinn; I really didn't think you'd ever go as far as this" Quinn shakes her head and grabs Rachel's hand that looks down at the girl to the side of her.

"I brought that necklace just before Christmas. I have kept it in my locker since then. I have the receipt if you want it" Rachel shakes her head "Do you really think I'd buy you something like that if I wasn't serious?"

"Can you understand why I am dubious?" Quinn nods.

"Of course I can. It's the reason why I haven't said anything sooner" She smiles at the girl trying to calm her. "What can I do to make you believe me?" She squirms in her seat under Rachel's gaze. She feels like the girl is looking straight through her trying to see if she is telling the truth or not. The girl nods and smiles slightly at the girl.

"Kiss me!" Quinn looks at her in shock. She was expecting a slap or anything along those lines, but nothing like this.

"What?" she asks in shock.

"Kiss me"

"You do realise if this is a prank, that we could edit the video to make it look..." Rachel nods cutting off the other girl.

"I don't care. My sexuality is never something I'll care about. I've been raised with the opportunity to be whatever I want to be. Kiss me" Quinn smiles and tries to turn in her chair, but her baby bump is stopping her from reaching over to the other girl. Rachel chuckles and stands up, Quinn thinks she's walking out however is shocked when she feels Rachel's hands on her shoulder pushing her back and knees slipping either side of her. Rachel is now straddling the pregnant girl, and leans down ready to kiss the girl in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel nods with a smile. "I've been told that I'm one hell of a kisser" Rachel chuckles before leaning down and whispering huskily.

"Let me make that decision" Quinn flashes her blinding smile "I'm sure. If you're pulling a prank though, I will make you regret it" Quinn shakes her head.

"I'm not pulling a prank. I promise you Rach" Rachel smiles at the nickname before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes ready for Quinn. Quinn leans up and captures Rachel's sweet lips in her own. She stays still to begin with, wanting Rachel to make the next move. Rachel moves her lips and opens her mouth and this is enough for Quinn to take over the kiss and giving the diva the best kiss of her life so far.

This kiss carries on for the next 20 minutes until the bell goes off meaning they have 5 minutes to get to class. Rachel pulls away from Quinn, before leaning forward and giving her a peck quickly before getting off her lap and retaking the seat next to the other girl. Once there, she lets out a little giggle making Quinn swoon.

"I've made my decision" Rachel breaks the silence. Quinn turns her eyes to Rachel who smiles at her.

"And that is?"

"You are one hell of a kisser" Quinn lets her head fall back and lets out a laugh. She reaches for Rachel's hand, trying to make the last moments they have together before class.

"Do you believe me now?" Rachel nods before chewing on her lip.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question without you going off on one?" Quinn smiles and nods. "Why did you treat me so badly if you liked me?" Quinn nods knowing that this question was coming at some point. She looks at her watch and sees they are already late for class, so 5 more minutes won't do any harm.

"I'm a proper little Christian girl. My dad has always told me homosexuality is wrong and when I started to have dreams about another girl, you, I freaked out" Rachel nods in understanding "With that and the fact that I was supposed to be the HBIC and then with me being knocked up, I took it out on the person that I was crushing on" Rachel smiles at the last comment.

"Crushing on? I quite like that. You made my life hell Quinn, you can't just say that was anger at the fact you liked me?" Quinn sighs knowing that was the other girl was saying was true.

"I... You annoyed me. You really annoyed the hell out of me" Rachel chuckles "Now I find pretty much all of your annoying habits adorable, but back then... I'm a sheep. Santana made everything worse; I was scared of what she'd do to me if I didn't follow the order." She runs a hand through her long blonde tresses "I can't apologise enough for the way I've treated you Rachel and I hope one day you can forgive me enough to maybe, like, date me or even just be my friend" Rachel smiles.

"You are forgiven if you keep kissing me like that"

"That I can do" Rachel squeezes her hand "Rach, I'm not ready to come out right now, you know that right? I have to deal with this first" She says running her free hand over her 6 month baby bump.

"I understand. I need to evaluate my feelings as well. I do know that my reactions to this" she runs a hand between the two of them "is not what a straight girl should be feeling".

"What about Finn?" she says. He's been on her mind throughout the last hour, knowing that the girl at the side of her is after Finn, and they might even be together.

"We're not together. It's just a friendship" Rachel sighs and looks at her watch, seeing that they've missed 10 minutes of their next lesson. She could easily just say she was slushied again; no teacher was ever going to question that. She stands up and holds her hand out for Quinn to use to help herself up. Once up, Quinn leans in and kisses the shorter girl. "We need to get to class" Quinn kisses her again making the shorter girl swoon. "Stop it. Ugh, for the first time in my life I don't want to get to class" Quinn chuckles.

"Are you free tonight?" Rachel nods.

"Come on over to mine. Here is the address. Shall we say around 6" Quinn smiles "My dad's are cooking something to do with meat tonight?"

"I'll see you then" She leans forward and pecks the girl's lips before walking away.

#########

Quinn knocks on the door to the Berry house, and whilst she waits she gathers up the courage to meet the Berry men. The door opens and she comes face to face with a 5"8 man with glasses who looks just like her crush making her smile. "Hello sir. Is Rachel home?"

The shorter man smiles before holding out his hand for Quinn to shake. She does so smiling, hoping it's enough to show that she's not nervous. "You must be Quinn. She's getting ready at the moment. The last time we looked she's tried on every outfit she owns" A squeal behind him makes them both alert.

"Dad!" The man laughs before walking towards his daughter and kissing her on the head.

"Here she is. Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes. Come on in out of the doorway Quinn" Quinn nods and steps into the house. Rachel walks over and gives her a hug.

"Quinn meet my dad Elijah Berry. Dad this is Quinn" He gives her a small wave making the blonde girl smile. "Come on lets go up to my room" Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her up the stairs. Quinn slows down and stairs intently at Rachel's ass as she ascends the stairs. She follows the diva into her room, and is shocked when it is the opposite of what she imagined. The room is a beige colour and is covered in a few pictures of stage shows on Broadway however are mainly full of pictures of Rachel & family and Rachel and the glee club. She turns around and smiles at the diva who is stood in front of her. "Hi" she says smiling. Quinn looks away with a shy smile on her face.

"So now you're shy" the diva says softly. Quinn nods looking towards the door.

"Your dad's are downstairs"

"The doors locked. Now kiss me." Quinn smiles.

"Are you always this demanding?" Rachel chuckles and nods.

"You've got something I want. Of course I am" she leans forward and kisses the girl deeply. "Mmm, I don't think I'll ever tire of this" Quinn chuckles and nods, kissing the girl quickly.

"Good because I don't think I will ever tire of it as well" she hugs her tightly before pulling back and looking into her chocolate orbs. "We need to talk" Rachel nods and the two of them sit down on edge of the bed quietly, however after a few seconds, Rachel curls into Quinn's side making the girl smile. "You're a touchy feely person aren't you?" She asks accepting the embrace and running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"I am. Get used to it" Quinn nods. "Are we going to have a relationship or do you just want sex?" Rachel asks bluntly making the blonde choke in shock. She looks down at the other girl, not quite believing what she just asked. "Yes I know, I could do with a filter"

"I want a relationship and later, I wouldn't mind the sex" She leans over and lifts Rachel's chin upwards so she's looking into her eyes. "Rach, do you even find me slightly attractive? I can't do this if you just think you like me. I can't deal with..." She's interrupted by Rachel's lips on hers.

"God Quinn, you are stunning. I've known for a long time that I am bisexual and I have always thought that you are gorgeous. I know I like you and I don't care that you are 6 months pregnant. I'm here for you, and I've decided to do this so" she looks down at the bump and hovers her hand over it. "Can I?" Quinn nods, and holds her hand over Rachel's on the bump. They wait a little bit and sure enough, the little girl kicks right under Rachel's hand.

"She likes you"

"It's amazing" she says in awe "Quinn? Are you going to keep her?" Quinn looks at the girl at her side and shrugs.

"I love her Rach. I haven't even met her yet but I love her so much. I wanna give her the best life possible" She wipes a tear from her eye and curses at herself for getting emotional. Bloody hormones. "I don't know if that's going to be with me or not" Rachel hugs the girl at her side tightly.

"You have time" Quinn nods and leans forward and kiss the girl deeply and they stay like that until Elijah Berry calls for them for tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

**February 16****th**** 2010**

It was now the weekend, Quinn & Rachel had organised their first date for today and Quinn as she stood outside the Berry household again, was shaking in her boots. She can't remember the last time she was this nervous, probably when she found out that she was pregnant with this little one for the first time. She can't believe that she's calling Rachel Berry of all people her girlfriend, but here she was, smiling like a fool and really looking forward to seeing her girlfriends smiling face. They were also celebrating their first Valentine's Day together on this first date, it was a little late but due to school they had no time on Thursday.

She knocks on the door and almost immediately Elijah Berry opens it. He smiles at the pregnant girl before opening the door wider to let her in.

"Hello Quinn. Come on in. How is the little one today? And yourself of course" She smiles at the man who is so much like her girlfriend its amazing.

"She's fine Mr Berry thank you" She sees the tall African American in the living room and assumes this must be Rachel's other father. She steps forward and holds out her hand for him. He looks at it for a second before embracing her tightly making the girl stumble in shock. "Nice to meet you Mr Berry." The man chuckles before pulling back.

"Call me Joe. Mr Berry is my father in law. Rach should be down in a moment" They hear a noise behind them and Quinn's mouth drops in shock at the sight of her girlfriend in a mini dress which shows off her thighs beautifully.

"Quinn? You alright?" Rachel asks walking up to the pregnant girl, taking her hand in her own.

"Uh yeah. You look beautiful Rach" Rachel gives her a 100 watt smile and embraces the girl tightly.

"We'll leave you both to it. Have her home by 11 Quinn." Quinn nods and watches as the Berry men walk into the kitchen. Rachel steps even closer to Quinn and looks into her eyes asking for permission for a kiss. Quinn nods and Rachel leans forward and brings their lips together. They leave it as a quick kiss, as both know that they are probably being watched.

"I've missed you" the diva admits when they pull back. Quinn chuckles and nods in agreement.

"Let's get going"

Rachel opens her eyes and is shocked to see they are now stood by a stream and in front of them is a picnic. Quinn had made her close her eyes after they got out of the car, and she was not prepared for this. "A picnic?"

Quinn hears the doubt in Rachel's voice and quickly begins to apologise. "I'm sorry it's all I could afford and I had to go shopping and make all this food without Mrs Puckerman seeing me" Rachel cups Quinn's cheek in hand and pecks her lips.

"Shh princess. I wasn't saying anything bad. This is the most romantic thing anyone has done for me" Kiss "Thank you"

Quinn smiles and they both sit down on the blanket that Quinn has laid down and Quinn begins to unpack all of the food. "Princess? I like that. Eat up"

A few hours later Quinn & Rachel are laying together on the blanket under the tree, just watching the night sky, the stream and just being content in being together. Currently they are making out and Quinn has Rachel's very short dress bunched up in her hand and is moaning at the taste of her girlfriends mouth. She pulls back however when it gets too much. Rachel looks up at her in confusion.

"We need to stop baby. I won't be able to stop myself from going too far otherwise" Rachel smiles when she hears this knowing that the girl in her arms does want her.

"Does it matter if we go too far?" Quinn looks at Rachel making sure she understands her meaning completely.

"Rach. I don't want our first time to be this quickly. If we do this now, for one thing, we're outside and another it wouldn't be fair to you. The first time with you will be special. It will" She kisses the girl before hugging her tightly.

"Soon though?" Quinn nods chuckling.

"Soon, you horn dog"

**February 26****th**** 2010 **

Quinn turns to look at her girlfriend who is lying beside her with a sated look on her face. They had just had their first time together and it was everything as special as Quinn had wanted it to be. It wasn't planned. Not even in the slightest, but it was perfect and amazing and oh so much better than her time with Puck, 6 months ago.

Rachel lets out an exaggerated sigh which makes Quinn giggle and turn towards her as much as she can with her oversized belly. Rachel talks first breaking the silence of the afterglow. "That was amazing. Really amazing" Quinn nods and kisses the girl.

"It'll be even better when I can get rid of this bump. Then I can enjoy you when and as much as I want to. Thank you angel." Rachel closes her eyes and mumbles out something which Quinn doesn't quite catch.

**March 4****th**** 2010**

Quinn sits there smiling at her girlfriend of a few months ramblings. Rachel had been going on for about 10 minutes on something to do with how to properly get enough nutrients into her body for herself and the baby, and Quinn yes had tuned out about 1 minute into the ramblings, but she loved the sound of Rachel's voice, and the passion with which she spoke about something that she really had no control over.

When Rachel realises she has been rambling and Quinn is sat there smirking at her, she closes her eyes and stops. "Sorry I'll stop rambling" She says dejectedly.

Quinn shakes her head and tips Rachel's head up with her fingers under her chin. "Please don't. I love hearing you talk"

"Yeah right" Rachel scoffs out knowing that her girlfriend is just trying to make her feel better. She looks away from Quinn's eyes and shoves the fingers under her chin out of the way.

"Rae, look at me" Rachel decides no harm can come from it. "You have the most beautiful voice. I love it whether you're talking, singing or screaming my name" Rachel blushes at this. "My baby girl loves hearing you talk as well Rae. She only seems to calm around you" Rachel smiles and places her hand on Quinn's stomach smiling when the baby girl kicks her hand. "Rae, I have to ask, something about what your dads' said earlier, do they know we're" She swallows "active?"

Rachel laughs out loud at the choice of words and shakes her head. "Probably not. I'm their innocent little girl and with you being pregnant, I think they just assumed we're waiting until after"

"I'm the girl that has corrupted you then" Quinn asks leaning forward and kissing her girl on the neck making her moan.

"God yes. I never had these thoughts until you kissed me. You opened a can of worms"

Quinn licks her pulse point making Rachel groan and run her fingers through her hair. "Good I like your dirty thoughts" The baby in her stomach stops her train of thought with a very hard kick to her insides making her pull away in pain. "Ow. Geez kiddo, I'm trying to have a nice moment here"

Rachel chuckles and bends down and lifts Quinn's shirt and kisses her stomach. "Hey baby girl. Are you going to let us sleep?" She winks up at Quinn with the wink comment until she realises that Quinn will probably have to go back. "Wait, do you have to go back home?"

Quinn shakes her head and feels the kicks inside her stomach subside. "San owes me. I said I was at hers"

Rachel furrows her brow. "Won't she ask questions?"

"If she finds out, I'll deal with them" Quinn smiles. "She's calm. I love that you can do that. With Puck she just kicks even harder. I think she's trying to show off for him"

Rachel laughs out loud. "I forget sometimes you are having a mini puck. Are you worried she's going to be more like him than you?"

Quinn groans and nods. "I'm more worried she'll come out with a Mohawk and trying to chat up the nurse"

Rachel throws her head back and laughs at the very disturbing image.

"That'll be a site. Quinn?" She asks nervously and Quinn nods telling her to go on. "Why do you like me?"

"Pardon?" Quinn asks in shock.

"I'm loud. I'm obnoxious. I talk too much, I'm ugly and I'm absolutely hated in school"

Quinn whips her hair back and glares at Rachel for thinking such stupid things. "Whoa" Quinn says trying to get her head around what is being said. "Look at me" Rachel shakes her head. "Look at me Rachel Berry now" she demands. Tears begin to form in her eyes not quite believing her girlfriend thinks this of herself. "You. Are. Not. Ugly." She says with so much conviction it shocks Rachel. "You are the most, absolutely beautiful woman I have ever met"

Rachel shakes her head and looks back down at her hands. "I'm not"

"Berry" She growls making Rachel very nervous. "Listen to me please" Rachel nods and turns her teared filled eyes to her girlfriend. "You are stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, and pretty, absolutely breathtaking. You are the most perfect person to walk this earth in my eyes" Rachel smiles softly. "Even Santana thinks you are hot. You are not loud" Rachel raises her eyebrow. "Yes, you are talkative and sometimes don't know when to stop talking but you are ugh" She shakes her head struggling to find the right words. "Listen to me babe. You are beautiful"

Rachel smiles and nods knowing Quinn won't listen any other way. "I'll shut up for now. You'll never be able to describe away the hated part though. Even Glee club hates me"

"No they don't" Quinn says.

"They do" Rachel says before lying down on the bed and pulling Quinn with her.

**March 18****th**** 2010 **

A knock on the door breaks through Elijah Berry's episode of Criminal Minds. He presses pause on the remote before getting up and opening the door to see his daughter's girlfriend standing their crying her eyes out, soaked to the bone, from the pouring rain outside. "Quinn? Oh sweetheart come on in" He ushers her inside rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up. "Rachel, Joe!" Seconds later he hears two pairs of footsteps running down the stairs to see what's wrong. Rachel stops when she sees her girlfriend crying.

"Quinn?" She runs over to the taller girl and hugs her tightly. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I... I got into an argument with Puck's mother. She called me a whore" Rachel gasps and begins to plot what she could do to the woman who has hurt her girl. "I had to get out of there, I packed and then realised I had nowhere to go. I'm going to try and go back to my parents tomorrow, I just needed to hold you" Rachel pulls Quinn close to her body tightly, not quite believing that this girl is willing to go back to the people who treated her so horribly.

She doesn't have to wait long as her dads to pipe up. Joe Berry steps forward and holds his hand to Quinn's shoulder. "You are not going back to your parents Quinn. You can stay here. You are 8 months pregnant, we're not letting you go anywhere else" Quinn looks back at the man in shock.

"I can't ask..."

"You are not asking Quinn. We are telling you" Elijah Berry states, smiling softly at her. "We might have already got you a little baby present anyway" She goes to protest but he stops her. "We didn't buy it. I swear. Someone" He points to Joe "just had a little hard time throwing stuff away when little miss diva grew up" Quinn chuckles at their nickname.

"I don't know if I'm keeping her" They nod, knowing this is the case.

"Quinn look at me" she raises her eyes to Joe's. "You have a home here, for however long you want. That means your little girl gets a home here as well. If you decide to keep her, we'll be here for you sweetheart." She looks at them all in shock, not expecting this sort of treatment.

"Are you sure?" They nod.

"Yes, Welcome home sweetie" Joe hugs her. "We'll leave you two tonight, but they'll be rules tomorrow night" She nods in understanding.

Once they get to Rachel's bedroom, Rachel kisses Quinn's forehead and then looks into the eyes of the girl. "Get out of those clothes baby" Quinn smirks and Rachel giggles knowing what's going through her mind. "Stop looking at me like that and do it. You'll catch a chill. Please just get down to your underwear" Quinn nods and begins to strip. She isn't blind to the way that Rachel licks her lips, it's been awhile since they've slept together, mainly due to the time available they have and as well as that, Quinn's baby bump is making it very difficult. "I'm going to run a bath for you baby" Quinn nods and smiles and follows her girlfriend into the bathroom.

Later that night, they are lying in bed together snuggling as easy as they can with Quinn's very pregnant stomach. Rachel is spooning Quinn and is kissing the back of her neck, trying to calm the other woman down.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I feel loved" Quinn admits and Rachel smiles. She leans forward so her cheek is resting against Quinn's.

"You are loved. Very much so." Quinn jerks, and Rachel pulls back so Quinn can move onto her back and the woman does turn onto her back and stares at Rachel in shock. They have only been together 3 months so this admission was a shock to Quinn.

"Do you mean..." she trails off.

"I do" Rachel nods. "I know it's soon but I do. I love you Quinn. So very much" Quinn's lips burst into a wide smile making Rachel's heart burst.

"I love you too sweetheart" Quinn leans up as much as she can and kisses Rachel deeply, however again the belly get's in the way. "God my stomach annoys me. I love her but I wanna be with you right now" Rachel nods knowing that Quinn wants it just as much as she did before, but found it very difficult with the very active child in her stomach.

"You have to wait like 8 weeks after the birth or something as well" Quinn groans "After that you are all mine princess" She leans forward and kisses her deeply. "I love you".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now people begin to find out and Rachel meets Shelby. I do not own Glee or the words that were in it. I don't know what happened to Jesse in this story, he just got forgotten and then it became too difficult to add him in. I apologise. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

**March 27****th**** 2010**

Santana was currently sat at the Berry's household in Quinn's bedroom. They had decided to put all animosity behind them, and currently were working on their science project together. The very pregnant Quinn is situated on the floor working through her work, and asks Santana to get her some more paper off her desk.

Santana picks up the paper, and curses when something underneath the paper falls to the floor. She bends down to pick it up, and sees that it's pictures, pictures of Rachel & Quinn. She smiles at the first three, as it does look just like two friends hugging, however on the last two, her eyes bug out of her head.

In the first picture Quinn is holding the camera in front of the mirror and her head is bent down kissing Rachel deeply. Rachel has her hands wrapped around Quinn's middle and is smiling into the kiss.

The second picture is a picture of Rachel & Quinn lying in bed, both with lazy smiles on their faces. They are both obviously not wearing much, if not nothing at all. Quinn looks up and sees that Santana has the pictures she just printed out this morning in her hands.

"Fucking hell. San, it's not what it looks like" Santana lets out a sarcastic laugh and hands the very pregnant girl on the floor the pictures before sitting opposite her.

"The first three pictures just look like you and Berry are good mates, the last two however, how are you going to explain them?" Quinn knows there is no point lying now, and Santana recently had been pretty cool, apologising to Quinn for the way she had been treating her.

"I love her San." Santana looks at her shock, not quite believing that for a second. "On her birthday I kissed her, we have taken it slow but... I love her Santana"

"Does she feel the same?"

Quinn nods. "She told me the night I moved in" Santana nods and tries to process the information.

"Oh... You are shacked up with Berry?" Quinn nods. "Are you blind Quinn?" Quinn sends her best friend a glare which could make even Santana cower with fear.

"Blind? She's gorgeous Santana. Absolutely stunning. You can't tell me you haven't noticed" Santana smiles and doesn't answer.

"What about your rep Quinn?" Quinn laughs.

"My reputation is shot. I'm 8 months pregnant San. Plus, to be honest, as long as I am with her I don't care about anything like that" She sighs. "She's made me feel like I can actually keep the baby" She says with tears in her eyes and Santana looks at her in shock.

"You're going to keep her?" She points towards the very pregnant belly in front of her.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to. I can't risk hurting her. I'm just a child myself Santana" Santana nods knowing that out of all of them, Quinn would be the best parent. She can't believe how much she's changed in the last few months. She has known the girl in front of her since kindergarten and can't believe they're in this situation now.

"Hello Santana, Quinn" Rachel says as she walks into the room making Quinn smile at the sight of her. Rachel stops though in her tracks when she sees that Quinn has been crying. She sees the pictures on the floor in between the two friends and immediately assumes that Santana has said something to make Quinn cry. Quinn is sure that she hears the girl growl at Santana, and immediately puts her hand up to stop the girl from flipping out.

"Babe, she didn't do anything. I'm just talking about the baby" Rachel immediately calms down and sits by Quinn making sure she is alright.

"Does she know?" Quinn nods. "Okay"

"I couldn't lie to her"

"I understand. Don't worry" She looks at the other girl and smiles.

"I'll keep your secret. I promise you Treasure Trail" Quinn actually does growl.

"Call her that again and I'll tell Britt that you love her" Santana turns her glare on Quinn but the other girl doesn't even budge.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't, but... please San" Rachel hugs the other girl to her tightly trying to calm her down.

"It's okay baby. We both know that Treasure Trail, Man Hands and RuPaul are just stupid names. My hands are nothing like a man's" Quinn chuckles and nods, leaning forward and kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Now that I can attest to"

"Can I offer the two of you some food?" Quinn nods making Rachel laugh.

"That'll be great baby thank you" Rachel walks out and Santana stares at Quinn like she's grown two heads.

"I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. She's normal around you"

"She is normal San" Quinn states "She's very shy. She puts on an act to try and get people to notice and like her. She just talks to hide her insecurities." Santana scoffs. "Talk to her. Get to know her. She's amazing. Believe me"

###########

It was now a few weeks after Santana had found out, and Quinn had now been living with the Berries for under a month and was deliriously happy with Rachel. She now had someone to talk to due to Santana finding out about them and she seems to spend any time she can when she's away from Brittany, at the Berries talking to Quinn & Rachel.

"So how is it living with the dwarf" Quinn smacks Santana on the arm with the back of her hand and Santana groans in pain. "Ow that hurt"

"Good" Quinn smiles. "You should never piss off a pregnant woman. No more insulting my girl anymore San. She really doesn't deserve it." Santana looks at her in shock.

"God. Who are you and what have you done with Quinn Fabray?" Quinn chuckles at the statement knowing that she has changed a lot since being with Rachel.

"She got a soul" She smiles. "And got the girl as well. She makes me..."

"Sappy" Santana finishes off for her. Quinn chuckles at the smile on Santana's face. She may take the Mickey but the girl is happy for her. She's always needed to act tough to keep her reputation.

"I know she does. I love her for it though" Santana nods and looks down at Quinn's overly large stomach.

"So... you are keeping the brat?" Quinn smiles at the comment.

"Stop calling your god daughter a brat" Santana's head whips round at a very fast speed and her mouth is open in shock. Quinn smiles evilly at her knowing that the girl is going to get all mushy over this.

"God daughter? What? Huh?" Santana mumbles.

"You are hilarious when you are confused. I want you to be her god mother. If I keep her... I'm pretty sure I will" Santana's face breaks into a confused smile.

"Quinn, are you sure?" Quinn nods. "I'm not really the best role model"

Quinn nods and pulls her best friend in for a hug.

"You will protect this baby girl like no one else. You are perfect for god mother. If I keep her, I'm having you and Rach as god mothers and then asking Artie & Kurt to be her god father's" Santana nods and smiles at the news.

"Oh my god. This is pretty amazing. Wait, you are not having Finn as god father then?" Quinn chuckles and then grimaces.

"No. I can just imagine his response when Rach & I come out. It's not going to be pretty" Santana nods. "He seems to think he owns her" She shivers at the thought of the tall boy. "What's your response then?"

"Fuck yeah. Thank you for trusting me with this Quinn. It means a lot" She leans in for another hug before pulling back to watch more cartoons. "Wait, why is Man Hands being god mother?"

Quinn sighs and looks down at her hands. "I love her San. If I keep this little one, I want Rachel to help me raise her. She won't have any rights though. If I die, I want her and Puck to raise her. Then of course you, Kurt & Artie. Stop with the names as well San. I've had enough" Santana raises her hands in surrender before looking back at the television.

##########

Quinn is currently sat in the choir room and smiles when the father of her baby walks into the room running his hand over his newly shaven head. She's been avoiding him since his mother said those awful words to her, but obviously now he had found her and wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry about my mom Quinn. You didn't need to run out like that though, she was in the wrong and she knew it" Quinn looks at him in shock. She knew he was a mommy's boy, but she didn't think he'd stick by her at this point.

"She called me a whore Puck. I can't live with someone who treats me like that" He looks at her and nods in understanding.

"Where are you living now?"

"Rae's" She states without thinking. Now he's going to question her even more and she knows out of everyone he deserves to know about her and Rachel the most but she knows the perverted questions will be coming as soon as she tells him.

"Who?" He states in confusion.

She sighs and smiles slightly. "Berry's" she states so there is no confusion of where she is living. He gasps and holds her hand tightly.

"Oh my god. Poor you. Seriously come back home. My mom can't be worse than living with Berry" Quinn growls and smacks him as hard as she can on the arm.

"Shut it Puckerman!" she states "I'm staying at Rachel's and that is it"

He nods and racks his brain remembering Quinn's smile and the nickname she gave Rachel. "Why did you call her Rae, Quinn?" She nods knowing it was coming and tries to backpedal as much as she can.

"It was just a nickname I came up with last night" She blushes remembering what they got up to last night, even with her overly large stomach.

"Quinn. Look at me. What is going on? I've never seen you blush so much" She sighs and knows now he's not going to let it go and she needs to tell him for the sake of their daughter.

"Okay. Do you remember that person I was seeing a few weeks ago?" He nods and smiles.

"The one you slept with?" She looks at him in shock. "Come on Q, I know you too well remember. You came home sticking of someone else and sex" She smiles.

"Yeah well. It was Rachel" He looks confused "The girl I'm seeing is Rachel. The person I am in love with is Rachel Berry" He looks at her before laughing out loud.

"This is an evil prank Quinn. A good one, but evil" She glares at him making him cower back in fear.

"This is no prank Puckerman. Only you and Santana knows at the moment. I want to deal with the baby before we come out and Rae respects that" He looks at her in shock, hearing the love in her voice.

"You hate Rachel and she hates you" She shakes her head.

"No we don't. Quite the opposite. We've been dating since her birthday in February" He looks shocked and takes a seat down next to her trying to get his head around this news.

"You're gay?" She nods.

"Do you have anything bad to say about that?" He smiles evilly.

"Can I watch?" She laughs knowing that was coming and smacks his arm.

"No!" She states "Are you okay with me dating her Puck? I'm probably going to keep this little one, so if I stay with Rachel, it'll be raised by her as well" He looks over and smiles when he hears that Quinn might be keeping their baby.

"You might be keeping her?" Nod "Awesome. Yeah I'm cool. Is Rach okay with it?" She nods and he holds up his arm and she curls into his side for a hug.

"I have a home now Puck. One I know I can raise her in. I can give her a good life. I will of course pay the Berries back for their hospitality but... yeah I can't see myself giving her up when I love her this much" He ruffles her hair and smiles.

"I'm happy for you baby mama"

########

Rachel, Quinn & Mercedes sneak into the Vocal Adrenaline practise room.

"Do you think they can see us?" Mercedes asks.

"I hope not or we're gonna go to jail" Quinn says in a whisper.

"Stealing their ideas is not a crime" Rachel says pushing past Quinn and following Mercedes to their seats on the balcony. Quinn takes Rachel's hand as soon as they sit down and Mercedes who is the only one so far other than Santana & Puck to know about the relationship smiles. She has been threatened within an inch of her life if she tells anyone. "They look amazing" Rachel admits. Shelby Corcoran the Vocal Adrenaline coach is taking her students through a performance and the people on stage who are all dressed in red are dancing around.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, Just enough" Shelby exclaims. "You guys aren't getting it. You are letting the costumes do all of the work. Theatricality isn't about crazy outfits, it's not enough to douse yourself with gasoline, you have to light a fire to make it work" She exclaims throwing her hands in the air trying to get through to her students.

"God she's good" Rachel says from her position on the balcony.

"Being theatrical doesn't mean you have to you have to be a nuclear explosion, it can be like, like a quiet storm, you just have to radiate emotion, express what's deep inside you" She smiles "That is what theatricality is truly about" She puts her hands on her hips. "Do I have to demonstrate?" She flicks her head to the piano teacher. "Funny Girl, E Flat"

Rachel leans towards Quinn. "Exactly what I would have done" She says watching Shelby get ready for the performance. "Barbra. I could do it in my sleep".

Shelby walks across the stage and starts performing Funny Girl and realisation dawns on Rachel. She grips hold of Quinn's hand in her own as she watches this woman who could be her mother walk and perform amazingly. She drops Quinn's hand and steps up and walks away from them.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes hisses to Rachel.

"Get back here" Quinn says, worry edging her tone not understanding what is up with Rachel. Standing up she chases her girlfriend until she sees her walking down the steps through the seats her eyes wide open on Shelby. Quinn stands there, deciding not to go any further and just watch Rachel watch the director. Rachel begins to move even more and Quinn starts to panic. They could get thrown in jail for this.

"Miss Corcoran?" Rachel asks. Shelby's head snaps over to see Rachel standing in the aisle. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter" Shelby just stares at her. Quinn's eyes widen wondering how the hell Rachel knew this. Seeing she obviously needs time she walks back up to their original position near Mercedes who raises her eyebrows in question. Quinn just shrugs still in shock at the news.

Rachel is sat in the seats, and two rows back Shelby is sat there staring at her daughter.

"Did you ever regret it?" Rachel asks staring at the seat in front of her.

Shelby nods. "Yes" She shakes her head. "Then no and so much" she says closing her eyes not quite believing they are in this situation.

"When did you realise it was the right time for me to found you?" she lets out a small laugh. "I saw you sing at Sectionals, you were extraordinary" She shrugs "You were me"

"Was it hard for you to not become a star? For your dreams not to come true"

Shelby just stares ahead. "It felt like a broken promise, like the fisher kings wound. It never heals"

Rachel laughs and looks down at her hand.

"Genetics are amazing" She lifts her head. "You see the world with the same fierce theatricality I do. Even the way we're sitting right now is so dramatic but we feel so comfortable with it"

Shelby looks away and sees two people in the balcony staring at them trying to listen to every word. "I've missed so much" Shelby leans forward in her seat. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty" Shelby looks confused and Rachel turns to face her. Quinn smiles, she's heard this before and it made her fall even more in love with the girl. "When I was little and I used to get sad, my dad's used to bring me a glass of water. It got to be that I couldn't tell if I was sad or thirsty" Shelby leans back in her seat and tries to say the next words.

"I shouldn't have done this" She says standing up. "This was supposed to feel good" She picks up her handbag. "We were supposed to have this slow motion, run into each other's arms, this is all wrong" She says running a hang through her hair.

Rachel sits forward in her seat still turned to face her mom. "Maybe we could just go to dinner or something, get over the initial shock" Shelby looks t her.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I" She stumbles over her words. "I'll call you" She then runs out of the room and Rachel is left to her own devices. Anger bubbles in Quinn and she walks down the steps and sits next to Rachel holding her hand. Her heart breaks when she sees Rachel sob and she wraps her arms around her the best she can.

########

After the Poker face performance, Rachel almost collapses onto the piano bench. Quinn comes out of nowhere and Brad takes the hint and goes out of the room. Embracing her girlfriend from behind she kisses her neck trying to calm her down. She can't believe how that woman has treated this gorgeous girl in her arms. Rachel was perfect and that woman had just nearly broken her. She keeps kissing anywhere she can reach and she feels the sobs that Rachel is creating begin to subside. Rachel turns around and smiles at Quinn and kisses her lips.

"I have some bad news. Puck wants to name our daughter Jack Daniels" Quinn tells Rachel as she holds her in her arms. Rachel pulls back in shock.

"She's a girl" She exclaims.

"His solution then was Jackie Daniels. I can't believe I'm having his child. It's days like these that I really think I'm doing the right thing by giving her up" Rachel's heart breaks at this. Quinn's mind keeps changing, one minute she is telling her she wants to raise their daughter together, and then others she talks about giving her up.

Rachel decides to forget it and leans forward and rests her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Why doesn't she want me?" She asks and Quinn's heart breaks.

"I have no idea. You are amazing Rachel Berry and I love you" Rachel smiles and kisses her lips and tries to use kissing Quinn to forget her heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Baby Fabray is born. If you are a Finn fan, then you might not like him in this story, especially in this Chapter. I apologise. I like the character myself, it's just how the story came about. **

**Chapter 4**

**May 15****th**** 2010 **

Quinn and Rachel are currently making out in the choir room, leaning against the piano mindful of Quinn's 9 month pregnant stomach. Quinn pulls back from the kiss and smiles at the sight of her girlfriend. "We should stop" Rachel nods but leans in again for a kiss.

"I know. But if all I can do is kiss you I'm taking it as often as I can" she runs her hand up and down her girlfriends back and kisses her as deeply as she can. They are interrupted by a quiet knock on the door and they pull away from each other and see half of Glee club standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god" Kurt exclaims. This seems to break Finn out of his reverie and he comes storming forward to the two women.

"Rachel. You're fucking cheating on me?" He states, his face red from anger. The little diva steps forward and glares up at the man child.

"No. Cheating would imply that we are dating and I can tell you for sure that we are not dating and never have been" He grips her arm to drag her away from Quinn who rubs her hand against her girls back. "Finn let go off my arm" She states, getting a little scared right now.

"You've been leading me on you little whore" He pushes her away ready to start screaming at Quinn, however the diva loses her balance from the push, and falls and smacks her head on the piano stool knocking her out cold. Finn goes for Quinn his fist raised, however Puck is there first and knocks the giant to the floor as well. Quinn bends down the best she can with the bump to see if Rachel is OK, and Puck bends down and scoops the tiny girl into his arms. He begins to carry her out of the choir room and Quinn and the rest of Glee follow until a painful cry rips through the silence of the hallway. A second later, water covers the floor and the Glee club look on in disgust. Puck jumps into action straight away.

"Mike get Rachel" he passes the diva over to the dancer before tending to his baby mama. "God baby girl you have chosen the wrong time to come. We better get you to a hospital" he says to Quinn. She looks over at Rachel who is still out cold in Mike's arms.

"What about Rachel? I want her there. Both of you" Puck nods in understanding.

"She needs to get to the school nurse Quinn. Mike will bring her later when she wakes up. I'm sure you won't be done by then" She nods and then all look up when they see Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury walking towards them. Mike starts to walk towards the nurse's office to get Rachel seen to as soon as possible.

"Guys what is going on?"

"Finn knocked Rachel unconscious and went for Quinn. Puck knocked him out and then she peed herself" Brittany states looking at Santana the whole time to see if she got it right.

"Where is Finn now?" Miss Pillsbury asks.

"In the choir room" she nods and walks in the general direction, flanked by Kurt and Matt who are making sure she is alright near him.

"Come on Quinn. I'll drive you to the hospital. Only Puck can come." Quinn cries when a contraction hits her.

"I want Rachel" She exclaims making Mr Schue look very confused.

"Long story Mr Schue" Puck says, leading his baby mama out the door. "Come on let's get going"

########

Quinn is now lying in the hospital bed with the baby girl in her arms. Puck is sat in the chair and is staring at Quinn and his baby with awe in his eyes. The door opens and Quinn's face erupts into a smile when she sees Rachel walking in being guided by Mike.

"Hey" she says all teary "I'm so sorry I missed it" Quinn smiles and motions for her girlfriend to come closer.

"It's OK baby. It wasn't your fault" Rachel smiles at the beautiful baby in Quinn's arms. "Puck said it looked like a gruesome version of Alien though" She smiles and begins to talk to the baby. "Hey baby, I want you to meet someone very special. This is Rachel. She's mommy's girl. Want to say hello?" As if on cue the baby coos making them all smile.

"How are you feeling Rach?" Puck asks from his position on the chair.

"Like I just got knocked unconscious by a giant" They all chuckle at this.

"What happened with him?"

Mike sighs "Miss Pillsbury called the cops. He attacked Rachel. She could barely walk here but was demanding she had to come see Quinn and the baby. She gave the nurse quite a speech" Quinn nods and smiles at her girl.

"What's her name?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

"Madeline Sofia Fabray" Rachel smiles at the beautiful name. "Puck can you hold her for me?" He nods and eagerly takes his daughter out of his baby mama's arms. Quinn then pulls Rachel down into her arms, mindful that they are both not at their best.

"I'm so proud of you" Rachel whispers to Quinn in the comfort of her arms.

"Thanks baby. I'm going to kill him for this you know that right?" Rachel nods knowing exactly what will happen to Finn now and she hopes that Quinn loves her enough to stop her plans.

"No you are not, because you have me, Madeline and Noah to think about now. I'm not going to press charges Quinn"

Quinn looks at the woman in her arms in shock. "What? Rae he rendered you unconscious" Rachel nods.

"He was angry Quinn. I can't ruin his life like that. I'm not pressing charges" Quinn sighs knowing she's fighting a losing battle.

"You are too nice" Rachel smiles and kisses her girlfriend softly.

"I know" Smile "So it's 8 weeks from today then?" Quinn laughs, and then laughs even harder when she sees Joe Berry coming through the door in his scrubs.

"Yes it is according to Doctor Berry Jnr. Let's see what Doctor Berry Snr has to say about that?" Joe grimaces knowing exactly what the two are talking about.

"I really don't want to know. How are you feeling Quinn?" She smiles.

"Like I just pushed a watermelon out of my va-jay-jay" Rachel smacks her lightly.

"Nice Quinn" Joe looks over at the baby in Puck's arms and almost melts.

"She is truly beautiful Quinn. Now baby girl how are you?" He says to Rachel who is looking very worse for wear. "Dad is watching over the ass at the station"

"Dad is a lawyer not a cop Daddy. Why is he there?"

"He has friends there, and that little twerp hurt our baby girl" He sighs "I'm going to kill him Rach" Quinn nods in agreement.

"I'm fine. I'm here. Stop being overprotective" She smiles at Quinn who holds her tighter to her. "I'm not pressing charges, so please tell Dad to let him out" Joe looks at his daughter and realises that she is sure, so nods. A knock on the door brings them all out of their conversation and they see the Glee club all trying to poke their heads in, led by Santana.

"Hey, can we come in?" Quinn looks up at Joe who sighs and nods.

"If you get tired kiddo, please tell them to leave" She nods. "Keep the noise to a minimal as well. I better get back to my rounds" he smiles at them before walking out of the room.

Santana immediately walks over to Puck who is holding baby Madeline, followed by Kurt who wants to see the baby. "Oh my god Puck, Quinn she is precious" Puck nods, still in awe over his baby girl. "She looks just like you Quinn" Puck runs a hand through the babies' hair and then she opens her eyes making them all coo over her.

"She does have my eyes though" The rest of the club take it in turns to go up and have a look at the baby and Rachel and Quinn take this time to hug tighter, Rachel even kissing Quinn's neck and whispering to her how proud she is of her. Kurt is the first to look over at the couple, he is still struggling to get his head round it, especially as they have both dated his step brother, however they do look fantastic together, and Rachel has been quieter in the last few months and Quinn has been less bitchy. Maybe they are perfect for each other. The rest of Glee Club look over and smile, and Artie whips out his camera to take a picture of the couple who are talking softly. At the flash they turn to look at him and smile.

#######

Rachel and Puck are sat at Quinn's bed side talking softly, while the other woman sleeps. They are alerted to a sound behind them, and Rachel stands up quickly with Puck pushing in front of her as soon as he sees its Finn. He is ready to beat the crap into the man that hurt his fellow Jew, and was going to hurt his baby mama.

"What the fuck are you doing here man?" He steps forward and grabs Finn's shirt in his fist "I'll fucking kill you right now, if you don't get out of here" Finn looks terrified and looks pleadingly at Rachel who sighs and steps forward and pulls Puck away from Finn.

"Noah stop" She exclaims in a whisper "Please, its fine" She turns to the other boy who is looks at the bed where Quinn is sleeping. "Hello Finn"

"Hi" he mumbles "How's your head? I am so sorry Rachel. I can never apologise enough" She nods.

"You hurt me Finn. You proclaim to love me and then call me a whore and do this to me" She says pointing at the bump and cut on her head. "Why?"

"Truthfully I have no idea. I saw the two of you doing" he runs a hand in front of him not quite knowing how to say it "that, and I saw red. In my head, we were meant to be together forever. I know we haven't even dated, believe me, I just, I'm so sorry"

She nods and smiles at the tall boy. "I did like you Finn, but I've never loved you" She sighs and then points to the woman behind her asleep on the bed. "I do however love that woman over there with all my heart" He looks away not quite ready to hear this yet. "We've been together since February, and I really am happy. That should be enough. Don't you want me to be happy?" He nods.

"I do, I just want it to be with me"

She sighs in frustration and when Puck sees this, he steps in front of her again. "That's enough!" he shouts, making Rachel angry. She pushes him back with as much force as she can muster and points to the sleeping woman in the bed and whispers harshly to Puck.

"That woman over there has been in labour with your child today. Please shut the fuck up and let her sleep" Both men look at the small diva in shock. In all of the years they have known the diva, they have never heard her swear before. Both men look apologetic and both apologise. Rachel then turns to Finn and smiles softly at him again. "I'm sorry for whatever my dad did to you" Finn nods in agreement. He had met Elijah Berry before and despite being almost a foot shorter than him the man was terrifying.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" She nods and he smiles geekily at her.

"For hurting me yes. I'm on my way to forgiveness right now" Behind her Puck scoffs and she turns around and glares at him before turning back to Finn to talk to him some more. "I think the fact that if Puck wasn't there you would have hit Quinn in the stomach, whilst she was 9 months pregnant will be the hardest to forgive. You do realise she'll never forgive you?" He nods.

"I know. I know. I hate myself for it. I can try and transfer Rach if you want me to?" She shakes her head. She doesn't want it to come to that.

"No. Just stay away from us for a while" he nods in understanding.

"Thank you. I better get going." He walks out and Rachel turns around and collapses into Pucks arms in tears. He hugs her tightly, knowing that forgiving him was very hard for her but it was in her nature.

"I can't have his whole life ruined Noah. He really thought I loved him back and then he caught me and Quinn in that position" She sobs "I have to try and forgive him"

"I know Rach. I know. You do have an amazing heart Rachel Berry. I really wished I got a picture of you and Quinn though" A groan makes them pull them apart and Rachel smiles when she sees her girlfriend waking up.

"Rae?" Quinn groans out.

"Hey baby" She kneels down at the side of the bed, not before wiping her eyes from the tears. Quinn leans her hand out and wipes them away as well.

"Why are you crying Rae? What's up" She asks softly.

"I... Finn was here" Anger flashes over Quinn's face and she tries to sit up, but a hand from Rachel stops her. "No calm down Quinnie. Please. Please calm down" Quinn nods. "He was here to apologise. He's got a problem with anger and if he wants to be a part of our lives n the future he needs to address them" Quinn looks at the girl; the anger in her eyes has still not subsided.

"You let him in?" She asks angrily and Rachel nods, standing up from her position next to the bed and begins to apologise.

"I did. Please don't hate me" Quinn chuckles, letting go of the anger and holds out her hand which Rachel takes eagerly.

"Of course I don't hate you. Come here babe" she pulls her towards her and kisses her. "I will never be able to hate you. I love you. I don't want him near us though" Rachel nods.

"We'll give it time. I love you"

######

**Quinn Fabray **has just got home with my baby girl. Can't believe how amazing she is.  
-**19 people **like this  
**-Santana Lopez **cutest baby ever. Shame she's got you and Puckerman for parents though.  
**-Rachel Berry **shut it Lopez  
**-Santana Lopez **oooh she's got balls.  
**-Dylan Fabray **I can't believe you are doing this to our family by keeping 'it'. You are a disgrace.  
**-Rachel Berry **you are the disgrace here. Treating your sister like this. I hope you are pleased with yourself.  
**-Santana Lopez **glad to see you have deleted the bitch Q. She's not worth it.  
-**Tina Cohen-Chang **your profile picture is very cute Quinn.  
**-Quinn Fabray **thanks Tina. I know she's worthless and not worth it. Thanks to everyone who has made all of this possible this year. Especially two very special people. I love you both.  
-**Puckasauraus **me?  
-**Quinn Fabray **maybe :D

#######

**A/N: The FaceBook statuses will become a very big part of the story, hopefully you enjoyed this Chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We meet Quinn's Grandmother here. I apologise for the name, I added this in very late into writing the story, and became very lazy when it came to choosing names. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

**June 18****th**** 2010**

It has now been a month since Madeline was born and Quinn & Rachel are currently walking around the grocery store, and Rachel has baby Madeline strapped to her chest. Quinn was pushing a trolley, and for the first time since Quinn had Madeline, they decided to go out to a more public place. As they didn't want to hide who they were, they decided to come shopping outside of Lima, and here they were able to be themselves, and hold hands.

Quinn suddenly gasps and Rachel stops, worried about her girlfriend. Quinn is staring ahead and an elderly woman, who looks exactly like Quinn does however two generations older. The older woman comes walking towards her very quickly, amazed at seeing her granddaughter just walking around the store, especially holding the hand of this young woman who has a baby strapped to her chest. "Oh my god, Quinnie" Quinn steps forward slightly, but holds on tighter to Rachel's hand.

"Hello Nana" Rachel is in shock. She didn't know Quinn had any other family other than her parents and sister.

"Nana? Quinn are you alright?" Quinn nods, still staring at her grandmother.

"Look at you sweetheart. You are all grown up" The older lady states smiling brightly at her granddaughter. "I haven't seen you in forever. Every time I go round to your house, you are always out at Cheerleading practises" Quinn gives a sarcastic laugh at this and runs a hand through her hair. She knows that she should have called her grandmother, but she assumed her mother would have got there first.

"Nana, mom and dad kicked me out of the house 7 months ago"

Quinn's grandmother looks shocked. "What? Why would they kick you out?" Quinn points to the little girl in Rachel's arms. "She's yours?" Quinn nods. "I think we need to talk, can we go to the cafe" The three of them walk in the direction of the cafe and after ordering a drink for Quinn and Rachel they sit down and Quinn takes a deep breath. "You were kicked out because you got pregnant"

"Yes. They found out and dad kicked me out. Gave my 30 minutes to pack all of my things"

"And my daughter did nothing to stop you?" Quinn nods and watches as the usually kind woman gets angry.

"I will kill that woman when I get my hands on her. I can't believe she'd do that to her own flesh and blood" Quinn nods in agreement and grabs hold of Rachel's hand as tight as she can under the table. The other girl is currently making sure the baby strapped to her chest is okay.

"I'm over it now. I have a new family that loves me and my baby for who I am" Quinn's grandmother smiles at this news and watches Quinn's friend with her great granddaughter. "Nana, I need to tell you something before we delve deeper or you're just going to get confused or angry later on. I'm bisexual"

Quinn's grandmother is shocked, Quinn can tell that from her face, but she knows her grandmother probably wouldn't care less. "Oh... I'm not sure what the correct response to that would be sweetheart. I am happy for you. Are you seeing anyone?" she already thinks she knows the answer; the two women in front of her seem closer than just friends. Quinn flicks her hand in response, her thumb pointing at Rachel and her face housing her usual smirk. Rachel just looks anywhere other than at the older woman in front of her.

"We've been together for 5 months now. I know it's not long but I can see her in my future" Quinn smiles when her grandmother stares at Rachel and Madeline with a sweet smile on her face. She shakes her head to get out of her reverie.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. How rude of me" She holds out her hand for Rachel to shake and the girl beams brightly, not quite expecting the politeness from the woman in front of her. She shakes the hand and smiles. "I'm Dianna Murphy. Quinn's grandmother" Rachel smiles and let's go of the hand.

"Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you ma'am"

Dianna laughs "Ma'am? Call me Dianna sweetheart. So where are you living Quinn then?" Quinn smiles and looks over at her girlfriend.

"With Rachel and her father's" Quinn can see her grandmother processing the dad's comment but smiles when the older woman decides not to ask in front of Rachel. The woman's ire comes back when she realises that Quinn's parents probably haven't reimbursed Rachel's father for their hospitality.

"Please tell me, that your father at least gave Rachel's fathers some money Quinn for looking after you?" Quinn shakes her head and looks down at her coffee cup.

"Even if he did, my father's wouldn't take it. Quinn is a great addition to our family. My dad's love her, possibly more than me some days" Quinn chuckles at this. It's a common statement in the Berry's household however Rachel knows that it's not true.

"I have never liked that idiot ever since Judy fell for him. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this alone Quinn. You should have called me, I would have been there in a second" Quinn knows that this is the case now, however she was terrified to be rejected by another family member. "What's my great granddaughter's name?"

"Madeline Sofia Fabray" Quinn states "I would get her out of the carrier but it has taken four weeks to get her to settle down. I'm getting over my jealously of her only calming down when Rach is holding her, by sleeping, finally" Dianna laughs at this.

"She's only doing it so you can sleep baby"

"Nice theory. She is 1 months old. Here is a picture Nana" Quinn pulls on out of her purse for her grandmother. "I have hundreds already so you can have this one"

"Thank you sweetheart. She is beautiful" They all stand up from the seat and Quinn hugs her grandmother tightly. "If you need anything, anything at all, a babysitter, someone to talk to, please ring me sweetheart?" Quinn nods. "I want to be a part of Madeline's life, you hear me?" Quinn smiles and kisses her cheek.

"I do. I will call I promise"

"I'm going to go talk some sense into your mother as well" Quinn stops and shakes her head.

"You're welcome to talk some sense into her, but I'm never going back. She threw me out when I was 3 months pregnant. I can't have someone like that in my life" Dianna nods in agreement and hugs her granddaughter again.

**August 1****st**** 2010**

Rachel is getting ready for her first date with Quinn. Madeline was now 2 ½ months old, and Quinn was ready to leave her with Elijah and Joe. They were taking her to visit Rachel's grandmother in the next town, leaving Quinn and Rachel the house for the night. "Hey beautiful, they're gone."

Rachel turns around and gasps at the sight of her girlfriend. She is stunning. She spent as often as she can exercising to get rid of her stomach, and now nearly three months later was just as slim as she was before she was pregnant with Madeline. "You look stunning" Quinn smiles and steps into the room staring at the beautiful sight that was her girlfriend. Rachel is strapped into a gorgeous red gown which covers her whole body, but leaves her cleavage on view. Quinn is in a short black dress which shows off her wonderful legs rather than her chest. They look perfect together.

"I could say the same about you. I love this dress on you" She leans forward and kisses Rachel lightly mindful of not ruining the dress right about now. "You are seriously looking gorgeous tonight angel" Rachel smiles and wraps her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Where are you taking me?"

Quinn smiles evilly. "Ahhh well you will just have to wait and see" She grabs hold of her hand and drags her down the stairs and out the front door to the new car that is sitting in the drive way. After meeting up with her grandmother in the grocery store last month, the older woman had decided she needed to take care of her granddaughter and great granddaughter as her daughter wasn't willing to do a thing.

When Quinn received the cheque from Dianna she nearly passed out at the number on there, it was enough for her to buy her own car, and it was enough for her to look after Madeline for the majority of her life. She was apparently supposed to receive the money when Dianna died, however as she needed it now Dianna wanted to see her enjoy it rather than not be around to see her enjoy it. She immediately wouldn't accept it, and it took 4 phone calls and 3 visits before Quinn realised that she better just take the money.

The first thing she did was buy a decent car, and in few weeks when she goes back to school, she'll hire someone to watch over Madeline. It was very lucky that Madeline was born just before school ended, and that over the last 3 months she had been able to enjoy her daughter and girlfriend without school getting in the way.

As they are driving she feels Rachel grab her hand and Quinn pulls her hand up to her mouth to kiss her knuckles. She wouldn't have been able to get this far if it wasn't for Rachel. Her grandmother absolutely adored the diva, and thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. She loved her for the way she loved granddaughter and great granddaughter.

Rachel notices that they have just left Lima and looks over at Quinn in shock. "We're going out of Lima?" Quinn nods.

"Not too far don't worry. Santana told me about this place that cost her a bomb but Britt absolutely loved. I wanna spoil my girl tonight" Rachel blushes and this and squeezes Quinn's hand tightly.

"Quinn you shouldn't have"

"I wanted to, so shut up and enjoy the night" She smiles before turning left into a parking lot and in front of a very gorgeous restaurant residing over the front of a river. "Here we are" Rachel looks around the best she can from the car and smiles.

"It's gorgeous Quinn"

"You haven't been inside yet"

Quinn gets out of her side of the car and walks around to Rachel's side and opens the door. Rachel takes Quinn's offered hand and gets out of the car and together they walk to the restaurant hand in hand. Once inside they are met by a very handsome young man who asks for their name.

"I have a reservation under Quinn Fabray" He smiles at the name and nods, leaning down and picking up another piece of paper as well as the other menu he gets off the side.

"Welcome Miss Fabray. Follow me and I'll take the two of you to your table" Once at the table he holds out the chair for Rachel and she sits down before holding the chair out for Quinn. He hands Quinn the bigger menu and then hands Rachel a much smaller one which has been written by hand. "Can I get the two of you a drink?" Rachel nods and just orders water and Quinn lemonade. Rachel looks at the menu in her hand and smiles seeing that it's all vegan meals.

"I called ahead. They made a menu for you tonight. My Fabray name might have gone me somewhere" Rachel smiles at this.

"This is amazing Quinn. Thank you. My dad's have complained for years about me being vegan and I've never once heard you complain"

"As long as you don't expect me to follow the same lifestyle, then it really doesn't bother me. How you can stay away from ice cream though, baffles me" Rachel chuckles at this knowing how much her girl loves ice cream.

"This place is amazing" Rachel says looking around. Quinn nods, and leans across the table to hold the girls hand in her own.

"I love you Rach" Quinn says sincerely. Rachel stares at her with a smile before nodding and saying those three words back to Quinn.

Quinn & Rachel crush against the door to the Berry household, lips and tongues locked passionately. Quinn is running a hand up and down Rachel's back trying to pull her closer than she could possibly be. They both know where this night is going to end, and now they are just enjoying being with each other.

Quinn pulls back and kisses Rachel lightly realising that they are still outside in Rachel's neighbourhood, she opens the door and then pushes the girl back against the door and attacks her lips again. Rachel pulls back and smiles at her. "I love you Quinn. So damn much. I can't believe we've been together 6 months" Quinn nods and nuzzles Rachel's neck with her nose.

"I know, it does feel like you've been mine longer" Quinn says possessively making Rachel melt.

"Yours?" Nod "You have no idea how much I like that. Kiss me woman" Quinn has not denied Rachel yet, especially when it comes to kisses, so leans forward and makes the woman swoon again.

Quinn wakes up the next morning, after that amazing night and groans when she sees the clock. It is only 10:00am meaning they've only been asleep for 5 hours. Rachel stirs at the movement beside her and her eyelids flutter open and smiles at the face of her girlfriend.

"Mmm. I will never get tired of waking up to your face"

Quinn smiles brightly "Good, cause it's gonna happen forever"

"Well I'm fine with that" She leans forward and kisses her deeply before realising she will have morning breath "Sorry morning breath" Quinn chuckles and leans in for another kiss.

"To be honest, I really don't care" she sighs. "We've got 3 more hours till your parents are due home with Maddie. A few more rounds alright with you?" Rachel nods eagerly.

"We have 3 months to make up for so hell yeah" Quinn chuckles and leans back over the girl and kisses her deeply and sensuously.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quinn & Rachel are back at school. Will they come out or keep things secret? **

**Chapter 6**

**September 8th 2010 **

Quinn walks over to her girlfriend after the lunch period, dressed to the nines in her cheerio's outfit. She decided not to tell Rachel that she had decided to re-join the cheerio's as she knew that the girl may not be too happy. They hadn't been together or even talked when Quinn was a cheerio but now she was back on the team, she hoped Rachel would be okay with it.

Rachel looks up when she sees the flash of red, white & black and closes her eyes and expects to be covered in ice cold slush any minute, however it doesn't come. She opens her eyes and sees the person in the Cheerio's outfit, is none other than her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

"What are you wearing that for?" she exclaims loudly.

Quinn looks around and sees they are getting some weird looks from the rest of the people in the hall, she grabs Rachel's hand and drags her in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Seeing some freshman cheerio's in there, she orders them out, and they run out with a tail between their legs.

"Rae..."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend" Rachel says angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"The woman I love would not have just ordered those freshmen out of here like they were nothing." She exclaims, her arms flapping widely. "The woman I love would not be wearing this outfit again" She closes her eyes "Just slushy me and get over it"

Rachel has tears running down her face and Quinn stares at her in shock. She expected Rachel to be angry, but to cry over her being on the Cheerleading Squad again, is not something she expected. Stepping forward she goes to embrace the girl, but Rachel flinches and Quinn knows something is seriously wrong.

Stepping back lifts the cheerio outfit over her head, and begins to fish through her bag looking for the clothes she donned before she was given the outfit back. She finds her jeans and slips them on, and then her tight fitting top, and looks up to see Rachel looking at her with something undecipherable in her eyes. "There" She exclaims. "You mean more to me than the fucking Cheerio's. If you don't want me to be one, I'll walk back down there and tell Sylvester that I can't do it" Rachel sighs knowing that Quinn obviously wants this badly.

"Why Quinn? Why do you want to be one so bad?" Quinn sighs, knowing the only answer she has won't be good enough for the woman in front of her.

"I like being popular okay. Being a Cheerio gives me something to do. I love it, just as much as I love Glee. I worked my ass off this morning to convince Sylvester that I was good enough to get back on the team" She smiles at her. "Do you know what she said at the end of it all? That she was proud of me for keeping my 'devil spawn'"

Rachel can't help but chuckle at this. "Promise me it doesn't mean you'll go back to the old Quinn Fabray" Quinn shakes her head and holds her arms out for her girl to walk into. She smiles when Rachel does and holds her tightly to her chest.

"I promise, I swear on Madeline's life that I'll never be that girl again" Rachel nods at this. "You are the most important thing to me, you and Maddie are my world and if it means giving up Cheerio's, I'll do it any second of any day. I" she kisses her girl deeply. "Love" kiss "You" she finishes off with a deep kiss before pulling back.

"I love you too. That outfit is pretty hot on you. I get to stare at your body all day"

"That's the one thing I'm worried about, I've still got a belly from Maddie, and this top hides it but..." Rachel kisses the girl to stop her train of thought.

"Shh, you have the most gorgeous stomach in the world. There is nothing wrong with it and no one will ever be able to tell you have a child"

"You ready for me to go and tell Santana that I'm back on the squad" Rachel groans at this.

"Oh god, she's going to kill you"

"I'll just tell her she's not allowed to see Maddie if she hurts me. I love you Rach" She kisses her softly.

"Love you back. So much" They both walk out of the bathroom together, Quinn in search of Santana.

**Santana Lopez **to **Quinn Fabray  
**September 8th at 18:00pm  
I HATE YOU QUINN FABRAY. Thanks for stabbing me in the back.

**Quinn Fabray **to **Santana Lopez  
**September 8th at 18:34pm  
Oh grow up San. Your still captain. It's not like I've taken that away from you. Yet :D

**Santana Lopez **to **Quinn Fabray **September 8th at 17:12pm  
Fuck off.  
-**Brittany **stop arguing please.

**September 15th 2010**

Rachel was late to Glee due to a detention that she had found herself in for sending a Philippine transfer student called Sunshine to a crack house. Quinn pulls a chair out of the usual formation and places it in front of the rest of the group who look at her in confusion.

"We need to make Rach feel more at home this year guys"

Some of the members scoff at Quinn now being the 'protective' girlfriend, knowing that if she wasn't getting any from Rachel she'd be the one here bullying her as well.

Mercedes steps forward. "She sent that girl to a crack house"

Quinn shakes her head. "No. She sent her to an abandoned building down the street from her house. Her father Joe had been complaining about it as it looks awful. She had no idea there were crack heads there. I'm not condoning it, god I'm not condoning what that idiot did, but she didn't mean it"

"Quinn..." Kurt begins.

"No" Quinn cuts him off. "Without her, Glee would be nothing. Give her a chance please. You will find if you don't cut her off before she speaks, that you would find her suggestions are for the team and the team only"

Mercedes scoffs. "Yeah right"

Quinn growls in frustration. "For example, that song you sung on Tuesday. She was only going to say that Tina's voice would suit it more than Mercedes' and you jumped on her guys" Some of them look embarrassed, most specifically the two in question. "She came home crying guys and guess what, Mr Schue realised yesterday that yes, Tina would be better off singing it and gave you Rachel's solo, Mercedes instead" She sighs. "I love that girl with my whole heart, I'm fucking pissed off with her for doing something stupid like that, but the next one of you that intentionally hurts her, will get even worse than I have threatened Karofsky with. Believe me"

"She's a diva Quinn"

Quinn laughs out loud. "And you're not?" She asks Mercedes who looks down at her hands. "Yes she is a diva. I call it her all the time. She knows she is one. That being said, she knows more about musical arrangements than all of us put together, including Mr Schue. We're all outcasts and you make her feel awful, it's really not fair." She turns to the Cheerio's and Puck at the back of the room. "Puck, San, Britt, you have spent the most time with her over the summer. She is truly amazing, kind, genuine. Am I not right?"

Puck nods. "The hot Jew is awesome. My kid loves her. I'm behind Quinn. You hurt Rach, you hurt me" They are all shut up when they hear Rachel coming down the hall talking a mile a minute to Mr Schue.

"You said something to them" Rachel accuses Quinn when they get home. Quinn is currently holding 4 month Madeline holding her tightly as she has missed her daughter so much in the last 8 hours.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"I saw them all flinch when Kurt made one of his remarks" Quinn looks down at Madeline making sure not to meet Rachel's eyes. "When I laughed you gave him this look as if to say you are so lucky."

Quinn knows she can't lie anymore. "Yes I said something. They were so angry over the Sunshine situation, which I'm very angry over as well" Rachel blushes. "I told them why you did it and said if any of them mess with you, then they will have to deal with me. You are my world and I can't stand to see you as upset as you were on Tuesday night"

Madeline begins to cry and Quinn rocks her back and forward. Rachel comes over and embraces the women in her life and rocks along with them.

**October 27th 2010**

**Quinn Fabray **is now in a relationship with **Rachel Barbra Berry  
-10 people **like this  
-**Karofsky **wtf Fabray? This isn't funny. Or is it just a prank on the freak?  
-**Quinn Fabray **Call her a freak again and I will set Santana on you. Actually no, you'll have to deal with me, Rachel & Santana.  
-**Karofsky **dykes  
-**Quinn Fabray **piss off Karofsky. If what I hear about you is true, you have no problem at all with kissing people of the same sex. Right?  
-**Rachel Berry **Quinn Fabray, don't!  
-**Karofsky **What's that supposed to mean? Did Hummel talk to you? I will fucking murder him.  
-**Rachel Berry **well he just outed himself. Welcome to the club jerk.  
-**Kurt Hummel **I will kill the two of you later.  
-**Brittany **Why are you all talking about murder? Who is Karofsky?  
-**Santana Lopez **he's an asshole we're keeping away from Quinn & Rachel.  
-**Brittany **oh okay

**November 1st 2010**

"She loves you" Kurt says from his position beside Rachel on the piano bench. Rachel had been down all day, Quinn was not doing Cheerio's practise and Rachel had stayed behind after Glee club to work on her voice.

"I do know. She's done so much for me. Coming out with someone like me can't have been easy" She says playing a few notes on the piano. Kurt lays his hand on her back and runs it up and down in a soothing gesture.

"You are worth it Berry" She shakes her head. "You are and we can all see it now. Look at what you've done for Quinn. You made her normal. She's a mother now and a girlfriend but has still managed to hold down Cheerio's and is still HBIC" Rachel nods her head still not looking anywhere but her hands.

"I know"

"You have helped her Rach. She wouldn't have Maddie without you and your dads"

"I just hate that it took her to make you guys see that I'm nice and just misunderstood"

"We knew anyway" She shakes her head and her tips her head up with his fingers under her chin. "Rach it may have just taken us a little longer but you are awesome Rachel Berry"

"Thank you"

"I heard you are babysitting tonight?" Rachel nods. "Apparently it caused an argument"

"She asked me like I was her babysitter and not..." She trails off. "It makes me think..."

Kurt cuts her off quickly. "You are that child's mother just as much as Quinn. Believe it"

"What if she doesn't come to New York Kurt? I'll lose them both" She says sadly looking back down at her hands. Kurt's heart breaks at this, knowing how much the diva is besotted with Quinn.

"Why won't she come?"

"She's looking at NYU, Harvard and UCLA" He nods. "Only one of them is in New York. What if she doesn't get in? I can't lose my dream; I've only applied to colleges in New York. I can't lose her or Madeline either. They're my family"

"I'm sure she thinks the same Rach" He hugs her to him. "Come here diva"

####


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finn crawls his way back into Rachel's good books in this. **

**Chapter 7**

**December 1****st**** 2010 **

Finn walks into the choir room and stops when he sees a depressed looking Rachel Berry looking at the floor. He looks around for Quinn who always seems to be ready to block him from going near Rachel, but she is nowhere to be found.

When she doesn't realise he's there, he sits down next to her and she finally lifts her head up, the look in his eyes making him feel sad.

"Are you alright?" She opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out, so she coughs and tries again.

"Uh... yes"

"You look angry Rach. Tell me. Is it Quinn?" He asks cautiously

"We had an argument"

"Rach come on it's just an argument" He lays a hand on her shoulder carefully in case she flips.

"We've been arguing too much lately"

"Relationships need arguments. What did she do to piss you off?" She looks up at him trying to see if she can trust him or not. She's the only one of the Glee club who has tried with Finn, Quinn is not really happy that Rachel is friends with the giant, but Rachel of course with her big heart, couldn't let him be alone. She shakes her head. "Talk to me. Look I'm not the biggest 'FaBerry' fan I'm here to talk to. I went out with her as well" She sighs and nods her head, turning towards him to tell him what's wrong.

"She's too controlling" She sighs and begins to imitate her girlfriend "Rachel don't wear that today, Rachel come here babe, Rachel don't do that. I am tired of it" Finn nods in understanding.

"Can I give you my verdict?" She nods "Promise you won't shout?" nod. "She's protecting you Rach. Since you got together it's not been easy" She looks up at him and smiles slightly, she really didn't expect to get relationship advice from Finn Hudson of all people.

"You can say that again"

"If you do particular things, like wear a bad sweater" She glares at him "No glaring. It's going to make it worse for you and Quinn wants to protect you" She sighs knowing that something in what he is saying is the truth.

"She should ask me not tell me..." she trails off when she sees her girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Finn is right Rach" Finn looks up and nods, before standing up to walk out. He squeezes Rachel's shoulder before walking out the door. Quinn takes a seat he just vacated and turns to look at Rachel. "These pig headed bullies have aimed all their assaults at you and if it wasn't for me, Puck & Santana they would be worse" Rachel nods. "All I want is for you to be happy and if that means saying don't do this because it'll bring unnecessary attention, all I wanna do is protect you Rach" She sighs knowing she's saying it all wrong. "I love you Rachel Berry, next time I promise I'll ask" Rachel sighs and stands up, Quinn grabs her hand to stop her from walking out, but Rachel shakes her head and sits down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Quinn, bullies don't bother me. If it means I get to be your girl, I really don't care. I Just love you" she kisses her softly and quickly. "Finn did well. He just protected us princess"

Quinn nods. "I still hate him though ,but he did do well" She smiles and kisses the girl again, making sure to show her how much she loves in that kiss.

**December 13****th**** 2010**

The new boy Sam had just transferred to McKinley High and of course the first person that met his eye was the gorgeous hazel eyed blond with a sweet personality but she was impossible to talk to as she was always around Rachel Berry.

He is currently sitting in the locker room, when Finn walks in and sits down beside him.

"So... what's up with that Quinn chick?" Sam asks and Finn turns to look at him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"She's hot. Is she seeing anyone?" Finn's mouth drops open, he couldn't believe this boy in front of him had not heard any of the stories about Quinn or Rachel yet. Did he really not pay any attention?

"Seriously?" He asks "Have you not paid any attention to any of the gossip around the school in the last few weeks?"

"Uh no why?" The blonde haired boy asks with a smile however is smile is wiped with Finn's next statement.

"She's seeing someone"

"Who?"

Finn looks at him in shock, wondering if he should be the one to tell this boy in front of him. He has only just got into the good books with Rachel and was still trying to get into Quinn's good books. Deciding that Sam will go and ask someone else if he doesn't tell him he sighs. "Rachel Berry"

"What about her?" Finn looks at the boy in front of him, wondering how he could possibly be stupider than himself.

"Quinn & Rachel are together" The blonde boys mouth opens in shock. "They have been together for almost a year now Sam. There is no breaking them up don't worry. I tried and ruined all of the friendships I have at this school"

"What?" He exclaims "Quinn is gay? With that little diva thing?"

Finn's hand curls into a fist, but he breathes trying to get rid of the anger. "Call her a thing again and you'll find yourself covered in slushies for the rest of your time here"

"She doesn't seem like the type of be gay. Are you sure?"

Finn laughs. "Yes I'm sure. They came out a few weeks ago, just after you came" Sam looks defeated.

"So I don't have a chance?"

Puck walks into the room and laughs, he heard the majority of the conversation and decides to make his presence known now. "No chance what so-ever lady lips"

Sam looks at the Mohawked boy in front of him and remembers some gossip he has heard. "I heard you and Quinn were together at one point"

Puck shakes his head. "We never dated. We had a one night stand which resulted in a child though" Sam looks even more shocked than earlier.

"Did you give it up for adoption?" Puck shakes his head "How do you do it with school and everything? You're not with her?"

"Quinn's grandmother gave her enough money to hire a nanny. She looks after Madeline whilst we're at school. No we're not together, but I see Maddie as often as I want"

"Wow" Sam says "Congratulations then man" Puck nods in thanks.

"Just stay away from me baby mama. After Rachel has gauged your eyeballs out for looking at her girl, I'll beat the shit into you" Puck and Finn walk out, leaving Sam to ponder in his thoughts. He was the quarterback, he was supposed to be dating the head cheerleader and to find out she was dating the Glee geek just baffled him.

**December 15****th**** 2010 **

Quinn is stood at Rachel's locker waiting for the diva to come out of class. She smiles when she sees her girl walking towards them talking animatedly with Brittany, but her smile fades when she sees Karofsky covering Rachel in a grape slushy before she can get there in time. She runs towards her girl and notices Santana ready to pounce. Quinn pushes Karofsky against the lockers until Santana is there, and then leaves to go clean up Rachel.

"Come on baby"

They walk towards the bathroom hand in hand, Quinn not bothering that her hand now has green slush all over it. When they get to the loos, Rachel pulls away and begins her daily routine. Quinn just watches on, not quite believing that she ever caused this much harm to the girl in front of her.

"Hey could you help me wash my hair?" Rachel asks.

She smiles and gets Rachel to sit on the seat that always seems to be strangely in the bathrooms and then leans her head back and begins to wash all of the slushy out of her gorgeous brown locks. "I'm so sorry Rae"

Rachel looks up and looks confused. "Why?"

"For doing this to you before, I never realised that it... I will personally torture anyone from now on who ever even thinks about doing this" Rachel shakes her head and pulls away from Quinn.

"No you won't. Leave it to Santana if you must. You are not the type to..."

"No one hurts my girl and gets away with it Rach"

"Be that as it may Quinn" Rachel sighs, cleaning her hair the best she can. "I don't want you to torture anyone. You are supposed to be showing me that you have changed"

"I have changed"

"I know you have baby" Quinn hugs Rachel tightly. "Believe me I know, but going around hurting people, is not really something I can sit back and watch. I love you I really do, so please don't hurt people for me. Please" Quinn nods not wanting to do anything to upset her girlfriend.

"Okay, I won't. Can Santana?" Rachel nods with a little chuckle.

"Only if I don't know anything about it" Kiss "I do love you Quinn and I know you are not the same person who used to slushy me"

"I love you too sweetheart. More than I can ever tell you" She hugs her tighter before pulling back to give her a deep kiss making them both smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FaBerry, family and friends over Christmas. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**21****st**** December 2010 **

Puck is pushing the pram with little Madeline all bundled up snugly inside, and Quinn is walking beside him, holding onto his arm to try and get some of his body warmth. Puck smiles at the moment and sighs, causing Quinn to look up at him in question.

"I still can't believe that I'm a father, especially to someone as amazing and sweet as Maddie" She smiles up at him. "Thank you for keeping her Quinn. Thank you for letting me be a part of her life" she looks up at the boy that has suddenly become a man in her eyes and smiles. She leans forward and puts her cheek against his arm.

"Thank you for being here Puck. It feels strange to say it, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" She smiles "And Rach of course. If you stay out of juvie or even jail, then you'll always be a part of our little girl's life"

"I love her so much baby mama"

"I know. She loves you too Puckerman" A woman walks by and Puck winks at her in his usual way, and the woman stops almost and smiles back, ready to begin flirting but Quinn drags him forward. "I can't believe the audacity of that woman. She doesn't know that I'm gay, or that I'm not your girlfriend" He chuckles.

"I winked at her first" She glares at him for that comment.

"I know but still..." she then looks to all of the women around her waving at Puck in a familiar way. "Please don't tell me you use Maddie to pick up women" He nods happily.

"Hell yes I do. They love the dad routine" She scoffs and pulls away from him.

"You annoy me sometimes Noah"

"Just sometimes?" Quinn laughs and looks down at her daughter, who is staring at her parents with amazement in her eyes. "She is so cute. I know all babies are cute but... I'm going to have to beat blokes away from her for the rest of her life" Quinn chuckles at this.

"I do love you, you know Noah" He nods.

"Love you too baby mama"

**23****rd**** December 2010**

Quinn and Rachel are sat at the piano in the Berry household, both messing around. For the last few months Quinn has been teaching Rachel the piano, the one instrument that she has never really been able to master. It has taken a while but Rachel is now a pretty good pianist.

"Do you want to duet?" Quinn asks softly.

"I thought you'd never ask" Rachel begins to play the tune to White Christmas and Quinn smiles taking on the first few lines.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow"

Rachel comes in with the next verse. "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all you Christmases be white"

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas" Quinn sings.

"With every Christmas card I write"

"May all your days be merry and bright"

They both come in for the last line "And may all your Christmases be white" They turn around and smile at the sight of a sleeping Elijah Berry holding a sleeping Madeline. Quinn turns to Rachel and kisses her deeply, thanking her silently for bringing her this wonderful family.

**December 31****st**** 2010**

**Quinn Fabray **2010 has seriously been the best year of my life. Thank you **Rachel Berry **and my baby girl.

-**12 people **like this

-**Rachel Berry **thank you for being in my life Quinnie, it's been an amazing year. -**Puckasaurus **thanks for my little girl Quinn.

–**Santana Lopez **Here's to 2011. Let's hope it can top this year.

**January 15****th**** 2010 **

Quinn walks into school in her Cheerio's uniform, her hair tied back in her signature pony tail however the perfection is ruined by the bags under her eyes and the way she looks like she is about ready to pass out. Puck walks into step with her through the halls and she smiles at her baby daddy.

"Hey baby mama. You look rough" She glares at him for this and opens her locker once they get to it. "Maddie keeping you up?" He asks and she smiles hearing the joy in his voice when he talks about his baby girl.

"Maddie slept through. So did Eli". Puck looks confused. "Me and Joe had to cope with her" She admits slamming her door shut making Puck jump.

"Who?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Berry" She spits out and he has to laugh. Quinn loved that woman with everything she had, but sometimes she still managed to piss her off to high heaven.

"You mean your girlfriend?" He asks still leaning against the locker.

"Can I dump her now?" Quinn asks looking up at him, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm sure I can get over my feelings for her" She says to herself more than anyone.

"Quinn you are rambling. What happened?" He asks genuinely concerned. Rachel made Quinn happy and his daughter happy and that's all he cared about.

"She's sick and I don't mean a cold. I mean Exorcist vomiting and she is fucking hell to deal with. If you thought she was a diva before, then wait till she gets ill" Puck laughs and then cowers away when she sends one of her death glares towards him.

"You are adorable when you haven't slept" She continues to glare at him. "You do know this is the love of your life you are talking about?"

Quinn groans and nods running a hand through her blonde locks. "I'm the worst girlfriend in the world." She admits and he nods in agreement. "I just haven't slept and I really was fanaticising about murdering her last night Noah. That's not normal" She exclaims.

"Why don't you go do to the nurse's office and try and take a nap?"

She smiles at his concern. "I might just do that"

Quinn walks through her home and smiles at the sight of Rachel sleeping on the couch, her hand bent off the end, and being held in the fingers of their baby girl. Rachel awakes as soon as there is noise in the house, and smiles when she sees it's just Quinn.

"Hey" She says softly. Quinn sits at the end of the couch and sees that Rachel must be feeling better and lifts her feet into her lap and begins to give her a massage. "I want to apologise for last night. I'm horrible when I'm sick" Quinn scoffs and Rachel kicks the leg under her foot lightly. "It's very rare that I'm ever sick you'll be glad to know"

"It's fine baby. Are you feeling better?" Rachel nods with a smile.

"I still can't look at food without needing to go to the bathroom, but I'm better" She sighs. "Puck told me about your talk"

Quinn huffs in frustration. Of course she can't trust him. "I'll kill him. I don't mean it" she says to Rachel who raises her eyebrow. "Okay I meant it but just when you are ill. You are pretty hard to deal with" Rachel chuckles and nods.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not good when I'm being sick. Like at all. It makes me angry and then I turn into an even bigger diva"

"Shhh honey. Don't worry about it" Quinn says massaging Rachel's feet trying to calm her girlfriend down and trying to become a brilliant girlfriend again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Quite a long chapter here. Follows from Valentines day to Madeline's birthday. **

**Chapter 9**

**February 14****th**** 2010**

Quinn smiles at the site of her beautiful girlfriend sleeping, after much convincing on their part, they finally were allowed to share a room, with the only rule that nothing was allowed to happen whilst they were in the house. They had adhered to that rule pretty much, despite a few slip ups, every now and then. What could she say, her girl was irresistible.

Today was Valentine's Day and this morning at 7.30am, she went downstairs and managed to convince Joe to let her make some coffee for the diva. If you thought Rachel was hyper normally, wait till you saw her with coffee in her. She really was the energizer bunny then.

Putting the cup down on the side, she leans over her girl and kisses her on the lips softly, knowing it'll be enough to bring her girl back to the living. Rachel only uses her elliptical every other day now, so on days like this she got to sleep in till 8am just ready in time for school.

Rachel opens her eyes, and smiles into the kiss that is being placed on her mouth. Wrapping her arms around Quinn she pulls her down and gives her a proper kiss, not really caring too much about morning breath. "Good morning beautiful"

Rachel groans. "Ugh what time is it?". Quinn looks over to the clock and sees it's just gone past 8, Rachel's gaze follows her and so she doesn't repeat it.

"I have something for you"

Rachel's eyes brighten, one of the things Rachel loves more than Quinn is presents and if her girl had got her something, she wanted to see it now. Quinn leans on her right arm, and picks up the coffee cup of the nightstand and dangles it in front of Rachel's face. Rachel sits up when she smells what's in there.

"Coffee?" The girl squeals "Oh my god I really do love you" She takes the cup and inhales the scent. "How did you get it past my dad's?"

"They let me make it for you as a treat. If you get too hyper, I'll just kiss you to shut you up" Rachel smiles at that statement and takes a sip of the coffee.

"God this is amazing. Quinnie?" Rachel asks and Quinn smile at the nickname. From her mother she loathed it, however from Rachel, she finds herself falling just a little bit more in love every time.

"Hmmm"

"Your present is in my third draw" Quinn jumps off the bed, and looks through the bed side table to find a gift wrapped present. It looks breakable so she's careful with it, however it only takes her 2 seconds to get the wrapping off.

"Oh my god"

In the package was two framed photographs, the first one was a framed picture of Rachel & Madeline. Maddie was kissing Rachel's cheek whilst the woman had her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter and was smiling at the camera. It was beautifully done and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the picture.

The second picture is Noah sat in the middle of the auditorium stage, with Madeline sat on his lap. To his right is Rachel, and to his left is Santana. Brittany is sat behind him on her knees smiling goofily at the camera. The rest of Glee Club even Finn & Sam are dotted around behind, to create a beautiful shot of the Glee family. Even Mr Schue was in the shot, so she's not sure who took the picture for her.

"We took that the other week when you were home sick with flu. I went to pick up Maddie from child care and brought her back to the school" Quinn smiles at the pictures before leaning forward to peck her girlfriend.

"They are gorgeous. Thank you so much. Happy Valentine's Day love" Rachel kisses her girlfriend again before sitting back and staring at her girlfriend.

"Now where's mine?"

Quinn chuckles "Wasn't the coffee enough?" Rachel glares at her with this statement. "Oh okay. Here I got you this. Now before you open it. I need you to know some things"

"Baby?"

"I know we're just 17, and I know to be in a serious relationship at this age is just ridiculous in some people's eyes. There is no doubt however in my mind that we'll end up together so this is my promise to you that I will always love you"

Rachel rips off the wrapping when Quinn finally hands it to her and sees a ring box. Opening the box she sees a beautiful white gold ring with a tiny diamond in the centre. Quinn didn't want to go into her Grandmother's money too much as she knew Rachel would kill her for it but it cost a small fortune for a 17 year old.

"Oh my god"

"It's a promise ring. It's for your right hand" She picks up Rachel's right hand and places it on her finger next to her pinkie, smiling when she sees how well it fits. Kissing it she smiles up at her girlfriend. "It's to show you my intentions and if you ever feel down, I want you to look at this and know how much you are loved"

Tears begin to fall down Rachel's face. "This is the most beautiful present. I've ever received" She kisses her deeply. "I love it, I love you and I promise you, I always will" Kiss. "Thank you"

Quinn picks up the empty cup and places it on the night stand, and then kisses her girlfriend with every she has, showing her how much she does mean to her.

The day after, Santana walks up to the happy couple who have their hands linked and Rachel is talking animatedly to Quinn. "Hey. What did you get her in the end Q?" Rachel smiles and holds out her right hand showing Santana the ring. "You proposed? Wait... it's on the wrong hand, I'm confused. Should I be congratulating you and telling you, you are stupid?" Quinn shakes her head.

"It's a promise ring San. We're too young for a proposal. But I love her so..." She trails off a little bit embarrassed.

"God you two sicken me" She walks off making Quinn & Rachel chuckle, Brittany comes up to them and squeals when she sees the ring, and Rachel spends the next hour of gym trying to explain the ring.

**February 29****th**** 2011 **

Quinn is sat in the choir room waiting for Rachel to come and meet her. Mr Schuester walks in and smiles at Quinn. "How are you coping Quinn? With school and Madeline?" She nods and smiles.

"It's tough and without the Berry's and my grandmother I would have not been able to do it. It's worth it though, she is seriously amazing" He smiles and nods at her.

"I'm very proud of you Quinn. Especially as you and Rachel came out last year as well. How are you dealing with that as well?" She scoffs when she realises he is asking how he deals with the diva.

"Rae is worth every minute of it. Mr Schuester, I know the two of you don't see eye to eye, but she is amazing and you really should appreciate her a lot more" He looks away in embarrassment and then turns around to defend himself but she stops him. "If it wasn't for myself, she would have transferred over to Carmel High" He shakes his head.

"I don't think she would have gone that far"

"I found the transfer papers Mr Schuester" He looks shocked "She can be blunt, but she is never harsh. She only wants to help people, she's not delusional, she knows she's the best singer in the group, and we all know that" He nods. "Without her we'd be nothing and the way you treat her and talk to her..."

"I didn't realise"

"I know and that's why you haven't had the Berry's in here shouting at you. She probably knows more about music than you do. She is someone to listen to and learn from. If you do, we will win Regional's" Quinn is stopped when she hears the door opening and in walks her girlfriend. She smiles at Mr Schuester and walks out with her girlfriend.

**April 5****th**** 2011**

Rachel is watching a video clip that has now uploaded on to her computer. Today was Maddie's first steps and she and Quinn couldn't be prouder. Looking at the clip she smiles remembering the day.

Rachel walks into the room and sees Quinn heavily interested into the TV show making her smile. "Hey baby, where's Madeline?"

"Just there" She looks over and sees her little girl is not where she left her. "Oh my god" she gets up "Maddie? Maddie baby where are you?" She begins running around the house looking for the little girl. Quinn stops in the play room and Rachel who is behind her bumps into her and gasps when she sees the sight that made Quinn stop. Their baby girl is walking around the play room like she has been doing it all her life.

"I'll get the camera" Rachel says and runs for the living room to pick up the camera. When she comes back in Quinn is sat on the floor opening her arms for her baby girl to come running into. Rachel stands filming the scene with a smile before holding the camera in front of her own face and saying. "April 2011. Madeline Fabray is walking" Quinn chuckles and tells Rachel to come sit down so they can play with their daughter.

It has only been three weeks since Madeline's first steps and the Berry's had to spend hours making everything even more baby proof than it was before. Madeline liked investigating and now she can walk there was no stopping her.

Maddie is being held by Rachel on the floor as the two of them are playing with The Wizard of Oz on the TV behind them. Maddie is now walking everywhere, but still like her mother loves to be held, especially by the woman she is sat on. She is clapping away, whist Rachel is laughing and her eyes lighten when she sees her mother walk into the room.

"Momma" Madeline squeals.

Quinn and Rachel's eyes lock and Quinn's fill with tears seeing her baby girl sat on the love of her life, holding her hands out, asking to be picked up. Quinn laughs and falls to her knees and holds onto Madeline tightly. "Mommy loves you baby. I love you" she opens her arms for Rachel to come into which she does. Rachel sits up and hugs the two women in her life tightly. Kissing Quinn's temple and smiles.

"I love you Quinn"

She leans down and kisses the little girl on the forehead and Maddie holds onto Rachel's face with her chubby hands, and kisses Rachel on the lips making them both smile.

"Mama. Mwah"

Rachel turns to Quinn quickly who smiles deeply and hugs her family so tightly. Elijah Berry comes walking in and stops when he sees Quinn & Rachel crying softly, whilst Madeline is looking between them trying to work out what is going on.

"Hey what's up?" Quinn looks up and smiles.

"She called me mama and Rach momma. She said her first words" Elijah falls to his knees to hug his family.

**May 15****th**** 2011**

Maddie is currently running around the back yard, as fast as her little legs can take her, followed by the few friends that can walk from her day care on a Friday. Quinn is sat on the top step which takes them down to the back yard and smiles at the site, especially when a gorgeously flushed Rachel Berry chases after them, trying to make a game for the little one year old. She picks up the camera that she has stored in her handbag next to her and begins to take pictures of the lovely scene, knowing the second one she took will go in her album.

She smiles when she sees the diva coming towards her and laughs when she plonks herself down on her lap. Quinn hugs her tightly, not daring to kiss her, as the women of the other children are already giving the young mother glares.

"Baby we are being glared at" Rachel states and Quinn just laughs and kisses Rachel's cheek, making another woman glare even more.

"I know. I think the fact that I'm 17, a mother, and a bisexual will do that for them. I love you though, you are amazing with Maddie and the other kids" Rachel smiles at this.

"Why thank you".

They sit in silence watching the little blonde playing with her friends, talking in a language that only Maddie can understand. Quinn picks up her camera again and laughs when she sees a reflection in the view finder, of Elijah Berry taking a picture of the couple watching their daughter. She takes her own picture of her little girl before turning and smiling. The doorbell rings and Rachel jumps off her lap.

"That'll be the rest of Glee club. Be right back" She runs off and Elijah sits down next to Quinn once Rachel has ran back into the house and wraps his arm around his honorary daughter.

"She is amazing"

"My little girl or your little girl" Quinn chuckles and nods.

"Both. I meant Rachel though. I fall more in love with her every day. Seeing her be such a natural mother to Madeline today, well it's pretty amazing" He nods.

"She is very maternal. She always takes care of me and Joe, so it's only right that she is good with Madeline. I can't believe it's been a year" she smiles.

"I know right" she runs a hand through her hair and chuckles at the site of her daughter with her friends. "She is just amazing. I need to thank you and Joe. Without you two and Rachel, I wouldn't be here today. Even if I had stayed with my mom I would not have been able to keep her. Thank you" Elijah nods and hugs her to him.

"You are welcome. You are a brilliant mother Quinn and we're happy to have you in our family" He kisses her temple and Rachel comes back out into the yard, followed by Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt & Finn who comes out of the house looking down at his shoes, not knowing what to do or say. Even though Rachel forgave him for what he did, a year ago today, Quinn probably will never be able to. She still uses it against him at any given point however, Rachel asked if he could come today, to keep him in the loop and Quinn couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes that her girl gave her.

Kurt extends his arm with a present in his hand. "Here you go Quinn. It's for Madeline but I'm pretty sure she'll just enjoy the box more" Quinn chuckles knowing how true this is.

"I'm sure she will" She sees Puck staring out at the garden and smiles at him. "Go get her Puck, she'll love to see you" Puck smiles slightly, and jumps off the wall onto the grass below and walks over to his little girl, who claps when she sees her father.

"Dada"

Puck smiles even more at the sound of his little girl talking, especially saying his name. So far the only words she's learn are Mama, Mommy & Dada. There are a few attempts at yes, no and even the word fuck which got Puck a smack around the head from Rachel for. It took a while to get Dada out of her, but Puck was the proudest man in the world when she said it to him. He bends down and swoops the little girl off the floor and into his arms.

"Hello my little princess. Look at you in your dress. You look beautiful baby girl"

"Dada"

"Shall we go see your aunts and uncles baby" she smiles at him and nods like she understands completely what he is saying. "Come on"

He walks back up to the house, and immediately Madeline is taken out of his arms by Brittany who coos over the little girl in her arms. Out of all of the Glee club the one person Rachel & Quinn trust Madeline with is Brittany, who has become the best baby sitter ever. She is fantastic with the little girl, which shocked everyone, other than Santana who knew her girl was amazing all along. Santana kisses the little girl on the temple, receiving a kiss along back from the little girl.

"Fin'd"

The group look in shock when Madeline has her arms out towards Finn, who stands there in shock not knowing what to do. He's never held the little girl before, knowing that he caused her early birth, but now the little girls fourth word was her own creation of his name, he smiles, and looks to Rachel for what to do.

"Go give her a hug Fin'd" Quinn says smiling. "She obviously like you. Not that I can understand why" Rachel slaps her on the bum making Kurt fake gag. Finn walks over and takes Maddie out of Brittany's arms gingerly, not sure what to do with the 1 year old. He bounces her slightly causing her to giggle and snuggle into chest.

"She likes you Finn" Rachel says from her position at Quinn's side. He nods and smiles at the baby.

"She's like really cute. Hey kiddo"

"I really don't like this" Quinn whispers to Rachel.

"Your daughter is loving it Quinn. She likes him, let them have fun" She kisses her deeply. "I love you".

"I love you too"

They all turn around when the door to the back yard opens and Quinn's grandmother Dianna walks through with a giant present smiling brightly. She puts the present on the table and embraces her granddaughter and her granddaughter's girlfriend tightly. Quinn smiles, and embraces her Nana back tightly.

"Thank you for coming Nana"

"I would miss it for the world" She hugs Rachel as well. "I can't believe she is 1 now. It feels like yesterday I saw you back in that store that day"

"I know" She chuckles. "Once Frankenteen has had his turn, you can hold her" Rachel smacks Quinn on the arm for the nickname. "Already abusing me huh babe?" Quinn kisses Rachel.

Dianna laughs at the looks from the other mothers in the garden who are watching their kids with hawk eyes, however when Quinn kissed Rachel they all looked disgusted and ready to walk out.

"They're not too happy with you two showing PDA's from the looks of things" The girls laugh and kiss once more just to piss off the parents a little bit more.

"I know. Screw them"

Quinn and Rachel were currently laying on a blanket out in the Berry's back garden, both snuggled up together watching the night's sky. They had just got Madeline down after her first birthday, and they had a hell of a time trying to control little 1 year olds, especially their little one, as she wanted to go everywhere her little legs would take her. They were physically exhausted, but wanted to spend some time together, to bask in the year they had.

"It's been 15 months since we kissed" Quinn turns to look at her girlfriend and smiles.

"Is it really? Wow. It feels like yesterday" Rachel laughs and cuddles closer into her side.

"I know. I can't believe she's 1"

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. It was nice to see my Nana today. Maddie absolutely adores her" Rachel smiles.

"Maddie adores everyone. She's got your kind heart. I think she's going to hold a soft spot for Artie" The girl spent the day on his lap being wheeled around the back garden.

"I think she's amazed she can be wheeled around by him more than anything at the moment. I think she's getting a soft spot for Finn though. Which I hate" Rachel leans up on her elbow to look at Quinn.

"Oh baby. He is good with her though. Thank you for letting me invite him" Quinn nods.

"You are welcome. Rach?" She asks and Rachel nods "I love you so much, I hope you know that I love you and will love you for the rest of my life" Rachel smiles.

"You've already given me a promise ring, this isn't a proposal is it?"

"Nah, we're too young for that, but when I do propose, I'll make sure I use that" Rachel looks at her in shock.

"When you do propose?" She repeats back to the other girl.

"I will love you for the rest of my life. A proposal is inevitable."

"I love you more than anything on this planet" Rachel says smiling down at her sweetheart. "You are the reason I smile so much now, you have calmed me down, you have made me happier than I could ever imagine. Especially at 17"

"Calmed you down. Really?" Rachel chuckles.

"A little bit"

"Thank you Rae. Without your support those months leading up to Maddie's birth I'm pretty sure I would have had to give her up for adoption. You gave me the courage to raise my daughter, without that I would have had nothing. So thank you" She sighs. "Can I ask you a question?" Nod. "Can I ask what you see in our future? Are we together, do we..." she's cut off by Rachel's lips on her own.

"I see us being happily married. Me of course being on Broadway, Maddie being at school, yourself doing your dream job. I see plenty more kids in our future, I see Santana and Brittany still annoying the hell out of us and of course Noah living above our garage till Maddie moves out" Quinn lets out a loud laugh at this last statement.

"18 years away?" Rachel nods and smirks at her girlfriend. "Wow. 18 years of Puck. I'm not sure I can handle that. Thank you for telling me it" She kisses her girlfriend before they both lay back down and look back up at the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A nice moment with Santana here, and a FaBerry argument to end. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 10**

**June 19****th**** 2011**

Quinn is sat on the couch watching Santana bounce 13 month old Madeline up and down on her knee. Despite her hard nature, especially at the moment without Brittany in her life, Madeline always managed to melt the Latina. Quinn & Rachel found it hilarious when Madeline was 10 months old, when Santana asked if she could take her to meet her family, the Lopez's having heard about the baby girl every day of every week.

Santana leans forward and blows a raspberry on Madeline's arms making the little girl laugh. "San!" When the little girl says her name, Santana melts over again and brings her god daughter to her chest and hugs her tightly.

"I'm keeping her" Santana says smiling at the little girl in her arms.

"She's ours I'm afraid San" Santana lets her bottom lip fall down into a pout making the diva who was sat on the floor with Puck playing a video game laugh before she is dragged back into the game. The front door opens and in walks the tall blond in her cheerleading outfit, even though it's a Sunday.

"Britt you know you don't have to wear your cheerleading outfit today right?" Brittany looks confused and then nods.

"Oh okay. Hey Maddie"

Brittany bends down and picks up the little girl. Maddie squeals in happiness, and taps her hands against the tall blonds' face and kisses her cheek. In the beginning they had been worried about Brittany being around Madeline; however she was absolutely fantastic with her. A natural. She loved the little girl as her own, and she was the first person Quinn & Rachel went to if they needed a babysitter, even before Puck.

"Bwit"

Brittany smiles at the little girl and sits down on Santana's lap making the rest of the people in the room smile at the sight. Quinn reaches over and picks up the Berry's camera which is situated on the coffee table and takes a picture of her best friends and her daughter.

**July 15th 2011**

Quinn stands in the doorway to their bedroom and smiles at the sight of Rachel in her bikini, if you could call it that, it was barely a scrap of lace covering the most important parts. She is looking gorgeous if Quinn could say so herself.

"Please tell me that bikini comes with bottoms?" Quinn asks with her trade mark smirk on her face. Rachel turns around in shock at the sound of her girlfriend and then looks down past her stomach to the bikini she is actually wearing.

"Quinn. I am wearing bottoms"

Quinn lets out a small laugh. "They leave absolutely nothing to the imagination"

Rachel chuckles and looks back into the mirror, running a hand over her stomach and thighs, working out if going to this pool party at Puck's is a smart idea. She's never been in this little clothing except in front of Quinn and then she still gets very nervous.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn steps forward and wraps her arms around her girlfriends bare stomach, leaning her chin on her shoulder and looking back at them in the mirror. They really do look fantastic together.

"Nothing" Quinn sighs and glares Rachel.

"Don't lie to me Rae" Rachel leans her head back and rests it on Quinn's shoulder and looks up the best she can into her girlfriends' eyes. They have now been together 18 months, and Quinn fell more and more in love with Rachel every day.

"I hate my body"

Quinn's eyes widen and she rakes her eyes up and down the body she knows so well. She had absolutely no flaws what-so-ever, no tan-lines on her gorgeous tanned body. Her skin had no imperfections; her legs seemed to go on forever, despite her 5"2 statures and her toned stomach rivalled even the most toned cheerleaders. Her body was gorgeous and Quinn couldn't understand why she 'hates' it.

"Why?" She asks softly and her heart breaks at the response.

"I'm fat"

Quinn's hat enough, she pulls back and spins Rachel in her arms and then cups her face in her hands and looks into her eyes. "You are beautiful" She says kissing Rachel's forehead. "Your body is out of this world beautiful. You have no imperfections at all. Hell, I train three hours a day for cheerleading and my body doesn't even come close to how amazing your body is" She says staring into Rachel's eyes trying to get her point across.

Rachel just looks to the floor "You have to say that, you are my girlfriend"

"No" Quinn shouts and Rachel is spun back around and she closes her eyes. "Look at yourself. Tell me where in gods name are you fat?" Rachel shakes her head. "You brought this up Rachel, open your eyes now." Rachel finally listens and looks into the eyes of her girlfriend through the mirror.

"Quinn we don't have time for this"

"Baby, look at your body and tell me where the hell are you fat?"

"I... my stomach" Rachel mumbles out.

"What here?" She places her hand on her stomach and makes a scene of looking for any problems on her stomach; of course she's not able to find anything.

"Quinn please stop" Rachel asks, tears filling her eyes.

"No. Tell me you are beautiful"

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you think you are beautiful Rae. Tell me"

"I'm not though" Rachel says and Quinn feels her heart break again and she lets out a huff of frustration.

"God you annoy me. Rachel you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you have the most beautiful stomach." She covers Rachel's bare stomach with her hand. "What would you say to me, if I was stood here complaining about my fat post-pregnancy stomach?" She asks knowing this is something Rachel feels strongly about.

"Stop being stupid as you have the most beautiful body in the world" Rachel states.

"See" She goes to stand in front of her and cups her face in her hands. "I love you Rae" She kisses her softly. "You have a gorgeous body and I'm going to be fighting even Kurt away from you later. Now get some shorts and a tank top over that gorgeous body and I'll go finish getting Madeline ready" She says kissing Rachel one last time. The whole glee club was going for a pool/bbq party at Puck's house and of course that included honouree member Madeline.

Quinn walks out of the room and runs a hand through her hair, not quite believing how someone so confident on the outside, could have so many insecurities. Quinn knows what this all comes down to. The other day she and Quinn were walking through the mall and Rachel waited outside a shop whilst Quinn was getting her a small present. A group of cheerleaders with a death wish came up to Rachel and started making fun of her, the same way Quinn used to. Quinn managed to get there in time to send them all off with a threat, but she knew it had hit Rachel hard. She had pulled the girl to her as soon as it happened and Rachel had even pushed her away and told her she was fine. As soon as the girl refused a hug, Quinn knew something wasn't right.

Walking into her daughter's room, she smiles at the sight of her baby girl in a swimming costume and running around the room putting little toys into the big beach bag Quinn had set onto the floor. Quinn stands there and smiles at the sight of her 15 month year old. She can't believe how lucky she is to not only have Rachel in her life but at the same time, this little girl.

"Mommy" Maddie squeals and runs up to her mother and hugs her tightly making Quinn smile brightly spinning her around in her arms and kissing the side of her face.

"Are you ready to go swimming today with mama, mommy & daddy?" She asks hugging her daughter tightly.

"Dada yeah"

"Let's get you into a dress as well then baby" She walks over to her little wardrobe and picks out a gorgeous yellow sun dress for her baby girl and helps her get into it, before picking up her bag, and Madeline and walking back into Rachel's room, smiling at the smile on her girls face.

"Dada"

Maddie squeals and Rachel places her on the floor letting her run over to her father. Quinn reaches down and their hands automatically entwine and Quinn lifts up Rachel's hand and brings it to her lips to kiss her knuckles, before smiling at her girl.

"Puck we're just going to get out of these clothes and into our swim wear"

"Cool" He says still hugging his daughter. "Please keep it clean" He says with a wink. Quinn smirks, knowing exactly what he's talking about. They had Quinn's birthday party here 6 months ago, and Quinn and Rachel snuck off to the bathroom about 5 minutes into the party and it took Santana threatening to break the door down for them to finish and come and enjoy the party.

As soon as they realised there was a limited number of sun loungers, Quinn lay down on one and patted the space between her legs. Quinn and Rachel had now been sat wrapped around each other for the better part of an hour. Quinn's camera had been passed throughout the whole of the Glee club taking pictures of the two of them, but more specifically Puck teaching Maddie to swim in the swimming pool.

Quinn leans forward and kisses Rachel's temple.

"Hey. This is amazing"

Quinn smirks. "What being in my arms?" Rachel chuckles and nods.

"Of course there is that" She smiles. "I love being around everyone and watching our daughter in the pool. You did this for me"

"You did it for yourself baby. I was just there at your side as I always will be"

"Sap"

Quinn smiles and kisses the side of Rachel's face again. "You love me for it"

Rachel nods. "I do. Quinn?"

"Hmm" Quinn says in response holding her girlfriend to her tighter.

"I think I'm beautiful" Quinn closes her eyes and squeezes out a tear knowing how much it must have took for Rachel to say this. She gently nudges her back and leans forward to kiss her softly.

"Good. You are, so beautiful Rae"

Kurt who over hears this laughs. "And the two of your together, could make even me turn straight" Quinn chuckles and Kurt winks at her before slipping into the pool and swimming over to Puck & Madeline.

**August 20****th**** 2011**

Elijah & Joe stand at the doorway watching their daughter and her girlfriend scream at each other. Quinn had put her foot down when Rachel said they were going out to Puck's party, and Rachel flipped, and accused Quinn of controlling her again. Everything got brought up, from Quinn's bullying, Rachel's divaness, getting pregnant with Madeline and it was heartbreaking for the two men to see this happening, but they had to be here just in case one of them lashed out.

"You are the most selfish piece of shit I've ever met in my life!" Quinn screams at the smaller girl in front of her.

"If I'm that selfish, why would I allow you to movie n here hmm? Why would I give up my world, for you? Why would I help mother your child?" Rachel sneers at the girl.

"You're a bitch" She shouts "A fucking little bitch. You're not her mother! No wonder no one but me could even be near you and look right now, I can't fucking stand you" At this Rachel breaks and smacks Quinn hard across the face. The Berry men have been watching from the kitchen, and know not to get involved in this. Quinn deserved that slap.

"I fucking hate you. You haven't changed have you Fabray? You are still the evil HBIC who cares about no one but herself. Oh wait. There's Madeline. The girl you didn't even want, but kept when you had a roof over your head. You know she probably would have been better without you. I know I'm better off without you."

Quinn holds her hand to her face and looks at the girl in front of her, knowing she's' broke her. The girl has tears streaming down her face and her hand over her mouth, like she can't believe what she just said. "Okay if you feel that way"

She has seen many diva storm outs from Rachel, so she knows how to do one, she walks up the stairs and finds her baby girl stood up in her cot, looking around like she knows there's something wrong. Quinn begins to pack and overnight bag for the two of them, before finally swooping her little girl into her arms and walking back out the door.

Elijah decides to stop the girl from running away. "Quinn wait" Quinn turns round and shakes her head.

"I can't anymore Eli. She's told me what she thinks of me, I can't be around her anymore and I don't want Madeline around her as well. Thank you for looking after me."

She walks out of the door, and puts Madeline in her baby seat, almost praying that Rachel runs out after her. She sits in the driver's seat for a minute, before driving off to her Nana's knowing she'll be happy to have her.

Knocking on her Grandmother's door, she finally begins to let the tears fall. Her Nana opens the door and sees her granddaughter in front of her holding her great granddaughter. She picks up Madeline before Quinn collapses from her sobs. She directs her into the living room before walking out.

Quinn looks at her, wondering what she was doing. Looking up however, she sees her ex-girlfriend sat in front of her, tears streaming down her face. Wondering what's going on, she looks around the room.

"Daddy drove like a maniac to get me here before you got here. I think we overtook you at one point. I'm sure he'll have a few speeding fines in the morning" Quinn looks at her in shock, not quite understanding what is happening. Elijah Berry pops his head in and glares at his daughter.

"Rachel Barbara Berry apologise now. I will not see you lose what you have here" He smiles at the blonde "Hi Quinn, just let her apologise before you beat the crap into her" Quinn smiles at the man and she turns to Rachel and gives her a weak smile.

The diva takes a deep breath before nodding and talking. "I know I'm selfish. I know I don't deserve you or Madeline but the one thing I am terrified of is that you won't consider me as her mother. I know I don't have any rights, but I love her like she is my own" She stops as she has to hold in a sob. "She calls me Mama for goodness sake"

Quinn has to interrupt this. "You are her mother. You are. I am so sorry I said that" Rachel nods in understanding.

"You used all of my insecurities against me. I know no one likes me, but did... I know I hurt you back but you broke me Quinn" she sobs even louder now "You fucking broke my heart" Quinn gets out of her seat and kneels in front of the girl she loves with her whole heart.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry. You are not selfish" Rachel raises her eyebrow "Okay not when you are around me and Maddie. You are an amazing mother, and everyone in Glee club loves you" Rachel scoffs "No they'll do anything for you baby, they love you" Rachel smiles at this.

"Maddie has the most amazing life Quinn, me and you have given her that. She really wouldn't be better with some lame ass parents. She's better off with us. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry"

Quinn nods and sighs. "I can't believe all of this started due to me being controlling about you going to Puck's party"

"I know. Shall we blame it on him?" Quinn stands up and Rachel leans back knowing what she needs. Quinn sits on the smaller girls lap and hugs her tightly.

"Yeah" She kisses her lightly. "I love you so much. So damn much and I am sorry for everything I said. We are two polar opposites sometimes, it's why we work but at the same time it causes arguments like this. We need to learn not to take the bait beautiful" Rachel kisses the woman back even deeper trying to convey her love to the woman she adores.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be better. I love you more than I love anything" Quinn smiles and they lean back into the couch for a much needed kiss both girls still crying but with happiness this time knowing they could have lost what they have. Elijah pops his head back in and smiles at the site.

"Hey, I uh... sorry it was quiet in here. I wanted to know if you murdered my daughter" Quinn chuckles and pulls herself off Rachel who has a glazed look in her eye.

"I'm fine daddy. We're fine. Sorry about tonight" She stands up and looks at the floor in front of her.

"Just don't repeat it baby girl. If I have got speeding tickets though, you two are paying for them" The girls nod and clasp their hands in between them.

**Rachel Berry **loves her girl and is sorry for everything I said tonight. You are everything to me.  
-**Santana Lopez **please don't tell me you are apologising over FaceBook? Now that's pathetic.  
-**Quinn Fabray **we both needed to apologise and we did it in person thank you San. I love you too baby. Sorry about tonight forgive me?  
-**Rachel Berry **always.

**December 25****th**** 2011**

**Quinn Fabray **has had an absolutely fantastic Christmas. Seeing my baby girl open her expensive gifts and throw it to the side to play with the box was one of the cutest things ever. If only slightly annoying.  
-**11 people **like this  
-**Rachel Berry **very annoying. She is lucky she is so cute.  
-**Puckasaurus **my girl is such a badass. Wicked.

#####

**A/N: A nice moment with Santana here, and a FaBerry argument to end. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 10**

**June 19****th**** 2011**

Quinn is sat on the couch watching Santana bounce 13 month old Madeline up and down on her knee. Despite her hard nature, especially at the moment without Brittany in her life, Madeline always managed to melt the Latina. Quinn & Rachel found it hilarious when Madeline was 10 months old, when Santana asked if she could take her to meet her family, the Lopez's having heard about the baby girl every day of every week.

Santana leans forward and blows a raspberry on Madeline's arms making the little girl laugh. "San!" When the little girl says her name, Santana melts over again and brings her god daughter to her chest and hugs her tightly.

"I'm keeping her" Santana says smiling at the little girl in her arms.

"She's ours I'm afraid San" Santana lets her bottom lip fall down into a pout making the diva who was sat on the floor with Puck playing a video game laugh before she is dragged back into the game. The front door opens and in walks the tall blond in her cheerleading outfit, even though it's a Sunday.

"Britt you know you don't have to wear your cheerleading outfit today right?" Brittany looks confused and then nods.

"Oh okay. Hey Maddie"

Brittany bends down and picks up the little girl. Maddie squeals in happiness, and taps her hands against the tall blonds' face and kisses her cheek. In the beginning they had been worried about Brittany being around Madeline; however she was absolutely fantastic with her. A natural. She loved the little girl as her own, and she was the first person Quinn & Rachel went to if they needed a babysitter, even before Puck.

"Bwit"

Brittany smiles at the little girl and sits down on Santana's lap making the rest of the people in the room smile at the sight. Quinn reaches over and picks up the Berry's camera which is situated on the coffee table and takes a picture of her best friends and her daughter.

Quinn stands in the doorway to their bedroom and smiles at the sight of Rachel in her bikini, if you could call it that, it was barely a scrap of lace covering the most important parts. She is looking gorgeous if Quinn could say so herself.

"Please tell me that bikini comes with bottoms?" Quinn asks with her trade mark smirk on her face. Rachel turns around in shock at the sound of her girlfriend and then looks down past her stomach to the bikini she is actually wearing.

"Quinn. I am wearing bottoms"

Quinn lets out a small laugh. "They leave absolutely nothing to the imagination"

Rachel chuckles and looks back into the mirror, running a hand over her stomach and thighs, working out if going to this pool party at Puck's is a smart idea. She's never been in this little clothing except in front of Quinn and then she still gets very nervous.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn steps forward and wraps her arms around her girlfriends bare stomach, leaning her chin on her shoulder and looking back at them in the mirror. They really do look fantastic together.

"Nothing" Quinn sighs and glares Rachel.

"Don't lie to me Rae" Rachel leans her head back and rests it on Quinn's shoulder and looks up the best she can into her girlfriends' eyes. They have now been together 18 months, and Quinn fell more and more in love with Rachel every day.

"I hate my body"

Quinn's eyes widen and she rakes her eyes up and down the body she knows so well. She had absolutely no flaws what-so-ever, no tan-lines on her gorgeous tanned body. Her skin had no imperfections; her legs seemed to go on forever, despite her 5"2 statures and her toned stomach rivalled even the most toned cheerleaders. Her body was gorgeous and Quinn couldn't understand why she 'hates' it.

"Why?" She asks softly and her heart breaks at the response.

"I'm fat"

Quinn's hat enough, she pulls back and spins Rachel in her arms and then cups her face in her hands and looks into her eyes. "You are beautiful" She says kissing Rachel's forehead. "Your body is out of this world beautiful. You have no imperfections at all. Hell, I train three hours a day for cheerleading and my body doesn't even come close to how amazing your body is" She says staring into Rachel's eyes trying to get her point across.

Rachel just looks to the floor "You have to say that, you are my girlfriend"

"No" Quinn shouts and Rachel is spun back around and she closes her eyes. "Look at yourself. Tell me where in gods name are you fat?" Rachel shakes her head. "You brought this up Rachel, open your eyes now." Rachel finally listens and looks into the eyes of her girlfriend through the mirror.

"Quinn we don't have time for this"

"Baby, look at your body and tell me where the hell are you fat?"

"I... my stomach" Rachel mumbles out.

"What here?" She places her hand on her stomach and makes a scene of looking for any problems on her stomach; of course she's not able to find anything.

"Quinn please stop" Rachel asks, tears filling her eyes.

"No. Tell me you are beautiful"

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you think you are beautiful Rae. Tell me"

"I'm not though" Rachel says and Quinn feels her heart break again and she lets out a huff of frustration.

"God you annoy me. Rachel you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you have the most beautiful stomach." She covers Rachel's bare stomach with her hand. "What would you say to me, if I was stood here complaining about my fat post-pregnancy stomach?" She asks knowing this is something Rachel feels strongly about.

"Stop being stupid as you have the most beautiful body in the world" Rachel states.

"See" She goes to stand in front of her and cups her face in her hands. "I love you Rae" She kisses her softly. "You have a gorgeous body and I'm going to be fighting even Kurt away from you later. Now get some shorts and a tank top over that gorgeous body and I'll go finish getting Madeline ready" She says kissing Rachel one last time. The whole glee club was going for a pool/bbq party at Puck's house and of course that included honouree member Madeline.

Quinn walks out of the room and runs a hand through her hair, not quite believing how someone so confident on the outside, could have so many insecurities. Quinn knows what this all comes down to. The other day she and Quinn were walking through the mall and Rachel waited outside a shop whilst Quinn was getting her a small present. A group of cheerleaders with a death wish came up to Rachel and started making fun of her, the same way Quinn used to. Quinn managed to get there in time to send them all off with a threat, but she knew it had hit Rachel hard. She had pulled the girl to her as soon as it happened and Rachel had even pushed her away and told her she was fine. As soon as the girl refused a hug, Quinn knew something wasn't right.

Walking into her daughter's room, she smiles at the sight of her baby girl in a swimming costume and running around the room putting little toys into the big beach bag Quinn had set onto the floor. Quinn stands there and smiles at the sight of her 15 month year old. She can't believe how lucky she is to not only have Rachel in her life but at the same time, this little girl.

"Mommy" Maddie squeals and runs up to her mother and hugs her tightly making Quinn smile brightly spinning her around in her arms and kissing the side of her face.

"Are you ready to go swimming today with mama, mommy & daddy?" She asks hugging her daughter tightly.

"Dada yeah"

"Let's get you into a dress as well then baby" She walks over to her little wardrobe and picks out a gorgeous yellow sun dress for her baby girl and helps her get into it, before picking up her bag, and Madeline and walking back into Rachel's room, smiling at the smile on her girls face.

"Dada"

Maddie squeals and Rachel places her on the floor letting her run over to her father. Quinn reaches down and their hands automatically entwine and Quinn lifts up Rachel's hand and brings it to her lips to kiss her knuckles, before smiling at her girl.

"Puck we're just going to get out of these clothes and into our swim wear"

"Cool" He says still hugging his daughter. "Please keep it clean" He says with a wink. Quinn smirks, knowing exactly what he's talking about. They had Quinn's birthday party here 6 months ago, and Quinn and Rachel snuck off to the bathroom about 5 minutes into the party and it took Santana threatening to break the door down for them to finish and come and enjoy the party.

As soon as they realised there was a limited number of sun loungers, Quinn lay down on one and patted the space between her legs. Quinn and Rachel had now been sat wrapped around each other for the better part of an hour. Quinn's camera had been passed throughout the whole of the Glee club taking pictures of the two of them, but more specifically Puck teaching Maddie to swim in the swimming pool.

Quinn leans forward and kisses Rachel's temple.

"Hey. This is amazing"

Quinn smirks. "What being in my arms?" Rachel chuckles and nods.

"Of course there is that" She smiles. "I love being around everyone and watching our daughter in the pool. You did this for me"

"You did it for yourself baby. I was just there at your side as I always will be"

"Sap"

Quinn smiles and kisses the side of Rachel's face again. "You love me for it"

Rachel nods. "I do. Quinn?"

"Hmm" Quinn says in response holding her girlfriend to her tighter.

"I think I'm beautiful" Quinn closes her eyes and squeezes out a tear knowing how much it must have took for Rachel to say this. She gently nudges her back and leans forward to kiss her softly.

"Good. You are, so beautiful Rae"

Kurt who over hears this laughs. "And the two of your together, could make even me turn straight" Quinn chuckles and Kurt winks at her before slipping into the pool and swimming over to Puck & Madeline.

**August 20****th**** 2011**

Elijah & Joe stand at the doorway watching their daughter and her girlfriend scream at each other. Quinn had put her foot down when Rachel said they were going out to Puck's party, and Rachel flipped, and accused Quinn of controlling her again. Everything got brought up, from Quinn's bullying, Rachel's divaness, getting pregnant with Madeline and it was heartbreaking for the two men to see this happening, but they had to be here just in case one of them lashed out.

"You are the most selfish piece of shit I've ever met in my life!" Quinn screams at the smaller girl in front of her.

"If I'm that selfish, why would I allow you to movie n here hmm? Why would I give up my world, for you? Why would I help mother your child?" Rachel sneers at the girl.

"You're a bitch" She shouts "A fucking little bitch. You're not her mother! No wonder no one but me could even be near you and look right now, I can't fucking stand you" At this Rachel breaks and smacks Quinn hard across the face. The Berry men have been watching from the kitchen, and know not to get involved in this. Quinn deserved that slap.

"I fucking hate you. You haven't changed have you Fabray? You are still the evil HBIC who cares about no one but herself. Oh wait. There's Madeline. The girl you didn't even want, but kept when you had a roof over your head. You know she probably would have been better without you. I know I'm better off without you."

Quinn holds her hand to her face and looks at the girl in front of her, knowing she's' broke her. The girl has tears streaming down her face and her hand over her mouth, like she can't believe what she just said. "Okay if you feel that way"

She has seen many diva storm outs from Rachel, so she knows how to do one, she walks up the stairs and finds her baby girl stood up in her cot, looking around like she knows there's something wrong. Quinn begins to pack and overnight bag for the two of them, before finally swooping her little girl into her arms and walking back out the door.

Elijah decides to stop the girl from running away. "Quinn wait" Quinn turns round and shakes her head.

"I can't anymore Eli. She's told me what she thinks of me, I can't be around her anymore and I don't want Madeline around her as well. Thank you for looking after me."

She walks out of the door, and puts Madeline in her baby seat, almost praying that Rachel runs out after her. She sits in the driver's seat for a minute, before driving off to her Nana's knowing she'll be happy to have her.

Knocking on her Grandmother's door, she finally begins to let the tears fall. Her Nana opens the door and sees her granddaughter in front of her holding her great granddaughter. She picks up Madeline before Quinn collapses from her sobs. She directs her into the living room before walking out.

Quinn looks at her, wondering what she was doing. Looking up however, she sees her ex-girlfriend sat in front of her, tears streaming down her face. Wondering what's going on, she looks around the room.

"Daddy drove like a maniac to get me here before you got here. I think we overtook you at one point. I'm sure he'll have a few speeding fines in the morning" Quinn looks at her in shock, not quite understanding what is happening. Elijah Berry pops his head in and glares at his daughter.

"Rachel Barbara Berry apologise now. I will not see you lose what you have here" He smiles at the blonde "Hi Quinn, just let her apologise before you beat the crap into her" Quinn smiles at the man and she turns to Rachel and gives her a weak smile.

The diva takes a deep breath before nodding and talking. "I know I'm selfish. I know I don't deserve you or Madeline but the one thing I am terrified of is that you won't consider me as her mother. I know I don't have any rights, but I love her like she is my own" She stops as she has to hold in a sob. "She calls me Mama for goodness sake"

Quinn has to interrupt this. "You are her mother. You are. I am so sorry I said that" Rachel nods in understanding.

"You used all of my insecurities against me. I know no one likes me, but did... I know I hurt you back but you broke me Quinn" she sobs even louder now "You fucking broke my heart" Quinn gets out of her seat and kneels in front of the girl she loves with her whole heart.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry. You are not selfish" Rachel raises her eyebrow "Okay not when you are around me and Maddie. You are an amazing mother, and everyone in Glee club loves you" Rachel scoffs "No they'll do anything for you baby, they love you" Rachel smiles at this.

"Maddie has the most amazing life Quinn, me and you have given her that. She really wouldn't be better with some lame ass parents. She's better off with us. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry"

Quinn nods and sighs. "I can't believe all of this started due to me being controlling about you going to Puck's party"

"I know. Shall we blame it on him?" Quinn stands up and Rachel leans back knowing what she needs. Quinn sits on the smaller girls lap and hugs her tightly.

"Yeah" She kisses her lightly. "I love you so much. So damn much and I am sorry for everything I said. We are two polar opposites sometimes, it's why we work but at the same time it causes arguments like this. We need to learn not to take the bait beautiful" Rachel kisses the woman back even deeper trying to convey her love to the woman she adores.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be better. I love you more than I love anything" Quinn smiles and they lean back into the couch for a much needed kiss both girls still crying but with happiness this time knowing they could have lost what they have. Elijah pops his head back in and smiles at the site.

"Hey, I uh... sorry it was quiet in here. I wanted to know if you murdered my daughter" Quinn chuckles and pulls herself off Rachel who has a glazed look in her eye.

"I'm fine daddy. We're fine. Sorry about tonight" She stands up and looks at the floor in front of her.

"Just don't repeat it baby girl. If I have got speeding tickets though, you two are paying for them" The girls nod and clasp their hands in between them.

**Rachel Berry **loves her girl and is sorry for everything I said tonight. You are everything to me.  
-**Santana Lopez **please don't tell me you are apologising over FaceBook? Now that's pathetic.  
-**Quinn Fabray **we both needed to apologise and we did it in person thank you San. I love you too baby. Sorry about tonight forgive me?  
-**Rachel Berry **always.

**December 25****th**** 2011**

**Quinn Fabray **has had an absolutely fantastic Christmas. Seeing my baby girl open her expensive gifts and throw it to the side to play with the box was one of the cutest things ever. If only slightly annoying.  
-**11 people **like this  
-**Rachel Berry **very annoying. She is lucky she is so cute.  
-**Puckasaurus **my girl is such a badass. Wicked.

#####


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologise as this Chapter changes everything that they know. It's not happy, and it may seem a little silly, but hopefully it all works out. **

**Chapter 11**

**May 17****th**** 2012**

Quinn is sat at the Berry dinner table, holding her 2 year old on her lap tightly. The Berry men are stood behind their daughter who is sat on the other side. Quinn breaks the silence. "I'm going to Harvard, Rae" Rachel looks at her in shock not expecting those words to come from the love of her life's mouth.

"But... what about us?" Quinn looks down at her daughter who is playing with toys in her lap. "I thought we were going to go to New York together to raise Maddie" Quinn nods. That was the original plan but things are different now.

"I know, but we can still make it work. I will travel down to New York with Mad's on the weekends and then you could come back to Boston. We can make it work Rach" Rachel shakes her head and lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Do you really think we can still make it work with what 250 miles between us?" She shakes her head and laughs again. "Why are you doing this Quinn?" Quinn sighs and stands up, and hands Madeline to Joe who nods at the girl and walks out of the room followed by Elijah. Quinn sits down opposite her girlfriend.

"Why am I doing it?" She sighs and leans her head forward onto her hands. "I got a full scholarship to Harvard, Rach. NYU will cost me the world and as well as that I have to pay for child care as well. Harvard will be a free ride for me and Madeline. I can't miss this opportunity" Rachel lets tears fall from her eyes.

"What about us?"

"We can do the long distance thing babe" Her heart breaks when she sees Rachel shake her head.

"We're two very jealous people Quinn. As soon as I talk to Finn you are always near me and I'm the same with Sam. I'm ready to break his bones if he touches you. It's the way we are, and it's the way we work. As soon as I see a slightly promiscuous photo uploaded to FaceBook, I'll assume the worse and it's not like you can drag me to the bathroom to make me see sense. It won't work Quinn"

Quinn nods understanding where Rachel is coming from. "I... I know. Do you understand why I am doing this?" Rachel nods.

"I do, but I thought I was more important than money Quinn" Quinn throws her hands up in defeat finally giving up on trying knowing Rachel has already thrown away their relationship.

"I love you Rachel Berry. I'll always love you, but I have to do this for Madeline. I chose to keep her so I have to make her life the best it can be" Rachel nods and stands up.

"I'm going to my room"

"Are we breaking up?" Rachel smiles sadly at her.

"I think we already have Quinn, as soon as you decided to go" Quinn's heart breaks at this point and tears fall from her eyes.

"What about Madeline?"

"What about her?" Rachel asks distantly.

"You are her mother Rachel" Rachel shakes her head before walking towards the door.

"No I'm not. I'm nothing. I'm going upstairs. Please leave me alone"

She walks out of the room and Quinn breaks down in the kitchen. She cries for about 20 minutes, only realizing that Elijah Berry is rubbing her back half way through. She sits up and smiles weakly, before getting her phone out and speed dialling her grandmother, knowing that she couldn't live here with Rachel hating her like this.

**May 27****th**** 2012**

Santana, Rachel & Quinn are all sat on seats in the choir room. Santana is sat in between the two girls who are trying everything not to look at each other. Santana had hired Brittany to drag the two of them in here earlier, to try and knock some sense into them.

"You two are really ending things?" Quinn nods.

"I have to go to Harvard for Maddie's sake and she's not willing to do the long distance relationship. She doesn't think it'll work"

"Of course it'll work . You're Rachel & Quinn. Nothing could break this up other than your stupidity" Rachel sighs and tries to stand up, but Santana pushes her back down again.

"We've made up our minds Santana. We are no longer together"

"What about Madeline?" Santana asks, her mind going to her god daughter.

"She'll be coming with me" Quinn states and Santana turns to Rachel who just shrugs.

"You're okay with this? Not seeing your daughter all the time?" She sighs "Come on Rachel, you dote on that little girl. You're not just going to walk out of her life like the dead beat I didn't think you were?"

"Quinn made the decision not me by moving away"

"That's not correct Rach. If you wanna stay in her life, we'll find a way" Santana screams in frustration.

"Fucking hell, you two are insane. You are signing a pact if the two of you ever get back together. You can't treat Madeline like this"

"She made the decision" This pushes Santana over the edge and she stands up and towers over the diva.

"She is doing the best for her daughter. Your daughter. If you worked it out, you could see each other as often as possible. It'll work if you make it work" She stands away from Rachel and throws her hands in the hair in defeat. "God you are insane. Throwing away what the two of you have is ridiculous. Maybe what you are doing is the best for Maddie now" Quinn nods and stands up and walks out of the room, struggling to be near Rachel, especially with the scowl permanently on her face.

**June 4****th**** 2012**

Quinn & Rachel had broken up a week ago, today was the last day of Glee, and Quinn wasn't going to resist performing a song for the love of her life, the person who she was having to leave, and the person she'll probably never see again after this moment.

Sitting on the stool, with Puck at her side, she closes her eyes and begins to sing the words which are perfect for her feelings at the moment.

"You're my world, the shelter from the rain, you're the pills that take away my pain" She looks to Rachel and sees the diva has tears in her eyes knowing immediately this song is aimed at her.

"You're the light that helps me find my way. You're the words, when I have nothing to say. And in this world, where nothing else is true, here I am, still tangled up in you. I'm still tangled up in you. Still tangled up in you" She wipes the tears which are falling down her face and stares at the Glee club who are all looking between her and Rachel with pity on their faces. She knows none of them understand why they are throwing away what they have.

"You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold. You're the hand I have to hold, as I grow old. You're the shore, when I am lost at sea. You're the only thing that I like about me"

She nods her head with the beat that Puck is creating and he looks up with a smile on his face, and nods encouraging her to go on. She looks back at Rachel who looks everywhere but at her ex.

"And in this world, where nothing else is true, here I am, still tangled up in you. I'm still tangled up in you" Rachel suddenly gets up and walks out of the room, and Quinn goes to follow but wants to finish the song, knowing there's a possibility her ex is still listening outside the room. "How long has it been? Since this story line began, and I hope that it never ends, and goes like this forever. In this world where nothing else is true, here I am, still tangled up in you. Tangled up in you. I'm still tangled up in you" She lets a sob catch in her throat and she coughs before finishing the last sentence of the song.

"Still tangled up in you"

The rest of Glee club give her a little clap, but she stands up and smiles, before walking out of the room and bumping straight into Rachel. She was no longer living with the Berry's, it wasn't fair on Joe & Eli as well as Madeline as well to cope with their arguments. Quinn was miserable without Rachel in her life, and wanted to talk to her.

"Why did you have to do that?" Rachel asks angrily.

"Glee is all about getting things of our chests. I heard that song and it fits my feelings perfectly. I love you Rachel. I love you and I want to work through this" Rachel sighs in frustration, finding it very hard to say no to this girl.

She shakes her head. "We can't. We'll make a mistake which will make one of us flip out. It's college for goodness sake. I will end up thinking about you and Maddie all the time and won't be able to concentrate on my studies" Quinn nods, knowing what Rachel is saying makes sense.

"Can we keep us until we leave then?" Rachel shakes her head "I want to be with you up until the last second, please?"

"It'll just make it harder Quinn. Please stop."

"I promise it won't. I just need to be able to hold you this summer. It's going to be... god I'm a mess. I need you in my life so fucking much. I'm a fucking mess without you" The girl begins to break down and Rachel just stares at her, her heart tearing in two.

"You're not a mess Quinn. You'll never be a mess. I'm not strong enough to be around you for the next 3 months and then loose you in September"

"Please? I want to have a nice summer with you and Madeline. Please"

Rachel shakes her head and looks into Quinn's eyes. "No Quinn! That's final. I would love to say goodbye to Madeline but I have to end it here. We decided to end this, starting it up again will ruin things"

"Can I kiss you? Just one more time. Please" Rachel nods not seeing a problem, and really wanting to kiss the love of her life one last time. She leans forward and kisses her deeply.

"I will love you forever Quinn Fabray"

"I will love you even longer. Once we're done with college, once we're done. I'll find you. I will be perfect for you" Rachel smiles.

"Thank you for an amazing two years Quinn" Santana walks into the hallway, and sees that it's just the right time. Quinn holds onto Santana's arm and Santana understands that Quinn needs someone to hold onto whilst she loses the one good thing in her life other than Madeline.

"You two are idiots" Santana states.

"Not now Santana. Bye Quinn" Rachel smiles at them before walking away.

"Come on Q" Santana drags Quinn into the nearest empty classroom and San knows it just in time, and is there to catch Quinn when she breaks down into the rogue's arms. Santana sees Brittany in the window looking confused and beckons her in, mainly to help holding Quinn up, as though as small as this girl looked, she weighed a ton.

"She's gone San. She's left me for good. Fuck I'm an idiot. Why didn't I just go to NYU?"

"Because of your daughter. You have a full scholarship ride to Harvard and a nursery there for Maddie. You would have had to pay for NYU and you would have been miserable. Maddie needs you to do this for her Quinn" Quinn nods and collapses again into Santana's arms.

"I know. Oh god I swear in 4 years I will find her and marry that woman" Santana laughs knowing how true that will probably be.

"Now that's that Quinn I know and love" She sits there with her arms around her best friend waiting for her to calm down.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Quinn is now at Harvard. This follows her first year. I haven't mentioned previously but I use a lot of FaceBook in this story, so if you see random bits they're extracts from FaceBook. I do not own it or any of the characters on Glee. **

**Chapter 12**

**September 3****rd**** 2012 **

Quinn is finally in her first class at Harvard. She had travelled down to Boston with Santana, Brittany, Puck, Artie and of course Madeline last weekend and absolutely loved where she and the girls would be living about 20 minutes away from the main college campus. Quinn sits down in her first class and tries to stop her hands from shaking. She's nervous, very nervous. She had just put Maddie into her day care centre and thanks god that her daughter went in with no qualms and made a friend straight away. Quinn knew that if Maddie had put up a fight, then she would have wrapped her 2 year old year into her arms and taken her back home.

A girl sits down next to her in class and smiles at her. Quinn smiles back however her nerves stop her from saying anything. The girl smiles and holds out her hand for Quinn to shake.

"Hi. I'm Carrie" the girl says. Quinn smiles and shakes the hand.

"Quinn. Are you studying Interior Design as well?" Carrie nods and leans back in her chair looking around the large seminar room.

"Yup. Which halls are you in?"

"I'm not" Carrie looks shocked. "I live with my friends in a flat outside the campus. They are both at UMass"

"Where are you from?" Carrie asks.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio."

"Ahh a small town girl then? I'm a Manhattan girl myself." Quinn's heart squeezes at the sound of the place where the love of her life had gone to college.

"Cool. A couple of my friends went to New York. Sorry I'm so nervous" Carrie laughs and leans over and squeezes Quinn's hand.

"Don't worry. I am as well" Quinn's phone interrupts her and apologises before answering it when she sees it is Puck.

"Hey baby mama. How did she get on?" Puck asks over the phone. Quinn chuckles at his nervous father room.

"Maddie's fine Puck. Don't worry about her. She made a friend straight away. I lost her within 2 minutes" Puck sighs and she can hear him smiling. Puck was now training to be a cop at an academy in Boston. It was always his dream and he wanted to do a job that Madeline would be proud of him for later in life. Plus he had the muscle for it, and thought it was a definite way to get the ladies.

"That's my girl. Good luck with your first day Quinn" She smiles.

"You too Puck. No punching anyone at the academy"

"Ruin my fun baby mama. I better get going. See you"

"Bye" She hangs up the phone and turns to see Carrie smiling at her. "Sorry about that. It's one of my friends I moved down with"

"Not a boyfriend then?" Quinn coughs and shakes her head.

"No. Oh god never again" Carrie looks confused. "I have a child with him. Madeline. He was a mistake but she wasn't"

"You have a child?" Nod "How old is she?"

"She's a terrible two. She's in day care just down the block"

"That's pretty amazing having a kid and doing this course as well" Quinn shrugs. She has been told this too many times to count now. She doesn't find it amazing, she's doing it to make a better life for her little girl.

**December 24****th**** 2012 **

Quinn is laying down on the couch with a sleeping Madeline on her chest. Santana and Brittany are making dinner tonight so are laughing about in the kitchen whilst Puck is sat there laughing. Artie is talking to Carrie who is smiling at the sight of her now best friend and her daughter.

Carrie was immediately brought into the group as soon as the rest of them met her, she was fine with Quinn's sexuality, especially when she found out about Rachel and how much Quinn had been through. The girl had even begun to develop a crush on Quinn, however knew that Quinn was not even slightly over Rachel yet, so making a move right now, would probably end up with her losing her friendship.

Quinn stirs when Brittany lets out a loud laugh in the kitchen, and groans when she feels her little girl on top of her. She kisses her baby girls beautiful hair which wakes her up softly.

"Mommy?" The gorgeous little toddler questions and then smiles. "I was dweeming about mama"

Quinn's eyes fill with tears and she looks over to Carrie who smiles sweetly at her. Rachel was always on her mind and she had been trying her hardest to make sure that Madeline didn't forget her mama. "Yeah? What was mama doing in the dream baby?"

"She twas dancing. She was ere for Cwistmas and was dancing with Santa" Quinn lets out a laugh at her daughter's imagination.

"Oh yeah? What did mommy say about mama dancing with Santa?" Quinn smiles especially when the song 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus' comes into her head.

Maddie's face turns into a scowl as she remembers her dream. "You were angwy, daddy was being silly and was Santa" Well that's ruined all future ideas of getting Puck to dress up as Santa. "You hit him and told him off"

"Oh did I? Did you like the dream sweetie?"

The little girl smiles brightly and nods her head up and down. "I got to see mama again" She bites her bottom lip and looks up to the ceiling in thought. Her eyes come back down to Quinn and tears fill them. "Do you tink she misses me mommy?" Quinn lets her tears fall and kisses her baby on the forehead.

"I do baby. I know she does. Come on, let's go help out you Aunt Santana and Brittany in the kitchen" She turns around and sees that the girls are giggling in each other's arms in the kitchen. Sitting up she lifts up her little girl before walking into the kitchen.

**July 18****th**** 2013**

After Christmas, Carrie had made her move on Quinn. Quinn was delighted as she had, had a small crush on the other woman, however the relationship from the beginning was doomed. Carrie knew all about Rachel, and was obscenely jealous of the diva even though she had never met her. She knew she would never be able to compete and due to this, arguments ensued and their relationship barely made it a few months. It was a shame, as Carrie was a fantastic friend to Quinn before and now she wouldn't even look at the blonde.

Quinn and Santana are now laying on the blanket that Quinn had brought for the picnic that they were currently having. Katie, Quinn's girlfriend at the moment was lying against her with a book in her hands.

This was Quinn's first girlfriend since the break-up with Carrie, she's slept with one person after the break-up but this is the first real relationship she's had. Katie is very pretty, but as Santana says, looks so much like Rachel that it freaks her out sometimes. The only difference is, Katie has died her head flaming red.

Out in front of them, Puck & Brittany are playing with 3 year old Madeline who is really enjoying the attention. The one thing Quinn is struggling with at the moment, is that Katie never seems to bother about playing with her daughter, if that was Rachel she'd be out there making sure her little girl was laughing all day long.

Maddie comes running back towards Quinn and dives into her arms, kicking Katie in the process. The little girl apologies profusely but all Katie could do was grunt at her. Santana gives her a look to say get rid of the Rachel look-a-like already. "Mommy?" Quinn smiles at the little girl in her arms, living her closer to her. "Can I have ice cream? Daddy and Aunt Bwitt say I have to ask you."

The little girl was looking adorable today. She was wearing a T-Shirt that said 'I love Daddy' on it and some converse trainers that Santana HAD to buy when she was shopping one afternoon. She nods "Just this once baby girl"

Maddie smiles and gives her father the thumbs up sign and he and Brittany smile before walking off to get the little girl an ice cream. Maddie crawls off Quinn when she sees Katie giving her a look and crawls into her Aunt's embrace instead. Santana hugs the little girl tightly and kisses the top of her head. Santana from day one was besotted with the little girl in her arms. She thought she'd always be a terrible mother, but she knew she was good with Maddie so it made it all that easier to think about kids.

"Aunt San?"

"Si mija" Santana says and Madeline smiles brightly when she recognises the phrase. Santana had asked Quinn if she could teach Madeline Spanish as the little blonde had been soaking in these phrases that Santana comes out with like a sponge.

"Are you and Aunt Bwitt together?" Santana coughs in shock and Quinn lets out a little chuckle covering her mouth when Santana glares at her.

Santana stutters over her words. "I... why are you asking mija?"

"You two alwaysss kiss" She chuckles "But then you don't have dates like mama & mommy used to" Her bottom lip falls forward at the memory of her mama. "Mommy, intro... introwd..." She looks to her mother for help. For a three year old, her English was fantastic. She was above everyone at nursery and Quinn was very proud of her.

"Introduced baby"

"You to Katie as Bwitt's girlffwiend and you fweaked" Quinn sits up to stop her little girl from going too far and angering the Latina.

"Baby girl"

Santana holds up her hand to stop Quinn and adjusts Madeline on her lap. "No she has a right to ask Quinn" She looks at the little girl. "We're not together mija. Not like that at the moment, but I'd like to be" Madeline smiles brightly at this and Quinn looks at her friend in shock. Santana and Brittany had been having this thing for nearly 5 years now, and it is only when her baby girl asks that she finally answers.

If only Rachel was here now, she would be loving this moment. Thinking of her ex she looks down at the woman in her eyes and closes them tightly, knowing being with someone who looked like Rachel was not good for her, and not good for Madeline.

"Ask her out" Madeline states. Santana stares at the little girl in her arms and nods, kissing the top of her head.

"How did you get so smart mija?"

"Mommy of course"

Santana & Quinn laugh at that. Santana hugs the little girl tighter and messes with her long blonde tresses. Puck comes back with 4 ice creams and Brittany is holding two. Leaning down he hands his daughter one, and then gives on to Santana, and then one for Quinn. Brittany hands her other one to Katie and they all sit down on the picnic blanket, just enjoying being together in the sun.

Once they have all finished their ice creams, Santana whispers in Maddie's ear and the child jumps up and sits on her father's lap making him smile. "Britt"

The ditsy blonde turns around and stares at her lover. "Yeah" Santana crawls over the small space and sighs, looking into her girls eyes she smiles and leans forward and kisses her deeply.

"Will you be my girlfriend Brittany?" Brittany looks immediately confused.

"Aren't you already my girlfriend?"

"No" Brittany looks away in sadness "I want to be though. What do you say?" Brittany nods and turns her head back to the girl.

"Are you sure we're not already? I'm so confused"

"Britt!"

Brittany nods and smiles and leans forward to kiss her 'girlfriend'. "I'll be your girlfriend. So is sex dating?" Santana and Quinn laugh at that.

"It is now. You can only be with me now babe. You okay with that?"

Brittany smiles and nods. "I love you. Of course" Before leaning into kiss Santana again. Puck & Quinn clap but Katie just looks on with boredom, not quite understanding Brittany's weird mind. Quinn points at her little girl and chuckles.

"My daughter the matchmaker everyone" Madeline smiles brightly, not that she understood what matchmaker means but everyone chuckles and smiles at her. Maddie walks over to her mom and asks for a cuddle. Quinn looks down at Katie, expecting her to move, and sighs when she doesn't. Moving rather abruptly, she stands up, picking up her three year old in the process and spinning her around in the air. Grabbing Puck's hand she pulls him out to the playground, so they can play with their child.

Santana turns to Katie who is looking at the couple in confusion. "You do know she's preparing to dump you tonight right?"

"What?" the red head says looking shocked.

"After the way you treat Madeline I'm surprised you are still here. You might as well go now" Katie looks at her in shock, and then huffs and packs her bags. She walks away and Quinn looks over in shock, but when she sees Santana's smirk as she holds Brittany she smiles, knowing her best friend has just done her job for her.

**Santana Lopez **is now in a relationship with **Brittany  
**-**15 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **bloody about time. Does Britt actually have a last name?  
-**Santana Lopez **of course she does, it's... Wait, Britt why don't you have your last name on here?  
**-Brittany **doesn't know. How do I add my name Santana?  
-**Quinn Fabray **I'll show you later babe. San got me to set up her FaceBook. She's technically challenged.

-**Brittany **huh?

**May 15****th**** 2014**

Quinn and Puck are sat at the bar in the kitchen area, watching their 4 year old play with some of her friends from her child care. She was 4 today, and Puck & Quinn couldn't believe they had come this far, and how amazing their child was.

It was very obvious Madeline was a bright child, her speech, well some days she sounded like a mini Rachel she was so eloquent. She was well above her peers, but never put them down for it. She was a delightful child, she had inherited Quinn's big heart, and luckily so far, none of her HBIC had come out. She was pretty bad ass in Puck's eyes though, she was able to manipulate people very well and had pretty much everyone under her thumb. They all loved her though, especially the woman holding her at the moment, Brittany.

"We're parents to a 4 year old" Puck states in shock. Quinn just chuckles and nods at the side of him.

"I know. It's pretty amazing isn't it? She's turn out amazing as well. Especially with your genes in her" Puck plays slaps her on the arm.

"Hey. I do know what you mean though, she's an angel. She won't have it in her to be HBIC or Bad Ass which I'm so pleased about" They smile when they hear her going into one of her little rants, which always made Quinn's heart ache for Rachel as she sounded so much like the little diva. As always she thinks to what her ex would be doing right now, she can imagine her just sat in her apartment, singing a song to their daughter. Shaking her head, she smiles at Puck who is looking at her with a weird look in his eyes.

"What?"

"You made a mistake loosing Rach you know?" She sighs and nods slightly.

"I know. Oh god I know. I should have fought for her. I think about her every second of everyday"

"I can imagine. You two were made for each out Fabray. Even if half of us couldn't see it until you got together" She smiles and hugs him to her.

"You know, Maddie's forgotten her"

"What?" He shakes his head. He knows that's not true as the little girl asks about her all the time. "We talk about her all the time"

"She said she can't remember now and asks for stories about her every now and then. She's her mother Puck and her child doesn't know her. It's not right" Puck looks at the woman under his arm sadly.

" Only 2 more years Quinn and you can go and find her. You, she and Maddie can be a family again"

"Puck it's been 2 years, she's probably found someone by now" Puck shakes his head, wondering if he should tell her the next piece of information.

"Quinn? Rachel's not seeing anyone. She's not really dated anyone since you broke up" Quinn turns to him in shock wondering how he knows this. "Mike, he's friends with her on FaceBook. I know she blocked all of us lot, but he gives me updates every now and then." Quinn turns to him to see if he is telling the truth, she lets a few tears fall, and pulls him into a hug.

"Did he, did he tell you anymore?"

"She's currently on an off Broadway production. It's not big budgeted but she seems to love it. She has no time for relationships. She lives with Kurt. Mercedes is in the flat opposite." Quinn hugs him tighter, finally feeling the weight off her chest, after finding out the love of her life is happy.

"Thank you for telling me" He sighs and looks at her and nods.

"Quinn, he text me earlier, saying she put on her FaceBook... here let me show you" He takes his phone out and she looks at it and almost crumbles from the emotion she feels.

She begins to read the text.

'I want to wish a very happy birthday to my baby girl today. I can't not express how much I miss you. Love you forever sweetheart. Ma'

"Oh my god. I have to contact her. " Quinn says reaching for her own phone.

"No Quinn, you chose to break up. If you contact her you'll just go through more heartbreak" She nods understanding what he's talking about and leans her head on his chest, when an idea comes to her.

"Is Mike coming for your birthday in July?" He nods "Maybe we could convince him to put some pictures up of me and Maddie, showing we're happy and healthy. I know if I was her, I would want it" Puck smiles at his baby mama, he nods and kisses her forehead before going to his baby girl.

**July 27****th**** 2014**

Rachel sighs after another long day at work, she was now staring on an off Broadway show, in between still trying to get her degree at Julliard and she was getting so tired. She turns on her computer, to see if she has any messages and pops on FaceBook as well only to see pictures that Mike Chang has just uploaded.

Her heart explodes in her chest when she sees a beautiful shot of Quinn and Madeline. Madeline is standing up straight, a big wide goofy smile on her face, two of her teeth missing and Quinn is stood behind her, her chin on her shoulder and her arms around her body again smiling. Rachel clicks onto the next pictures and smiles at the sight of her old family.

The next picture that stops her is one of Santana holding Madeline on her left hip, whilst Quinn is under her right arm. The three of them are smiling at the camera brightly, making Rachel smile.

The last picture is one of Madeline and her parents, Puck is saying something to the camera, and Quinn & Madeline are both just about to smack him on the back of her head.

She lets the tears fall and likes the last picture, hoping it'll get back to Quinn somehow that she's watching. She goes back to her Wall and sees that Mike has a new status up.

'**Mike Chang **had a great weekend at Puck's 20th with **Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Puckasaurus **and of course the ever cute Maddie Fabray.'

She sees the link to her ex-girlfriends page, and can't help but click on it. It brings her to her page, and she sees that her Wall is private, however she is able to see pictures of her.

She smiles when she sees a whole album dedicated 2010-2012 the time that they were together. Clicking on it she sees around 150 pictures of the Glee club, and around 40 of them being her and Quinn. Maddie appears throughout, making Rachel smile.

Looking through the other albums, she finally gets to see pictures of Madeline throughout the last 2 years. She can't believe how much that beautiful little girl looks like her mother. Her heart breaks when she realizes that she is missing out on her life. Saving the picture of Quinn, Puck & Maddie to her desktop wall, she turns off the computer before curling into a ball on the couch, wondering if she'll ever feel complete again.

#####


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I needed Judy Fabray in this story, so this is her meeting Quinn again. **

**Chapter 13**

**November 25****th**** 2014 **

Quinn and Madeline are standing outside the big house, Quinn holding tightly onto her hand. Quinn had come back with Puck and the girls for thanksgiving and had decided to come and see if she could sort things out about her parents.

"Mommy?"

3 year old Madeline looks around in confused at the giant house in front of her. Quinn bends down and scoops Madeline off the ground and into her arms. Smiling at her beautiful baby girl, she kisses her cheek.

"Baby, if you hear shouting. I want you to cover your ears for me" She smiles "Can you do that for me?" Madeline shows her mom that she can do it. "Good girl. You're going to meet your Grandma Today sweetheart" Madeline smiles at this and nods.

"Awesome"

Quinn smiles and knocks on the door in front of her. She sees a female figure open the door. Judy Fabray is stood in front of her, shock covering her features. Her knees give way and she holds onto the door for support. Her hand covers her mouth in shock and tears begin to fall down her face.

Quinn puts Madeline down on her feet and steps forward to embrace the older woman. Quinn brings her arms around the woman who has not been in her life for the last 5 years. Judy smiles and pulls back to look at the little girl on the floor. Quinn bends down and picks up Maddie again, so she's eye height with the two women.

"Baby I want you to meet your grandmother" Madeline smiles at the older woman. "Mom, meet Madeline Sofia Fabray. My baby girl" Judy smiles at the little girl.

"It's very nice to meet you Madeline"

"Say hello to your Grandma, Munchkin"

Madeline waves. "Heya" Judy opens the door wider to let them in.

"Come on in" They follow her in and she starts to try and tidy up the already immaculate room. "Please take a seat" Quinn pops Madeline down on the couch and gives her IPod to play with knowing it'll keep the hyper child occupied for a little bit. "Can I get you a drink Quinn?"

"I'm fine mom. Thank you"

Judy smiles at her daughter who looks so grown up now. It's amazing how much nearly 5 years has done to the girl. "God I have missed you calling me that. I'm so sorry for everything that happened Quinn. I had to keep you away from him though, he had me trapped but you... you had a way to get out with Madeline" Quinn nods and smiles.

"I know. I do. Is he here?" She asks looking around. Judy shakes her head with a sad smile.

"I kicked him to the curb last year. We're still trying to work through things but he is finding it impossible to change. What about you sweetheart? Are you still in Lima?" Quinn shakes her head.

"No. I'm in Boston, Massachusetts now" Judy looks amazed. "I'm actually studying at Harvard"

"My daughter got into Harvard?" Nod "I'm so pleased Quinn. What are you studying?"

"Interior Design but I've found a passion for photography"

"How old is she now?"

"Four now"

"She is the spitting images of you at that age, just as beautiful" Quinn smiles at this.

"She's really smart. They're even talking about putting her up a year and into school now. I'm trying to keep her back so she's with people of her own age" Judy nods.

"Good choice. Are you happy Quinn? Are you seeing someone?" Quinn shakes her head and her mind goes to Rachel.

"I was with someone whilst I was here in Lima. Since we ended I haven't really had anyone special. We had to break up as she was going to Julliard and I went to Harvard. Worst mistake I've ever made" Quinn closes her eyes when she realises she said she.

"She?" Nod "You're gay?" Quinn nods and swallows deeply.

"I am. Bi actually" She sighs "I loved Rachel with my whole heart mom. Maddie knew her as her mama. I know you don't approve but to be honest, she made me happier than I've ever been in my whole life. She gave me the courage to keep Madeline"

Judy nods and smiles at her daughter and granddaughter. "We actually thought you had given her up for adoption. You were just a child yourself"

Quinn smiles and nods. "I was, but I'm a good mom. Right Maddie?" She looks at the little girl who is more intrigued with the game on the IPod rather than the conversation in front of her. She does hear that statement though. She nods.

"The best"

"So you're not with this Rachel now?"

Quinn shakes her head sadly, looking down at the floor. "I haven't seen her in two years. We both hurt each other, but I think I'll always love her"

"Where are you staying? I would love it if I could get to know my 20 year old daughter and my granddaughter"

"I'm staying round at Santana's house. I'm sure she won't mind bringing out stuff over in a bit. Or she'll just get Puck to do it for her"

"Your still friends with that girl then? Puck?"

"Mom I know you've never approved of her but she's Madeline's god mother and protects her with everything she has. She's at a college in Boston studying law and yes Puck, Maddie's father" Judy nods. She never quite liked that boy either.

"She was always so violent. Other than that she seemed like a nice girl. Is she still 'friends' with that Brittany girl?" Quinn laughs when she sees her mother do the air quotes to describe the relationship between Santana and Brittany.

Quinn nods. "The four of us actually share an apartment. They're together, as in that way now" She air quotes to make her mom realise in what way. "Santana finally got her head out of ass and asked her out"

"Mommy?"

Quinn turns to her baby girl and sees that she's trying to keep up with the conversation but is struggling. Lifting her up, she places her on her lap and kisses her temple and ruffles her hair a little bit trying to get her blond curls to lay flat.

"You're a good mother Quinn, much better than I was when I had Dylan" Quinn swallows at the mention of her sister, after the cruel words she said to Quinn when she brought Madeline home from the hospital, Quinn has forgot completely about her older sister.

"Do you still talk to Dylan?"

"No. I'm afraid... I stood up for you. It's why you're father isn't here now as well. They sat here being overly mean about you and I wasn't having it" Quinn smiles hearing that her mother stood up for her. "She's not talked to me since. Can I hug her?" Quinn smiles and nods "Only if she wants to of course..." Quinn turns to her little girl not before telling her mom to be quiet.

"Baby, do you wanna go and give your Grandma a hug?"

Madeline's eyes light up and she looks up at her mother with a smile on her face. "Can I?"

"Course baby girl. Any time you want" Helping her off her lap, Maddie runs the short distance to her Grandma and stands in front of her smiling at the woman. Judy gently picks her up and wraps her arms around her only grandchild.

"You are so beautiful little girl. So quiet as well. Nothing like you were at this age" Quinn laughs at this. Her daughter was hyper, and not usually this quiet.

"She can be quiet, but most of the time she is loud and very hyper. She's a very touchy feely child though, she loves to be held, to give hugs. We've had to curb that a little bit as she'll literally hug anyone" Judy laughs at this and runs her hand through her granddaughter's curls.

"Well you can hug me anytime you want sweetheart"

Quinn smiles and fishes her phone out of her pocket and sees a text from Santana asking how it's going. She then decides to take a picture whilst she has her phone out. "Uh mom? Do you mind if I take a picture... its sort... I wanna try and save this memory"

Judy nods and wraps her arms around her grandchild smiling at her. Quinn snaps the picture on her phone and immediately saves it as her background. Pressing the correct buttons on her phone she sends the picture to Santana whilst asking if she wouldn't mind bringing their stuff over here. "You're pretty. Just like mommy"

"Why thank you sweetie. I hear you are a very smart little girl" Maddie nods.

"They want me to gow to school now. But mommy say I am too little. I want to stay with my fwiends though"

"Good for you. Have you ever seen pictures of your mommy when she was younger?" Maddie's face lights up and she shakes her head. Quinn can see her daughter immediately relax with her mother and smiles capturing another picture on her phone. Judy turns to look at her daughter smirking.

"You're going to have to get used to it"

"Mommy takes pwitches all the time. It's her thang" Quinn chuckles and stands up and ruffles her little girl's hair.

"Are the photo albums in the same place as they used to be?" Judy nods and Quinn walks up the first flight of stairs to the bookcase and takes out the photo album labelled 1994-1998. Walking back down the stairs, she hands the photo album to her mom and sits down beside her to have a look at some of the pictures.

"Mommy is that you? You look just like me. Who is that girl?" Quinn looks up and catches her mother's eyes, knowing she'll probably have to tell Madeline about Dylan some day, why not today.

"That's my sister sweetheart. Me and her don't get along though"

"Oh ok. Is that Aunt Santi? She was cooote" Quinn looks closer and then laughs when she sees the 5 year old version of Santana.

20 minutes have passed and Quinn hears and knock on the door, and realises that it's probably Santana bringing her stuff over. Walking to the door, she opens it and sees Brittany holding her stuff, whilst Santana walks in scouring the room.

"Britt what is she doing?"

"Looking for your dad. She thinks you might be scared of him and that's why you are staying" Quinn smiles and shakes her head.

"Hello Santana. Brittany" Judy comes over with Madeline in her arms. "It's good to see you again. I can assure you that Russell has not been near this house in a year. I wouldn't let him near Quinn or Madeline don't worry" Santana nods and looks at Madeline in her grandma's arms.

"Oh cool. Mad's, you okay dude?" Maddie smiles at her Aunt.

"Pwerfect San. This is my Gwanma"

"Nice to meet you Gwanma" Brittany says seriously making Judy look at Quinn trying to work out if she was joking. Santana grabs Brittany's arm first though.

"We better get going Britt. Here's your stuff Q. If you need us Quinn we can be here in 5" Quinn nods and opens the door for her friends.

Quinn sits down on the end of the couch that her mother is currently sat on and just looks at her mother who's not been in her life for nearly 5 years now. She has just got Madeline down to bed and was ready to talk to her mom.

"So..."

"Quinn before you say anything... I need you to know I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I was terrified of that man however I still loved him for some strange and horrible reason. It wasn't until he and Dylan started to be horrible that I realised I didn't have to be scared" Quinn smiles at this. "I might not have you in my life anymore but I wasn't go and stand for that".

"Thank you. I hate to say it though, but you and dad throwing me out was the best thing that happened to me. I stayed at Puck's until I was 8 months pregnant. I would have never have got up the courage to tell Rachel I liked her, I would have never have moved into her home. It worked out this way because you threw me out, so in a way I should say thank you." Judy chuckles and shakes her head.

"You know I got a visit from your grandmother when Madeline must have been about 3 months old. I've never been terrified of my mother until then"

Quinn nods and smiles sadly. "Apparently you two don't talk anymore?" Judy nods and looks away.

"She was disgusted with me and told Russell if he went anywhere near you, she would murder him and bury him so well they'll never find him" Quinn lets out a loud laugh at this knowing her Nana would have meant this as well. "He was slightly scared. Your grandmother is very protective over you"

Quinn smiles and looks at her mother. "She was brilliant mom. She helped me with money, despite the fact that it took her about a month to get me to accept it. I got myself a car, I hired a nanny for Maddie whilst I was at school and when me and Rachel broke up she let me move in with her. She was my rock"

"I'm glad Quinn. You have done an amazing job with that little girl. She's delightful. Really"

"Thanks. She is my pride and joy. I love her so much"

"Can I ask why if you loved Rachel so much, why didn't you go to New York with her or her back to Boston with you?"

"If you knew Rachel you'd know the answer to the latter. She was meant to go to Julliard, we all knew she'd get accepted. I originally applied to one college in New York, then UCLA and Harvard. I got into the other two, however, Harvard were so pleased with my entrance essay that they were willing to give me full scholarship and free day-care for Madeline whilst I was in lessons"

"Oh"

Quinn nods and looks at the clock and is amazed at the time. "I had to take it. It was the best possible education I could get, and it would work the best for Madeline. I really wanted to do the long distance thing, but Rae was adamant against it. It was a tough break up, and I do regret it as no one will ever compare. Sorry"

"Please don't apologise. I'm happy that you are happy. I'm so happy you came here today" Quinn smiles.

"Me too mom. Me too. I better get off to bed. I'm knackered. Night mom" She leans down and kisses her mother's cheek and walks up to bed with the biggest smile on her face that she's had in the last 2 years.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Now we get a bit into the life of Rachel in New York. Also some nice Brittana snapshots. **

**Chapter 14**

**January 4****th**** 2015**

Kurt walks into the apartment he shares with Rachel Berry pretty sure that he'll find the diva curled up in bed, looking through a photo album or two. It's how he left her this morning, and he's sure she hasn't done anything else all day since.

Walking into her bedroom he sees he is correct, but she is just staring at one picture in particular, the one taken about a week before they broke up on Maddie's 2nd birthday.

"My god you're really still staring at that picture aren't you?"

"She'll be 21 today"

"God I can't believe you're hung up on someone you broke up with 3 years ago. It's bordering on pathetic Rachel" She sighs and nods her head and looks up to him with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I know. I do. I know it was our choice, but I love her Kurt. So damn much"

"It's been 3 years Rach. She's probably turned back into the old Quinn, the one that was one of the most evil motherfuckers I've ever met" Rachel glares at him for his swear word, but shakes her head, making sure he knows that he is wrong.

"You're wrong. She has Madeline now Kurt, she wouldn't go back to the way she was. I'm sure of it" Mercedes walks into the room and sighs at the sight of the diva in the bed, moping over her ex.

"Girl we need to get you a date" Kurt chuckles at the comment but Rachel glares at him.

"What?"

"Is there not anyone at Julliard that has taken your fancy? Anyone? Male, female, Monkey, anyone?" She sits down on the bed next to her good friend.

"No"

"Liar. Rach, you need to try and be with someone else. Don't worry we know about all of the blond men and women you've slept with over the last 3 years, how many is it now?"

"At least 12 that she has brought back here. We don't know about the ones that have taken her back to their place"

"Stop it please"

"Rachel we love you, we want to see you happy. Crying over a picture of your ex and her daughter"

"My daughter. I raised her as well. I still think of her as mine" Mercedes nods.

"I know hot mama. Come on you need to find someone. A proper relationship" She nods, knowing that they are actually right.

**February 1****st**** 2015 **

Kurt is sat at the dining table, and smiles when he sees a happy Rachel Berry walk in. She gives him a one arm hug before sitting down opposite him and digging into the meal that he made her. "How's it going with Alex?"

She gives a proper smile to him, which makes his heart sore, for the first time in 3 years, she was properly smiling. "Good, Good. Really good. We slept together for the first time last night" Kurt blanches at this, really not wanting to hear about his best friend's sex life. He chuckles and she smiles along with him. Alex was a young man in her class at Julliard, he was handsome, and adored Rachel and her friends thought he was perfect for her.

"He's good for you Rach"

"I know. I think I've met my match"

"Hey, I thought I was your match diva Berry" She chuckles at this.

"You are Kurtie. You are. Thank you for pushing me"

"It's good to see you smiling babe. Real good. So how's school?"

**May 15****th**** 2015**

Alex walks into Rachel's apartment with the key she gave him a few months ago. He sees her sat on the couch staring a picture with tears running down her face. Looking closer it seems like the picture has been printed off the internet. Knowing that she still hasn't noticed his presence, he sits down next to her and sees she's crying over a small blond child.

"Who is she Rach?"

Rachel comes out of her reverie to look at her boyfriend in shock. Kurt & Mercedes told her not to tell him about Quinn & Maddie as he would know then he'd never be able to live up. "She's no one don't worry"

She scrunches up the picture and throws it in the trash, knowing she can print out another one later. She had a look on Quinn's FaceBook today and was glad she kept her pictures public, so Rachel could look through them. She saw this gorgeous picture of Maddie on her 5th birthday this morning and printed it out for herself.

Alex stands up and picks up the piece of paper, and straightens it out again. Looking to his girlfriend his heart breaks when he sees her crying.

"Babe, you can tell me anything. You know that right. Tell me who she is"

"Her name is Madeline Fabray. She is... was my daughter" Alex looks at her in shock and looks back down to the picture and sees no resemblance between his girlfriend and this little girl.

"Now that I wasn't expecting. Rae she looks nothing like you" She chuckles and nods.

"I didn't give birth to her. My girlfriend in High School did. I raised her as my own with Quinn until we left for College. I haven't seen her in 3 years. Today would have been her 5th Birthday." Alex looks down at the picture again, he's heard Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel talking about Quinn, but always assumed it was an ex-boyfriend or something, he wasn't prepared for Quinn to be a girl, and to be his girlfriends ex.

"Your bi then" She nods. "Babe don't look so scared, I'm not going to leave you. Why didn't you tell me about her babe?" She looks at him wondering how much she should say, deciding that she probably has ruined it already she leans back into the couch.

"I didn't tell you because every time I talk about her I end up a mess in tears. I was depressed, very depressed before I found you. I haven't seen my family, her and her mother in 3 years. My heart felt broken; it still does in a way."

"Do you still love her? Be honest Rach"

"I think I always will. Imagine two girls instead of Romeo & Juliet, except the dying our relationship was explosive as that was"

"Why don't you still see her... your daughter still?" Rachel closes her eyes tightly and imagines her little girl smiling in her arms, after Rachel has just given her, her present.

"Me & Quinn decided that if we were going to break up, we wouldn't be able to stay in contact. It pretty much split up our friends. Half of us went to Boston or stayed with that group of people and then the rest of us came to New York."

"So you have no contact what so ever" She shakes her head.

"Nope. I miss them so much Al" He leans over and hugs her tightly into his arms, wondering what he was going to do. Could he be with someone that loved another so completely? She wasn't in the picture, but he'll always have to compete with her. Rachel had been so happy in the last few months though, he wasn't going to ruin that for her.

**November 18****th**** 2015**

"I'm going to propose" Quinn looks over in shock.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Santana nods "You Santana Lopez are proposing to Brittany Pierce?" She walks towards the window and starts looking around curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if pigs really do fly" Santana laughs and walks over and smacks her best friend on the arm, before looking out at their dull view in Boston. She then pulls a jewellery box out of her jeans pocket and hands it to Quinn, Quinn opens the box and comes face to face with a ring with the most beautiful diamond she's ever seen in it. "Bloody hell San. This must have cost you a bomb. How did you afford it?"

"Mami gave it to me when I was down last. It was my grandmothers, and she thinks that Brittany would wear this perfectly. What do you think?"

"I think that Brittany is a very lucky woman"

"I'm glad you think that" Santana smiles brightly "I hope she does too"

"How are you going to do it?"

"Her birthday"

**December 8****th**** 2015**

Santana hovers over her girlfriend with a smile on her face. She kisses over her face trying to wake her up. "Baby. Wake up"

"Do I have ta?" Brittany replies tiredly.

"Don't you want your birthday presents baby?" Brittany jumps awake sitting up in bed.

"Yes. Give me. Give me"

"Cheeky wench" She kisses her deeply. "That was number one"

Brittany scrunches up her nose. "I get that every day. That's not a birthday present" Santana chuckles.

"First things first, let's go have a bath babe. Come on, it's all done, just the way you like it" She stands out of bed and then lifts her girlfriend up and takes her into the bathroom.

Santana is laying in the bubbly bath with Brittany between her legs, Brittany is giggling like normal especially at the fact Santana keeps tickling her in the water. "Good birthday so far?" Brittany nods.

"Presents will make it even better"

Santana nods and laughs. "Yeah I guess. I have a present for you in here tough. Can you get Mr ducky?"

Brittany leans forward and picks up the duck that she's only allowed to use when she's in the bath alone. She lays back down and places him in front of her and giggles at the sight of him. Santana watches her girl carefully for the moment when she finds the ring. It takes Brittany awhile, but she finally does find the ring tied around its neck with string, looking up at Santana with confused eyes, Santana nods egging Brittany on to have a closer look.

Brittany lifts up the duck and sees a ring with a huge rock on it, she fumbles with the loose knot on the string, and pulls off the ring, careful not to drop it in the bath water. Santana's hand covers hers and takes away the ring, holding it in her right hand and picking up Brittany's left hand with hers.

"Do you know what this is baby?"

Brittany nods. "A ring"

"Britt, I think I've loved you since we were 5 years old. You have been my best friend, my confidant, my everything since then and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know it took a long time for me to stop being afraid but... I'm not anymore, I love you and I'll scream it from the roof of this building if you ask me to. I know we're only 21 and it might be a little young, but to be honest, I don't give two shits. Britt, my love, will you be my wife and marry me?"

"You're proposing?" Santana nods. "In a bathtub?" nod. "Oh... OK"

"Britt baby, was that a yes?"

"Oh yes. Cool"

Santana sighs in frustration and tips Brittany's face to look at her.

"Brittany do you wanna marry me?"

Brittany nods with a smile. "Of course I do. It's just... you proposed in a bath tub. I just expected something a little more romantic, like in the movies."

"I thought this was romantic. We've got candles, you're in my arms, in the best part of the house other than the bed. I'm sorry this... I'm sorry" Brittany's heart breaks when she sees her 'fiancée' looking so upset.

"Oh when you put it this way... it is... oh San please don't cry. I'm sorry, yes I'll marry you. I will. I love you."

"Are you sure?" Santana smiles.

"Yes. Can I have the ring?"

"Course baby" She laughs and kisses her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to the people who liked the story so far, especially to the 1 reviewer. Now lets bring the girls back together. **

**Chapter 15**

**October 31****st**** 2016**

"Mommy, come on. I wanna go to that house" Quinn had finally got a break from school for Thanksgiving and decided to spend it with her mother this year rather than staying back home. It was now Halloween and her daughter had begged her to let her dress up and been taking around the streets of Lima. Little Maddie was dressed up to the nines in a witches costume and looked adorable if Quinn said so herself.

Quinn then notices that Madeline has pointed to the house at the end of the street. A gasp catches in her mother's throat when she sees that Maddie has pointed to none other than Rachel Berry's house. Knowing that Rachel would be back in New York working off Broadway, Quinn nods at her daughter. She tries to gather up the courage to see the two men who for a long time became her fathers, until everything was dropped from under her when she got the scholarship to Harvard.

"Come on then Munchkin" Quinn says, keeping a tight hold on Madeline's hand. Quinn manages to navigate the gate outside the house with practised ease, which to the 6 year old makes her look very impressive. The house is very extravagantly dressed up for Halloween, and she knows that is all Elijah's doing. He loved this holiday and spent and obscene amount of money on making sure that the house was all decorated in time.

"Do you know this house mommy?" Madeline asks and Quinn looks at her in shock. Quinn nods and decides there is no point lying to her little girl.

"I do baby" She points to the room on the far right of the house. "That was your bedroom when you were a baby"

"Cool" Madeline says staring up at the bedroom. "Did Grandma and Grandpa used to live here then?" Quinn shakes her head sadly.

"No baby. When I got into a fight with Grandpa, I came to live here. I lived here before you were born until we moved to Boston" Maddie smiles.

"Can I knock?" Quinn nods and Maddie rings the doorbell. Maddie jumps back when the doorbell makes a spooky ghost sound. She hears laughter behind the door, gasping when she recognizes that laugh. Before she can even think about picking up Maddie and walking away she is face to face with the beautiful Rachel Berry who looks at Quinn in shock.

Maddie is oblivious to the stare between her mother and this woman and smiles and screeches out with "Trick or Treat" and Rachel's gaze is broken when she hears this. Rachel looks down at the little 6 year old and tears appear in her eyes. Quinn knows this look, for two years of Maddie's life, Rachel was her 'other mother' and the two of them ripped it away from Rachel when Quinn decided to go to Harvard.

"Uh hi. Yes of course" She leans back and picks up a bag of sweets dropping into Madeline's box. "Here you go sweetheart"

Madeline smiles at the other woman in front of her, and Quinn is expecting her little girl to realise this is the woman that she talks about all the time. She even has a picture of Rachel by her bed. The girl does look different though. A lot more mature and her hair is a lot shorter than it is in the picture. "Mommy said I used to live here, were you here then too?"

Quinn runs a hand through the curls peaking out of Madeline's witch's hat. "Yes darling she was?"

"Can I see my old room?"

Quinn chuckles and covers her daughter's mouth before apologising. "I'm so sorry. She's been around Puck, Britt & Santana too much. She has no filter" She leans down to her little girl. "No Maddie, we should get going, don't you want some more candy?" Knowing that Madeline is a sucker for the stuff but the little blonde shakes her head.

"No. You won't let me eat it all anyway. Please Miss?" Madeline asks Rachel politely. Rachel looks to the little girl in front of her, her heart swelling before she feels the break when she calls her miss. Madeline's second word had been mama aimed at Rachel and now she didn't even know her name. Quinn sees her about to cry and steps forward and embraces the woman she hasn't held in nearly 4 years. Rachel finally breaks down and hugs her back not stopping her tears from falling. Quinn grips her tightly, and begins to whisper in her ear her apologies. Pulling back she leans down and picks up Madeline the witch.

"Baby don't you recognise her?" Madeline nods slightly "This is Rachel Berry" Madeline's eyes widen to a shocking size and she smiles at the other woman and tries to squirm out of Quinn's embrace to hug the short woman. Quinn looks to Rachel who nods and Madeline is passed between the two.

"You're Rachel?" The diva nods smiling at the gorgeous little girl in her arms. She's not held her in nearly 4 years and she has missed her daughter more than anything. "Mommy loves you. She talks about you all the time. She says you're on the stage" Rachel nods at this and watches as the little girl carries on talking making the diva smile.

"She got your ability to never shut up" Rachel mock gasps at this making Madeline laugh loudly. Quinn leans forward and kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Shh baby"

"But... Rachel?"

"Yes Madeline"

"Can we go inside? I'm cold" The little 6 year old states. Rachel nods and carries her back into the house followed closely by Quinn. She passes Madeline back to Quinn who holds her daughter close to her chest. "Mommy its Rachel. You should kiss her now and not let her go this time" Rachel pretends not to listen to this. Madeline is placed back down on the floor when Quinn hears Rachel call for her fathers.

Joe walks in followed closely by Elijah, when they see the blonde and her mini-me they smile brightly. "What? Oh my god, Quinn Fabray as I live and breathe?" Joe comes forward and embraces the blonde. She returns the hug with everything she's got, as this man meant more to her than any other man she's ever met. That and the other man in the room as well, she looks over and smiles at Elijah.

"I know you probably want to hit me right now, I wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't for this one" Elijah nods and steps forward.

"It was Rachel's fault just as much as yours. You made the decision but she could have decided to stay with you"

Quinn nods and smiles. "I had to make a choice for Madeline. I wanted to do the long distance relationship" Rachel shakes her head angrily.

"It wouldn't have worked. Are you still Harvard?" Quinn nods proudly.

"Graduating in May. I'm the best in my class by far, and have got job offers for my minor in New York already" Elijah walks to Quinn and holds her shoulders, just looking at the woman who for a few years of his life became his other daughter. Pulling her close he hugs her with everything he has. Pulling back he kneels down to Maddie's height and smiles at her.

"Hello sweetie. I'm Elijah. You can call me Eli" Maddie smiles at him and holds her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Rachel's dad and that's Joey. Rachel's daddy" Madeline smiles at the older man.

"I'm Madeline Sofia Fabray. Nice to meet you" Elijah smiles and looks up at her mother.

"You are too much like your mom. She's gorgeous Quinn" Quinn smiles proudly and lays a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"She knows it as well. She's got half of the boys in her class after her" Quinn smiles and turns to Rachel. "She's more like Rachel though, she adores everything to do with performing, singing and just generally being outgoing and awesome. She makes me watch more musical and films than you ever did" Rachel is looking between Madeline and Quinn and Quinn can see the other girl is trying not to cry. Rachel catches Quinn's hazel gaze and nods.

"Dad, daddy? Maddie wants to see her old room? Could you show her for me?" Joe nods knowing that the two girls need time to talk. He leans forward and takes Madeline's hand and Elijah holds onto the other one and they ascend the stairs.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"You decorated the house so nice and Madeline of course wanted to come to this house. I said OK, before I realised it was your place. I really did think you'd be back in New York Rach" Rachel nods in understanding.

"I'm back for Thanksgiving. It's my first one back since I moved to New York" Quinn nods and smiles before looking upset.

"I'm sorry Rachel"

Rachel steps forward and shakes her head. "It wasn't just your fault Quinn. You chose the right school for you, for Madeline. You wanted to do the long distance relationship and I was sure it wouldn't work so let that get in the way of my feelings for you. I'm sorry"

Quinn nods. "It probably wouldn't have to be honest Rach. We were young, very young, like you said back then, we would have been paranoid all the time, especially with social networking sites" Rachel nods in agreement before looking at the stairs and smiling.

"She is amazing Quinn"

"I know. I'm not going to lie, she amazes me more each day. I swear though, somehow she has got your genes" She smiles "I look at her sometimes and all I see you. She has your temper, your love of all things theatrical but mainly, she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met other than yourself. The way she also tells Puck off reminds me so much of you sometimes" Rachel chuckles at this imagining the little girl telling her father off.

"She must have picked up something from our two years together"

"You've changed" Rachel looks up in shock. "You're quiet. I think I'd prefer for you to shout at me than this"

"I'm just nervous. I still love you so much it hurts princess" Quinn smiles at her favourite nickname that she hasn't heard in three and a half years. "I went on a weird streak in the last few years trying to get you out of my mind, and trying to fill the void and found that it is impossible. My apartment is full of pictures of the three of us, of Madeline, of you" Rachel lets out a few tears, and Quinn's heart begins to break. Well there are now, when she started dating Alex, Kurt & Mercedes made her hide all of them. Now that relationship was over, due to him realising they were both just using each other as their big gay beards and were better off as friends.

"I never thought you'd still fill the same Rach" Rachel cries harder "Oh angel please don't cry" Quinn steps forward and holds the love of her life closer to her chest and kisses the tears running down her face. "Look at me sweetie" Rachel looks up. "Do you still want this?" Rachel nods slowly.

"I do, but... you're still in Boston, Quinn" Quinn shakes her head.

"Only till May. Then I'm moving to New York with Puck and Madeline. I've already got Madeline enrolled at this amazing school and I've already got 4 job opportunities thanks to my professor" Quinn sighs and rubs away her own tears. "I wouldn't have coped at NYU though. Money has been tight even with the scholarship" Rachel smiles and hovers her lips over Quinn's who smiles.

"Kiss me" Rachel whispers and Quinn covers her lips with her own and accepts the passion filled kiss Quinn is giving her. After a few minutes of exploring their lips, their tongues meet and battle for dominance. Quinn steps forward and presses her hips into Rachel's making the other girl moan deeply. Rachel tangles her hand into Quinn's hair trying to pull the taller girl into her tighter, and after a few minutes they both are struggling with the need for air and regretfully have to pull apart.

Both stare at each other as they are panting after that amazing kiss. "I love you angel"

Rachel smiles brightly and pecks her lips lightly. "I love you too"

"Mommy?" Madeline asks from the doorway. The cute little blonde is peaking her head around the door with a cautious smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie pie. What's up?" Madeline comes over to her mother and the taller blonde picks up her daughter and puts her on her hip.

"Are you with Rachel now mommy?"

Quinn smiles and looks at Rachel when she says her response. "If she'll have me" Rachel nods making Quinn smile even brighter. "We're going to take it slow baby. Do you understand?"

"I think so. I love that room Rachel" Rachel chuckles and nods.

"You always did sweetheart" Elijah walks into the room smiling at the closeness of his daughter, her ex girlfriend and daughter.

"Quinn do you need to go back to yours tonight?" Quinn nods

"I do, but not for a while"

"We'll look after Maddie for you whilst the two of you talk"

"Are you sure?" The short man nods.

"It'll be a pleasure Quinn. Welcome back sweetheart" He squeezes her shoulder before holding his hand out for Madeline. "Come on little one, let's go get you some junk food"

Quinn and Rachel are now sat on the couch in the living room with as much space between them as possible. Despite knowing that they both want a relationship again, it was still awkward. "Do you still much of any of the Glee club?" Rachel asks and Quinn nods.

"I live with Brittany & San. Puck is opposite us in his flat and Artie lives down the street with his dad. We see Mike every now and then as well" Rachel nods. "What about you?"

"I live with Kurt" Quinn looks at her in shock. Those two were always at logger heads with each other during High School. "I know, it's not easy, but he's my best friend. He got me through a lot of tough times. Mercedes lives in the room downstairs and I see Tina every now and then, and then of course Mike" Quinn laughs.

"He does seem to go back and forth" Rachel nods. "What about Finn?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I haven't seen him since Graduation, none of us have. Other than Kurt of course. Apparently he's in the army."

Quinn nods taking in that news and then laughs at the situation now. They were still sat as far apart as possible on the couch. "God, one minute we're making out like mad, and then next we're acting all awkward"

"We hurt each other Quinn. I've done well for myself in the last 4 years, and apparently you've done well as well. I've been miserable however" Quinn nods as well.

"Me too. I'm sorry for the way everything worked out"

Rachel shrugs. "Maybe it was meant to be. You were meant to go to Harvard and I was meant to go to Julliard. I got a job staring in a role off Broadway, I might have not got that if we were together. It was probably meant to be that we would end up together afterwards"

"So we were fated to be brought back together tonight by my daughters love of bright lights and all things theatrical?" Rachel laughs at this and smiles at Quinn.

"There's a chance. How is she Quinn? She must be at school now?"

"She's good Rach. Really good" She smiles proudly. "She's at school now, she's unbelievably smart. She's also got all of the guys in her class after her, but she couldn't care less" Rachel chuckles at this. "She's kind. Really kind. She gets it from you and Brittany I think. She is very protective as well. She nearly got suspended the other week for punching a guy in Grade 5 in the stomach"

"She must have got that from you, Santana and Puck" Quinn nods in agreement.

"She absolutely loves musicals and films. Apparently you trying to teach our 8 month old all of the names of the characters in the Sound of Music must have paid off" Rachel gasps at this comment. "Rach are you OK?"

"You said our 8 month old?"

Quinn nods and smiles at her. "I know. Without you in her life at the beginning Rach she wouldn't be who she is. She wouldn't be the girl that every Sunday morning drags me and Santana to watch movies with her and Britt. The four of us share a 3 bedroom apartment" Rachel smiles at this and works out that Brittany and Santana must share a bedroom.

"Have they finally admitted that they're together?" Quinn nods with a very bright smile on her face thinking about her best friends.

"They're engaged" Rachel's mouth drops open in shock. "Due to get married in a month"

"Are you kidding me?" She shakes her head. "Santana finally admitted it then?"

"Yeah. We were at the park and my daughter, the brilliant matchmaker, sat her down and asked her why she would kiss Britt all the time but wouldn't say she was her girlfriend. No one can resist my little girl"

"She is adorable" Rachel smiles thinking about her beautiful baby girl.

"If you can, you should come to the wedding" Rachel smiles at this. "Britt was on at me when they booked the wedding date to find out where you lived in New York so she could send you an invitation" Rachel shakes her head.

"I'm not sure Santana would want me there"

"What? Santana wouldn't talk to me for ages because I hadn't followed you to New York after telling you I would. She likes you Rach, believe me and she'll want you at her wedding"

Rachel nods with a small smile. "I'll try"

"Awesome"

Rachel sighs and looks between the two of them not quite believing that her one dream she's had in the last 3 ½ years has finally come true. "How are we going to do this? If we couldn't do this all those years ago..." Quinn interrupts her.

"That's just it Rae. It's been 4 years nearly. 4 years and the both of us are still pining after each other" Rachel nods in agreement. "I am moving to New York in May after I graduate. San & Britt are actually moving there in the New Year as Britt has a job offer. San is finishing her degree at NYU whilst she searches for jobs as a lawyer"

"Santana the lawyer. I still can't imagine it. How's your course coming along?" Quinn nods with a smile.

"I have a possible job already lined up for May. It's Vogue"

"For Interior Design?" Rachel asks in confusion but Quinn shakes her head.

"I've got into photography. I'm good. Real good and my professor has got me a job offer already set up"

"Oh god, that's amazing Quinn"

"I know" She leans forward and runs her hand through Rachel's hair, tucking one piece behind her ear. "I'm coming to live in New York, we can make this work Berry!" Rachel lets out a throaty laugh and smiles brightly at Quinn.

"I've missed you calling me that" Rachel nods, finally realising that they have to try now. "Okay. I'm going to miss you" she admits and Quinn leans forward and pecks her lips.

"I'll miss you too. I know there's 200 miles between us, but we have internet, phone and I can come and visit. We. Will. Make. It" She states punctuating each word with a kiss. She then leans forward and kisses the love of her life's forehead smiling knowing that if she has it her way, this girl will be in her life forever.

"Okay. I believe you" She smiles evilly. "Now kiss me properly woman" Quinn wastes no time and practically pounces on Rachel, straddling her on the couch. Her hair curtains the two, before she leans in kissing the smirk on Rachel's face away for the next 20 minutes before her cell begins ringing in her pocket. She pulls back with one last kiss on Rachel's lips and answers her phone.

"Ello" She replies huskily. She knows it's her mother though from the caller ID.

"Quinnie? I was just wondering if you and Madeline were alright"

"We're fine mom. I bumped into an old friend. It's Rachel" Her mother gasps on the other end of the phone. "I'll be home a bit later"

"Okay Quinnie. Please be careful"

"I will" She smiles at Rachel. "See you in a bit" She hangs up the phone and pops it back into her pocket.

"You got back in contact with your mom?" Rachel asks amazed at the fact knowing how much hatred Quinn felt towards her mother after she kicked her out.

"I did. I decided it was time for me to introduce her to Madeline. I then found out she had kicked out my dad because of things he said about me. Madeline loves her" Rachel's not shocked at that. The little girl loves everyone. "I'm glad it's worked out this way. I really am. I come back as often as I can afford" Joe interrupts them by knocking on the door.

"Hey is it safe?"

Rachel chuckles. "Yeah daddy" Joe reaches behind him and pushes Madeline forward.

"Go on in munchkin" Madeline sits onto Quinn's lap and melts into her embrace yawning loudly making the rest of the room smile.

"You tired baby?" Quinn asks. "We better be getting home then"

"Can't we stay here?" The little girl begs. "I'm having fun"

"No baby. You have a bed back at Grandma's. Come on say goodbye to Joe, Eli & Rachel baby"

Madeline crawls off Quinn's lap and into Rachel's who hugs the little girl tightly. Even today after all this time she loves this little girl like she is her own. "Bye Rachel. Thank you for making my mom smile again"

"You are very welcome sweetheart" Rachel says whilst sending a smile Quinn's way. Quinn stands up and walks to the Berry men and gives Joe a hug.

"Thank you Eli, Joe"

"Don't be a stranger next time Q. You are welcome back here any time. We don't want to next see Madeline when she's 10 okay" Quinn nods in understanding and she turns around to Rachel and gives the shorter girl a bone crushing hug before pulling back and handing her a card.

"Here is my number babe. The ball is now in your court. Please ring, text or anything. Anytime. I love you" Remembering her dad's didn't mind the odd kiss or two in front of them, Quinn leans forward and pecks her on the lips before scooping Maddie up whose eyes are drooping more each second. Joe stops her before she walks out.

"Did you walk here?" Quinn nods. "Let me give you a lift back home, it'll be easier than carrying sleepy here all that way" Quinn smiles in thanks.

"Thank you that would be brilliant. See you soon"

Quinn groans when she hears her phone besides her going off. Someone has just woke her up from an amazing dream about Rachel Berry and they'll be seriously screamed at if this is not important. "What?"

"I uh, Quinn its Rachel" Quinn gasps. "I'm sorry it's late, I just can't sleep. I needed to tell you. I love you. We can make this work"

Quinn's heart soars at this statement. It was everything she had been waiting for, for the last 3 years. "You called"

"I'll always call"

"I love you too Berry. So damn much" Rachel smiles and slips further into her bed finally feeling the sleep overtaking her. "You charmed Maddie so much. She's begging me to bring her over tomorrow"

"That would be acceptable. What time?"

"Midday?" Rachel hums in agreement. "It's my only holiday, I'm taking all the lie-ins I can get"

"I'll see you then. Love you princess"

"Love you too baby. Night"

**November 1****st**** 2016**

Quinn is stood in the kitchen at the Berry House, smiling at the site of her daughter playing with her new girlfriend. She picks up her phone and speed dials Santana.

"Hey San. I'll give you $100 if you can guess what happened to me last night" Without a beat Santana comes back with her answer.

"You fucked another dwarf?"

Quinn chokes in shock. She was not expecting that. "What? When have I ever fucked a dwarf?"

"Berry's close" Quinn chuckles thinking Santana has no idea how close she really is if she is calling Rachel a dwarf.

"Don't you fucking dare. Looks like I'll have to give you half though, as you are partially close" Santana takes a bit longer to respond this time.

"You kissed a dwarf?" Quinn laughs, smiling at the banter between her and her best friend.

"Oh how I hate you Lopez. Is Britt still looking for Rachel's address to send the invitation to for the wedding?" Santana sighs on the other end of the phone.

"I think she gave up to be honest Q"

"Well, tell her I have it. I can get Kurt's and Mercedes as well" She can just imagine Santana gaping at Quinn.

"Quinn... how?"

"Maddie & I went trick or treating last night" Santana laughs at this, she's always hated the holiday. "I ended up at the Berry's. I ended up making out with the love of my life on her couch for like half an hour" She smiles at the silence on the other end of the phone and chuckles when she hears Brittany pick up the phone.

"Quinn? Is that you? Santi has gone all weird looking. What did you tell her?" Quinn smiles at the innocence of her best friend.

"I got back together with Rachel last night Britt" Brittany squeals on the other end of the phone and Quinn has to pull it away from her ear so she doesn't damage something.

"Oh my god. Really? Oh Quinn that is amazing. Does this mean you're staying... isn't she in New York? I thought you were in Lima?" Quinn smiles again.

"I did Britt. She's here for thanksgiving as well. Pass me back to San, Britt. See you soon sweetie"

"You and Berry?" Quinn hums in agreement. "Quinn what does this mean because I'm not prepared for you to go through another 3 years of heartache when you two decide your awesome relationship is not worth jack again" Quinn sighs knowing her best friend is correct but she also knows she'll doing anything not to lose her girl again.

"I love her San and I'm going to make this work. I am. I'm graduating in the summer, we had already planned on moving to New York, so I'm going to do that and be with my girl. Her and Maddie get on brilliantly. I'm currently watching them play out in the yard."

"You're with Berry now? Get her on the phone. Now Quinn" Quinn sighs puts down the phone and calls for Rachel who scoops up Maddie and comes to the porch where Quinn hands her the phone in replacement for Maddie who hugs her mom tightly.

"Hello"

"Well hello Berry. Heard you and Juno got reunited last night?" Rachel smiles at Quinn when she hears Santana's voice, especially when she still calls Quinn, Juno.

"Santana. It's good to speak to you. We kissed, a lot, but that's all there was. Unfortunately" Quinn chuckles and so does Santana on the other end of the phone.

"Oh you haven't changed Berry. It's good to hear from you too. Now, Britt is about to kill me if I don't ask. Can you come to our wedding? It's the 1st December. Try and get Kurt & Mercedes to come as well"

"I'll try and come. I'm sure those two will as well. Even if it's just to interrogate Quinn"

"Well I'll be interrogating you at some point. Just... don't hurt her Rach. She's been through some tough shit the last 3 years trying to get over you, don't make her have to try again."

"I promise I won't. See you soon San, give my love to Brittany" She passes the phone back to Quinn who puts it to her ear before realizing Santana's hung up. She looks at Rachel with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry she's protective"

"I can tell. She's changed though"

"Maddie & Brit have softened her over the years. She's the first one to offer to babysit for this little one, they get along brilliantly. I'm still worried I'll come home and find her doing body shots off San or learning how to get rid of smoke breath, but she has changed." Rachel cringes at the mental image of a 6 year old doing body shots, especially her little girl.

"Oh god, that is an awful mental image. What about Puck? Is he a good dad?" She asks curiously.

"Ask this one" Quinn picks up her little girl off the floor who snuggles into her moms arms. "What do you think of your daddy Mad's?"

"He's amazing Rachel. He's a big cop now" Rachel is shocked at this. "He looks after me and mommy so much. He does have too many friends though" She pulls a face at this last statement.

"Really" Realisation hits Rachel and she stares at Quinn who is grimacing as well. "Oh Ew. I'm glad he's there for you baby" She picks her out of Quinn's arms and they walk towards the back door. "Let go back out to play some more soccer" Maddie runs back outside and Rachel stops to glare at Quinn. "Too many friends?" Quinn nods. "Does that seriously mean what I think it means?"

"Oh yeah. Now they're not just all female. Well one wasn't"

"Oh my god" Rachel says in shock. "Seriously?" Nod "That's... strange"

Madeline shouts from outside. "Rachel!" Rachel huffs and turns around to walk back outside.

"I'm coming you little madam"

**November 1****st**** 2016**

Quinn walks into the living room and sees her mother sat on the couch typing away on the laptop she has on her lap. She smiles at her mother before sitting down opposite her.

"I bumped into Rachel last night mom" Judy nods, she was aware of this from the phone call. "I don't need to explain who she is again do I?"

"Of course not sweetie. You talked?" Quinn nods with a smile.

"Mom, we wanna give it another go. I've only got a little bit left of college and I was planning on going to New York so... god I'm so happy right now" She says with a very bright smile on her face. She can't believe how brilliant her life is at the moment and she knows it can only get better.

Judy smiles truthfully. "I'm glad sweetheart. It's been horrible to see you so down the last few years. I would like to meet Rachel though and see her interact with Madeline" Quinn smiles at this and nods happily.

"She adores the ground Maddie walks on. Maddie was all over her today and last night. I'll bring her over tomorrow I promise" Judy smiles and opens her arms for her once again very happy daughter to hug her.

**A/N: If you liked the story please review. All the chapters are written, it's now just a case of me finding the time to upload them. Thanks. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just a small one here. I'm glad to finally be getting reviews on this story. The hope is to have everything up and posted by the middle of Feb. I'm not sure if that's realistic or not but I can hope. There are 56 chapters in all on this story, so another 40 to go after this one. Within this Chapter we see the girls come to terms with everything and then having to say goodbye. **

**Hope you enjoy and if you do a review would be lovely. **

**Chapter 16**

**November 2****nd**** 2016 **

"I'm nervous" Rachel states outside the Fabray mansion.

"I've met your parent's angel" Quinn says trying to sooth her girlfriend. She can't believe she gets to call Rachel that again. It was everything she had dreamed about.

"That doesn't count, you met them before we got serious, and of course they'd have no problem with us, you"

Quinn shakes her head. "Rach I bullied you for years. Of course they had a right to have a problem with me. My mum will treat you friendly though. Don't worry" Rachel grabs Quinn's hand when Quinn opens the door to the Fabray house. Quinn lightly tugs her and together they walk into the kitchen to see Maddie eating her cereal whilst Judy is sitting reading the paper.

"Rachel" Madeline screeches and jumps off her chair and into Rachel's arms who catches her and spins her around.

"Hello munchkin. Missed me?" Maddie nods enthusiastically.

"I did. Have you met Grandma before?" Maddie whispers into Rachel's ear. She shakes her head, and Maddie asks to be let down and grabs Rachel's hand when she is and pulls her over to Judy who smiles. "Grandma this is mommy's girlfriend Rachel. Rachel this is my mommy's mommy"

Rachel smiles and holds her hand out for Judy to shake which the older woman does. "It's nice to meet you Maddie's mommy's mommy" Judy chuckles at this.

"Call me Judy please or this could get confusing very fast. Thank you for introducing me Madeline"

"You're welcome. Can I go play now mommy?" Madeline questions Quinn who nods.

"Be good"

Quinn and Judy are in the kitchen, washing and drying the pots after their meal. Rachel is playing with Madeline in the living room and every now and then they hear laughter from them.

"What do you think of her mom?"

Judy sighs and turns to her daughter with a smile trying to reassure her that she's happy.

"She's a very nice girl. She obviously loves you Quinnie" Quinn looks at her mother with a frown on her face.

"That almost sounded like you disapprove of her" Judy breaths in and breaths out and turns to face her daughter. She washes her hands on the dish cloth before taking her daughters hand in hers.

"Quinn I love you. I am so glad to see you happy and have you back in my life. I am however Christian, I have been all my life and it's my belief..." Quinn cuts off her mother.

"I know mom" She smiles. "I know and thank you for not kicking me out or anything"

"Never again Quinn" She comes forward and hugs her daughter.

"I love her so much mom. It's not wrong what we have. It's just love. I can't believe how much I loved her over the last 4 years" They pull out of a hug and go back to washing up.

"Do you think you could have done the long distance relationship?"

Quinn nods "I think we would have lasted. I do think that it would have been a lot of hard work and I think our relationship would have suffered for it" They both smile when they hear Madeline's laughter from the living room.

"She's fantastic with Madeline"

"My baby adores her. She can't remember her from back when she used to be her 'mama', but I think there's something there. She's so comfortable with her." Judy passes Quinn a pot and smiles at the look on her face.

"Do you think you are going to be able to cope with being away from her until the end of your course? I don't want you running out on it now Quinn" Quinn shakes her head to reassure her mother.

"I wouldn't. I'm at Harvard for Madeline. I promise. It'll be hard but we'll see each other for Santana & Brittany's wedding. Then there's Christmas and then I'm moving to New York in May. I'll miss her but it'll be worth it when we're together. I love you mom."

"I love you too Quinnie. I am glad you are happy baby. So glad"

Maddie comes running into the room with a sad smile on her face. Quinn bends down to her height to give the girl a hug. "Mommy, Rachel has to go home"

Rachel comes in with a sad smile on her face. "Oh yeah"

"I don't want her to go home. I want her to stay with us" Quinn lifts her little girl into her arms her heart breaking at that comment knowing her daughter was besotted with Rachel.

"She has to go home to her dads' Maddie"

"She's been trying to guilt me for the last 20 minutes"

"Sorry. Baby say goodbye to ma" She stops herself before she calls Rachel mama "Rachel" The look on Rachel's face when she nearly called her mama, makes her smile deeply, knowing that look as longing. She will have a talk with Madeline soon about what she should call Rachel. Of course it is up to the little girl. She puts her down.

"Bye Rachel. I will miss you" Maddie hugs Rachel tightly making the diva smile.

"I'll miss you too my little gold star. I'll be over tomorrow little one"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

She ruffles Madeline's hair and stands up and looks at Quinn who nods. She gives her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before hugging her tighter. "We'll see you tomorrow babe" Rachel nods and smiles at Judy.

"Thank you for having me over Judy. It was nice to finally meet you"

"You too Rachel"

"Bye" Rachel walks out the front door, and Quinn and Maddie hug each other trying not to miss the diva already.

"Whipped I think the term is" Quinn chuckles and hugs her mother tightly.

**November 3****rd**** 2016**

Rachel & Quinn are laying on the couch whilst Maddie is laying in front of them on the floor watching the musical on TV. The couple are spooning, Quinn hugging Rachel tightly from behind.

"I'm going home Sunday"

"I know"

"Will you and Maddie come to see me off?" Quinn nods and kisses her girls temple.

"Of course. This week has been pretty amazing"

Quinn nods. "It has. I love you Quinn Fabray so damn much" Quinn leans over Rachel from their position and manages to give her a lovely, yet awkward kiss.

"I love you too. Now I have you back I'm never letting go. I'm in it for the long haul baby. The whole nine yards"

"Me too babe. She's going to have grandfathers for life now"

"They do adore her. She adores them back. She loves you too"

"I love her so much Quinn. You have a remarkable little girl there Quinn. She's very smart, beautiful, kind, intuitive and generally just an amazing girl. You and Noah should be very proud. Did you tell him we're back together?"

Quinn laughs. "Yes, after I told Santana. He told me not to break your heart. He said he'll threaten you at San & Britt's wedding." Rachel chuckles and leans back into her girlfriends embrace. Quinn kisses her cheek again.

"I still can't believe that they're getting married"

"I know. It was a hell of a shocker. When San told me she was going to propose, I had to check that pigs were not flying"

Quinn and Rachel have just spent their first night together in 4 years and both are basking in each other. Rachel is running her hand over her wrist, smiling at the tattoos adoring the wrist. "I love these tattoos." She runs her fingers over the beautiful script on her right wrist which has the words Madeline in beautiful, small script. Hidden on her left wrist however, was the letter R, written in gold ink and blends in into her skin tone.

"You mean everything to me, I was planning on coming to find you once we graduated and when I was getting Madeline's name tattooed on my wrist, I asked if they would be able to do a secretive one on my other wrist"

"It is beautiful. I've always wanted a tattoo. I never knew what to get. I didn't want to get Maddie or your name tattooed on me as I didn't lay claim to you anymore"

"You lay claim to me now" Quinn leans forward and kisses her girl deeply.

**November 6****th**** 2016**

Quinn stands there with her arms around Rachel who is trying not to cry when she looks into her girlfriends eyes. Maddie is currently being hugged to death by Eli & Joey, but all Rachel & Quinn care about at this moment is each other. "I love you"

"I love you too princess. This is going to be hard"

"Very, but I have brought you that web cam, which your dad will set up for you so you can talk to us every night. You have my number, I have yours, we'll be in each other's lives don't worry. I'll see you in a month as well at the wedding."

"I know, I know. God I'm going to miss you" Rachel says looking away from Quinn's hazel gaze.

Quinn pecks her lips. "I'll miss you too angel. So much. You mean everything to me, and we'll be together soon"

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby, one sec. Love you"

Leaning forward she kisses Rachel a little more passionately than she should in front of her daughter who groans and makes kissy noises. "Oi you. Get your little butt here and give me a hug"

Maddie runs up to Rachel and hugs her tightly. Rach lifts her up and holds her tightly to her chest.

"I'll miss you Rachel. I love you"

"Oh I love you too sweetie pie. I'll be seeing you at Aunt Brittany and Santana's wedding though won't I?"

"Yup. Bye"

Rachel sets her down on her feet and watches as Quinn takes her hand and together they walk back out of her life. However, this time she has the promise that they'll talk again later that night.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Quinn & Rachel are back in New York & Boston respectively. It's just under a month until the wedding, and they are starting to miss each other like crazy and within this chapter you even get their wedding included as well. Remember Rachel is very OOC in this story, and there's a few swear words within this chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy. **

**Chapter 17**

**November 19****th**** 2016**

Rachel & Quinn had been back together for a month now. It was nearing Brittany and Santana's wedding, and they hadn't seen each other in way too long. They had been on the phone for the better part of an hour just basking in being together.

"Do you remember that song you sang to me on the last day of Glee?"

"Tangled up in you" Quinn whispers.

"For the last 5 years I've played it on my ITunes over and over again. Do you... do you think we could have made the distance work"

"I do. I think that I trust you completely and I know that I would never in a million years cheat you"

"How's my little gold star?"

Quinn laughs at the nickname. Rachel used to call Madeline it all the time and now had adopted the nickname again for the 6 year old who loved it, especially when she found out what it meant to Rachel.

"She's missing you so much. She loves you already"

"I love her too. I love you both so much. I wish I could kiss you right now"

"1 more week gorgeous"

"I better get going baby. I've got a show. See you soon. I love you"

"I love you too"

**November 29****th**** 2016**

Rachel is sat giggling with Maddie who are talking over Skype. Quinn is in the kitchen cooking dinner, whilst watching her girlfriend and daughter bonding over the computer.

"So, how many phone numbers did you get today then my gold star?"

Maddie chuckles at the question. Rachel always asks it and usually Madeline has an answer. "One boy tried to kiss my cheek. I kicked him in the shin like Aunt Santi told me too"

"Good girl"

Quinn comes into view and glares at Rachel and her daughter. "She also got detention for a month for doing so. Not a good girl" Quinn says before going back into the kitchen.

"Mommy's mad" Maddie says before turning back to Rachel on the computer. "So we get to see you tomorrow then Rae?"

"Yup. I'm flying out in a bit actually. You get to meet your Uncle Kurt and Aunt Mercedes as well tomorrow"

"Oooh cool. Do you think they'll like me?" Maddie asks chewing on her bottom lip.

"Of course they'll like you sweetie pie. You are impossible not to like you lovable devil. So, how bad are your mommy's dinners then?" Madeline laughs out loud at this. "She used to burn everything" Quinn comes back into the view of the camera and points a spatula at the little girl and Rachel.

"I will hurt you Madeline Sofia Fabray"

Madeline laughs and shakes her head. "Mommy is a good cook Rae, she is making chicken tonight. Daddy is coming over with his new friend. Me and Santi always get to play pranks on his friends so it's my favourite time" Rachel throws her head back and laughs at this and Quinn chuckles as well.

"I don't condone it or witness it at all"

"You are a little devil Madeline Fabray. I better get going, I need to start packing. I love you two. See you tomorrow"

**November 30****th**** 2016**

Quinn and Madeline walk up to the front desk at the hotel that they know Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt are staying at.

"Hi I'm here to see a Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and a Mercedes Jones" Quinn says to the man behind the desk but is interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Quinn Fabray as I love and breathe" He walks over and holds her arms away from her body taking in her looks. "Damn woman you are still bloody hot" He then drops her arms and hugs her tightly.

"I've missed you too Kurt" He pulls away and smiles down at Madeline. "Maddie this is your Uncle Kurt, Kurt this is Madeline" Kurt takes in the very stylish 6 year old with shock in his eyes. He turns his head back to the diva that is standing a little way away from them.

"Damn she is stylish. See Rachel, even a 6 year old can dress better than you" Mercedes comes forward in front of Rachel and hugs Quinn tightly.

"Hey hot mama"

"Mercedes I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch I..." She is stopped by Mercedes hugging her tighter. Mercedes bends down and hugs the little girl.

"You are gorgeous sweetie. You look so much like your mom"

"Acts like her as well" Quinn smiles at Rachel who has stayed back for a little bit. Quinn decides enough time has passed and goes over to her girlfriend and takes her hand in her own. "Hi"

"God I've missed you Rachel Barbara Berry"

"I've missed you too princess. Can I kiss you?" She asks quietly.

"Of course baby" Rachel leans in and gives Quinn a sweet kiss, not too long but enough to give her a taste of what she's missed.

"Rachel" Rachel pulls away before a blond bombshell jumps into her arms. Lifting her up as high as she can she laughs along with the little girl.

"I've missed you so much Maddie"

"Missed you too mama. Oh I'm sorry it's just mom keeps telling me that I used to call it you and I..."

"That's alright baby" She looks to Quinn and together they have a silent conversation. Quinn nods and smiles and Rachel runs a hand through the little girl's hair in her arms. "You can call me mama if you want"

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you so much munchkin. Come on, let's get back up to my room"

**December 1****st**** 2016**

It was now the Wedding Reception and Santana and Brittany were currently dancing on the dance floor of the hotel garden, completely uninterested in anything other than each other. Santana is wearing a gorgeous black wedding dress and of course, ever the traditionalist Brittany is dressed to the nines in a tight fitting gorgeous white wedding dress. They were ying and yang, so different but meant for each other.

Puck notices the small diva at the side of the stage and walks over to her and smiles. He still looks just the same. He has got rid of his Mohawk and now has actual hair and has a lot more muscle but was relatively still the same 16 year old boy she knew back in High School. "It is very good to see you again Berry"

She hugs him tightly. "Noah. God you look different. You have hair and not a stupid Mohawk?"

"I do. Look at you. You're in proper clothing" Rachel smacks him. "Ow"

"Now what do I hear about these multiple friends that you have from your daughter of all people?"

Puck has the decency to blush and he shakes his head. "She just thinks they're friends. Rach"

"Well keep it in your pants"

Puck looks behind them and curses. "Oh shit"

Rachel smacks him again. "Noah!"

"No I deserve that one" He points to the entrance, just near where the newly married couple are dancing to see Finn standing there dressed to the nines in his army uniform. "What is he doing here? I thought we all shunned him after graduation"

Quinn comes over and looks over at Finn walk over to the couple who embrace him tightly.

"Santana and Britt invited him to the Reception. Don't go too hard on him Noah"

"If he starts anything I will. Why isn't Sam invited if Finn is then?"

"Because Santana couldn't stand him after he kept on trying it on with me after he knew about Maddie & Rach"

They all stand to attention when Finn begins to walk closer to the 5 people at the table. Rachel is sat there holding 6 year old Madeline on her lap, and Puck, Kurt, Quinn & Puck are there as well ready to start if Finn steps out of line. Artie pushed by Mercedes comes over when he sees Finn approaching and Finn stops, wondering if this was a smart idea.

"Hi you all look good"

"It's good to see you Finn" Rachel waves at him slightly. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm good thank you. I have a child a well now" He smiles "Is that Madeline?" Rachel nods and holds the kid in her arms tighter. "My god, she looks just like you Quinn"

"Can we help Finnocence?" Puck asks angrily.

"I just wanted to come over and talk. I know we all went our separate ways after graduation but..."

Quinn walks over to Rachel and her daughter and wraps her arms around her neck as she sits down behind her.

"Are you still living in Lima Finn?" Quinn asks politely.

"Just outside actually. We live at the army base. It's not's perfect but it's home."

"What's your child's name?" Rachel asks.

"Charlie. He's 3 now. I had him with Sarah straight out of High School. He takes after Sarah though thank god, he has her brains. He does look like me though." Rachel smiles at the pride on his face, and turns to look at her girlfriend and kisses her softly.

"Did you bring your wife with you?" Puck asks.

"Um no. She had to work. Are you two back together?" Rachel looks at Quinn in alarm, but remembers near the end Finn was fine with their relationship. She nods softly and he smiles an honest sweet Finn smile.

"We are. 1 month ago we realised it was time" He smiles brightly at the couple shocking the rest of the group.

"Congratulations. You breaking up was stupid in my eyes. Sorry"

"No, we agree with you don't worry"

"Cool. I saw a review of your play the other week Rach. I'm really pleased for you" She smiles at him hearing that he's looking into her career. "Are you still at Julliard?"

"I am. Graduating in a few months. Quinn & Artie are still at Harvard and once they come back from their Honeymoon, Santana and Britt are moving to New York due to Britt's new job"

"What's Santana doing for a job?"

"Law. She can finally shout at people and not get told off for it" Quinn laughs and this and kisses her girls cheek.

"Who are you sir?" Maddie asks from her position on Rachel's lap.

"No one baby" Puck says and the mini Quinn turns her eyes to her father and glares at him.

"Daddy don't be rude. I asked a question" The rest of the group burst out in laughter, especially when Puck sits back in his seat. Only his little girl has the guts to tell him what to do, well them at the two women currently smiling at their daughter.

"I'm Finn. I went to school with all of this lot. I was in Glee Club"

"He was my leading man baby" She kisses the little girls temple. "Without him we wouldn't have won Regional's"

"Why are you all staring at him badly then?"

"Finn made a mistake baby. One that none of us have quite been able to forgive him for" Maddie nods and then furrows her brow in confusion.

"But you were at school a million years ago, you always tell me to forgive mommy"

Quinn and the rest of the group laugh at this. "There is that baby. It is good to see you Finn. You do look good, happy, and healthy"

"I am. I hope that we can all stay in contact this time. Even Kurt barely talks to me on holidays and he's my step-brother" Rachel glares up at the man in question, and he cowers back a little bit.

"What? You told me you talk fine and have forgiven him?"

"I... It's easier said than done Rae. He hurt my best friend" Rachel shakes her head.

"You hated me back then Kurt. That's no excuse"

"Sorry roomy" She smiles at this. "I promise I'll be good next time Finn"

"I'll give you my number in a bit Finn. You can text me the next time he's not" Finn chuckle at this and nods.

"I've missed all of you. I let my homophobic angry side take over, and I hurt the people who I loved. I have done everything in my power over the last 6 years to make things better, but I need to try to make things better with you."

"You hurt Rachel. You were going to hurt me"

"Princess please... he's come this far and I forgave you, San and Britt. To be honest, between the three of you, you guys probably hurt me more than he did. Let's give him a shot" Quinn's eyes drop to her hands and she feels the proverbial knife go through heart deep.

"I... okay" She looks up and stands up. "I better go and check on something" She stands up and goes to walk around the corner of the stage where the newly married couple are dancing. Rachel gets Madeline to stand up and chases after her girlfriend.

"Quinn!" She shouts. "Quinn wait, please don't get angry. Quinn look at me!" Quinn turns around and Rachel's heart breaks when she sees the tears covering Quinn's face. Stepping forward she attempts to hug her girlfriend, but Quinn steps back stopping Rachel by holding her finger up.

"Just... just leave me alone. I need some time alone"

She walks away and Rachel is stood there dumbfounded. Realizing Quinn is reacting to her comment about the bullying when they were younger, looking between her girlfriend walking into the inside of the hotel where the wedding is being held and her friends trying not to look her way, she walks back to them, realizing Quinn does need some time.

"Sorry about that"

"Will she be alright Rach?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I have no idea. She has got to learn not to react this way. It was her choice to treat me like that back in High School and I've chosen to forget it. I'm sorry about that. So Finn, have you got any pictures of your family?"

He laughs and nods, before pulling out his wallet and taking out some pictures.

"Here"

Kurt takes the picture of the family and stares at the supermodel that is stood next to Finn. "Is this your wife?" Finn nods. "She truly is gorgeous Finn. How you got her I'll never know"

"Thanks. I think. Charlie got her brains. He's a smart kid" Finn smiles and looks at Madeline who is now sat on her dads lap now that Quinn is gone and Rachel is stood up.

Mercedes points behind Rachel. "She's coming back"

Rachel turns around to see Quinn walking towards them with Santana and Brittany at her side, looking quite like the cheerio's back in high school. Quinn's eyes are still red from crying.

"Finn" Santana says with a smile. Her hand firmly clasped behind Quinn's back.

"You look very good Santana. Marriage does look good on you"

"Are you fighting with mommy, mama?" Madeline asks Rachel who shakes her head.

"I'm not fighting sweetheart" She looks at Quinn who looks away. "I do think me and mommy need to talk though" Rachel stands up and grabs Quinn's hand, ignoring the blonde's resistance, she pulls harder and smiles when the blond starts to walk alongside her.

They walk into the lobby and Rachel pulls her into the quiet side before turning on her girlfriend and glaring at her.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like I just killed your puppy. I mentioned our past, a past I have forgiven you for, and a past however that happened. You made the choice to bully me all those years Quinn, not me. Live with it, because I'm not dealing with this every time it comes up in conversation."

Quinn chuckles proud at Rachel right now. "You've grown some bottle"

Rachel throws her hands up in frustration and sighs. "Quinn stop it. Just answer me, why are you acting like this? My god do you infuriate me sometimes, stop acting like a teenager and answer me!"

Quinn finally lets more tears fall and Rachel pulls her into a tight hug, to try and calm her girlfriend. Quinn pulls back but Rachel still keeps her arms around her.

"I hate myself for the way I treated you, I absolutely hate that part of my life. I have spent 6 years trying to forget it and when you brought it up all of that hate came rushing back. With that came back all of the doubts I have, I don't deserve your love Rachel. Not after the way I treated you. You never deserved any heartache and I brought it upon you every damn day for 4 years."

Rachel shakes her head. "Quinn Marie Fabray look at me! It has been 6 years since you called me RuPaul or Man-Hands, it has been 5 1/2 years that I have completely and utterly forgiven you for everything you did." Quinn smiles at this knowledge. "You have brought me more happiness to erase all of that sadness. I don't care how you treated me back then, all I care about is it brought us here, today. Look at me woman! You are the love of my life, but I am seriously close to walking away right now if you don't grow the fuck up."

"You swore. You don't swear"

Rachel smiles. "I do when my girlfriend is acting like a child. I love you. That should be enough. If I can take the piss out of my torment then you should be able to as well. Do you love me princess?" Rachel asks and Quinn pulls Rachel back fully into her arms.

"Of course I do, especially when you call me Princess" She kisses her lightly. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I keep fucking up"

Rachel nods in agreement. "Yes you do. Luckily now, you have me to drag you back to real life. We're in this together, forever now. Don't you want that?"

Quinn nods happily. "I do. I've got very paranoid over the last 4 years about what I did. I keep expecting you to come back and slushy me"

"Not that I wouldn't mind doing that, just so I could lick it off you" Quinn chuckles loudly making other people in the lobby look at them. "I won't ever hurt you by choice Quinn"

"They're going to think we're up to no good" Rachel smiles and kisses Quinn. "I love you"

She pulls back and smiles at her before dragging her back outside to the rest of the group.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review if you get a chance. x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: There back to being apart again I'm afraid, but of course it doesn't last long with it being this story. This Chapter covers quite a lot of moments from the end of 2016 to beginning of 2017. **

**Chapter 18**

**December 15****th**** 2016**

Rachel grins when she sees her girlfriends face looking at her through the computer. She had just got Maddie to bed, after letting her talk to Rachel for a few hours, and now was ready to talk to the diva all herself.

"Hey beautiful"

Quinn smiles. "Hi. It's good to see you. I've missed you the last few weeks. I'm glad you're busy thought"

"Yeah I've missed you too baby. I'm so tired"

"I can imagine" Quinn says softly. "I love you Rae. I had a dream last night about that talk, or bitchin session Santana gave us when we broke up the first time. I need to know that, that will never happen again. For my heart, for Maddie."

"What. Get Santana to bitch us out again? I promise Quinn. We've wasted 4 years, of a life we could have had together. I'm not wasting another moment"

"Good. Sorry I was just getting paranoid. I don't want to ever loose you Rae"

"You won't" Rachel sighs and leans back in her seat smiling at her computer, and ultimately her girlfriend. "God what I'd give to hug you right now"

Quinn winks at her. "Just hug?"

"How's school?"

"Good, really good. My professor has been looking into more jobs for me in New York. Even if this Vogue thing falls through, I'll get a job there"

"That's brilliant babe"

They talk into the middle of the night, just being content in seeing and talking to each other.

**December 24****th**** 2016**

Quinn has been talking to Rachel for the better part of 10 minutes on the phone whilst she attempts to do as much housework as she can with one hand. "God I miss you baby" she says with a smile before spotting a pair of Puck's boxers, before pulling a face trying to work out why they are on her couch.

"I know baby. I miss you too" Quinn throws the boxers which she picked up with a pencil into the trash. "I'm sorry about this. Christmas is a horrible time. Everyone wants to go to the theatre"

Rachel had meant to go to Boston for Christmas however the theatre had needed her and if she wanted to keep her job she had to work.

"I know. I know. Maddie wants to talk to you" The little girl had been holding her hands up for the phone for the last 5 minutes. Quinn passes the phone to her.

"Mad's?"

"Hey mama. How is the show?" Madeline asks with a sneaky smile on her face.

"You kept our secret baby?" Rachel asks cryptically just in case Quinn is listening somehow.

"Of course. I miss you too mama" Rachel laughs when she realises her daughter is coming up with a different story for Quinn to listen to.

"Good girl. Christmas will be here in 5 minutes. Pass me back to your mom baby" Maddie passes the phone back to her mother and puts her head back down to her book to stop her mom from seeing her smile.

"She really does miss you Rae"

"I miss her too. Both of you. This is the only break I have been able to get all day and all I want to do is spend it with you two"

"Me too"

There's a knock on the door, and Madeline runs to open it. Quinn smiles at her little girl's enthusiasm, when a short brunette on the phone walks in, she drops her phone in shock. Quinn looks down at her daughter who is looking sneakily at her.

"Oh you little scamp" She ruffles her hair making the girl squeal. "You knew Rach was coming for Christmas and you didn't tell me?"

"It's a surprise mommy. Duh. Of course I couldn't tell you"

"You are lucky you are cute" She turns to Rachel and smiles bright. "Come here babe and give me my Christmas kiss. No gagging sounds Madeline Fabray please" She kisses Quinn with all her might, she holds the woman who she hasn't seen in what feels like ages to her chest as tightly as she can.

"How long are you here for?"

"2nd January. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. I get you for a whole week" Santana walks in followed by Brittany who smile at Rachel, the latter that runs over and hugs the shorter girl.

"You've arrived" Santana says smacking Rachel lightly on the back in welcome.

"So did everyone know but me that my girlfriend was actually coming for Christmas?"

Santana, Brittany & Madeline nod in agreement. "Pretty much" Brittany says. "It is good to see you Rach"

"You too. How was your Honeymoon guys? I hope Santana treated you right Britt" Britt nods and Quinn chuckles.

"From what I heard they stayed in the hotel room for the whole two weeks" Rachel nods.

"Good for you. Are you glad to be back home?" Brittany nods enthusiastically.

"Yes I love Christmas. It'll be even better with you here" Brittany comes over and hugs Rachel tightly making the smaller girl smile.

"Thank you. Kurt & Mercedes have gone home to Lima for Christmas this year, so it'll be nice to spend it with you guys" She stares at Quinn with a smile and the other girl mouths 'I love you'.

"God you two make me wanna be sick"

Quinn smacks her arm but Brittany scolds her. "Santi don't be mean"

Santana has the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry" Rachel laughs at this.

"Oh my god, you are whipped"

Santana glares at her making the shorter girl curl into Quinn's torso. "I will hurt you Berry"

Maddie breaks the argument with her bright smile. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever"

**December 25****th**** 2016**

Madeline climbs onto her mother's king sized bed where Quinn and Rachel are currently laying as close as humanly possible to each other. "Mommy, Mama, wake up" The 6 year old exclaims waking up the two women easily. Quinn groans however Rachel rolls over and glares at her daughter.

"Quinn its 7am"

"Which means Christmas time" Rachel groans again before burying her head under the pillow.

"We are so changing this time in the future. 11am will do" Quinn laughs at the difference in her girlfriend. 4 years ago she decided to wake up at this time and now she never woke up a minute before she needed to mainly due to her schedule being so hectic back in New York.

"Santa's been mama" Madeline exclaims happily.

"Oh really have you been good this year?" Quinn asks and Maddie nods with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Of course. I brought you two back together" With this she jumps off the bed and runs out of the room and Quinn & Rachel stare at her retreating form in shock. Seconds later, they hear Santana squeal which makes them both chuckle.

"I can't argue with that. Your 6 year old is our match maker"

"She's never gonna let that go is she" Quinn begins to pull on some more clothes for the cool apartment, before throwing some at Rachel so she can get ready as well. Once changed, they walk outside, and Rachel makes a bee line for the little girl at the kitchen counter eating the cereal that Puck obviously has put there for her.

"I didn't know you were so domestic Noah"

"I can just about do cereal. I'm awesome at using the dishwasher though apparently"

"I can imagine" Rachel leans over and kisses the top of her daughters head. "Good morning my little gold star"

"Morning mama. There's so many presents. More than ever" Quinn looks over at the tree and sees there is double the amount that she had left there last night after Madeline was put to bed. She turns on Rachel knowing she was the only one that would have done this.

"How is that Rachel? There wasn't this many when we checked after Santa had been last night?"

Puck steps in with a smile. "She" he points to Rachel "dumped a lot and I mean a lot at mine before surprising you last night. Me, San and Britt were hired to dump them here when you two went to bed"

"Rachel, you shouldn't spoil us" Quinn scolds.

"It's the first Christmas I've spent with you two in 4 years and it's not like I'm hard up. Plus Kurt & Mercedes threw in a few presents as well" She smiles and cups Quinn's cheeks in her hand. "I wanna spoil you both so let me"

"There is no point in arguing Quinn"

"Good. Now let's get to the presents"

Maddie crawls under the tree to get the last box, which she struggles to carry as it's almost the same size as the small child. "There's just one more box left"

Rachel smiles from her position on the couch snuggled into Quinn's side. Brittany and Santana are snuggling on the floor near the tree and Puck is sat behind his daughter ready to help her with whatever she needed.

"There's a special present in there for all of you. Especially you Noah" Puck's face brightens at this.

"Oooh brilliant. Let's have a look" Madeline rips off the wrapping and squeals when she sees a Wii. Once she opens the box she finds about 5 games all individually wrapped as well as a balance board and the controllers. Quinn turns to Rachel and shakes her head knowing how much that console costs.

"I can't accept this Rach"

"Oh yes you are missy. I've lost the receipt so I can't take it back"

"Rae" She says softly.

"No look at their faces" She points to Maddie, Brittany & Noah who are looking very excitedly over their new console. "Please just let me do this. Please"

"Ugh, but when I get a decent job out of this degree, you better let me spoil you like mad and I want no complaining" Rachel chuckles and kisses Quinn's neck.

"I promise. Plus, my dad & daddy brought the majority of those games for you. Well mainly for Madeline"

Maddie gets up off the floor and barrels into her mama who picks her up and places her on her lap. Rachel hugs her as tightly as she can.

"Thank you mama. I love you so much"

"I love you too baby girl. There might be one more present under the tree Noah if you have a look" He crawls under and finds a small box shaped item. "It's for Quinn, please just accept it for what it is babe. Please" Quinn sighs and nods.

She rips open the wrapping and smiles when she sees a jewellery box. Even if she's annoyed that Rachel has spent way too much money on them, she loves jewellery. Opening it up she sees it's a locket. Opening the locket she sees a gorgeous picture of Rachel & Maddie on one side, and on the other is a picture of her and Rachel. Quinn lets the tears fall as she stares at her girlfriend who is still holding onto her daughter.

"It's gorgeous Rae. Thank you"

"I love you"

**January 4****th**** 2017**

**Quinn Fabray **is really missing her beautiful girl.

-**4 people **like this.

-**Kurt Hummel **vomit

-**Rachel Berry **shut it Hummel. I miss you too baby. How's my ill girl?"

-**Quinn Fabray **from Maddie, 'missing you mama' ;-)

-**Mercedes Jones **my god she is adorable.

**January 8****th**** 2017**

It was now time for Santana and Brittany to go to New York. A good friend of theirs from college has offered to take them down in his van. They couldn't wait to see their new apartment. Brittany was now currently holding the little 6 year old Maddie as tightly as possible whilst Santana was hugging Quinn goodbye.

"I'll miss you Juno" Quinn laughs and nods.

"I'll miss you too San. Thank you for sticking by me for the last 4 years. I really am glad we managed to stay friends"

"I'm glad too" She leans closer and whispers. "I love you Quinn. You're like a sister to me. Hurry up and get to New York with us. I don't want to be too far away from Madeline for too long"

Quinn chuckles and kisses her friends cheek before pulling back. Maddie is placed into Santana's arms whilst Quinn gets an armful of her fellow blonde.

"Come with us Quinn" Brittany asks innocently.

"I can't sweetie. I want you to be good in your new job and I'll be there in May" Brittany nods with a smile.

"I will. I love you Quinn"

"Love you too Britt"

**January 15****th**** 2017 **

**Rachel Berry **has too much alfjfalcohdjf tonghinght  
-**16 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **Rachel Barbara Berry your daughter might read this.  
-**Santana Lopez **then keep your 6 year old off FaceBook. That was a very good night Berry, who knew you could dance like that.  
-**Rachel Berry **I cannot apologise enough for this status. It will be promptly removed. Kurt keep me away from FaceBook, the next time I need time I need my laptop password from you.

**January 17****th**** 2017 **

**Quinn Fabray **has the most adorable little girl in the world.  
-**Rachel Berry **likes this

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, and have the time, please review :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Still apart but not for long at all. In this Chapter we deal with the reason why they split in the first place, and the heartache overreaction and things like social networking can bring to a relationship. It's all based of a past relationship I have had, so hopefully you enjoy especially as by the end of the Chapter you'll see them all where they belong. **

**Chapter 19**

**February 12****th**** 2017 **

Quinn is getting dressed for her trip out when she hears Skype on the computer ringing. She leans forward to see it's her girlfriend so she takes a seat and presses Answer.

"Hey gorgeous" She whispers staring at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend. Rachel manages to still hear this and smiles brightly.

"Hey princess. Are you wearing a tracksuit?" Rachel asks in confusion.

"Uh yeah" Quinn looks down at her outfit. "It's cold in Boston and I've got boxing in a minute"

"Boxing?" Quinn nods. "You do boxing?"

"Well yeah. I have since I moved here. I've always had this horrible temper I struggle to control and instead of letting it out on Puck" Rachel chuckles at this "I just go spar instead"

"You are looking very sexy Quinn"

Quinn lets out a loud laugh, especially when she sees Rachel is staring at her through the camera hungrily.

"Thank you baby. I really need to get going. I will talk to you soon baby"

"Talk soon. I love you" Quinn whispers it back in response before ending the call and walking out of the room.

**April 11****th**** 2017**

**Rachel Berry **1 month until **Quinn Fabray **comes to New York. :D  
-**4 people **like this  
-**Puckasaurus **what about me Berry? No loving for your fellow Jew.  
-**Rachel Berry **you are 23 years old Noah. Please for the love of god change your name on FaceBook. I can't wait till you come to New York as well.  
**-8 people **like this comment.  
-**Quinn Fabray **only a few weeks now.

**April 20****th**** 2017**

**Quinn Fabray **to **Rachel Berry **April 20th at 12:00pm  
-Angel please answer your phone. Xxxx

**Quinn Fabray **to **Rachel Berry **April 20th at 18:00pm  
-Whatever I did I'm so sorry baby. Xxx

**Quinn Fabray **to **Rachel Berry **April 20th at 20:00pm  
-Talk to mommy please mama. She's upset. Xx  
-**Santana Lopez **getting your daughter to get you out of the doghouse, very smart Fabray.

**Quinn Fabray **to **Rachel Berry **April 20th at 23:35pm  
-I love you. Night. Xxxx

~~~~~~~

**Rachel Berry **is now listed as single.  
-**Santana Lopez **you are an idiot Berry.  
-**Kurt Hummel **I concur  
-**Brittany Lopez **Isn't that a plane? Love you Rachel.

**Quinn Fabray **apparently promises mean nothing  
-**Santana Lopez **cheer up, the idiot will come to her senses soon. Let her ring her daughter though hun.

**April 24****th**** 2017**

It has been a long few days for Quinn. Rachel still won't answer the phone and all she knows is the problem stems from the pictures that Artie took of Noah and her at his birthday party the other day. Rachel won't even let Santana and Brittany near the apartment as she knows that they're only there to try and get information out of her. The little information she does have is from Kurt & Mercedes and they've apparently only got a limited amount.

She is currently tidying up the apartment, after Madeline's play time earlier. She picks up the phone and gives her usual greeting.

The other end of the phone is silent for a few seconds before the person on the other end takes a deep berth and speaks. "Quinn it's me"

Quinn fumbles over her words for a few seconds. "I... What... fuck you Berry" she finally finishes with but doesn't move to put down the phone. Instead she takes a seat on the couch.

"Noah rang me last." She sighs knowing what he would have rung her about. "You have apparently banned him from seeing Maddie"

"He has fucking ruined my life. I'm going to ruin the only good thing in his life" She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Once she found out that the reason why Rachel had dumped her, she spent the better part of 3 hours screaming at Puck before coming home and making sure that he couldn't get into her apartment or to even come in and see Madeline. The little girl was fine with it as well, as she knew it was her daddy's fault that her mom was unhappy and she also knew it'll be sorted soon.

"I love you"

"Rachel, what do you want? It's been a week nearly. Why now?"

"Santana got to me" Quinn nods. "She made me realise that you didn't get a chance to speak, I just let my jealous side get the better of me and" she sighs "I'm sorry"

"I would never cheat on you Berry. Especially not with Noah Puckerman. Never, ever again" She cringes at the thought.

"What happened?"

Quinn sighs and thinks back to Artie's birthday. Madeline was being looked after by a neighbour and they were having a great time. "Me, Artie, Puck and a few guys from Harvard were having a few drinks at the flat. Puck was out of his face by 9pm and came onto me. It was harmless. He just got flirty and touchy and Artie had taken a picture of it, thinking it was hilarious" She sighs. "He didn't know it would offend you, even when he uploaded it to FaceBook. What he didn't show was me beating the shit into Puck a few seconds later"

"Quinn. Do you still love me?"

"You hurt me Rach" She hears the girl on the end of the phone sob. "Not only would you not give me a chance to talk but to go as far as being petty on a fucking website as well" She runs a hand through her hair. "I do still love you though and I'm still planning on moving to New York"

"That makes me very happy" She stops sobbing. "We'll talk when you get here more. I have insecurities Quinn. A lot of them. Especially when it comes to you and Puck. I know, I know he's just Maddie's dad"

"He is the father of my child Rachel. That is it!" She says exasperated. "He will never be anything else. I can promise you that. I swear on Madeline's life"

Rachel didn't need this but to know that she's willing to swear on her daughter's life helps. "I believe you. I miss you so much princess"

"I miss you too angel. I really do love you" She smiles properly for the first time in a week knowing that they're going to be ok.

**Rachel Berry **is now in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray  
****-12 people **like this  
-**Santana Lopez **thank fuck for that.  
-**Noah Puckerman **does this mean I won't be murdered when I come to New York now?  
-**Kurt Hummel **doubtful. Your drunkenness hurt Rachel.  
-**Rachel Berry **you changed your name. That counts for a lot.  
-**Mike Chang **about time.  
-**Artie Abrams **I'm really sorry Rach. I didn't think.

**May 20****th**** 2017**

**Noah Puckerman **one more week and its New York baby.  
-**1 person **dislikes this.  
-**Finn Hudson **thanks for the friends request Puck.  
-**Kurt Hummel **thank god FaceBook finally installed a dislike button.

**June 5****th**** 2017**

**Quinn Fabray **is finally packed and me, Maddie & **Noah Puckerman **are on our way to New York. 4 hours 3  
-**4 people **like this.  
-**Rachel Berry **have a safe journey.  
-**Noah Puckerman **love you Berry.

**June 5****th**** 2017 **

"Rach" Rachel turns around and smiles at the sight of her girlfriend, daughter and Puck. She had got the key from the super earlier in the morning and had tried to get the apartment up to good enough standards for Quinn. Noah would be sharing an apartment with Mike who lives just down the street so he didn't have too much to do.

"Quinn? Oh my god princess, you're finally here"

Quinn picks up the little diva and spins her around in her new apartment. It's small and quite dingy, but on her budget of a newbie in the photography world it's all she could afford in Manhattan. Rachel had offered up her apartment, but until she could comfortably pay her half of the rent, she would stay here.

"Mama"

Maddie comes running in towards her two mothers. Quinn puts Rachel down so she can be hugged by the little 6 year old who in height wise is quickly growing, and in a few years will be probably taller than the pint sized diva.

"I am so glad you are here. I have missed you all so much"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. There should be one more Chapter uploaded tommorow, then about 4 the next day, and then 1 or two the day after. From Thursday however the Chapters might be few and far between due to Uni lectures and visiting family, but more should be posted by next week. Please review :D x**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Again Rachel is very OOC in this story, especially in the first chapter. In this Chapter we get to see some more girls night out, we hear about a funny (hopefully) Brittana moment, some more Judy/Rachel talks, and a date night. Hopefully you enjoy. Please review if you do. Thanks to everyone reading it. **

**Chapter 20**

**July 1****st**** 2017**

Santana, Brittany, Quinn & Rachel had decided to have a girl's night in tonight, free from work or kids in Quinn & Rachel's case. Santana was currently sat on the couch with Brittany fast asleep snuggled into her.

"So I have a question" She takes a sip of her wine. "In between dumping Quinn and getting back together. Did you date anyone?"

"I... I'm not sure I want to answer that Santana"

Quinn notices that Rachel is panicking with that question. She looks at her and leans her hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Rae you are with me now. I'm not going to get jealous"

"You may not get jealous but you will be disappointed in me"

Santana laughs. "Why would she be disappointed in you? It's not like you slept with the whole of Manhat..." She trails off when she sees the look on Rachel's face and the blush she has raising up her neck. "Oh my god, that's it isn't it?" Rachel shakes her head.

"No. I have been with a few people though"

"How many is a few people?"

"More than I care to remember"

Santana laughs out loud, before realising her wife was asleep on her. "You little whore" She whispers to Rachel.

"I told you. I knew you wouldn't want to hear this Quinn"

"Why?" Quinn asks in confusion. Rachel wasn't the type to sleep with a lot of people.

"They were all blonde. I was trying to replace you in my heart. I was trying to find something to fill the void and to stop the heartbreak of not being with you. I never found it but it didn't stop me from trying"

"Did you date any of them?"

Rachel nods. "Only one. We dated for 8 months. He was a sweetheart, however turned out to be gayer than Santana" Santana glares at Rachel with this statement.

"Oh"

"Are you disappointed?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Of course not. It was our decision to break apart, so you had... how many people was it?"

"In the ballpark figure of 10"

Quinn's eyes widen in shock. "Fuck Rach. I've only been with 5 people in the time you've been with 11" Santana chuckles softly.

"She said ballpark figure Quinn. It probably means 16"

Rachel shakes her head before blushing. "I know I'm a whore"

"My whore"

Rachel scrunches up her face at that comment and shakes her head.

"Okay that sounded really wrong Quinn. Really wrong" She stands up and walks to the kitchen and begins to make herself and the rest of the group some drinks. She sighs went Quinn comes in all apologetic.

"You know what I mean"

"I do it's just... I'm embarrassed about the last 4 years. I became someone I detested and all I was trying to do was forget you" Quinn smiles and hugs her girl tightly.

"I'm unforgettable huh?" Rachel nods before kissing Quinn's neck.

"You are sweetheart. Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"Embarrassed?" Rachel nods "Of course not. I might have been a prude during the last 4 years but I had a daughter to think about. Every time I got depressed, I would go watch a DVD with Maddie"

"So you would have been a whore if it wasn't for Maddie?"

Quinn nods and kisses Rachel's temple. "I know it's horrible to say but if it wasn't for Maddie I would have come to NYU. I think the last 4 years have proved to us that we are meant to be together. We're now grownups. No longer little children. It makes us... I love you Rachel"

"I love you" She kisses Quinn softly. "Thank you"

Santana shouts from the living room. "Get your sappy asses out here. Me and Britt are bored"

"Coming San. Come on let's get out there" They walk out and see that Brittany is now awake and snuggling her wife tightly. "So Quinn, what did you get up to in the last 4 years?"

"She was a fucking nun"

"I wasn't a nun" Quinn glares at Santana. "There was only 2 women in the last 4 years"

"Tell me about them"

"No"

Santana sighs. "Carrie was her best friend at University. Awesome girl till she found it impossible to deal with Quinn's feelings for you. Then there was Katie which was a mistake. She was your taller and uglier twin I swear. Evil little bitch. She was so rude to Maddie as well."

"She was only rude to her on that day at the park San. If she had been sooner I would have chucked her then"

"I'm really sorry baby"

"What for?"

"For being a whore the last 4 years"

"Ye you might have slept around but it doesn't matter to me. As long as you are here now"

**July 10****th**** 2017**

Quinn pulls up the little Prius they hired from the airport, and looks at the woman in the passenger seat who looks very nervous indeed. They had come home to surprise Judy Fabray for her birthday, and Rachel was exceedingly nervous as she had only met Judy that one time, and she wasn't as warm to Rachel as the diva would have liked. Grabbing hold of her girlfriends hand she gives it a squeeze before turning round to wake up the sleeping child in the back of the car.

"Maddie baby. Wake up" The little girl puts her arms in the air to stretch and lets out a loud yawn making Rachel look in awe at the cuteness of their baby girl.

"Are we here yet?"

"Yup we are. Let's get the bags out of the trunk and get inside"

Rachel walks round the back of the car after getting out and pops open the boot, taking out the three bags. Quinn helps out the tired little girl and carries her on her hip, before bending town to pick up her own bag, whilst Rachel carries her bag and Madeline's. They lock the car up and walk towards the Fabray residence.

Quinn drops her bag down and knocks on the door, before wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist to try and comfort her a little bit. She understood why the girl was nervous, but she knew her mother's opinion on the diva had changed over the last 6 months, she understood how happy she made Quinn & Madeline and had even started to get use to the fact that Quinn was with another woman.

The door opens and they come face to face with Judy Fabray, who looks shocked at the sight of her daughter, her daughter's girlfriend and her granddaughter.

"Grandma" Quinn lets Maddie jump from her arms to Judy's giving the older woman a hug.

"Hey sweetie. What are you guys doing here?"

Maddie smiles and plays with the cross around Judy's neck. "We're here for your birthday Grandma"

"Quinn?" Dianna comes into few making both Quinn & Rachel smile brightly.

Quinn smiles at the site of her own grandmother, it took a while but Dianna had finally been able to forgive her own daughter for throwing out Quinn when she was pregnant with Madeline. It was really nice to see her here.

"Hey Nana"

Dianna steps forward to embrace her granddaughter and smiles even brighter when she sees Rachel. She pulls away from Quinn to give the other woman a hug.

"Rae sweetheart, let me look at you" She holds Rachel arms width apart looking over the shorter girl. "When Quinn called to say you two were back together, for good this time. I was so happy"

"It's good to see you Mrs Murphy"

Dianna looks confused and pulls her arms away from Rachel with a confused look on her face. Realising that the girl is just nervous she steps forward and cups the girl's cheeks with her hands.

"Since when did you call me Mrs Murphy missy?" Dianna asks.

"Sorry Dianna" Dianna looks at Rachel and realises she doesn't wanna call her Nana like she always used to as she doesn't think Dianna would appreciate it now.

"I saw you in the papers last year, a rising star they were calling you" Rachel smiles brightly at this.

"It's pretty amazing how much publicity my little show has gotten me. I love it. I managed to work through the last year of Julliard holding down the job at the theatre"

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" She turns to Quinn "Now you sweetheart, your mother showed me your work in Vogue. You are seriously an amazing photographer Quinnie" Quinn smiles, her grandmother was always able to put Rachel at ease and she was glad she was here.

"Nana Di?" Dianna turns around and smiles at her great-granddaughter, she takes her from Judy's arms and hugs her tightly making the 7 year old squeal in delight.

It is now the morning after and Rachel walks down the stairs hoping that she was the only one up, she hadn't slept a wink, she always struggled when Quinn was in the same house as her, and she wasn't able to sleep in her arms. She smiles when she doesn't see anyone in the living room and walks into the kitchen, however is stopped when she sees Judy sat at the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee.

"Good morning Rachel. You're up early"

"Good morning. I'm always up around this time"

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"That'll be brilliant. Thank you" She sits down opposite Judy, whilst the older woman poured her some coffee.

Judy notices Rachel playing with her fingers trying to stop her hands from shaking she believes. "You don't have to be so nervous Rachel. Quinn said you were the most confident person she's ever met"

Rachel nods and swallows. "I am confident. Just not around yourself for some reason. I think it's the whole future mother-in-law thing and there it goes again" She runs a hand through her bed hair. "Just put my foot in my mouth"

Judy laughs at this and shakes her head. "You haven't Rachel don't worry. I see how much you love Quinn & Madeline. I am very happy for the two of you" Rachel smiles in thanks. "It's hard. I'm not going to lie. It goes against everything I believe in, but I know you'll be my daughter-in-law and I am happy about it"

Rachel rubs her eyes. "You're going to make me cry" Judy laughs. "Thank you" Judy laughs at the young woman in front of her, she saw how upset Quinn was when they were apart, and in the last 8 months she's seen how happy her daughter is.

Dianna walks into the room looking immaculate as always. "I hope you're being nice to her Judy"

"Of course I am" Dianna leans down and gives Rachel a quick hug.

"You seem besotted with Rachel mom"

Dianna laughs and takes a seat and pours herself some coffee.

"Of course I am. Rachel is my adoptive granddaughter now"

Rachel chuckles, back when she and Quinn were together during High School, Dianna had managed to get Rachel to call her Nana Di. She used the ruse of getting Rachel to call her it, due to Madeline but she knew it was because Dianna had loved Rachel like her own.

"Is that the case?"

"The first day I saw Quinn in that grocery store, Rach here was looking after Maddie. She was a natural and she loves your little girl Judy. She's not going anywhere this time"

"I'm fine with it mom" Dianna & Rachel raise their eyebrows and Judy chuckles. "Okay not fine, just okay with it"

"Morning everyone" They hear from the doorway as Quinn walks in to the room, looking like a zombie. Her hair is all mussed up and she is rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Only two seconds behind her is Madeline, looking like her mother more in this moment than the others have ever seen before. Rubbing sleep from her eyes as well, she makes a bee-line over to Rachel, who lifts her up and onto her lap. Quinn sits down beside Rachel and grumbles, and Judy smiles when Rachel immediately passes a cup of coffee to her.

"Can we go see Grandpa & Pop?" Madeline asks Rachel who nods.

"A bit later though. It's your Grandma's birthday. Did you bring down the gifts?" She asks Quinn who shakes her head. Maddie jumps off Rachel and runs up the stairs for them.

"She has far too much energy for the morning" Quinn grumbles making the women in the room chuckle.

**August 8****th**** 2017**

Rachel & Madeline come walking back into Quinn's apartment both trying to stop laughing at the events that took place earlier. Every time they look at each other, or one of them makes a noise, the two burst into fits of giggles.

Quinn is sat on the couch waiting for them to come home and her heart swells at the site of her girlfriend and daughter getting along so well. Maddie still calls her Ma and loves her so much. Madeline moves over to her mom on the couch and hugs her tightly before pulling back and making a bee-line for Rachel's side.

"Hi mom. You should have been there today" She lets out an adorable giggle.

"It was rather interesting" Quinn looks at the two who are sharing secret smiles with interest. Rachel pulls out her I Phone and steps forward to show Quinn the pictures from today.

"Quack"

Rachel starts laughing whilst giving her phone to Quinn who looks at the pictures in shock. In the first one, Brittany is sat in what looks like a duck pond trying not to cry whilst Santana is trying to get her to stand up from the side.

"What the hell happened?" Quinn glares at her daughter and girlfriend for laughing at a friend in need. "Why the hell are you laughing so much?"

"Look at the next picture"

The next picture shows Santana wading through the pond to get to her wife, and the third picture shows her carrying her out bridal style, with Maddie trying not to laugh at the side lines. Quinn can't help but smile at the last picture.

"How did this happen?"

"Auntie Britt wanted to play with the ducks and fell in and then got scared when the ducks kept on pecking her. Mom it was seriously hilarious. Even Aunt Santana was laughing her ass off..."

Quinn glares at her daughter. "Language"

"She was laughing so much before she realised she had to go in and get her"

"Is Britt alright?"

Rachel nods. "A bit wet, and I think her obsession with ducks has disappeared but she's okay" Rachel sees the doubtful look in her girlfriends eyes. She sits down on the couch at the side of Quinn and pulls her into a hug. "She's fine. We wouldn't be laughing if she wasn't" She kisses her lightly before pulling away. "I better get back to mine. I've got a show tonight"

Quinn hugs her girlfriend back tightly, hating the fact that they had to split up at the end of each day. She barely got to see her today due to a shoot and Rachel took Madeline with Brittany & Santana, and now she was only going to get to see her for 10 minutes.

"I'll miss you. Thank you for looking after her today"

"I already miss you" She kisses her again. "And you are very welcome. I love her so much Quinn" She says softly but Madeline hears it fine.

"I love you too mama"

Rachel gets up off the couch and goes to hug her daughter goodbye. "Thank you for a fabulous day sweetheart" She kisses the top of her head. "See you soon"

She walks back out of the door and the two blondes hug each other with sad smiles on their faces at the fact that Rachel has gone back to her place.

**September 19****th**** 2017**

Quinn and Rachel are currently sat in the middle of a restaurant there hands clasped in the middle both smiling at each other.

"I can't believe that I've missed out on this for 4 years"

"I know what you mean. I have something to tell you"

Quinn looks scared for a second. "Oh god what have you done?"

"I might have stalked you for the last few years" Quinn's face scrunches up in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"FaceBook. Your pictures and Wall were public. Every week on a Monday I would have a look. I downloaded pictures of the two of you onto my Computer"

Quinn laughs. "That's not stalking baby. Mike said you wrote a comment on your FaceBook wall on Maddie's birthday. I made him upload pictures of the family over the last few years"

Rachel looks at Quinn in shock before shaking her head and squeezing the hand in her own. "We've been serious idiots"

"Now that I can agree with baby. I don't think we'd still be happy if we had to deal with the distance though. I do think Maddie would have got bored with all of the travelling even if it meant she got to see you. She hates going to school every day on the Subway"

"You should really let me hire you guys a car, or even pay for a taxi babe. Please"

"No. I'm sorry Rachel, I'm not willing to take something that'll cost that much from you"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want my" She stumbles over her words "your daughter on the subway"

Quinn shakes her head. "Rae look at me. She's yours. She is your daughter just as much as she is mine. She loves you" She smiles "Now dig in"

**A/N: Last chapter for today I think. If you get a chance please review. I love seeing if people are actually enjoying the story or not. About 36 chapters to go. I have also decided that after this story has been posted, depending on Uni and how much time I actually have, I might post another story, with a few more 'snapshots'. They won't be in chronological order like this one, but they'll be snapshots as I think of them. x**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well it's about time in my opinion, it's being waiting to happen for 6 years now. The photography shoot that Quinn has is based off a dream I have had about myself photographing the wonderful actor. We also get them going back to Lima and some more Rachel/Judy moments. **

**Getting another tattoo today :D So might be a few less uploads as I thought I would be able to upload. I think I should be able to get up 3 though and then two tommorow. Thursday is going to be very hard, maybe just one in the evening I'm afraid due to a full day 9-6 of lectures. Hope you enjoy. x**

**Chapter 21**

**December 3****rd**** 2017**

Quinn lets herself into Rachel & Kurt's apartment and finds her girl in her bedroom. She stares at her for a while looking at how amazing she looks and she's not even completely ready for the night yet. "Hey angel" She says from her position at the doorway. Rachel turns around in shock.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you for another 2 hours" Quinn comes forward for a passionate kiss from Rachel. "Not that I'm complaining. You look happy"

Quinn nods enthusiastically and takes a seat on Rachel's bed, her back up against the headboard and pats her lap. Rachel knows what Quinn needs and goes to sit beside her girlfriend, leaning her legs over her lap snuggling into her body.

"I am happy. I shot an amazing shoot today"

"That's brilliant"

"Rae. I did a shoot with Will Smith today"

Rachel looks shocked and stares at her girlfriend for a few seconds. "Are you serious?" Nod "For Vogue?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Not exactly. Matthew got me some freelance work. He says I shouldn't be constricted to just fashion. After the shoot, I was talking to the owner of the loft I had the shoot in and she said it was going up for sale soon"

Rachel stares at Quinn and smiles brightly knowing what Quinn wants to talk about now. "You're going to use your Grandma's money?"

She nods. "I'm going to use it. It's just been sitting in the bank for the last few years. I was going to use it to pay off any debts I do have, however if I can get this studio up and running, I can do that on my own. I can still work for Vogue but at the same time have my own clients. I'll be freelance"

Rachel leans forward and kisses her girlfriend deeply. "Quinn I think it's an amazing idea. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you took pictures of Will Smith as well. I can't believe it"

Quinn dishes out her camera phone from her pocket and shows her the picture she took of her and Will Smith just before he left. She managed to break her professionalism for just one second to ask for a picture for Madeline, he couldn't have been happier to help.

"You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Yes. Without a doubt. Your photographs are nothing short of amazing. These shots I'm sure will show the world" She pulls her tighter into her arms "Where's Madeline?"

"Puck has her tonight. I wanted to make sure that I didn't have to be home after our dinner tonight"

Rachel nods and kisses her softly before jumping off her lap. "I just need to get my hair and makeup done so I can look pretty for you tonight" Quinn holds her hand tightly in her own.

"You always look pretty baby" Rachel smiles and runs into the bathroom and Quinn sighs when she walks away, and fingers the box she has in her jacket pocket, she had planned on doing it on Rachel's birthday in a month's time, but now, with everything amazing going on today, she decided to bring it forward.

"It's the only affordable Vegan restaurant that I could find in the city" Rachel blushes at this and looks away from Quinn. "What?"

"I might have finally decided to give up on that diet" Quinn looks at her girlfriend in shock.

"What? You've been on it since you were 12?"

Rachel shrugs. "It's your daughters fault. She is always asking me to make her bacon and then she eats chocolate in front of me and those milkshakes I have to make her... I keep lapsing and joining her" Quinn chuckles

"You could just say no to not making the stuff for her?"

"Have you met our daughter? Those eyes are like kryptonite for me. It just made more sense to keep eating the products, but eating free range or organic stuff instead"

"Wait you ate bacon?" nod "You're Jewish?"

Rachel shrugs again. "Semantics. If I want bacon, I'm having it" Quinn laughs at the antics of her girlfriend.

"You are adorable"

"Pretty cute yourself there Fabray" Quinn runs a hand through her hair, trying to just get through the dinner. She knows the one thing Rachel would hate is a proposal in front of all of these people. Why they are out however, she's managed to get Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany & Santana to decorate the apartment, just in the way she knows Rachel's always wanted.

"When do you get access to this loft then?"

"Next month. I might have already put an offer on it"

"That's brilliant Quinn. Do me and Maddie get a shoot in there?" She asks and Quinn nods enthusiastically. Her daughter & girlfriend were her favourite subjects and she couldn't get enough of taking pictures of them both.

"Of course sweetheart"

Quinn is stood at the door to Rachel's apartment kissing the girl as passionately as she could. In truth she was just trying to distract Rachel from how nervous she actually was. Rachel pulls away and smiles at Quinn.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

Quinn nods. "Puck has Madeline all night so I'm all yours"

Rachel opens the door to her apartment and gasps when she sees it. The lights are dimmed, and it's covered in candles and rose petals. By the time Rachel has taken it all in, Quinn is stood in front of her smiling, and then kneels down fishing for the ring in her pocket. Finding it she looks at the woman in front of her.

"Hey"

She reaches up and wipes the tears from Rachel's face. Rachel gathers her composure and wipes them, nodding at Quinn to continue.

"Rachel Barbara Berry. I have been in love with you now for 7 years. You managed to turn me from this spiteful knocked up little brat into someone I can actually be proud of" Rachel's eyes fill again with tears and this time she doesn't bother to wipe them away. "You made it possible for me to even think about keeping Madeline and for that I can't help but have to thank you each day for" She smiles and kisses Rachel's hand in her own. "We have gone through our differences and our little fights are explosive but I love you more than my own life and with you I hope to have a long and happy life together with Madeline and any more kids we decided to have" Rachel sobs loudly at this and Quinn squeezes her hand softly telling her she was there. "Rae. Angel. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Rachel nods her head and tries to get her words out. "I... I am actually speechless" Quinn laughs at this milestone. "Yes" Rachel screams and Quinn stands up and kisses her fiancée deeply before grabbing her hand and putting the ring on her finger. She embraces her and spins her around, picking the diva up off the floor a little. She sets her down and looks into her eyes.

"We're engaged" She whispers softly.

"Yes we are. I love you so much Quinn Fabray"

Quinn happily accepts the kiss that Rachel plants on her lips. "I love you too sweetheart"

Rachel pulls back from the embrace and Quinn looks on in confusion. "Just wait here for a second. I'll promise you I'll be back in 2 seconds" Quinn nods and watches her fiancée walk towards her bedroom, and waits until the diva walks back out again, smiling even deeply than before. She gasps when Rachel drops to one knee and produces a stunning ring.

"Rae?"

"I was planning on giving this to you on your birthday. You sort of beat me to the punch so to say. Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Quinn chuckles and nods pulling Rachel up to her height. "Yes, Yes I will. Oh god this ring. It's gorgeous. I love you so much" She kisses Rachel deeply making the other girl swoon. "Bed now" Rachel laughs and squeals when Quinn picks her up bridal style and takes her into the bedroom.

**December 4****th**** 2017**

Rachel & Quinn are back at Quinn's apartment where they know all of their friends are camped out. Quinn opens the door and pokes her head through it. "Hey, we're home"

Madeline comes running towards her parents, a smile lighting up her face.

"So..." Quinn and Rachel both show off their hands letting Maddie see the newly adorning rings on their fingers. She squeals and hugs her mother, before hugging Rachel as well.

Puck comes forward with a proud smile on his face. "Congratulations you two"

Kurt steps forward and hugs his best friend and Quinn tightly. "So... how did it go?"

Quinn smiles. "Thank you for you help. All of you" She sees Mercedes, Santana and Brittany come in behind Kurt and Rachel shows her hand making Brit, Mercedes and Kurt squeal. Santana notices the ring on Quinn s finger and smiles. She walks up to her best friend and hugs her tightly.

"The girl annoys me to high heaven but I love you both. Congratulations Q" Santana hugs her tightly again. Santana over the last year has become very good friends with Rachel. The girl still annoyed her but she was closer to Rachel now than Quinn and Brittany was the same with Quinn.

"I love you too San. Be my maid of honour?" She asks quickly.

Santana nods. "No pink! I don't care how whipped you are, I won't wear pink"

"I promise. Maddie would kill me if I made her wear pink as well so don't worry"

**Rachel Berry **is now engaged to the gorgeous **Quinn Fabray  
**-**19 people **like this  
-**Finn Hudson **Congratulations Rachel & Quinn. I mean it.  
**-Noah Puckerman **thank fuck for this. Took you long enough.  
**-Will Schuester **Congratulations girls.  
-**Eli Berry **my baby girl is getting married.  
-**Santana Lopez **does this mean you'll get less annoying now?  
-**Artie Abrams **I really like this.  
-**Brittany Lopez **loves you.

**December 7****th**** 2017 **

Santana is currently sat in a Starbucks close to where Rachel is currently working. Rachel's show was just finishing up and was on her way to meet the Latina. Over the last 12 months since Santana and Brittany moved to New York, they have become good friends with the petite diva, more specifically Santana has become really good friends with her.

"Hey midget" She calls out, Rachel chuckles and kisses her best friends cheek in greeting.

"San. It's good to see you"

"You too Rach. Now let's see that ring again?" Even though Santana had gone with Quinn to buy the ring, she was still amazed at the site of it.

"Quinn said you ended up choosing this one as it was most like me. Thank you"

Santana looks uncomfortable. Fabray had promised not to say a word. "Eh... okay. I took the liberty of ordering for you" She pushes Rachel's drink towards her and the girl almost salivates over the sight of the hot chocolate covered in cream and marshmallows.

"Thank you. Just what I love. How is Britt?"

"Brilliant as always. She is amazing. She loves teaching at that school"

"I can imagine. She is a brilliant teacher. Is she still on about kids?"

Santana groans and nods. "Every day. I would love to have kids, especially with her, but I'm just not ready. There is not enough money coming in yet to even pay the rent. She doesn't see it my way though. She just thinks I'm being difficult."

"She'll come around San"

"In a few years I'll be willing to have loads, just not now"

Rachel chuckles. "Did you think we'd be here 8 years ago?"

"8 years ago no. I don't think I ever imagined... but as soon as you started dating Quinn I knew you two would end up together"

"Couldn't you have told me that? I hated those 4 years that we were apart. I know I know it was our fault and I don't regret it, but I was miserable2

"What's it like to be engaged to the woman of your dreams?"

Rachel smiles dreamily making Santana have to hold back the fag gag. "It's just fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. She is everything I could dream of. I can't imagine it getting any better"

"Well there's always the wedding. More kids that I know the two of you want. I'm sure you'll end up moving. Your careers will sky rocket in the next few years. You're a lucky bitch"

"Thank you San"

**December 20****th**** 2017**

They had all decided to come home to Lima for Christmas this year, mainly due to Santana's father who was suffering from a bad illness and wasn't up to his best to come and visit his daughter this year in New York. Now, Quinn and Judy are stood watching Puck play with Madeline outside in the snow. He is making her laugh out loud and throwing small handfuls at snow over her.

"If he wasn't so good with Madeline I would smack that boy"

Quinn chuckles. "Rae has already beaten you to it mom. Puck has stopped mentioning his 'friends' now"

"He was being irresponsible. It confused Madeline" Rachel says as she walks into the kitchen. She leans over and kisses her fiancée on the lips, knowing that every time they displayed their love in front of Judy, for some strange reason she begun to accept it more. "Hey babe. Are you not a Noah Puckerman fan then Judy?" Rachel questions from Quinn's embrace.

"He knocked up my little girl at 15. Again he's very lucky he's a good father"

Puck walks in and hears the last statement knowing immediately what they are talking about. "Threatening my man hood again?"

Quinn nods. "You know my mother and Rachel"

Puck laughs and comes over and kisses Judy Fabray on the cheek, before smacking Rachel on the backside making her squeal. Quinn turns to him and growls making Judy laugh out loud.

"Touch my woman again Puckerman and you will die"

"Everyone is against me" he throws his hands up in defeat before turning to his daughter. "Right Mad's?"

She shakes her head. "You were being naughty daddy"

Quinn, Rachel & Judy chuckle at this. "Oh you've been told Noah" Rachel states.

**December 28****th**** 2017**

"Do you want more kids?"

Rachel's head snaps up at Judy's question. Quinn had gone out with Santana & Brittany tonight whilst the Puckerman's had Madeline and Rachel was left with Judy, under the ruse that they needed to talk. Judy was still against the relationship due to her beliefs but was slowly coming around to them and it seemed to be better every time the two of them talked.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry that was rather blunt of me. I was just thinking about it today. I would love to have more grandkids" Rachel smiles. She nods shyly making Judy chuckle.

"Yeah I would love more kids. When we were together in High School, we used to always talk about our future and how many kids we both wanted. I think you're going to at least get one or two more if I have anything to say about it" Rachel says with a smile.

"You are truly amazing with Madeline"

"Thank you. When Quinn was pregnant with her, she would only calm to the sound of my voice. When she was living with Puck she always used to come over, just so I would talk to her stomach, just to get Maddie to calm down. She was a very active bump" Judy laughs at this knowing how much energy her granddaughter has. "Judy can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Do you not like me or is it the relationship you have a problem with?" Judy's eyes widen making Rachel have to swallow a smirk.

"Rachel, you are a darling girl. I have no problems with you at all and to be honest, daily I'm getting my head around your relationship. I have done a lot of 'googling' and I'm slowly getting my head around it" She sighs. "I'm not sure how much Quinn has talked about her father. He believed in the bible to the letter until he read something he didn't like, and would brush over it like it was nothing. In this house when he was here, his words were like gods and the three of us could never say anything against him if we knew what was best for us"

"Did he ever raise a hand to you or the girls?" Rachel asks timidly, not knowing if she had the right to ask a question like that.

"No. I would have left many years before if he had ever touched either of them. He was mentally abusive though. He terrified Quinn. She absolutely adored him, and he threw out his child. I had no idea how far he would go until that point"

"I've never had the guts to ask Quinn that so thank you. It's calmed me a little bit."

"Rachel... I want you to know. I am happy that you are in my daughter's life and I am happy that you are in my life. You are a delightful young woman, who has made my daughter very happy. Just give me time and I'll be there supporting you all the way"

Rachel smiles before leaning back into the couch watching the television show that is on.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :D x**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I hope this wedding works better than the Brittana one which I wasn't too happy about myself. I've brought a bit of Glee into this Chapter, and by that I mean the music. Hopefully you enjoy. You get the wedding and the honeymoon in this Chapter, so I'm spoiling you :D **

**Chapter 22**

**5****th**** June 2018**

Today was Quinn & Rachel's wedding and the latter was an absolute mess. She knew she wanted to marry Quinn. She had thought about it every day since her 16th birthday however the idea of being tied down to just one woman was scaring the over dramatic diva and it had taken Santana, Mercedes & Kurt to restrain her from going to see Quinn to check that they were doing the right thing. Santana had to bring out the big guns and brought in their daughter who as soon as Rachel hugged the smile appeared back on her face and she was ready to face their family and friends and get married.

They were now stood at the altar, both dressed to the nines in white dresses. They had decided to stay traditional and both wear white dresses despite the fact that Santana though it looked silly. Of course the two hadn't seen each other's dresses before hand, however somehow they had both got dresses which worked for each other's personalities and when they were close together even the dresses matched each other just the same way that Quinn & Rachel do.

Rachel takes a deep breath when she hears it's her time to say her vows. She turns towards her fiancée with a deep smile on her face. "Quinn. My princess. I have loved you since we were 16 years old and now 8 years later, I love you more and more every day. You have given me a beautiful daughter who I love with all my heart. I promise you, I will share your laughter and your tears and will forever be your partner, your lover and your friend. I love you" She slips the ring onto Quinn's finger and smiles at her fiancée who is trying to keep the tears at bay.

It's now Quinn's turn and she takes a deep breath.

"Some people spend decades searching for their soul mate, however at the age of 15 I found mine. You are my soul mate, my lover, my best friend. You are the better half of me and I am lucky to call you mine. I promise to stand by you through everything, even your diva tantrums" Everyone in the audience chuckles at this except Rachel who glares at the woman before smiling and chuckling along with everyone else. "I promise to love and cherish you. I will stand by you in sickness and health for as long as I shall live. I love you angel, my soul mate, my lover, my best friend" There's not a dry eye in the place after this and the minister turns towards them with a smile.

"Do you Rachel Barbara Berry take this woman Quinn Marie Fabray as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Quinn Marie Fabray take this woman Rachel Barbara Berry as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Quinn steps forward and Rachel curls her arms around her wife's neck smiling deeply at her. "Hey baby" Quinn whispers before covering Rachel's lips with her own. It was a soft kiss, that seemed to go on forever and they are broken apart at Santana's loud cough behind Quinn. "We did it" She rests her forehead on Rachel's and laughs as the crowd behind them go nuts and start clapping. She grabs her wife's hand and pulls her back down the aisle.

They were now at the reception and Quinn and Rachel were sat by each other on their table talking softly between each other. They smile when they see Artie, their DJ for the night roll himself up to the stage to get to the microphone.

"Now. Quinn, Rach, please make your way onto the dance floor for your first dance"

Quinn stands up and holds her hand out for Rachel who takes it happily. She sees some of the crowd stand up a little bit, including Finn who has stayed as far away from the couple as possible on the day. "Come on baby" He stands and claps when he sees that she is looking.

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, whilst Quinn has hers wrapped around Rachel's waist. They begin swaying and Rachel laughs when their first dance music is Don't Stop Believing.

Finn steps out from the crowd and starts to sing. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere"

Quinn takes over the next bit. "Just a city girl. Born and raised in South Detroit. She took a midnight train going anywhere" She leans forward and pecks her wife's lips.

Puck steps in and dances around them. "A singer in a smoky room. A smell of wine and cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on"

Santana and Brittany jump onto the stage to sing the next verse together. "Strangers. Waiting. Up and down the Boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night"

Quinn spins Rachel making the girl giggle and Quinn starts to sing again. "Working hard just to get my fill. Everybody wants a thrill. Paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time." Rachel decides to sing along with her girl for the next bit. "Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues, oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on"

The whole audience who are involved in this little performance stand up to sing the chorus with the people on the dance floor and stage.

"Don't stop belevin'. Hold on, streetlight people. Don't stop belevin'. Hold on, streetlight people"

Rachel hugs her wife to her laughing at the people dancing around them, not quite believing that her wife has done this to her, or for her however you look at it. Quinn lifts Rachel up slightly and spins her around on the spot making the girl laugh harder.

"I can't believe I left you in charge of the first dance song" Quinn chuckles before kissing her girls neck.

"That song means everything to me. This is the song that changed our lives, it brought Glee together. It brought us together. Plus I thought it was a pretty cute idea" She finishes with an adorable smile.

"That I agree with" Rachel kisses her wife, and smiles when the song she was expecting comes on. The music begins playing and Quinn begins to hum in her wife's ear.

"Daddy sent me to join you" They look down and see their beautiful 8 year old looking up at them both with a sweet smile on her face.

Rachel bends down and picks up the little girl and places her onto her hip. "Come here my little gold star" She kisses her cheek. Quinn wraps her arms around the two most important people in their life and sways with the music.

"I love you two"

"Love you too mommy" Maddie smiles kissing her moms cheek. "You too mama"

"Love you" Rachel smiles at the sight of her father coming up behind Quinn. "Hey dad"

"I'm here for a dance with Quinn" Elijah says. "Daddy wants a dance with you and Maddie" He steals Quinn away making her giggle before dancing with his new daughter. Joe appears and embraces his daughter and granddaughter.

"You look absolutely stunning" Joe says his eyes misting up at the sight of her his daughter holding her own child tightly in her arms. "Both of you"

"Thank you daddy. It means a lot"

He hugs her tighter to him, careful of not hurting Maddie who is looking more and more tired every second they are dancing. "I can't believe my little girl has just got married and has a little girl of her own"

"I'm all grown up now dad"

"You have been since you and Quinn first got together. You've always been more than your age." He smiles at Madeline who has her head buried in her mother's shoulder trying to fight the sleep. "I'm going to take sleepy here and get her off to bed so you and Quinn can enjoy this night" Rachel blushes. "Me and Dad are knocked as well so we'll call it a night. Congratulations baby. I love you and see you before you go off on your Honeymoon"

Rachel passes off a sleepy Maddie to her father and smiles when Quinn is spun into her arms by her daddy. Quinn wraps her arms around her wife and smiles.

"I can't wait for our Honeymoon" Quinn says whispering into Rachel's ear. "Just the two of us in the Caribbean. Sun, Sea, Sand and lots of sex" Rachel chuckles and holds her wife closer to her. "I love you Rachel Fabray"

"I love you too. So damn much"

**Rachel Berry **is now married to **Quinn Fabray  
****-18 people **like this  
-**Santana Lopez **loves Quinn for not making me wear pink.  
**-Noah Puckerman **thinks that Amy was hot. Give me her number when you get back from Honeymoon Rach. I promise to take good care of Maddie.  
**-Amy Johnson **uh hi Noah? My number is 555-326-230  
-**Kurt Hummel **the start of a beautiful relationship?

**June 7****th**** 2018 **

The newlyweds are lying on their secluded beach clad in skimpy bikinis, holding hands in between their sun beds which are pushed up close together. Rachel has her eyes closed and her hat pulled down far to hide her eyes from the sun and Quinn is reading a book.

"Quinn?"

Rachel breaks the mood by attempting to ask the question that has been bothering her all week.

"Yeah baby?" Putting down the book, she smiles at her wife, waiting for her to speak.

"Do you... do you want more kids?"

"What right now?" Quinn asks with an evil smile and a smirk in place.

"Very funny. But in the future, do you just want to stop with Maddie or do you want to have more?"

Quinn smiles. "I want" She leans forward and brushes her lips across Rachel's. "At least 2 more"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Look at how amazing Maddie is and we raised her. Both of us. Imagine how many more angels we could have running around the place. Now is not the time for both of us. With you in the show and me with the studio, but in time, yes I want more. What about you?"

Rachel smiles and kisses Quinn deeply and leans her body across and kicks her leg across Quinn's body straddling the other girl who smirks up at her wife. "Only two more?" She asks before kissing her again and making the girl moan loudly.

Rachel wakes up in their Honeymoon bed and feels for her 'wife' and immediately wakes up when she's not there. She feels a breeze and sees that the balcony doors are open, so she gets out of bed, a sheet wrapped around her and smiles at the sight of her wife, sat looking out at their gorgeous view.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

Rachel crawls up the sun lounger and into her wife's arms, snuggling deeply into them. Quinn of course is happy to accommodate the beautiful woman in her arms. "Just missing Madeline. This is the longest I've been away from her in her life"

They had now been on their Honeymoon for over a week and they still had a few more days left to go and Quinn was beginning to get antsy. She loved just doing nothing, but her whole life she always had Cheerleading or her daughter to deal with. "Oh sweetie" Rachel kisses her softly. "She's fine with Noah. We get emails everyday"

Quinn nods and runs her fingers through her wife's hair. "I know. I know. I'm being silly. I just got a little down this morning about it"

"I'm missing our baby too. So much" She kisses her shoulder. "We need this Honeymoon though sweetheart"

"Of course we do. These last 10 days have been absolutely amazing Rae. Thank you so much for agreeing to be my wife"

"You are very welcome. I love you so much Quinn"

"I love you too Mrs Fabray" She leans down and kisses her softly. "This is truly one of the most beautiful places I've been in my life"

Rachel nods and turns to look out at the view. "I know. Makes it even better with you here. Promise me something?"

Quinn chuckles. "Tell me what it is first"

"As long as we have the money, we'll take trips like this at least once a year. Even if we just go away to Santa Barbra for the weekend, I just love being able to soak up the sun with my wife in my arms" Quinn smiles and leans her head down and kisses the top of her head.

"Now that I can promise you. As long as we can afford it. If it wasn't for our parents I think this trip would have bankrupted us"

Rachel chuckles. "I know. Sorry for being so high maintenance that I chose a place like this"

"Don't be silly Rae. I wanted this place as soon as I saw it as well. We'll make sure to come back here again at some point, I promise you that" Rachel smiles and snuggles more into her wife's embrace.

"I can't believe Sue Sylvester sent us a card"

Quinn nods. "Sorry she called you a Hobbit"

Rachel lets out a laugh. "It seriously doesn't bother me anymore. I am hobbit sized"

"You're perfect" Quinn admits softly.

"Sap"

"You love me for it" Quinn says with a smile. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world..."

"Fancy a shag?" Quinn throws her head back and laughs. She remembers the quote from the film Notting Hill which was released a million years ago. Kissing her wife's temple she nods her head and Rachel gets the hint and jumps off Quinn's lap and walks back into the bedroom.

**June 17****th**** 2018**

**Quinn Fabray **is back from my amazing Honeymoon. Missed Maddie loads but had an amazing time. Love you **Rachel Fabray.  
****-14 people **like this

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review if you enjoyed it. x**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. It really means a lot. :D In this Chapter Rachel gets her dream, Puck falls in love, and Quinn embarrasses Rachel in front of all of her peers (yes slightly based off the interview at the Golden Globes). There might be one late tonight (British time), and then one tommorow evening but from there they'll be few and far between until the 7th when I'm back home. **

**Chapter 23**

**August 2018**

Noah Puckerman and Amy Johnson met at Quinn & Rachel's' wedding, she was one of the backing singers on Rachel's show and was invited to the wedding. When Puck started showing an interest in Amy, Rachel made sure to threaten him with everything possible so he doesn't hurt her new friend. Turns out he didn't need it as Noah doted on the ground that Amy walked on, and treated her like a princess.

She also got along with Madeline brilliantly which in Quinn's eyes was enough for Puck to go after Amy as Madeline didn't like a lot of his 'friends' so having Madeline's approval was brilliant.

Noah thinks back to the day where she met Madeline.

"So is this your new friend then daddy?" Maddie asks eyeing up the very nervous Amy.

"It is baby" He leans down and easily picks up his 8 year old. "Amy meet my little girl Madeline. Mad's this is my girlfriend Amy"

Amy holds out her hand before realising how ridiculous it is for her to ask for a hand shake from an 8 year old. Madeline shakes it anyway.

"It's nice to meet you Madeline"

"You too Amy, you are very pretty"

"Thank you" Amy says smiling at the polite little girl.

"She's just like me. A charmer. I'm going to have trouble with her when she's older"

"I'll be good daddy I promise" She smiles sweetly and Amy laughs at this.

**Noah Puckerman **is now in a relationship with **Amy Johnson  
****-14 people **like this  
**-Santana Lopez **are you sure you know what you're getting into Amy?  
-**Amy Johnson **I think Rachel has scared him away from his old ways enough.  
-**Rachel Fabray **awesome Treat her right Puckerman. Oh and Amy, treat him right as well. Maddie will hurt you if you don't.  
-**Amy Johnson **got it.

**Noah Puckerman **is whipped  
-**12 people **like this  
-**Noah Puckerman **Frape. Lopez I hate you.  
-**Santana Lopez **is it a lie?  
**-Rachel Fabray **from what I've heard it isn't. Noah Puckerman is finally committed.  
-**Quinn Fabray **took you long enough Puckerman. Congrats baby daddy.

**September 3****rd**** 2018**

Rachel is dancing around the apartment to her favourite music, cleaning as she goes. They had got the apartment together, right after Quinn had proposed, they moved in, in the New Year. Rachel loved the place, it was expensive and both of their salaries took a dent every month, but it had three bedrooms, and had enough room for a growing child and hopefully a growing family.

The phone rings and she turns down the music, before dancing over to the phone. She sees the number of Matt, her agent and smiles.

"Hey Mattie. How are you today?"

She hears the man laugh deeply. "Exceptional. Rach I got a rather interesting phone call today asking about your contract at the Theatre today" She scrunches her face in confusion. "The person on the other end of the phone seemed pretty happy when I said it's up for renewal next month"

"Oh"

"Rach" she can hear him smiling. "It was Gershwin Theatre. They want you for Wicked"

She actually drops the phone at this bombshell. After a few seconds she picks it up.

"What? Oh my god" She whispers.

"They've offered you the role of Elephaba. It'll be a 2 year contract starting in November. You don't even need to audition which is almost unheard of. They do want you to go over a few lines with the rest of the cast, but if it does work, then you've got the role Rach. That's if you want it. We need to tell them by tomorrow morning" She takes a deep breath and lets out a squeal making Matt laugh.

"Oh my god yes. Oh my god. Mattie this is serious right? Quinn's not there playing some sort of prank is she?"

"It's real diva. Do you need to talk to Quinn about this?"

She is brought back down to earth. She does need to talk to her wife about it. She knows Quinn will tell her to go for it, but Quinn & Madeline are her main priority. "I uh, yeah I should. I'm pretty sure she'll be more excited that me. Tell them yes Matt. Quinn will be fine"

He shakes his head. "Talk to Quinn, diva. I can't contact them till I get back to the office anyway. Gives you an hour. Congratulations little woman"

"Thank you so much Matt. You are the best agent ever"

"Not that I did anything but I'll take that. Bye diva"

Matt hangs up and Rachel immediately calls Quinn from their house phone, praying that the photographer answers. On the fifth ring, Quinn answers.

"Ello" Quinn answers and Rachel can tell straight away that she's interesting in something else.

"Baby are you busy?"

"I'm just editing some photos so I have time to talk to my beautiful wife. What's up?"She asks smiling brightly.

"What's the one show I've wanted to do since you've known me?"

Quinn racks her brain trying to come up with names. "Uh, Les Mis, Mamma Mia, Wicked pretty much every show out there babe. I can't really choose"

Rachel laughs at this knowing it's true. "Wicked. Quinn, I got Wicked"

Quinn sits in silence for a little bit. "What? You're not messing with me are you?"

"I asked Matt the same thing. I'm not messing babe" Quinn gasps. "I'm calling to check it over with you. I don't even have to audition. They love my work and... They want me for Elpheba"

Quinn squeals. "Oh my god. Baby I'm so proud of you" Rachel lifts the phone away from her ear when Quinn calls her assistant. "Brooke! Rachel is going to be Elpehba in Wicked"

"Oh my god" Rachel hears Brooke say. "Rach congratulations hun" Brooke shouts from over Quinn's shoulder.

"Thanks Brooke" Rachel says. "Can I do it princess?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm so proud of you baby. So damn proud. I love you. We'll celebrate when I get home later"

"I love you too sweetheart. Bye"

She rings Matt back up to tell him it's a definite yes. She goes to pick up the phone to ring her dad's but realises that they'll be at work, knowing that Santana will answer no matter what, she picks up the phone to ring her enemy turned friend.

"Santana Lopez"

"San its Rach"

"Midget I'm still at work. It better be good"

"It's good. What if I tell you I can get you all the tickets you want for Wicked from November" She laughs at the silence.

"Your... you got a job in Wicked?"

"I got a job in Wicked"

"Fucking hell Rae. Congratulations girl"

"Thanks. Could you tell Brittany for me?" Santana says yes. "I need to ring a load of other people" She hangs up the phone and sighs as she leans back in her chair and looks up at the mural of pictures she has above the mantel. Quinn created it as a wedding present for them, all of the pictures over the last 8 years of the three of them. It was beautiful and showed Rachel daily how amazing her life is and now this was the cherry on top.

She looks at her phone when it vibrates and smiles when she sees a text from Matt telling her that he's going over to pick up the papers for her now and will be round hers in a few hours for her to sign them.

The door flies open and Quinn comes running in and straddles her wife and hugging her tightly into her arms. She leans back, and Rachel's arms go around her waist to keep her safe from falling back off the couch. Quinn cups Rachel's cheeks in her hand and smiles at her.

"I. Am. So Proud. Of. You" She punctuates each word with a deep kiss making Rachel swoon.

"Thank you babe. I'm so excited. This is everything I've ever dreamed of. You, Madeline, this job. It's my dream life" Quinn leans forward again and kisses her wife of nearly 3 months as deeply as she can. Pulling back she looks at the time and smiles, standing up and lifting Rachel into her arms bridal style making the girl squeal before walking up the stairs to celebrate the news.

**November 1****st**** 2018**

Quinn is currently sat in the front row for her beautiful wife's debut on the Gershwin Theatre stage. Sat on her left is Santana who is gripping her hand just as tight as Quinn is gripping hers and sat on her left is Madeline who is snuggled into her Pop's chest on her left, and her little hand is also gripping onto Quinn's tightly. Everyone of the Glee club was here tonight, all dotted around the theatre, all to see her girls debut in her dream role. The last 24 years of her life have leaded up to this point and as the curtain lifts, there Rachel Berry, decked to the nines in her green make-up and beaming smile, ready to take the Broadway world by storm, just like she knew she would from age 1.

Throughout the performance, Quinn keeps her eyes locked onto her wife as she moves about the stage. Throughout her speeches and performances, Rachel's eyes stay away from the front row, however every now and then just as she's walking off stage she smirks slightly and looks their way.

As soon as the curtain falls, everyone in the theatre is off their seats, clapping loudly and cheering for the people on the stage. Once Quinn is allowed she runs off back stage and into the waiting arms of her wife and kisses her passionately even with the green make-up still on. She pulls back and places a hand on either side of her head and stares deeply into her eyes.

"I am so fucking proud of you Rachel Fabray" She says before kissing her softly. "So damn proud. You did amazing up there. I love you so much" She whispers before leaning forward again to kiss the star of the show and her beautiful wife.

They are interrupted by Madeline running through backstage and jumping as much as she can into her mother's arms. Rachel hugs her tightly before kissing her forehead.

"Mama, you were amazing. My friends are not going to believe me tomorrow" Rachel chuckles and smiles at her family who are all gathering around her. She is interrupted by her co-star Annabel Rogers who comes over and embraces her. They both got the job on the same day and have been inseparable since.

"Guys this is Glinda, aka Annabel Rogers. Anna this is my wife, Quinn, my eldest Madeline, my father's Joe & Elijah and these guys here are all friends from High School" Annabel makes polite conversation before going over to the rest of the cast.

Quinn flips through the paper until she finds what she is looking for. On page 28 is a picture of Rachel standing with her arms outstretched, obviously singing her giant heart out and the title above and the article at the side is doing nothing more than praising the brilliant performance from the woman in question, with a question at the end asking, is this the best Elpheba yet?

**June 10****th**** 2019**

Rachel is currently sat on her seat at the after party, with her wife's hands pawning all over her. As soon as she was announced the winner of best actress, Quinn was so excited that she might have just went a little overboard on the wine. Add that the bottle she had managed to drink in the night and Rachel's wife was for all pretence and purposes, sizzled.

In one hand she was holding onto her Tony award and with the other she was trying to keep her wife, who had kissed her cheek more times in the last 3 hours than she had in their entire life together. "Quinn stop" She warns, getting annoyed with the attention. What started of adorable was now getting her looks from other celebrities.

"No. You're just so pwetty" Quinn says planting another sloppy kiss on the side of Rachel's face.

Rachel can't help at how adorable her wife is. "Why thank you princess"

Quinn giggles. "Your dwunk" She blurts out. "Very dwunk. I'm sober" Rachel chuckles at this and runs her fingers through her wife's gorgeous hair do.

"Walk in a straight line then" Quinn nods firmly and stands up and attempts to walk in a straight line in front of her wife. Even if she could do it, she was wearing a pair of 4 inch heels, so it might have been hard anyway.

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little bit dwunk" Quinn says finding her seat and almost collapsing into it. She turns to Rachel and kisses her cheek again. "You're still pwetty. Rach?" She asks, and Rachel turns around thinking her wife has sobered up.

"Yeah"

"I think I love you" She admits and the look on her face makes Rachel's heart soar. She leans over and whispers into her ear.

"Well considering we're married that's a really good thing princess" Quinn chuckles and leans back with a bright smile on her face.

"This is amazing" She says her eyes crossing. "I can see three of you" she admits making Rachel chuckle again. Quinn leans forward and admits in a loud whisper. "God I want you right now"

Rachel closes her eyes. She can't believe Quinn chose tonight to show Rachel that she couldn't handle her liquor. More specifically her wine. "You are hammered. Why did you choose tonight of all nights Quinn?" Quinn's eyes fill with tears at her wife telling her off.

"My wife was getting an award and I got nervous" She admits and looks down at her hands letting the tears fall.

"There is however hundreds of cameras to capture you this hammered" She said eyeing up all of the photographers who so far have been nice enough to stay away from the two of them. She knows it's just a matter of time.

"That's not good" Quinn admits in a soft whisper this time and her bottom lip juts out in a pout making Rachel lean forward to kiss her softly.

"God you are adorable" she sighs.

"Rachey. I feel sick" Rachel groans and helps her wife stand and takes her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Fuck babe. Come on lets go to the bathroom" She groans even louder when she sees there is a queue.

"Kiss me" Quinn demands and Rachel just laughs.

"I love you, but my mouth is not going anywhere near yours after you've just admitted you feel sick" Quinn pouts again and Rachel just wraps her arm around her waist praying that Quinn doesn't embarrass her anymore.

Rachel is sat in the kitchen, nursing her hangover, whilst holding a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. It was now 11am and Quinn was still passed out to the world. She had managed to get her back in at 2am, and from the looks of things the Paps did not miss taking pictures of her almost dragging her wife into the car. A noise interrupts her thoughts and she looks up into her wife's eyes. Thank god, Quinn looks terrible. Serves her right for last night.

"Rae? Baby what happened last night?" She asks groaning at the sight of the muffin on the counter. She does however go straight for the coffee that Rachel has just poured for her.

"We made the papers" Rachel says, flipping to the point in the paper where the picture of her dragging Quinn into the car is. "Look" Quinn groans when she sees the picture. She can see from the looks of things, she was barely conscious at this point.

"Oh my god. I was trashed" Quinn admits groaning into her hand.

Rachel turns the paper back around and reads out the slogan. "Tony Award winner Rachel Fabray carrying her very beautiful but very drunk wife out of the after party" Quinn's eyes snap up to meet Rachel's at the last statement.

"You carried me out?"

Rachel nods. "As much as I could carry your fat ass" She says, anger lacing her tone. Quinn winces at this knowing how angry her wife must be.

"You're angry"

"Yes I'm fucking angry" Rachel admits glaring at Quinn who cowers under the gaze. "I was drunk. Very drunk however I managed to walk out" She says angrily and then changes her tone to a soft sarcastic one. "You my darling supporting wife, tell me do you even remember my acceptance speech?" She asks Quinn and Quinn nods.

"Of course I do. I wasn't even drunk, properly drunk until afterwards"

Rachel growls. "Don't lie to me Fabray. You ruined my night Quinn" She smacks her hand down on the paper. "The papers are not praising my win; they are too busy calling you an alcoholic. Thank you very fucking much" She admits and she finally takes a deep breath trying to control her anger.

Quinn places her hand over Rachel's and knows it's good when Rachel doesn't move it. "Rach, I'm so sorry. Why are you not storming out?" Quinn asks knowing at this point in every argument; Rachel would throw a diva storm out leaving Quinn to chase her down the street again.

"I shouldn't have taken you" She admits running her hand through her hair. "Or at least told you when to told drinking"

"Rach I am so sorry angel" She says. "I was just so nervous for you and the drinks just kept on coming. You usually stop me. Why didn't you?" She asks knowing that Rachel would have usually have taken the drink out of her hand and made sure she didn't drink anymore.

"You are too adorable when you were drunk. I think you kissed me more last night than you ever have before" she admits and Quinn chuckles.

"What happened at the after party?" She asks.

"You said you felt sick, so we went to the bathroom" She then blushes at the next memory. "You then became sober enough to fuck me in the stall of the bathroom, and then once we were both finished you vomited all over your own shoes" Quinn's eyes widen. She doesn't care about the shoes, but she would never even dream about doing something like that in the presence of all of those celebrities and press.

"I did what? In public?"

Rachel blushes but smiles widely. "Hell yeah. You are even wilder when you are hammered than you are normally"

"Oh my fucking god" Quinn says dropping her head into her hands. "Please tell me no one was there?"

"It was a busy bathroom Quinn. Luckily by the time you were finished being sick it was empty so no one knew it was us" Quinn sighs.

"Was it a good night?" Rachel laughs out loud and nods forgetting all about the anger.

"I won a Tony, got fucked senseless by my gorgeous wife and ended up with you passed out in my arms. Pretty good night if you ignore all the bad" She smirks at Quinn's face.

"Please tell me this is going to stay between us? I mean the bathroom incident not the pictures in the paper"

"Hell no. Santana has already been on the phone and has already got the play by play" Quinn groans at this. She really hates the friendship between Santana & Rachel sometimes.

"Oh I hate you" Quinn says and Rachel shakes her head.

"Not what you were saying last night princess"

Quinn pulls her chair back from the table and Rachel takes the hint and gets off her seat and jumps up onto Quinn's lap and into the embrace she will never deny. "Do you forgive me?" She asks whispering into Rachel's ear.

"I do. I love you Quinn Fabray and I was so happy I got to celebrate last night with you" She admits leaning back for a quick kiss. "Even if you only remember half of it"

"You are my world Rae. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you" She admits and squeals slightly making Rachel giggle. "You won your Tony. Now just to get the Grammy, Oscar and Golden Globe" She leans forward and kisses her as deeply as possible despite the fact that she still feel very queasy.

**A/N: Rachel finally got her dream. Now to make their lives even better in the next Chapter. Please review guys, it's nice to see if you are enjoying it or not. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this. We have another time-jump now and Puck is finally committing to Amy and both Puck/Amy & Quinn/Rachel get some nice surprises. There's a snapshot towards the end, which works on Rachel's biggest fear. Quite angsty. Please review if you get the chance. **

**Chapter 24**

**September 18****th**** 2019 **

**Noah Puckerman **is now married to **Amy Puckerman  
****-18 people **like this.  
-**Quinn Fabray **Congratulations Puck.  
-**Rachel Fabray **that was a beautiful service.  
-**William Schuester **yes congratulations Noah. Thank you for inviting me and Emma.  
-**Brittany Lopez **did you know Puck sounds like Duck?

**October 15****th**** 2019**

Rachel is sat in the dining room, looking over some work, with Madeline working on her homework with her. She is playing some music which makes Rachel laugh.

'I judge by what she's wearing, just how many heads I'm tearing, off of assholes coming on to her, each night seems like it's getting worse, and I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off, every asshole coming onto her, it happens every night we're out'

"What song is this baby? Aren't you too young to listen to it?"

"Daddy gave me the CD mama. It's Nickelback. Why did you laugh?"

"The lyrics to that song. It just made me think"

Quinn has heard the whole conversation and comes in glaring at her wife. "Think about what huh? Please don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying in front of our 9 year old?" She says glaring even more. She turns to Madeline who nods.

"I know. I know. I'm going to the living room"

"The lyrics sound familiar?" Rachel asks as she turns up the music.

"Shut it Berry" Quinn says angrily.

"Come on. Every time we go out I say the same exact thing. Come on baby, I'm not trying to get into a fight. I'm just messing" She smiles at her. "It's Fabray now"

Quinn chuckles and realises she's just being stupid. She steps forward and hugs her wife. "I know. Rach you know you know the only person for me is you. That's all you need to know. You get as much attention as I do when we're out in the clubs baby. Especially with your name being so well known now" Rachel smiles and grips Quinn to her tighter.

**January 19****th**** 2020**

"Quinn?"

Quinn is currently packing away her photography gear, she has just done a shoot with Brooke and was very pleased with the work. When she hears Puck's voice, she immediately turns round. In all the time she's worked at the studio this is the first time he's just turned up unannounced, mainly due to the fact that he's terrified of what Rachel would do to him if she found out.

"Puckerman. What's up?"

"Amy's pregnant" Quinn's face breaks out into a smile and she runs over to Puck and envelopes the tall man into a hug. Quinn actually had found out before Christmas that the sperm donor had worked and she was now currently 3 months pregnant with their second child, but they were waiting until it was safe is to tell people.

"Congratulations Noah. I'm really pleased for you"

"I'm scared" he admits quietly.

She looks at the man in front of her in shock, even when she was pregnant with Madeline he never was scared, just there for her. He had been a cop as well since Madeline was 2 years old, so in her eyes, she thought he didn't get scared of anything.

"Scared of what? It's not like this little one will be your first Noah"

He nods. "I know. I know. I wasn't with you though. I know it's horrible but I knew if Maddie played up, I could always go back home and with this one... I'm going to have to be there permanently. I'm going to be the Rachel to Madeline"

Quinn shakes her head and sighs in disappointment.

"Now here I was thinking that something nice would come out of your mouth" he scoffs "Puck despite everything, you are a good father. You will be to this child as well. Now shut up. Stop whining. Now why you're here, you can help me carry these lights to the store room"

Puck lifts up three of the lights easily and follows Quinn to the store room on the other end of the loft. "How's business going?"

"Really good. I love it. I've been so lucky with all of the clients I have. One minute I'm photographing celebrities and then our next door neighbour and her children come in. It's great"

**March 19****th**** 2020**

Rachel stands up and shakes her head and huffs when she realises that the girl is not going to do what she is asking. She now has to resort to shouting.

"MADELINE SOFIA FABRAY. Stop throwing a tantrum and sit down and listen while I talk to you" She shouts and the 9 year old shakes her head.

"No"

"Do. It. Now" Rachel says the anger building up in her slowly.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"I am your mother Madeline. Sit down!"

Madeline shakes her head and before she realises what she is saying the words are out of her mouth. "You are not my mother, so I don't have to listen to you"

Madeline walks down the hall, and Rachel hears her door bang a second later. Rachel is stood there, her mouth open in shock, at the words coming from her 9 year olds mouth. Sitting back down into the chair, she lets the tears fall, her head falling into her hands.

Upstairs Madeline realizes what she has just said, and gasps, knowing that she has just hit her mother where it hurts. She opens the door, and runs down the hall prepared to back track and her heart breaks at the sight of her mother on the chair sobbing like a baby.

"Mama" The little girl says softly. "Mama I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Mama?"

Rachel doesn't bother looking up, knowing she'll say something she regrets if she does. The front door open and closes and Quinn stands there and sees her wife sat down sobbing and her daughter stood with tears running down her beautiful face. Leaning in front of Madeline she tries to get her little girl to look at her. "Baby girl what happened?"

Madeline sobs loudly making Quinn's heart break more. "I said something bad mommy. Real bad. I didn't mean it. I swear. I was just so angry" Quinn runs a hand through her hair.

"What did you say baby?"

Madeline looks towards Rachel who is still sobbing on the couch. She then lowers her voice. "That she's not my mother" Quinn gasps and now understands why Rachel is acting the way she is acting.

"Maddie go to your room" Quinn says sternly.

"No! I need to apologise. I'm not going anywhere till I can hug her and say I'm sorry"

"I don't think you'll be able to get that right now Madeline. Just please go to your room" Madeline shakes her head.

"I'm not" She turns to Rachel. "Mama, I'm so sorry. Please look at me. Scream at me. Please, I love you so much. You are my mother. I love you"

"Baby... please go to your room" Quinn begs her little girl but is stopped by a small voice from Rachel's direction.

"Why did you say it?"

Rachel lifts her head and Quinn & Madeline's hearts break when they see the look on her face. Madeline shakes her head. "I have no idea. You are the most amazing mother. Both of you are. I love you so much. I was just so angry. I am so sorry. Please can I hug you?" The 9 year old begs, tears running faster and faster down her face. Rachel stares at the little girl in front of her. She reminds her so much of Quinn at this moment. The other woman never gives up on anything and here her daughter is not going to give up until Rachel hugs her.

Rachel nods and Madeline flies into her arms and hugs her mother and cries into her shoulder.

"If you feel that way, I need you to tell me" Rachel says softly, holding onto her daughter as tight as possible. Maddie shakes her head.

"No. I never mean it. You have given me a family. There was only me, mommy and daddy before and now I have you and the new baby on the way. I love you"

Rachel nods, already forgiving her daughter. It's those brown eyes that always get to her. They look a lot like her own sometimes and she knows her father's always had a hard time resisting her. "I love you too sweetheart. You hurt me though" Madeline sobs into Rachel's chest. "Please tell me if you ever think that"

Maddie nods. "I will. Because it'll never happen. I love you. I'll go so you can talk now"

Maddie walks out and Quinn sits on her knees in front of Rachel who smiles weakly at her.

"She was being awkward and making such a mess and I just told her to sit down and she screamed it at me... I was" Quinn nods and leans forward and hugs her wife tightly.

"She is too much like me. She gets angry and fights. I love you Rach and doesn't' think that. Believe me"

"I know" Rachel leans into Quinn's embrace. She stands up. "I'm going to go talk to her"

She walks down the hall and knocks on her daughter's door before walking in and seeing her little girl sat on her bed sobbing holding a picture of herself, Puck, Quinn & Rachel in her little hand. Rachel closes the door and Madeline's head snaps up at the noise. She sobs even louder when she sees it's her mama. Rachel decides she needs to do something soon, so she crawls onto the bed and scoops the small child into her arms and begins to rock her back and forth.

"I love you Madeline" Rachel whispers into her daughter's ear. Madeline holds on tighter to her neck.

"I love you too mama. So much. So much. Please don't leave. I love you I don't want you to ever go anywhere"

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl. I love you, your mother and the little baby" Madeline nods and her sobs quieten.

**June 1****st**** 2020**

"Can I leave her now?" Rachel asks Santana as she walks into her office. "Do you think I could get Madeline and the baby when it arrives?" Rachel sits down on the chair in front of Santana's desk and the Latina burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you on about?" Santana asks.

"My wife" She spits out. "Spent $80 on Rocky Road and Bacon" Santana's eyes bulge out of her head at this. "Oh no it gets better. $55 was spent on the bacon, and it is all off by next Friday" Santana laughs at this not quite believing that her best friend has gone out and been this stupid.

"Did she give you a reason why?"

"She knew I was getting annoyed with all of the late night trips to teh Grocery store, so decided to stock up" Santana bursts out laughing at this and runs a hand through her hair. "Can't I just get the baby and Madeline on grounds that Quinn is certifiably insane?"

"That's your wife you're talking about Berry" Santana says and Rachel groans at this. "She wasn't this bad when she had Madeline in High School"

"She didn't' want sex as much when she had Madeline. Now it's anywhere, anytime of the day and whenever she wants it. She is never getting pregnant again. I'm having the next one" She admits with a smile.

**A/N: So Quinn & Amy are pregnant then :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter begins with a little re-cap of some of the previous chapters with a little bit more detail into their lives. We also meet Little Baby Fabray as well. I did write the birth and may post it if I write another story after this, but in the scheme of things it wasn't nessesary with this Chapter. **

**Chapter 25**

**June 20****th**** 2020**

Rachel's dream job had come to her as soon as they had got back from their honeymoon. The role of Elpheba was handed to her on a plate and she took it with open arms. Quinn's little studio had become huge. Her photography session with Will Smith had been a hit, and she was getting requests from magazines to do shoots with big movie stars almost every week. She was a big name in the world of photography and after 4 months, and they were now able to afford their 3 bedroom apartment with any problems at all.

After trying for 2 months, Quinn finally managed to get pregnant and now is 8 months pregnant with their 2nd child. Maddie can't be happier. Puck's new wife is also pregnant, only 4 months gone, but in the space of 6 months, Madeline will have 2 more siblings.

Rachel steps out of the elevator that takes her into Quinn's studio and sees her very pregnant wife taking pictures of the model in front of her. She's managing to negotiate herself around the shoot with her giant belly, but after managing the Glee numbers when 9 months pregnant, Rachel shouldn't be surprised.

"Hey baby"

"Nearly done Rae" Quinn calls. "Wait in my office. I'll be there in a sec"

She walks to Quinn's office and smiles at the pictures of their friends and family. The majority taken up by herself and Madeline. She sits down in the comfy chair and picks up the picture of their family which is framed on the desk. In it her and Quinn are sat at the forefront kissing each other softly. Maddie is being held up in the air by Noah whilst Amy looks on laughing. Kurt is standing their cooing over Maddie, and Mercedes is holding her new man Tom's hand tightly laughing at Quinn & Rachel. Artie is off to the side and has his girlfriend in his lap and is whispering something into her ear.

"That picture never fails to make me smile." Quinn points her thumb over her shoulder. "Out of the chair woman. I need to sit"

"Come sit princess"

She pats her lap and Quinn sighs, knowing better to argue with the tiny diva. Sitting down carefully she wraps her arms around her gorgeous wife.

"Hey" she kisses her wife. "Mmm not that I'm complaining but I thought you had work"

Rachel had ended her contract with Wicked and was now working on an off Broadway performance. She loved her job now as it meant she could take Maddie to school in the morning and most of the time be there to pick her up.

"I've got a hell of a headache. My understudy is standing in for me" Quinn begins to massage her wife's temples, smiling when Rachel begins purring.

"You need to go to the obstetricians Rae"

"I don't want glasses"

"What's wrong with glasses" Quinn asks warningly.

"Nothing when you wear them. You look so sexy with them on, but they won't suit my face. I know I need them but still"

"Then get contacts if you need them sweetheart. God this place is boiling" Quinn says pulling her shirt away from her giant stomach.

"You have the air con on max princess"

"I know. Apparently the models are freezing to death as well. I think I better close the studio for a while. At least give some more work to Brooke" Brooke was the assistant that joined Quinn a few years ago as an apprentice. She's been a great help, and with Quinn's assistance has become a great photographer as well. She took the picture that Rachel was looking over a minute ago.

"If you do feel better about that baby then do it. I would feel so much better having you at home"

"I love you"

**July 1****st**** 2020**

A heavily pregnant Quinn walks into their apartment and gets in the lift and walks into their flat and smiles at the site of her wife curled up on the couch with their little girl leaning against her, whilst she reads her a book. This is not a rare occurrence in the Fabray household, but the fact that her wife of 2 years has a new pair of glasses perched on her nose, makes her smile even more.

"You listened to me"

Rachel turns around and smiles at her wife. For months now, Rachel has been suffering with bad headaches, it was usually when she sat concentrating on reading her lines or reading a book to Madeline, but of course, being the person she is, she doesn't want to admit that she has bad eyesight and needs the glasses.

"I think mama looks really pretty with them on. Right mommy?" Madeline says from her position on Rachel's lap.

"Gorgeous even" She leans down to kiss her wife, careful of her large belly and whispers in her ear. "God you look sexy with them on. Can you keep them on in bed tonight?" Unlike when she was pregnant with Madeline, Quinn's sex drive with this baby was amazing and Rachel was of course happy to accommodate. Rachel laughs and pulls her wife down onto her lap, holding her whole family in her arms. Maddie lifts her head and leans it back down on Quinn's lap, laying her head right next to her mommy's tummy. She kisses it, and smiles when her little sister kicks back.

"I can't wait till she is here"

"Me neither baby. Me neither" She runs her hand through her 9 year olds hair and smiles. She can't believe how far they've come in the last 10 years. She and Rachel had an amazing apartment, an amazing family, and they were together, strong, united.

**July 11****th**** 2020 **

**Rachel Fabray **and **Quinn Fabray **are now the proud parents of another beautiful baby girl.  
-**34 people **like this  
-**Kurt Hummel **people want pictures Rach. And names.  
-**Rachel Berry **pictures up soon. She's called Grace Catherine Fabray. She is the spitting image of Madeline.

**August 12****th**** 2020**

Santana walks through the Fabray apartment, and is shocked at the site of it. Rachel was extremely house proud, and other than the usual mess, the apartment was always spotless. However at the moment, it looked like a tornado had ripped through the house. She finds Rachel & Quinn curled into each other on the couch, both staring into space, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"What the hell happened here?" The Latina asks. "You two looked stoned or something"

"Your niece happened" Quinn states still looking off into space.

"Which one?" Santana is cut off by the sound of a baby crying from the nursery down the hall. "Gracie I guess"

"Maddie was such a quiet baby, why couldn't Gracie be the same? We haven't slept in 4 nights, she is evil" Santana hides a laugh at the site of her two best friends. When Gracie cries again, Quinn goes to untangle herself from her wife, to see to the baby. Santana stops her and smiles.

"You two go get showered. You stink" She wrinkles up her nose. "Then get off to bed, I'll watch the kids for the rest of the day"

"You won't be able to cope with Gracie" Rachel states.

"I've babysat my brothers Rach. Your little angel will not be hard to cope with. Go" She walks down the hall and finds the one month old laying on her back, her face red from screaming, she lifts up the baby and immediately she stops crying. She turns when she sees Rachel & Quinn stood behind her looking at her with shock.

"You are our new nanny" Rachel says and turns to Quinn. "Quinn go lock all the doors and windows she's not going anywhere if she can quieten down her"

"Shut it Berry" She looks at the little girl who is still crying softly now. "I think she might have colic or something. My brother had it when he was her age. Wouldn't shut up for months. It's common though. Probably best to get her down to the Doctors" Santana says.

"We didn't even think of taking her to the doctors, we were just too tired"

"We'll get some sleep and then go down to the doctor's babe. We're not used to her like this. Are you sure you're OK watching her?"

"Go shower smelly. Is Madeline at school?"

"Yeah Puck took her down for us today. She slept through the whole night. Lucky cow"

**A/N: Don't you just love motherly Santana. Maybe it's about time to get her pregnant, but of course, not without some heartache first I'm afraid. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: WARNING, this Chapter handles abuse and attempted rape, so I'm not sure if all of you are going to like it. It all ends up with a happy ending I promise you and the Happy ending does come in this Chapter as well. I hope you enjoy it, well as much as you can. **

**Chapter 26**

**September 6****th**** 2020**

Rachel & Quinn are dancing close to each other in the club just enjoying being near one another, she sees Brittany still dancing on her own and grabs her hand and pulls her towards them, whilst looking around for Santana. She had gone out for a smoke around 20 minutes ago, and the diva was beginning to worry. San never likes anyone else standing around her whilst she was indulging in her habit, so she went out on her own.

Rachel shouts over the music to her wife. "Hey baby, I'm going to go find San a sec. You stay here with Britt"

Quinn nods and kisses her goodbye. Rachel walks towards the exit of the club and gets a stamp from the bouncer and walks out looking for her friend. She starts walking around and her perfectly tuned ears perk up when she hears Santana's voice, screaming. She hears it's coming from a little alcove around the corner, and runs over and sees her friend lying on the floor with a giant 6 foot man stood above her, unbuckling his pants.

Rage runs through the diva, and she runs up to the guy screaming, gathering the attention of other people out for a smoke. She jumps on his bag, and shouts help to the people. A young gentleman comes over and helps Santana up and makes sure she is alright, before going back over to Rachel who is currently still on the man's' back no matter how hard he is trying to get her off.

The young gentleman nods at Rachel to jump off, before punching the guy unconscious. The bouncers by this time have been alerted and are standing over the guy ready to stop him. Rachel who is now bleeding at the nose and has a black eye from the guy trying to get her off him runs over to Santana and wraps up the Latina in a big hug.

"You're safe San. I've got you. I've got you" She hugs her tighter to try and keep the trembling girl safe.

"You saved me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. Let me look at you, did he do anything sweetheart?"

Santana shakes her head. "He... He groped my boobs and pushed me to the floor. You got here just in time Rach" She gags "Oh god I'm going to be sick" Rachel pulls Santana's hair back in time and the other girl vomits up on the floor.

A bouncer comes over and smiles softly at the two women. "Miss are you alright? The cops are on their way, they're going to need the both of you to make a statement"

Rachel nods. "I want Britt" Santana says.

"Who miss?"

"Her wife" he nods "She's in the club with my wife. Is there any chance you could get them out here?"

The young man comes up to them to see if they are OK. "I can go get them for you. I'll get the DJ to make an announcement"

"Kid, what's your name?" Rachel asks smiling at the young lad that helped her save Santana.

"Theo. Theo Miles"

"Thank you for helping me Theo. Their names are Brittany & Quinn"

He nods. "I'll get them out here as soon as I can"

Quinn & Brittany come running out the club to see Rachel sat on the stone paved floor with Santana crying into her shoulder, with a cop standing above them trying to get them to talk. Brittany runs over calling Santana's name whilst Quinn goes to Rachel touching her black eye carefully and using a tissue from her bag on her bloody nose.

"Santi"

"Babe?" Brittany collapses onto the floor and into Santana's arms "Oh god. I love you so much. I love you"

"I love you too. What happened San?"

She points over to a man who is being looked after by the ambulance people. "He tried to rape me"

"I'll fucking kill him" Quinn Fabray's temper comes out in full force and even Rachel cannot stop the ex-cheerleader from running towards the ambulance and screaming at the man.

"That little woman just started attacking me" The rapist points towards Rachel. "Then her friend knocked me unconscious"

"You expect us to believe a 5"3 woman would jump on your back and cause you these injuries for nothing?" He smiles at Quinn "Hey Quinn". Quinn looks at the ambulance man and smiles recognising one of Amy's best friends from work.

"Hey Jack. It's good to see you. What injuries did Rach cause?" She asks looking over the evil man in the gurney.

He smiles. "She's a strong one your woman. Would be perfect in a cat fight" Quinn chuckles at this. "She pulled out all of his hair back here, scratched all of his face, and caused all of these bruises over his face and torso" He sighs and cleans one of the wounds making sure to hurt the asshole on the gurney. "She got some pretty bad ones herself Quinn from him trying to get her off" She nods and then looks back to her wife who is standing by Santana but is staring over at Quinn to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret.

"Will she get into trouble?"

"No" Jack shakes his head. "There are too many witnesses" She says goodbye to the man and glares at the asshole that hurt Santana before turning back around and walking back towards her wife. She sees Brittany and Santana have her embraced between them the three of them crying. A young lad is stood off to the side trying not to pry. She walks up to him and smiles.

"You saved them you know" she says to the lad.

"Excuse me?" He asks the blonde woman in front of him.

"That's my wife and best friends. You said you punched him so he would stop hurting Rachel, thank you kid"

"Call me Theo and you're welcome. Thank god I'm designated driver tonight huh then"

She laughs. "There is that"

"Will they be okay?"

He asks looking at the three women hugging tightly and she nods. "My girl and Brittany, the blonde one are criers and apparently Santana now is as well. They'll be fine though" She steps forward towards the trio. "Babe?" Rachel gets out of the Lopez's embrace and hugs her wife tightly crying softly into her shoulder. "You saved her Rae. I'm so proud of you."

"If I had been a second later. I... she is broken Quinn. I've never seen her like this before" Quinn nods.

"I know. It'll take time but she'll be fine. Don't worry sweetheart" She kisses her forehead before pulling Santana and Brittany into a hug with her and Rachel.

**December 8****th**** 2020**

Santana walks into the Fabray apartment with a smile on her face especially when she sees 6 month old Grace bouncing in the doorway in the toy she brought her last month to cheer herself up. She leans down and kisses the little girl on the cheek before ruffling her hair, she turns around when she hears noise behind her and smiles at the site of her god daughter.

"Aunt Santi" Madeline hugs her Aunt tightly. "It's good to see you" Santana lifts the 10 year old off the floor and spins her on the spot making the little girl giggle.

"You've grown you little devil" Madeline shakes her head.

"Not yet. Come on. Ma & Mom are in the garden. I'm watching over Gracie" Santana smiles and ruffles the little girl's hair.

"Good girl" She bends down and plucks the baby out of the bouncy thing and walks outside with Madeline following behind her. She smiles at the sight when she walks outside, Quinn is sat on the porch swing and Rachel is leaned against her, both of them not talking just content on being together. They hear a noise and turn to the site of Santana holding their youngest and Madeline who is running to sit next to Rachel. "I had my last counselling session today" Santana states.

She has been having counselling to get over the attempted rape for 3 months now. "You did. How did it go?" Santana walks over and hands Grace to Quinn.

"Really good. I think I'm finally over the 'it's my fault stage and all of the anger. I'm just ready to get back on with my life. I'm so glad the firm held my position for me"

"We're glad San. It was horrible to see you down all the time. Poor Britt was ringing every night"

Santana nods sadly. "I know. I heard. I couldn't be sorrier if I tired" Rachel gets up from her seat and walks over to Santana.

"Never apologise San"

"Rach is right, what happened, you should never apologise for"

Santana nods with a smile this time. "I do have to thank you again for protecting me Rach" Rachel embraces the taller girl tightly smiling when it takes a second for Santana to hug her back.

"Friends now?" Rachel's asks with a sly smile.

"I thought we were friends before?"

"Best friends now?" Santana nods and kisses Rachel's cheek and hugging her again.

"You will always hold a special place in my heart Berry for what you did for me, for Brittany. So yes I think that title will do. Thank you" She says into Rachel's neck.

"I would have not been able to live with myself if I didn't do anything San. Now come on. Take a seat"

**January 17****th**** 2021**

Santana walks into the Fabray residence, breathing heavily and trying to find Rachel.

"Rach"

She calls out and Rachel comes out of the kitchen smiling when she sees her friend, but when she sees the expression on her face, she pales and walks up to her and hugs her tightly. The only other time Rachel has seen this look on her friends face was last year, when Santana was almost raped when she went outside of a club for a cigarette. Rachel followed to see if she was OK, and beat the asshole up for her best friend. It took a long time to get Santana back to normal, and now just when they think she's finally back, she comes in with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Santana. It'll be okay. Whatever it is. It'll be okay" Rachel embraces the taller woman. "We're all here for you. I promise you"

Santana pulls back and looks into the eyes of her best friend, the petite diva. Somehow they have wormed their way into each other's hearts and sometimes the only people that can calm them down is the other. It annoys Britt to high heaven that only Rachel's puppy dog eyes can stop Santana's anger, however Quinn finds it hilarious that Santana the one person that Rachel hated during high school is now her best friend.

"I'm pregnant"

Rachel's mouth opens and closes in shock. She had no idea they had even been trying. "Oh my god San. That's good news. You and Britt are ready now. I assume you went to the sperm bank?"

She shakes her head. "Yeah. We both got done."

"Understandable. San, look at me. You will be fine. I promise you. Look at how you are with Madeline and Grace. You will be an amazing mother"

"She's right you know" Santana turns around and sees Quinn standing there with her arms wrapped around Grace who is asleep in her mother's arms.

"Thank you. Hey Gracie"

Grace wakes up and smiles when she sees her Aunt Santana and asks for a hug. Santana takes her out of Quinn's arms and holds her to her chest, rocking the baby back and forth.

"See you'll be an amazing mother. Have you told Britt yet?"

"Not yet. I found myself on your doorstep on my way to tell her. Do you think she'll be happy?"

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asks in shock. "The one thing Brittany has wanted after you of course is a family. You're going to be giving her the family she's always dreamed of"

"Okay. Okay"

The Latina smiles down at the toddler in her arms. Grace unlike her older sister, has taken the sperm donors eyes this time, and they look just like Rachel's do. Madeline's look like a blend of Puck's and Quinn's which Santana has always found fascinating. She really does look like a perfect blend of the two women stood in front of her, and Santana has been besotted since she first held her in the hospital.

"I love you Gracie" She kisses the baby's cheek. "I better get going" She passes off Gracie to the smaller woman and smiles at the two of them. Rachel sighs in relief that Santana hasn't gone back into her depressive tendencies after the attempted rape. She walks out of the door and Rachel lets out a breath of air. Quinn walks forward and embraces her daughter and wife.

"Poor Santana"

"I really though she going to go back into the hole she was in at the beginning of the year"

"I know. Me too. She'll make an amazing mother though"

Rachel nods. "God yes she will. So will Brittany. I love you Quinn"

"I love you too" She kisses her forehead. "All 3 of you"

**A/N: Hopefully the last Snapshot made up for the 'attempted rape' scene. It was nessesary in the story, and it does bring about the Pezberry Friendship which is going to be a constant throughout. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This is mainly a Chapter centered on Brittana. There's a big time jump from the first to the last snapshot, but it hopefully works within the story. Some more sappy Santana moments within this Chapter. Thank you to the very small number of people that review, if you enjoy the story I would love to hear your opinions as this is my first fanfic so it would be nice to see how I'm doing. :D I am uploading 3 at the moment, so should get us up to Chapter 29 by this evening. **

**May 21****st**** 2021**

**Quinn Fabray**'s baby girl walked for the first time today, chasing her big sister. Such a beautiful sight.  
-**4 people **like this  
-**Rachel Fabray **agrees. Uploaded the video now babe.

**July 19****th**** 2021**

Quinn knocks on the door and smiles at the sight of Santana laying in bed, breastfeeding her baby girl. Brittany is passed out on the couch, from what she heard from Rachel, Santana giving birth was worse than normal Santana and she wore out both Brittany and Rachel, who were both here for the birth.

Quinn was stuck back in Lima tending to her grandmother who was not feeling her best. Being her own boss she was able to get enough time off to go and help. Dianna is perfectly fine now, however her heart is not up to the best that it can be.

"Hey" She whispers and Santana raises her eyes from staring at her baby girl.

"Hey Q. Look at her. She's perfect" she whispers back staring back down at her daughter.

Quinn smiles at the sight again. Looking at her best friend she decides she needs a picture of this. Of course when Santana has tucked her boob back in as she didn't think it was really appropriate otherwise.

"What's her name?" she asks softly.

"Natalia Rose Maria Lopez" She says smiling down at her daughter. She tucks everything away when Natalia finishes and Quinn whips out her camera and takes a gorgeous picture of Santana holding her daughter for the first time. "I hate you. You just took a picture of me when I look like this"

Quinn laughs. "Don't tell my wife this but you look beautiful San" Santana smiles and leans her head back against the bed.

"I apparently become an even bigger bitch when in labour" Quinn throws her head back and laughs.

"Is that even possible?" Santana glares at her, until Natalia coos and Santana's attention falls back to her daughter.

**August 8****th**** 2021**

"She did what?" Quinn screeches into the phone. 11 year old Madeline Fabray was staying with her father for the weekend, and she had just got a phone call to say her baby was in hospital with Puck after she apparently jumped off the top of their garage on a skateboard.

"She was only out there for about 5 minutes with her friend Nick from next door" He explains knowing he's going to be murdered by this woman and Rachel. "The next thing I knew Maddie was screaming in pain in the back yard. She has broken her leg Quinn"

She huffs in annoyance. "Fucking hell Puck. You were meant to be watching her. I'll be there when I can" She hangs up the phone and starts looking for all of her things. Grace was luckily at the theatre with Rachel today, and she wasn't going to have to cart their baby to the hospital as well.

"Madeline Sofia Fabray. What in gods name were you thinking?" Quinn asks as she stomps into her daughter's hospital room. Sat by Madeline's side is Amy dressed in her scrubs holding her step-daughters hand. "Hey Amy. How is the daredevil?" Quinn asks leaning over the bed and kissing her daughters head. Amy had decided to become a Doctor instead of working on stage and was now an Intern at the hospital.

"The daredevil is fine. She's only fractured her leg, so the plaster cast will only have to stay on for about 6 weeks I'd say" Amy says smiling at Quinn. "Did Noah tell you how she did it?"

"Hell yeah. Where is he?" Quinn asks looking around the room for Madeline's father.

"He's down in the cafe hoping to miss you" Quinn laughs at this and taeks a seat on the side of her daughter's bed.

"Honey, what got into you?" Madeline just looks down at her hands. "Talk to me baby girl. You gave me a scare"

"I'm sorry mommy. I thought I could do it" Quinn nods and kisses her daughters bruised cheek.

"You are grounded for 2 weeks baby"

Madeline just shrugs. "It's not like I can do sport anyway. I'm sorry mom. Does mama know yet?" She asks more scared of her mama than Quinn at the moment. She hates Madeline's daredevil streak and especially as it always seems to be around Puck.

"Mama doesn't know no. She's on stage at the moment. As long as you are OK baby girl"

**February 2****nd**** 2022**

Rachel walks into her wife's studio, and smiles at the sight of Quinn in her office with a pondering look on her face as she looks at the computer, and Grace sat in the play pen at the side of her desk.

"Hey baby" Rachel greets and Quinn smiles up at her. "Hey Gracie" She leans down and kisses her 18 month old daughter as she walks past her towards her wife.

"Hey sweetheart. Tell me what you think of this picture" She pulls up to edits side by side. "Which one do you think will work"

Rachel looks for a second and points at the one on the right.

"That one I think. She has more of a connection through her eyes"

"Awesome" Quinn says and turns her seat around to face her wife. "How can I help you sweetheart?"

"I have a surprise for you" Quinn smiles brightly at this, Rachel picks up Quinn's hand and places it on her stomach and smiles deeply at her wife.

"Rach are you telling me" The woman nods "Oh my god you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant. 3 months gone already"

Quinn's face brightens up into a wide smile. "Oh my god. We're going to be parents again" She smiles even brighter and bends down to kiss Rachel's stomach. "Brooke" She shouts and Grace lifts her head up at this to see what the commotion is.

"Mama?" the little girl questions. Rachel walks over to her and picks her out of the play pen and holds her baby to her chest. Brooke walks in and smiles at Rachel & Grace.

"I'm taking the day off Brooke. Rachel's just told me she's pregnant" Brooke smiles. "You okay to hold down the fort for this shoot this afternoon"

"Of course. Congratulations both of you. Of course I'll be fine. You taught me well. Go enjoy your day" Quinn smiles and quickly saves all of the files on her Mac before standing up and embracing Brooke.

"You rock. Come on baby. Let's get going"

"See you Brooke"

**February 31****st**** 2022**

Santana groans and rolls over in bed at sees it's still the middle of the night, she assumes Brittany must be in the bathroom or something as she's not in bed and she can hear 7 month old daughter crying. She rolls out of bed, and goes to her daughter's room, but stops when she sees Brittany in the bathroom obviously getting rid of the contents of her stomach.

"Britt are you okay?" She calls out.

"Not really"

"Let me just calm down Natalia and I'll come help you babe" 5 minutes late she has calmed down Natalia and got the little girl back to sleep and goes to see her wife.

"I think I'm pregnant"

"What? Babe we've only tried it once. I don't think it would have happened this quickly"

Unlike with Natalia, they didn't use a sperm donor, a good friend from work had helped out and they had done it on their own this time. He was Latino just like Santana and absolutely adored Natalia and Brittany and wanted to help out the couple. Add that to the fact that he was gay and his mother was on at him for a grandchild, it was the perfect idea for all of them.

They had decided in the beginning that they wanted baby one and baby two quite quickly together, so they took up Javier on his offer.

"I'm getting fat and I keep being sick"

"You're not fat baby. You could just have a bug though" Santana brings a cool washcloth and puts it on the back of her wife's neck and then fills up the Dixie cup with water handing it to Brittany.

"Can I go to the doctors tomorrow?" Brittany asks and Santana nods and kisses her girl on the back off her wife's neck where the washcloth has been.

"Of course baby. I love you so much"

Santana walks through Quinn's studio with baby Natalia strapped to her chest. She sees that Quinn is in the middle of a shoot so walks into her office, setting Natalia down in the cot that is always in the office due to the amount of kids being popped out.

After 10 minutes Quinn walks into the room and immediately begins to coo over the baby.

"To what do I owe this pleasure"

"I've just got back from the doctors with Britt. She's pregnant"

"Javier's sperm caught then?" Santana nods. "Oh congratulations San. No panicking sweetie this is your idea"

"I know. I know. They're just going to be closer in age than I thought they would be"

Quinn nods and takes a seat on the couch with Natalia on her lap. The little girl latches onto Quinn's fingers and entertains herself playing with Quinn's rings. "It's better than your eldest being 12 and your youngest being 18 months San. How far along is she then?"

"2 months I guess. When it's born Natalia's only going to be like 13 months or so"

"You'll be fine sweetie. Stop panicking and go home and make something nice for your wife. There's going to be so many babies around soon with another one coming as well"

Santana laughs. "Yeah I know. God help us with another Berry" Quinn smacks her hand making the little girl in her arms giggle.

**Santana Lopez **has just found out her gorgeous wife **Brittany Lopez **is having their second child. Thank you baby.  
-**16 people **like this  
-**Kurt Hummel **Ain't you just popped one out San? Congrats tho.  
-**Rachel Fabray **Congratulations Santana.  
-**Mercedes Jones **yeah seriously, how old is Natalia?  
-**Brittany Lopez **7 months. Thank you guys.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, if so, please review. They make me smile :D **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Not much to really say here. Rachel & Quinn get a big shock and there's a nice Pezberry friendship moment again. **

**Chapter 28**

**March 7****th**** 2022**

"Twins" Rachel whispers as she stands in the Doctor's office. They had just had their first check up and had found out that Rachel was carrying twins. What type they didn't know yet, as they were still shocked at the revelation of the fact she was carrying twins.

"Twins. Oh my god. I really can't believe this Rach"

Maddie stands there in shock. She had finally convinced the two to let her come to the scan to see her baby brother or sister for the first time and it seems like she is the only mature one here. "Mom. Mama it's brilliant. Are you not happy?" She asks in confusion.

Rachel nods and sighs patting the bed, telling Maddie to take a seat down. "We were happy, really happy, it's just..."

"We're panicking" Quinn takes over. "Grace is only two and we're getting two more kids. It's quicker than we expected. We always wanted four children but this... its quick" Rachel chuckles nervously.

"We'll be fine, we are very happy Maddie"

The 12 year old nods and smiles. "Good because I am"

**Rachel Fabray **has found out today that she is pregnant with twins :D  
**-16 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **I love you baby.  
-**Kurt Hummel **Congratulations guys.  
-**Santana Lopez **of course you had to steal my thunder. Congrats FaBerry.  
-**Rachel Fabray **thanks San, sorry.  
-**Madeline Berry Fabray **can't wait till my brothers or sisters get here.

**May 31****st**** 2022**

After finding out they were having two more children, Rachel & Quinn knew they needed to move out of their spacious apartment. They knew they didn't want the girls to have to share when they got older and it was time to put the money they have earnt in the last few years to good use. They couldn't afford this place straight off the bat, but with a mortgage it would be paid off within a few years.

Currently, Grace was staying with Santana and Brittany, and Madeline was with her father and Amy whilst Rachel & Quinn got their home ready. They had hired people to paint all of the walls, however Rachel & Quinn wanted to leave their bedroom to themselves and spent the better part of the day trying to paint their room the way they wanted. Rachel is running around the room with a mask on, trying to stop the fumes from getting to the babies in her stomach, whilst Quinn is chasing her with a paintbrush.

Rachel seems to have more paint on her than they have on the walls, trust Quinn to be immature when it comes to something as important as their room. Quinn drops the paintbrush onto the newspaper, and grabs hold of Rachel's hands from behind, stretches them out and then pushes her front, careful of her bump onto the wet wall making Rachel laugh out loud. She pulls away and grips Quinn's neck in her hand and kisses her deeply and passionately. With this pregnancy, Rachel has been craving one thing and one thing only. Sex. Anywhere and anytime Quinn is up for it, and being Quinn she's always up for it.

When Madeline walked in on them in the living room and they had to finally explain the birds and the bees to their 12 year old, they knew they had to be a little more careful however now that they had the house to themselves Rachel was ready to take her wife right now. Quinn pulls back.

"Mmm, baby. We're not the only ones in the house" She keeps kissing Rachel, she's not going to deny her pregnant wife kisses.

"What?" Rachel asks still not stopping.

"The painter and decorators. They're still here" Rachel finally stops and growls at Quinn before turning back and painting the rest of their room. Quinn smiles and steps up behind Rachel and wraps her arms around her. "I love you" She whispers into her ear. "Horndog"

Rachel throws her head back and laughs. "I love you too princess"

**July 19****th**** 2022**

Santana is sat looking at her gorgeous little girl with a smile on her face. She looks just like her, and despite using a blonde haired blue eyed donor, baby Natalia came out looking just like Santana however those beautiful blue eyes, were all her moms.

"Can you believe she's 1?" A very pregnant Rachel asks as she sits down beside Santana who jumps when Rachel's voice breaks through her reverie.

"Shit Rach, you scared me" Rachel sits down next to her best friend, and smiles at the site of a pregnant Brittany playing with baby Natalia.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit overwhelmed. I know I'm quite old to have Talia but... I still feel too immature. Especially with the other one on the way"

"Are you nervous about the other baby?"

Santana nods. "Since Talia turned out to be amazing, I know this one will as well, but... what if we can't cope with two. How you cope with two I'll never know. How are you coping with the bump?" She asks.

"It's hell. I want sex all the time and Quinn can't keep up" Santana laughs at this. She's heard from Quinn who just grumbles all the time, only to be smacked by Santana who can't believe her best friend is complaining about too much sex.

"Just ignore her and keep it up" Rachel smiles at this and leans over and kisses Santana on the temple in thanks.

"Be careful Quinn will think you are trying to come onto me"

Rachel laughs out loud at this. "No offence, but Quinn will never think I'd come onto you"

Santana holds her hand over her heart pretending to be heartbroken. "Ow, that actually hurt. Why not?"

"Because I've only ever fancied one woman and that is my wife. Quinn knows this"

"Don't you find that weird?"

Rachel shakes her head. Quinn had asked the same thing. "I don't. I am not someone that can be labelled. I think Quinn is the most beautiful person on the planet, but I've never felt anything other than oh she's pretty for another woman. I've seen Quinn's wondering eyes on nights out, I know she would never do anything, but I've never really felt anything for another girl"

"I thought you slept with tons when you two broke up?"

Rachel chuckles. "Like I said, I've never felt anything for another girl. I just wanted to try and forget Quinn with those girls"

"Do your eyes still wonder over guys?"

"Sometimes" She admits. "Not often at all. No one will ever make me feel the same way Quinn makes me feel"

"Sap"

"I am. Have you ever fancied anyone other than Britt?"

Santana nods. "Hell yes. A lot of people. Yourself and Quinn included" Rachel looks at Santana in shock and her mouth gapes open.

"What? You fancied me?"

Santana nods. "Hell yes. When you and Quinn started dating I found the both of you very hot. Especially since your skirts stayed short but your clothing got nice"

"I am in shock" Quinn sits beside her very pregnant wife and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist. "Hey baby, did you know San had a crush on me and you?"

Quinn nods. "I knew she had a crush on you. She told me I should be careful with you or she'll be there ready to take care of you. Not me though"

"I'm slightly creeped out"

Santana smacks the pregnant woman on the arm, not too hard. She wasn't pure evil. "Shh you. I don't anymore. No one other than Britt is for me. Hey beautiful" Her wife walks up to her and plops down in front of her with Natalia in her arms, Santana leans forward and hugs her tightly.

"Mami" Santana wraps her arms around her daughter as well.

"I'm getting my camera out for this" Quinn goes back inside and picks up her camera and starts to take pictures of her two best friends and their little girl.

"You can stop now. I hate being in front of the camera"

**August 10****th**** 2022 **

**Quinn Fabray **is now the proud mother of Jacob & Olivia Fabray. Thank you my beautiful wife **Rachel Berry Fabray.  
****-24 people **like this  
-**Brittany Lopez **they are so cute Quinn.  
-**Noah Puckerman **Congrats guys. I can't wait to meet them.  
-**Kurt Hummel **loving the names.  
-**Rachel Fabray **thanks everyone. I'm very sore, but they are two of the cutest babies you've ever seen. We did good princess.

**October 13****th**** 2022**

Santana and Brittany are sat in the garden of Fabray's and are watching their 1 year old son and 2 year old daughter play with the rest of the kids out of their friends. Today was Alejandro's first birthday and they had decided to have it at the Fabray's as they were the only one with a garden out of the lot of them at the moment. Brittany smiles at she watches one year old Olivia kiss Alejandro's cheek and he wipes it off but smiles at her anyway.

She feels before she sees Santana sit down behind her. Her legs come around either side of her waist and her arms wrap around her middle and her chin rests on Brittany's shoulder. "Can you believe he's one already?" She asks whispering into Brittany's ear making the blonde shiver.

"No. They are amazing San" She says leaning back into her wife. "I love you"

"Well then you are a lucky one baby as I love you too" She kisses her temple. "Do you want anymore?" Brittany shakes her head.

"I struggle with two. I can't cope with anymore" She admits and Santana smiles. Brittany is the best mother on the earth in her eyes, but she cannot cope to see her kids upset, and with Alejandro he does seem to cry a lot more often than Natalia ever did. "Plus we can always take away Rae & Quinn's kids" Santana laughs. She knows how much Brittany adores the Fabray kids.

"Mami, Mommy" Natalia shouts out as she runs towards her mother. Brittany lifts her daughter up easily and lifts her in the air before bringing her down to hug. Santana leans forward and ruffles her hair.

"Are you having a good day baby?" Santana asks and Natalia nods. She loves being with all of these kids, even if it means being around her baby brother.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter works around Quinn bumping into a lot of people in her past. As well as that Quinn gets some more tattoos, pretty much written just as I have booked mine. **

**Chapter 29**

**November 22****nd**** 2022**

Quinn, Rachel and the kids had come back to Lima for Thanksgiving. She had just parked her car and was picking up some last minute food items for her mother and Rachel to cook for the big feast tomorrow. She nearly bumps into a tall blonde man and she stops when she sees who it is.

"Quinn?"

"I... hello Russell" She sees him seethes at this and decides to make it worse. What can he really do in a public place? "I thought you moved out of state?"

"I see you haven't found any manners"

"Comes from my parents kicking me out before I could learn them"

Russell sighs. "Your sister tells me you're a dyke now?"

She nods proudly. "I am gay, yes. I've been married for 4 years now"

"Dylan says you kept that bastard child"

Quinn's anger fuels inside her. No one calls Madeline names like that.

"Fuck you. She is one of the best things in my life and keeping her was the best decision I ever made. I have 3 more now as well" She runs a hand through her hair. "I studied at Harvard you know"

"You got into Harvard with a baby?" She nods and he nods proudly. "I am proud of you for that Quinn. I am"

"Just not proud of me for being a mother or having an amazing family"

He shakes his head. "You're married to a woman Quinn. I can't be proud of you for that. What do you do for work?"

"I'm a photographer. I run my own studio"

"You went to Harvard to take pictures"

She shakes her head. "No Interior Design. I minored in Photography and found my calling there. If the people I photograph are anything to go by, I'm good at it"

He nods. "I'm glad. Where are you living now?"

"New York. We have a house now. Upper east side"

"I can't believe you have 4 children. You are only 28 years old Quinn" She sighs.

"I know how old I am Russell. My family are everything to me. My eldest is 12 now you know" He nods and glares at her for reminding him.

"Don't remind me. You talk to your mother?" She nods and smiles at the thought of her mother. She kicked this evil man out and because of it, her children have a grandmother.

"I sought her out when my daughter was 3. She loves me, she loves my wife and she loves her grandchildren" She closes her eyes tightly and breathes to try and control her temper. "She wouldn't judge me for being happy Russell. Look I better get going. I have to pick up some stuff for mom and Rach"

He stands there for a minute not knowing what to do with himself. He gives her a small smile being nodding his head. "Nice to see you again Quinn" She can't really say the same for him so just walks away and into the store.

Quinn walks through the door and smiles when she sees her whole family sat at the Berry table. Even her mom was there sat playing with baby Olivia.

"Hey baby. You okay?" Rachel asks coming up to her wife who looks very pale. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I sort of did. I bumped into Russell outside the grocery store"

"As in your father?" Quinn nod and looks at her mother who is looking at her granddaughter trying not to react.

"Did you know he was back in Lima?"

Judy shakes her head. "I didn't" She swallows. "Was he... was he okay?"

Quinn nods. "He said he was proud of me for getting my job and getting into Harvard but could be proud of me for being with Rachel and having 4 kids at the age of 28."

Judy smiles and nods at Olivia and pulls a face at her making the little girl giggle. "And that is exactly why I'm not with him"

"Do you know Dylan still sees him?"

Judy nods. "Oh yes. Every Christmas card she tells me how disappointing it is that I still talk to you. She hasn't giving me beautiful grandchildren yet like this one" She blows a raspberry on Olivia's stomach.

"And me?" Grace says from her position at the other end of the table.

"Of course beautiful girl" She turns to Quinn. "Quinnie whatever he said to you. Ignore him. He is just a bigoted idiot. You are very successful, beautiful, happy young woman and if that is not enough for him, then it's his loss" Quinn walks towards her mother and hugs her tightly, careful of the baby in her arms.

"I love you mom. I am really glad you're in my life"

"I'm glad I am too. I love you Quinn and of course your gorgeous family"

**December 9****th**** 2022**

Quinn is walking down the street, on the way back to her studio with her head down, and looks up when she hears her name.

"Quinn is that you?" She looks up and comes face to face with a 12 years older Sam. She smiles and hugs him tightly.

"Sam. It's good to see you. What are you up to now? You disappeared after High School" He smiles at her and nods.

"I made the mistake of kissing you that day at Puck's graduation party. I was threatened away, so just thought it was best to break ties"

"By who?"

"Puck, Santana, Brittany and um well... Rachel" Quinn looks in confusion. Rachel decided not to go to the graduation party when she heard Quinn was going so how she found out about the kiss she doesn't know. "Did you two ever meet up again?" Quinn chuckles and nods and moves to the side, out of the way of people walking along the sidewalk.

"Yes we did. We're actually married now Sam" He smiles brightly which confuses Quinn a little bit. He always had a crush on the ex cheerleader, and because of that wasn't a fan of the relationship.

"That's amazing. How long for?"

"4 years nearly. Back together for 6"

He nods. "How is Madeline?" She smiles at the smile on his face, despite hating their relationship, he always a soft spot for the little Fabray.

"She's good. She's 12 now. Is loving being a big sister"

"You had more kids?" She nods and pulls out her purse and picks out the latest picture of her family.

"Got 3 more. Grace, Olivia & Jacob. What have you been up to?" She asks the blonde boy in front of her.

"I'm a lawyer" He smiles and runs a hand through his hair cut which thank god has changed from a Beiber do. "I'm also gay"

Quinn chuckles, everyone thought that at school but he did protest a little bit too much.

"Have you found someone special Sam?" He nods with a smile.

"His name is Bradley. He's a babe. Could we go to Starbucks and talk more?" She looks at her watch and nods.

"Come on then"

**December 15****th**** 2022 **

Rachel walks through the door and sees her wife sitting at the table, feeding their 4 month old son. Kissing her and then kissing his forehead, she notices her wife's wrists covered in a bandages.

"Hey baby. What's wrong with your wrists?"

Quinn smiles up at her. "I got another tattoo. Technically 4 more tattoos"

Rachel smiles. She loves the fact that her wife loved to express herself in the form of tattoos. "Seriously. Can I have a look?"

"Course" She puts Jacob down in his crib after burping him and then peals back the bandage on her left wrist back carefully. Rachel gasps when she sees the other three children names now adorning her wife's wrist. Grace, Olivia & Jacob. She lifts up her other wrist and peels the bandage back and shows that she has the rest of the tattoo done on that arm, and it now has Rachel written on it in gold ink.

"They are beautiful baby" She kisses her. "What if we have another 40 kids however?"

Quinn chuckles at this. "I've got two very long arms and I can just start going down my torso if that happens. Or I could just wait and just put my favourites on the arm" Rachel laughs out loud at this and sits on Quinn's lap.

"Very funny. I want one"

"A tattoo? Are you sure you can cope with the pain baby?" Rachel glares at her.

"I had two bowling ball sized people coming out of me months ago. I can cope with a bloody needle"

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking a Q on my shoulder"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you"

"So you're this Rachel I've heard so much about" Joey the tattoo artist asks as he cleans Rachel's shoulder for the tattoo. It was a day after Quinn's tattoos and they had come in to see if Rachel could get one done and there had just been a cancellation.

"I am"

"I have to advise against getting a tattoo to do with your spouse" the tattoo artist says.

"We're together forever. Even if we don't, she'll still be my best friend so it's fine" He laughs.

"That's exactly what Q said there. Now this is probably gonna hurt" He puts the needle to her skin and begins to design the beautiful Q onto her shoulder.

**April 18****th**** 2023**

"They want to do a photo shoot on you and me?" Rachel nods from her position sat opposite Quinn at the dinner table.

"Yes they want to show how I became what I am today and I have always said that without you, I wouldn't be here today" Quinn groans.

"I hate being in front of the camera"

"I know baby. Please for me?" Quinn nods slowly. "We could even get Brooke to take the photographs for us. It'll mean business for the studio and we can control what they get and what they don't get that way"

"Go on then"

"I can't believe I agreed to this" Quinn says from her position behind the desk. "Have the magazine talked to you about the concept Brooke?" Brooke nods and smiles.

"They want to show you and Rachel in your normal setting. Of course you're not willing to do it at the house" They both nod "So we're just going to have to use the studio. From what I can gather they want you both to act like you normally do. Sappy" Rachel chuckles and Quinn glares at her assistant.

"I would scold you for that if it wasn't too bloody true. You're in control of this B. This is your shoot so go ahead"

Brooke nods and motions for Quinn to get up and them to both follow her. "The first shot I want is one of you two in the clothes you are in now. Quinn could you hop up onto the work station for me?"

Quinn hops up onto the work station knowing what Brooke is getting at, when Rachel sneaks between her legs, she knows the diva understands as well. The amount of times they've been caught in this position, just looking over at the mural opposite, is outstanding. Quinn leans forward, wraps her arms around her wife's middle and leans her chin on her shoulder. Rachel grasps hold of her wife's hands and leans her head back. Brooke smiles, she's already got the shot she wanted. If all models were this easy to manage she thinks to herself.

The rest of the shoot she thinks the same, Quinn soon gets into it, and plants small kisses on Rachel through some poses which just look beautiful.

For the last shot, Quinn asks Brooke for one of her lighter cameras, Brooke hands it her. Quinn and Rachel are still lying on the mattress on the floor from the previous shot, she aims the camera at the two of them, and Rachel squeals and hides her face whilst Quinn looks at the camera smiling. Rachel laughs and turns to face her wife, kissing her, whilst Quinn takes a picture.

"The last picture is for me Brooke"

"Got it" She takes a look at pictures on the SD card from the previous camera they used and looks at the pictures with a smile on her face. "These are good guys. The magazine will be very happy"

"Thank you so much for taking these for us. Let's have a look"

"Here"

Quinn gets Brooke to stop at one shot, Quinn is facing the camera, smiling, and half of Rachel's face is covered by Quinn's hair. They are both staring at the camera to say, try and break us up.

The next shot is just as cute, Quinn has her arms wrapped around the smaller diva, both with goofy smiles on their faces. They know this one won't get to print, however they will keep it for themselves.

"Did you know that they wanted the kids in with the shoot?" Rachel nods and groans.

"I heard. I told them where to go. We do everything we can to keep them out of the public. This is just for us" Quinn smiles and kisses her wife.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Lots of things happen in this Chapter. We get a lot of moments between the young family, mainly with them dealing with four children, we also deal with the possibility of one of the girls maybe 'cheating'? Can they overcome everything, well read to find out. Thanks for reading, and please review :D **

**Chapter 30**

**June 8****th**** 2023**

Quinn walks through the studio, wearing some rather worn shorts and a tank top. Brooke her assistant looks up from the work she was looking through, and smiles at the site of her boss.

"You are looking rough this morning"

Quinn stops and nods, running a hand through her hair trying to pat it down. Sitting down next to her assistant she leans back and groans.

"I love my life. I love my children and my wife. Last night however I was ready to either murder the 5 of them or walk out. I'm a horrible person"

"I can understand the twins being a handful but what did Maddie, Grace & Rach do?"

Quinn stares at the couch in the studio wondering if she could get some sleep on that before her first shoot.

"Maddie and Grace are sick. They've got that week bug or something. Rach this morning was also throwing up. The babies are going through teething at the same time so they scream all the time. It's almost worse than when Gracie had colic"

"Your next shoot is not till 11. I'll get it all set up. You go have a kip on the couch. I'll wake you up at 10.30 so you can get prepared" Quinn smiles and runs towards the couch before collapsing on it.

"You are the best Brooke. Thank you"

In seconds Quinn is fast asleep making Brooke laugh. The phone rings and Brooke picks it up quickly before it wakes Quinn.

"Hello. Fabray Photography Studio. How may I help? She asks in a whisper.

"Hey Brooke. Is she okay?"

"A bit scared about her reaction to last night, but otherwise she's sleeping like a baby on the couch"

Rachel sighs in relief. "When she wakes up, tell her I'm fine. It was just me being emotional to everything we went through with the kids last night. Maddie & Grace's medicine is finally working as well."

"Brilliant. Talk soon"

"Thanks Brooke"

**July 10****th**** 2023**

Quinn is bent behind Jacob as he uses the table to prop himself up onto his feet. They have been waiting for him to walk for the better part of a week now, Olivia still refuses to do anything other than crawl but Jacob seems to want to find his feet.

He turns away from the coffee table and puts one foot in front of the other, still holding onto the prop keeping him up.

"Rach" Quinn hisses as loudly as possible as not to scare Jacob. Rachel comes running in with Olivia on one hip and Grace on the other. She smiles when she sees the sight and places both girls down to play with toys whilst she walks across the other side of the room so Jacob can walk into her arms.

A bright smile comes across his face when he sees his mama, and he puts another foot forward and finally lets go of the table. He wobbles slightly, and frowns trying to work out what to do next. He moves the next foot forward and as if he is on a roll, he begins to waddle over to Rachel who as soon as he gets near picks him up and hugs him tight to her chest.

"You walked. Jakey you walked" She whispers kissing his forehead. Quinn sits back on her behind and smiles at the sight of her family. Olivia, always the attention seeker, crawls over to Quinn and trys to get up onto her lap. Quinn obliges and lifts her up and smiles down at her baby girl.

"Mommy" Grace whines and Quinn smiles and opens her other arm for her other baby girl to walk into. As soon as Grace snuggles into Quinn's side they are stopped by a sound coming from Olivia.

"Mom" Olivia says firmly, and Quinn's eyes snap up to Rachel's who is smiling proudly.

"Did you say mom baby girl?" Olivia claps at the attention she is receiving and repeats the word again.

"Mom. Mom. Mom" Quinn closes her eyes to try and fight the tears before leaning down and kissing the top of both of her girl's heads. Grace leans over and hugs Olivia who leans into her sister at the embrace.

"You said mom baby" Quinn says softly. Rachel walks over with Jacob trailing behind her still waddling around not quite steady on his feet. Rachel picks up Grace and places her on her lap and opens her arms for Jacob as he walks to her. She turns her head and smiles at her wife, before leaning forward and kissing her deeply.

"Ewwwww" Grace says making them pull apart in laughter.

**September 15****th**** 2023**

Quinn is sat at the kitchen table holding baby Jacob whilst looking over the magazine in her hands. Rachel is burping Olivia and trying to calm the fussy baby down and is walking all around the kitchen to try and do so. Grace is currently sat in her high chair and Madeline has already gone off to school in the car.

Quinn comes over one picture of the two of them and growls out loud making Rachel chuckle. "They printed a picture of the two of us with the twins"

Rachel looks over her shoulder and sees the picture of herself holding Olivia and Quinn holding Jacob, they're hands are locked in the centre of each other, and they are looking straight ahead, not paying attention to the paparazzi.

Rachel sighs in exasperation. "Don't they understand that children should not be in magazines. I asked for this fame, Jake & Liv didn't. You didn't" Quinn smiles up at her wife and leans her head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Baby if these pictures mean we get to spend time with you then I'm sure I can say for the kids, that none of us care" Rachel gives a half a smile and kisses the top of Quinn's head.

"Sweet talker. It is quite a cute picture though" Quinn nods and looking more closely at what is written beside it.

"Much better of the one with Grace when she was a baby. I looked ready to scream the house down."

Rachel nods. "They do have a tendency to make us look like we're miserable in pictures"

"We're never miserable. I have been with you for nearly 10 years in total and I have never felt miserable in that whole time"

"Those 4 years though..."

"Other than Madeline being in my life, those 4 years were the most miserable time for me. Even when I was pregnant I always had someone to rely on. Someone that wasn't a child"

**November 9****th**** 2023**

Quinn & Rachel exit the restaurant both with large smiles on their faces.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk"

Quinn wraps her arms around her wife's shoulder and Rachel snuggles into her and wraps her arm around her waist. Quinn kisses the top of her head, and they begin to walk through the Manhattan streets together, in the direction of their house even though they know they'll probably end up catching a cap.

"Thank you for tonight baby" Rachel says and Quinn squeezes her wife in her arms.

"You are very welcome. It's been ages since we've just been able to come out and enjoy each other"

Rachel chuckles. "We've managed to do quite well considering we have 4 children, three of whom are under 4 years old" Quinn grins and pulls Rachel to her closer. She tries to forget what's on her mind and just enjoy her wife for a little while longer.

"We need to do this more often" Rachel states.

"Hmm"

Rachel looks up at her wife and takes a deep breath. "Princess? What's wrong?"

Quinn shakes her head and tries to smile to calm Rachel. "Nothing's wrong"

"I've known you for 26 years Quinn Fabray. Don't begin to lie to me now" Quinn swallows loudly knowing she cannot lie to her wife.

"I don't wanna ruin tonight"

Rachel growls and stops walking and turns to her wife in the middle of a street. "Quinn just tell me. I've know something has been up the last week, I've just been waiting for you to tell me. Now is your time"

Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I kissed someone"

Rachel opens her eyes so wide Quinn thinks they're going to pop out of their socket. She then throws Quinn's arm off her and turns to face her. "You cheated on me?" Tears begin to pool in her eyes as she tries to control her emotions.

"No. No. Never ever would I cheat on you" She says with as much conviction as possible. "I was with Harry, you know the make-up artist at the studio?"

"The gay kid?" Rachel asks furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yeah the gay kid. He stayed to help me tidy up on Monday. Before I knew it he pushed me down on the workstation and was kissing me and trying it on. I kicked him off, so hard he is covered in bruises. He apologises profusely, said his parents hated him being a make-up artist, they kept on calling him fag so he was trying to prove to them, and to himself that he was straight"

Rachel scoffs. "By kissing his lesbian boss?"

Quinn smiles. She knows Rachel is believing her, if she didn't she would have been off 5 minutes ago. "I know, he knows how ridiculous it was. I fired him"

Rachel's eyes widen. "Quinn!" she exclaims.

"Don't worry; He's working at Neil's studio now. He needed a make-up artist and I couldn't work with him after that" She steps forward and wipes away her tears. "I've been trying to tell you all week Rae. I keep getting tongue tied. Please tell me you believe me?"

Rachel sighs and nods cupping Quinn's cheek.

"You have to tell me something like this Quinn. You can't keep it to yourself"

"I promise. I'm so sorry baby" She kisses her wife passionately, and Rachel eagerly accepts her tongue and they stand there enjoying each other until some boys start cat calling. Quinn quickly flags a cab not before Rachel kisses her one last time.

"I love you Princess"

**January 4****th**** 2024**

**Rachel Fabray **Happy 30th birthday my darling **Quinn Fabray  
****-4 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **I hate you! Thanks for splashing my age all over FaceBook.  
-**Santana Lopez **LOL

"You still not talking to me due to the FaceBook status" Rachel asks as she walks back into their home. She takes off her coat and walks towards her wife who is currently standing in front of her, greeting her home from work.

"Of course not. Come here" Quinn pulls her wife towards her and hugs her tightly, burying her face into her neck. "I hate that you had to work today. I needed you here"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I tried everything I could to get out of it" She pulls back and cups her wife's cheeks in her hands. "Happy Birthday Princess"

"I can't believe I'm 30" Rachel tries to hide her smile by kissing Quinn's face all over. "I hate you being younger than me" Rachel chuckles at this but doesn't stop trying to kiss any bits of Quinn that she can find.

"I'm 30 in 1 month baby. It's not that different" She kisses her lips. "I have the whole day off tomorrow and San & Britt have offered to look after the kids for us as well. What do you want to do?"

"Well I know what I want to do if the house is quiet" Rachel lets out a belly laugh. "I can't believe it's been 14 years since we got together"

Rachel nods. "Well in a month"

"Ahhh yes. It was your birthday not mine. I love you Rachel Fabray"

"I love you too sweetheart"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review if you did :D They make me smile. x**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Well this is quite a long one :D The reason why I'm posting this fic so quickly, is because the one thing I hate doing with fics, is waiting for them to finish, and never knowing if they are going to be completed or not. I understand the way I've done it is almost impossible sometimes, but its the only way I knew that real lief wouldn't take over and I wouldn't be able to complete the fic. The story is 56 chapters all together, which includes the epilogue. Just a warning now, and I will make sure to warn you closer to the time, there are some very emotional chapters coming up, mainly from 40-56, which might take you on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, one bit in particular I felt a bit evil writing, but I kind of love that Chapter in particular. Expect quite a lot more to come. I don't follow the twins or Grace as much as I did Madeline, however later on in the story they get their moments. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review guys.**

**Chapter 31**

**December 24****th**** 2024**

Rachel & Madeline are walking through the Lima grocery store, arguing over the list that Rachel holds in her hand. At 14, Maddie is a good 3" taller than her mother, and she manages to get the list out of Rachel's hand and hold it away from her making Rachel laugh.

"Rachel?" Rachel looks up and sees the older version of her standing in front of her. Shelby has aged well, but looks very miserable standing there.

"I uh" She stumbles over her words. "Hello. Mo... Shelby. It's been a while"

Shelby nods with a bright smile on her face obvious happy at the sight of her daughter. "How are you sweetheart? From what I've read you've done well for yourself"

Shelby is amazed at the sight of her daughter. She of course has seen her in the papers and magazine shoots, but over the last few years has decided to not look anymore as it was hurting too much knowing she could have been a part of her life.

Rachel nods not wanting to bring up old feelings and sighs even more when the perceptive and inquisitive little girl beside her starts asking questions. "Ma? Who is she?"

Rachel grips her daughter's hand in her own. "Maddie this is my biological mother Shelby" Madeline stands to full height and pulls a perfect Fabray glare on the woman who is technically her grandmother. Rachel laughs and remembers to tell Quinn about this perfectly formed glare that her little girl has perfected.

"So you are the one that hurt my mother?"

Rachel turns to Madeline in shock. She doesn't know anything about her biological mother as Quinn & her had decided not to talk about Shelby.

"How do you know about that?"

"You and mom talk. A lot. Loudly" Rachel sighs knowing that this is true.

"You have a daughter?" Shelby asks in shock. The girl at the side of Rachel looks absolutely nothing like her. She is blonde, 3" taller than Rachel and is pale as a sheet. Rachel nods and sighs.

"I have 3 daughters and a son. Look if we're going to talk can we go somewhere that's not in the middle of a grocery store"

"I'll go get the rest of the stuff Ma" Rachel looks dubious but then realises her little girl is 14 years old and goes to school on her own now, so can pick out a few things from around the grocery store.

"Okay. Keep your cell on and if there are any problems ring me"

Maddie nods and kisses her mother's cheek. "Love you"

"Love you too baby. We'll meet in the cafe there." Maddie walks off looking at the list in her hand.

Rachel and Shelby are now sat opposite each other in the cafe. Rachel is looking down at her cup of coffee whilst Shelby is looking at her daughter taking in all of the changes in her. Rachel has barely aged in the last 14 years. She has a few frown lines on her forehead and her hair is a lot shorter than it was when she saw her last, but everything else is pretty much the same. Shelby decides she needs to break the silence.

"You have done really well for yourself" Rachel nods. "I assume you are married?" She nods again and sighs.

"I am. It's coming up to 7 years of marriage now. My wife is the most amazing person in the world and I couldn't be happier"

Shelby's mouth opens in shock. Apparently there is one difference. "You're gay?"

"I thought you would have read that in the papers" Rachel says with a smirk.

"I didn't. Are you happy?" Madeline slips into the booth beside Rachel and laughs at the question.

"Hell yes. Sickenly so" She says from her position beside her mother.

"Oi you. Shut up" She reaches up and runs a hand through her daughter's blonde locks and smiles. She then realises she hasn't introduced Shelby to her daughter. "Uh mom. This is Madeline. My eldest"

"Nice to meet you" Shelby says genuinely. This is her granddaughter in front of her. "You have three more children Rachel?"

Rachel nods. "I do. Grace is 4 and the twins Jacob & Olivia are 18 months"

"How do you hold down a job on stage and 4 kids?"

Rachel shrugs, she always gets asked this question. "I have a beautiful relationship with my wife and we make it work. We work our schedules around the kids and if necessary we have a nanny on hand as well who is fantastic with the kids"

"So Um. What does you're... um wife do for a job?" Shelby asks and Rachel looks at her mom in anger, she seems disgusted to even say that her daughter has a wife.

"She's a photographer. If you've read a fashion magazine in the last 7 years or so you would have seen her work. She's brilliant at her job. Right Mad's?" Madeline nods still eyeing up the woman in front of her. Shelby sighs looking at her granddaughter.

"So... how old are you Madeline?"

"14"

Shelby looks to Rachel in shock. "You must have had her back in High School. You must have been pregnant when we met"

Rachel laughs out loud and shakes her head but Madeline butts in first. "My mother, Quinn was pregnant with me back in High School and my mama, Rachel raised me from the moment that I was born till..." She turns to Rachel not knowing if she should go any further.

"Me and Quinn broke up due to the fact that we both went to different colleges. It was 4 years before we got back together. We met up again 8 years ago and the rest as they say is history"

"Wouldn't have been the same without you Ma" Madeline says and Rachel wraps her arm around her daughter in thanks.

"Mom?" Shelby nods. "Why didn't you just walk past? I wouldn't have noticed you... I thought we agreed to 'admire each other from afar'?"

Shelby nods and looks down at her hands. "It is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Rachel could we see if we can make it work now?"

Rachel laughs sarcastically making Shelby and even Madeline flinch. "Mom. I'm 30 years old. If you didn't want me when I was a teenager, you are not going to want a grown up mother of 4"

"I made a mistake" Shelby admits and Rachel growls in frustration and slams her hands down on the table in front of her making a few people in the cafe look over.

"I can't do this. You broke my heart mom. I was 16 years old and all I wanted was a mother and you wouldn't let me. If it wasn't for my fathers and Quinn I would have been ruined. I just wanted for you to love me"

"I do love you. I did love you" Shelby admits but Rachel shakes her head.

"No Shelby. You wouldn't give me it 14 years ago, why would you be able to give it to me now? You can't sit here now and ask for me back in your life. I don't need a mother anymore. Goodbye Shelby" Rachel states and motions for Madeline to get out of the booth so she can walk away.

Shelby nods and stands up and smiles at Rachel. "I understand sweetheart. It was nice to meet you Madeline. Here's my card. Merry Christmas both of you" With that she walks away leaving Madeline to embrace her mother.

Madeline walks into the house and looks for her mother and sees her cooking dinner whilst Grace is sitting playing at the table, and the twins in their high chairs.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby. Where's your Ma? Did you get my food?" Madeline nods and dumps the bag onto the table.

"Mama's in the garage mom. She isn't' moving" She sighs "Mom we bumped into Shelby at the store" Quinn gasps at this and almost runs towards the garage and then remembers that she's got 3 small children in the kitchen. "Go. I'll watch them"

Quinn goes out to the garage and opens the passenger side door of their car and smiles at the site of her wife. She takes a seat and turns towards her. "Hey gorgeous" Rachel doesn't even turn to look at her but she does close her eye and sighs.

"Quinn" She swallows loudly. "Did Maddie tell you?"

"She said you bumped into Shelby" Quinn reaches over to grab her wife's hand and smiles when Rachel grabs it tighter, holding onto it like it's a lifeline.

"I shouted at her in the middle of the store. I told her I don't need a mother anymore"

"You don't. You have my mother now" Rachel chuckles. "She loves you more than me"

"No she doesn't" Rachel says. "She had no right Quinn. She wants me back in her life"

"Truthfully babe, did you want her in your life?"

Rachel nods. "15 years ago yes" and then shakes her head. "But now. No I don't. She hurt me Princess" Quinn leans over and hugs her wife tightly.

"I know angel" She kisses her neck trying to calm her down. "You have a family who worship you Rae. You have a mother now and two amazing fathers. You don't need Shelby"

"I know"

"Come on then. I left Maddie babysitting. We love you gorgeous. More than anything" Rachel grins and nods exiting from her side of the car meeting Quinn on the way into the house and clasping her hand in hers.

Later that night, Elijah Berry walks out onto the porch of the Berry house and sees his baby girl sat there, a glass of wine in hand looking out at the stars.

"Hey baby girl"

He takes a seat next to her and she immediately cuddles into his side.

"I assume Madeline or Quinn told you what happened?"

He nods and runs his fingers through her brown locks making her sigh in contentment. "Madeline did. Are you alright Rach?"

"Not really" She admits truthfully. "I will be. I really hope that I wouldn't have to have gone through that"

"What did she say?" Elijah asks softly.

"That she regrets what happened between us. Do you know what the thing was that made me tell her I couldn't do it?" He shakes his head. "She seemed disgusted with the idea of me and Quinn. I have loved Quinn for half of my life. Nothing will changed that now"

"She was probably just shocked baby"

Rachel nods, she understands that she really does, she's had to deal with it every day of her life however it wasn't fair that her mother of all people sat there and judged her. "I know. I do. If it was anyone else it wouldn't bother me" She chuckles at the memory of Madeline, who was ready to beat Shelby if Rachel had told her to.

"What's funny?" He asks.

"Your granddaughter. She was a mini-Quinn today. She was ready to crawl over the table and slap Shelby" Elijah laughs out loud making Rachel laugh along with him.

"Now that I can imagine. She's feisty" He leans down and kisses her cheek. "We love you Rachel Berry Fabray". She smiles at the hyphenated name that he has just given her. "Come on you" he pushes her lightly. "It's Christmas Eve and our better halves are trying to build Gracie's bike"

Rachel groans, she can just imagine how much damage Quinn & Joe have created in the living room.

"Oh god. Let's go" They get off the porch swing and walk back into the house and walk into the living room. As Rachel had expected the living room was a mess, its days like this that Quinn was such a man. She like her father had obviously refused to look at the instructions as they were just poking out of the box the bike came in. The living room was a tip, bits of the bike were strewn everywhere.

Rachel kneels down next to Quinn plopping the instruction manual out of the box on the way over. Quinn wraps her arm around her wife and kisses her shoulder in greeting.

"Hey babe"

"How are you doing?" She asks Quinn & Joe obviously knowing the answer.

"We need your help" He admits finally giving up. She hands him the instruction manual and he looks down at it for a minute, and then opens the page and sees exactly where they had gone wrong in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Quinn whispers softly in her ear. Rachel just nods. "C'mere" Quinn kisses her softly, but the kiss still makes Rachel's head spin. Its kisses like these that Rachel really knows that Quinn loves her. "I love you" the blonde girl whispers and Rachel smiles back at her.

"I love you too. Now what the hell have you done to this bike?" Rachel asks before going to sit by her father to help him.

**February 4****th**** 2025 **

Quinn chuckles when she sees her twins playing on the floor in front of her. Gracie is sat alongside them laughing with her baby brother and sister. She can't believe how much they've grown. The twins were now 3 and Gracie was 6. Even weirder her eldest daughter was now the same age she was when she got pregnant with her. Her and Rachel had now been together 10 years, and were just as happy as they were in the beginning. Rachel was back to working on stage, and Quinn's studio was more popular than ever.

Puck & Amy now have 2 children as well, Amelia and Veronica whom Puck dotes on with his whole heart. Artie was now a proud dad of Michael with his wife Cat. Santana & Brittany now had 2 children as well, Natalia and Alejandro, or as everyone called them Talia and Alex.

Mercedes has settled down with her husband Tom and together they have a baby boy called Nicholas. Kurt is still yet to settle down, but loves his life. Kurt is a famous fashion designer, and Mercedes is now a recording solo artist.

"Hey mom" The 15 year old Madeline Fabray bends down and kisses her mother's cheek, sitting down beside her to watch her siblings.

"Good day at school?" Madeline shrugs. "How is Aaron?" Quinn asks about Madeline's first boyfriend. He was the spitting image of Sam according to Rachel and with Madeline looking so much like Quinn it was a little weird, hence the diva being so against the relationship.

"A pain in the backside" Madeline says making Quinn laugh. "He's too damn needy"

Quinn nods and hugs her child into her side. "He's a 15 year old boy. Of course he is"

"Where's Ma?" Madeline asks looking around for the small diva.

"She's got a late show tonight so it's just the 5 of us"

**May 19th 2025**

"Daddy" Is screeched out through the Fabray household. Suddenly two brunette girls around the age of 3 and 5 come running into the house and into the arms of Puck who is sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. Amy comes in a few seconds later.

"Daddy, Daddy you newer gus what happen today?" 3 year old Veronica Puckerman asks in a burst of words, reminding Quinn who is sat at the table of her wife when she was much younger. Puck laughs adn kisses the top of his youngest head.

"What happened today baby girl?" He asks lifting her up onto one knee and then picking up Amelia and putting her on the other. Amy takes a seat next to Quinn and smiles over at her family.

"Mommy swaved a man's life in t'sweet" Puck's eyes widen as he looks over to his wife. She is currently getting her medical degree and is interning at a hospital in the City, but has yet to really do a heroic act. "We saw it all. T'was mazing" Veronica says making them all smile.

"You saved someone's life in the street?" Puck asks his wife with a proud smile.

"I gave someone CPR until the ambulance got there. It was nothing"

"I don't think it was nothing" He says. "Your mommy is a hero right kiddos" The girls nod in response and Quinn laughs at the change in this boy in front of her. He is an amazing father, juvenile still half of the time, but those two girls loved him and her daughter adored him.

**October 5****th**** 2025**

Quinn & Rachel are currently sat side by side in the Headmasters office of Madeline's school. Their hands are clasped in between the seats and Rachel's leg is jumping up and down nervously. The headmaster nods and turns to look at them before giving them an innocent smile.

"I have called the two of you in today because of certain things Madeline has been doing in school"

Rachel's heart almost stops. This is what she has always feared. Quinn was able to overcome her bullying and stop the moment she got the woman of her dreams, however there was still an evil streak in the woman that Rachel was always afraid Madeline might get, especially when Puckerman was her father.

"What did she do?" Quinn squeezes Rachel's hand, hopefully getting the diva to calm down.

"I caught her bullying another student" Quinn's eyes widen. She really didn't' think her little angel would be able to do something like this. Madeline was so kind. "She threw a slushy on a young student"

Rachel turns her eyes towards her wife. "How does she know about slushies Quinn?" Quinn shrugs and then her mind goes to the one person who would be stupid enough to tell his daughter about things like that.

"Who do you think?" Quinn can almost feel the anger bubble up inside Rachel and she knows this is not going to be good.

"Noah!" She exclaims loudly. "He's turned our daughter into y..." She trails off and Quinn's eyebrows raise when she realises what her wife was going to say. They completely ignore the headmaster who is staring at the two women in shock, not daring to move, in case their ire gets diverted onto him. Quinn drops Rachel's hand.

"Turned our daughter into me? Is that what you were going to say?" Quinn spits out at Rachel who nods not scared in the slightest anymore of the woman in front of her.

"I was. I'm not having this discussion here Quinn Fabray" She sighs to control her anger before turning back to the Headmaster and giving him a sweet smile. "Sir, what is the punishment for Madeline's bullying?"

"As it's her first offence she's been suspended just for a week" He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "She's a good kid. Both of you should be proud, but she really does seem to be getting in with the wrong crowd. That Aaron Hayes is not good for her if I say so myself" Rachel nods in agreement, she can't stand the little squirt but Madeline wouldn't listen.

Quinn stands up and walks out of the room and straight past Madeline who is sat in the chair outside. Rachel sighs knowing that the blonde is very pissed at her. She says thank you to the Headmaster before walking out and standing in front of Madeline who is looking to the floor in shame.

"Is mom really mad at me? She just walked by me like I wasn't even here"

Rachel shakes her head and crouches down in front of her baby girl. "I think she's madder at me at the moment" She stands up and takes a seat next to Madeline and takes her hand in hers. "Madeline what you did was horrible, evil, cruel" Madeline nods in agreement. "Did your father tell you about the slushies at McKinley?"

Madeline nods and Rachel holds back curse words. "Yes. I have no excuse mama. I had this drink in my hand and was telling Aaron, Max and Sophie about the stories that dad used to tell me and" she swallows hard. "They dared me to pour it over this girl so I did it. I've never felt so bad in my life mama"

Rachel nods and asks her daughter the question she hopes her daughter can answer. "What is the girl's name Madeline?"

"Pardon?"

"The girl who you poured the drink over. What's her name? Do you know?" Madeline shakes her head and looks down at her head in embarrassment.

"I don't"

Rachel nods and uses her other hand to tip Madeline's head up to look her in the eyes. "Lets just say her name is Rachel Berry" Madeline looks confused. "In your eyes she is the bottom of the food chain, a geek, and a loser" Rachel sighs knowing she needs to say this but also knowing it could hurt her and Quinn even more. "Then there is you. The tall beautiful blonde with everything she could ever want. Shall we call you Quinn for now. All you care about at the moment is your popularity and not someone else's feelings" She looks down.

"Ma what are you getting at?" Madeline asks in confusion.

Rachel nods knowing she's not making any sense. "Your mother, my wife, spent the better part of our time before she got pregnant with yourself, slushing me or getting other people to do it for her. That and using every other insult possible to bring me down"

Madeline opens her mouth in shock. "Oh god Ma. I had no idea"

"That's because I decided that it wasn't worth telling you that your mom..."

She's interrupted by an angry looking Quinn. "Bullied you. I sound like a right angel don't I?" Quinn asks harshly.

"You hate me don't you?" Madeline asks from her position next to Rachel who is looking everywhere but at Quinn.

"I'd be a bit of hypocrite if I hated you Madeline. I am disappointed though. I thought you were different from me"

"You bullied Ma?" Madeline asks Quinn who nods. "Why?"

"Because of reasons your mother just told you" She sighs "Can we please go home and talk about this?" Rachel and Madeline nod and follow Quinn to the car, the whole ride home is in eerie silence making Madeline more and more nervous by the second.

As soon as they get into the house. Madeline jumps into Rachel's arms who hugs her daughter back as tightly as possible. Quinn just sits in the arm chair staring at the two of them.

"Ma I'm so sorry" Madeline says from her position in Rachel's neck.

"Come here my little gold star" Rachel kisses Madeline's forehead. "I love you so much just promise me you'll find this girl and apologise" Madeline nods. "If I hear you or anyone else has done anything bad to her, I will murder you" Madeline nods in understanding.

"I promise I will mama. Are you going to tell Aunt Santana?"

Madeline was terrified of the Latina, especially if she ever did something to disrespect her parents. Rachel nods and Madeline groans. "Yes and she's going to kill Puck for telling you about slushies and leaving out the fact that your mother, Britt & San use to do it to me"

Madeline's mouth opens in shock. She thought Brittany & Santana adored the ground Rachel walked on. "Aunt Santana and Brittany did it as well?" Rachel nods and Madeline looks on in shock. "How could you do it Ma? How could you..." She trails off when Quinn interrupts her.

"Be with the person who tormented you. I never knew why"

Rachel whispers for Madeline to get off her lap and she stands up and sits in front of Quinn on the coffee table.

"Because Quinn Marie Fabray, you are my soul mate and despite a few misgivings when we were younger, you have made me feel so much more happiness over the last 15 years" Quinn lets a small smile loose and Rachel knows it's now safe to go for a hug. She sits on Quinn's lap and the blonde hugs her tight. "I love you more than anything in this world. If I don't care about the slushies then you shouldn't either" She kisses her lips softly.

Quinn nods. "I love you. I really do. I'm sorry for everything" She pats the arm of the chair whilst looking at Madeline. "Mad's get over here" The girl gets up and sits down and Quinn wraps her arm around her the best she can from the awkward angle. "I want you to promise me, you will never bully anyone ever again. Promise me sweetheart?"

Madeline nods. "I promise. I really do. I never have before, I don't know what came over me"

Quinn nods, understanding completely. "I know the feeling. You will never be able to get over the guilt of doing this but just make sure you apologise to the girl. Okay" Madeline nods and kisses her mother's cheek.

"OK mom. I love you" She stands up and stretches. "I'm going to get started on some homework" Madeline walks out of the room and Rachel turns to her wife with a smile on her face.

"It's been 15 years Quinn. I forgave you a long time ago"

"I never deserved to be forgiven for what I did Rach"

Rachel sighs. "That was my decision to make and like I said... ugh god you infuriate me sometimes Fabray" She holds Quinn's head in her hands and looks deep into her hazel eyes "I love you. You have given me 4 beautiful children for the both of us to love. I don't care about what happened for 2 years at high school, all I care about is what has happened in the last 15 years. Yes I wished you never bullied me, but we both know why you did it, and because of that I forgave you. It has been 15 years, get over it!" Quinn nods and pulls Rachel in for a deep kiss which lasts until Madeline comes back down to check on them, making the teenager squealing and complaining about going blind.

Rachel knocks on the door to the Puckerman's house as loudly as she can, she called Amy earlier to tell her of her intentions and not to answer the door and let Noah answer it, as he was going to get what he deserves.

Noah opens the door and doesn't have time to react to the slap that comes across his right cheek. He holds it in pain, however Rachel smacks the other one as well.

"What the fuck Berry?" He exclaims holding both of his cheeks now in protection. "Ow"

"You told our daughter about slusheis. She is now suspended for slushing a student and Quinn had to tell her about her torment over me. It's up to you this week to watch her. Goodbye" She walks away and gets into her car before steaming away leaving Puck standing there in shock.

"Oh shit" He mutters knowing he is deep in dog shit now.

**A/N: Well that was a long one. Hope you enjoyed. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Death warning in this Chapter. Don't worry, it's not a main character. That being said, if I carry on this fic, I will write a bit more on that particular snapshot as I wasn't too happy with the final product, but I struggled to get anything else out. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 32**

**December 8****th**** 2025**

Quinn is stood at the kitchen counter, looking out their back garden at her wife and children playing in the New York weather. 15 year old Madeline is currently helping Jacob roll a giant snowball for the snowman, and Quinn smiles knowing that she'll be called in a minute to help the teenager put the snowball the size of her wife on top of the ball they have already made.

She smiles at this scene, and smiles when her eldest turns towards the window and waves.

"Mom" The 15 year old shouts. "Come help. I can't get it on there by myself"

Rachel smiles "I can help" Everyone in the garden has to hold their sides to calm their laughter when Rachel says this. Madeline stops first the shakes her head.

"Ma, no offence but you are a weakling" Rachel glares at her eldest and stomps her foot.

"How am I not supposed to take offence from that?" She complains before taking a seat on their porch.

"I'll be out in a second" She puts on her winter clothing and walks out and helps her wife and children finish off the snowman, before stepping back and sitting down on the porch next to Rachel and wraps her arm around her watching their children play. "Can you imagine what would have happened if we had given her up?"

Rachel looks to Quinn quickly to see if the woman was being serious or not. Seeing she is, she sighs and shakes her head. "I wouldn't like to imagine it. Without my little gold star we wouldn't be here today. You wouldn't have moved in"

Quinn shakes her head. "I would have moved in and we would have still had gotten together. I'm just talking about at the hospital, when I decided that I needed her and you in my life"

Rachel smiles in understanding and tips her head so she's looking into Quinn's eyes.

"You wouldn't have gone to Harvard"

"I would have most definitely have followed you to New York. I would be in a ton of debt right now thought"

Rachel smiles and looks at her three younger children who are currently ganging up on Madeline. "Do you think we would have had Grace, Liv & Jake?" Quinn shrugs.

"I really don't know Rae. I think it would have taken us a little longer if we hadn't" She kisses her temple softly. "We wouldn't have known we could cope with a child if Madeline wasn't around. Not that we cope well with Gracie to begin with" Rachel laughs out loud at the memory of their 5 year old and her problems with colic at the beginning of her life and her ability to keep everyone in the house up, except Maddie who slept through it all.

"Puck wouldn't be around I don't think" Quinn nods in agreement.

"No. Neither would Santana & Brittany. Maddie made them choose Boston I think" Rachel sighs and runs her hand through her hair as she looks back out to their kids.

"I can't believe we're being this depressive when we're watching a scene like this"

Quinn chuckles and wraps her other arm around Rachel and snuggles into her neck smiling even more when Rachel wraps her arms around her neck.

"I love you Rachel Fabray. So damn fucking much"

Rachel lets out a little giggle making Quinn fall in love with her even more. "No need to swear. I love you back. Just as much. Probably more Quinnie" Quinn accepts the kiss Rachel is giving her but shakes her head. "I don't want to think about imaging my life without you or Madeline. I know I wouldn't have been happy without you here today. I know it's been hard" Quinn nods in agreement. "I know we've had struggles with 4 kid's two high time taking jobs, but we made it and we are here today, and we're happy. Right?" She asks and Quinn nods before kissing her wife deeply to show her.

"God yes I'm happy. Do you ever think about having more?" Rachel laughs out loud thinking Quinn is joking until she sees the look on Quinn's face.

"Seriously?" Quinn nods. "We already have 4. I really haven't thought about any more at the moment Q. They're enough"

Quinn nods in agreement. "I know" She then tips up Rachel's chin to make her look her in the eyes. "I know it's a long time away but when they've all flown the nest, I wanna adopt or something, even fostering. I want to give a kid with nothing, the same that these brats have grown up with. The same thing you got growing up" Rachel's heart constricts at hearing this, she really didn't think it was possible to love this woman more.

"Really?" Nod. "I think that's a perfect idea babe. Not till then though. Let's wait till our 3 year olds are out of High School" She kisses her deeply in response.

"Stop making out, and help us" Madeline shouts from her position behind the other 3 in the garden. Quinn stands up not before kissing Rachel one last time, before turning on her heel and stares at her eldest with a gleam in her eye. She bends down and creates a giant snowball and takes a step forward making Madeline step back in response. She smiles more at her daughter before spinning around on her left foot and promptly dumping the snowball on her wife who squeals before declaring war.

The Fabray family spend the rest of the day inside trying to get warm, after the three blondes fight the three brunettes.

**May 15****th**** 2026**

**Maddie Fabray **loves her mother's so much. Thank you so much for the awesome car.  
-**5 people **like this.  
-**Aaron Nichols **you got a car? I didn't even get a card for my 16th  
-**Maddie Fabray **yup. It's Ma's old one but it's still brilliant. Ride out tomorrow Aaron?  
-**Aaron Nichols **of course.  
-**Rachel Fabray **NOT TILL YOU GET YOUR LICENSE MADELINE  
-**Millie Levi **Happy 16th Maddie.  
-**Sarah Priestly **I want a ride out as well Mad's. Of course when you get your licence.

**June 5****th**** 2026**

**Rachel Fabray **loves her wife more than anything in the world. Thank you for a wonderful 10 years sweetheart.  
-**5 people **like this  
-**Madeline Fabray **thanks for coming back into our lives Ma.  
-**Rachel Fabray **thanks for having me  
**-Santana Lopez **your family makes me wanna vom. Are you seriously always this sappy?  
-**Madeline Fabray **you're just as sappy Aunt San. We all know it.

**August 1****st**** 2026**

Judy Fabray closes her eyes to try and stop the tears, as she dials her daughter's work number knowing Quinn will be at the studio today. Her daughter answers after a few rings.

"Hey mom" Quinn says as she leans back into her work chair, enjoying the distraction from work.

"Hey Quinnie. I'm not calling for good news. It's your Nana" Quinn swallows at this, she knows what is coming. Dianna was now 75 and had a very bad heart.

"Was it... is she gone?" She asks finally letting the tears fall.

"Yeah baby. Her heart gave out. She has had problems for years though baby" Quinn nods and sighs.

"When is the funeral?"

"Next weekend. I hope you, Rachel and the kids can be here? Joe & Elijah are helping me organise the funeral"

Quinn smiles at the mention of her father-in-laws. "We'll be there mom. See you"

**September 3****rd**** 2026**

Rachel leans over Quinn on the bed with a smile on her face. She leans down and begins to kiss her face trying to wake her up softly, but other than moaning Quinn doesn't wake up. She leans her head down to her ear.

"Wake up baby"

Quinn immediately awakes and shakes her head. "No. I know what today is and I just want to sleep through it"

"Come on baby. You can't leave me to take Jake & Liv to school on my own" She leans back and looks into her wife's tears filled eyes.

"They're growing up too quickly Rae. Maddie is 16. Grace is 7 and now Jacob & Olivia are going to school. I can't get my head around it"

"Come on, get up. Jake & Liv want their mommy there. Quinn don't make me get angry" Quinn nods in response to this, she hates an angry Rachel. She sits up with a groan.

"I'm up" Rachel leans forward and kisses her. "I'm sorry angel. I'm just freaking out a bit" Rachel nods.

"I am as well don't worry" She smiles. "Get dressed, we'll be downstairs when you're ready"

Jacob's head lifts up when he sees his mama coming back into the kitchen. She takes a seat beside him not before ruffling her son's hair.

"Hey mama. Is mommy up?"

She nods. "Now she is baby"

"She is upset that we are gonna to scwool isn't she?" Olivia asks and Rachel nods and leans over to pick up her 5 year old and set her on her own lap.

"It's because you are growing up so fast. It feels like yesterday that I gave birth to the two of you"

There's a knock at the the back door and in walks Santana followed by little Alejandro and Natalia. "Okay if we come in" Rachel nods and Alejandro and Natalia immediately takes seats at the table by their friends.

"Hey San. Alejandro don't you look all smart in your uniform" the little boy who looks so much like Santana smiles up at his aunt.

"Thank you Aunt Rachel" He says.

"No Brittany?" Rachel questions Santana with a smile, knowing the other blonde is freaking out as much as her own wife.

"Mama will be ere soon, she's having wot mama called an 'fweak out'" Alejandro says with a smile. Somehow the 4 year old had speech that rivalled even Madeline at that age. Where it came from they don't know because even Javier was in his own words, slow at that age.

"Just like Quinn then. Talk of the devil" Rachel states when her gorgeous blonde wife walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at one of the seats at the table next to Rachel. "Hey baby. How are you feeling now?"

"Like crap. Is Britt freaking out as well?" She asks when she doesn't see her fellow blonde.

"Her baby is off to school" Santana says whilst running her fingers through her son's hair. Natalia had gone to school the year previously, and Brittany had freaked out then, however this year was Alejandro's turn, Brittany's baby, her only son, and she was freaking out big time. "Of course she's terrified that she'll loose him. You know Britt"

The back door opens again and Brittany walks in with a small smile on her face. "I'm here"

"Hey mama" Natalia says from her position on the seat. The kitchen door opens and a very tired Grace walks in and takes a seat on her mother's lap as there's no more room at the table.

"There you are baby girl. We better get going soon"

**September 3****rd**** 2026**

**Quinn Fabray **is depressed.  
-**2 people **like this  
-**Rachel Fabray **they're growing up Quinn. Cheer up.  
-**Artie Abrams **I know how you feel Quinn, it's a scary thought.  
-**Quinn Fabray **my eldest is 16 and my babies are off to school. This is not normal.

**A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: There's a few arguments in this Chapter. It's just to keep reminding Rachel & Quinn that they have to work for their relationship. Some sweet Fabray family moments within this bit. **

**Chapter 33**

**October 1****st**** 2026**

Quinn and Rachel hadn't been talking for a week now, Quinn made a comment about Madeline not being hers, and Rachel blew up, calling Quinn a whole bunch of names, before storming out of the house. After a week, the kids, well the two older two decided to do something about it and cornered their mom in the kitchen, as their mama was currently on stage.

Madeline stands in front of her mother who is sat at the computer in the study with a glare on her face. Grace is stood behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you and Ma?" Madeline asks sternly. Quinn doesn't turn around in her chair and stays facing her computer.

"We had an argument"

"A week ago mommy" 6 year old Grace says. Quinn turns around and smiles at her daughters. "Once she can grow up it'll be fine"

Madeline shakes her head and glares at her mother even more. "Mom. I heard the argument" Quinn blushes. "You were in the wrong. You used the one thing that Ma has been paranoid about my whole life and turned it against her. Do you remember how angry with me you were when I did it?" Quinn nods at the memory and realises how hypocritical she has been. "How did you expect her to react?"

At 16 Madeline was the perfect blend of all three of her parents, she had Rachel's talking abilities, Puck's no bullshit attitude and Quinn's kind heart and of course her HBIC comes out from time to time if the situation calls for it.

"You hurt her mom" Gracie says from her position behind her big sister.

"I know. She hurt me back though. She didn't need to say all of those things about my dad" At this Rachel walks into the room and stands at the side of her daughters staring down at Quinn who squirms at the scrutiny.

"I know you didn't. Your comment about Madeline threw me over the edge. I know she will always be my daughter" Madeline grabs her hand and squeezes it before letting it go. "She sees me that way, and I've never worried about it, but you... I've always worried that you would use it against me and look Quinn, you did it"

"Are you two going to break up?" Gracie asks looking up at Rachel and back down to Quinn. Quinn shakes her head and motions for Gracie to step into her arms.

"Oh no baby. No. Come here" She hugs her even tighter to her chest. "Me and mama love each other too much to throw away what we have on bad words. We spent 4 years apart before and were miserable. I'm not prepared to spend any more time apart. We love you four too much to ruin it." She looks to Rachel who nods in agreement with a small smile. "Could you leave me and mama to talk? I have some apologising to do?"

Madeline's face scrunches up in disgust knowing just what 'apologising' probably mean with Rachel & Quinn. "Ew gross. I'm going to take Grace out for ice cream. Jake & Liv are already at Aunt B's so we'll go there afterwards. Pick us up when you can be bothered. We love you, both of you. Now sort this" She states before grabbing hold of Grace's hand and directing them both out of the house and into her car.

"When did she become so grown up?"

Quinn smiles and looks up at her beautiful wife who she couldn't even fathom loosing. "I know. I have no idea where to even start Rachel. I need you to know something okay babe?" Rachel nods knowing what is coming anyway. "I have never, and will never not think of you as anything other than Madeline's mother. When we broke up when Maddie was little, I still thought of her as your little girl as well. I do know where those words came from, but all I can say is I am so sorry and I do not want to lose you"

Rachel nods and steps forward and wipes Quinn's tears away with the pads of her fingers. She takes a seat on her wife's lap and hugs her as tight as she can.

"You'll never lose me baby. Never. I'm sorry for my responses back. They were uncalled for. I know you didn't mean it, I do... you hit something deep though, I was heartbroken Quinn"

Quinn lets the dam break even more and tears begin to spill from her eyes. "I know. I know. I am so sorry" She can't breathe through the tears and Rachel begins to panic.

"God baby you're hysterical. Please just breathe slowly" she grabs her wife's hand and puts it on her chest. "Breathe baby please. There we go, there we go" Quinn manages to get hold of her breathing again and Rachel kisses her forehead. "You won't lose me princess. I forgive you already. You have a quick tongue on you which is sometimes not attached to your head" Quinn giggles at this. "I know you didn't mean it. I just want to forget about it and move on sweetheart. We've been together too damn long to ruin it now"

"I love you Rachel"

"Don't call me that" Quinn smiles up at the woman of her dreams.

"Rach? Rae. I love you so much. I would not be able to cope without you in my life angel. Can I kiss you Rae?" Rachel nods with a smile.

"Course you can" Quinn leans forward and covers Rachel's mouth with her own. She leaves Rachel to take over the kiss and sure enough the girl takes over it and gives Quinn one of the most earth shattering kisses they've ever experienced. They sit there for many minutes just re-learning the shape and the taste of each other's mouths. Rachel runs her fingers down Quinn's spine making the other girl moan loudly into her mouth and Rachel giggles making Quinn pull away to look into her eye. "I love you"

**April 20****th**** 2027**

Rachel was waiting for the person who over the last 17 years has become one of her best friends. They started off as enemies and to the outside world, their relationship was a strange one but they loved each other, of course as best friends only. Santana walks up to her best friend and wraps her arms around her back in greeting.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late Berry"

Rachel chuckles at the use of her maiden name. "Aren't you looking posh tonight Lopez?"

Santana blushes. She never goes out in her suit unless she can help it, knowing that her friends would take the mic. She has to wear it for court though and tonight didn't have time between court and meeting Rachel.

"I didn't have time to change after work. I was already running late. Come on, let's go see this show"

Rachel smiles and links her arm with the taller brunettes. "Thanks for coming San. It means a lot, Quinn would have driven me nuts throughout" After many years they discovered that Santana really loved the stage, and the fact that Rachel got free tickets to many new ones due to her status, Santana truly became her best friend then.

"Free tickets to a show? Of course I'll come. How are the kids?"

"Good, very good. I can't believe Maddie is 17 years old now"

Santana laughs out loud. "Me neither. It seems like yesterday Quinn was screaming down the Lima hospital halls" Rachel joins in the laughter and directs Santana to their seats knowing the theatre well enough by NW.

"What about Talia & Ali?" She asks.

"They're good. Very good. Little devils but what did we expect with mine and Britt's genes"

**Santana Lopez **has had an amazing night. Who knew Berry could be so much fun?  
-**4 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **glad you've had a good time. You've always known my wife is amazing.  
-**Santana Lopez **maybe a little bit :D. She has dealt with you for years Juno.  
-**Quinn Fabray **love you too

**21****st**** April 2027**

**Maddie Fabray **is now in a relationship with **Callum Sawyer  
****-15 people **like this  
-**Rachel Fabray **what happened to Aaron?  
-**Maddie Fabray **MA! Have some self control.  
-**Quinn Fabray **Ha. Have you not met your mother?  
**-Rachel Fabray **you are on the couch tonight Quinn.  
-**Santana Lopez **FaBerry shut the hell up. Congrats Maddie.  
**-Santana Lopez **But seriously, what happened to Aaron?  
-**Maddie Fabray **I'm blocking you all from FaceBook.  
-**Artie Abrams **smart idea kiddo.

**8****th**** June 2027**

"Mama" Rachel hears from the doorway to her bedroom. She sees her gorgeous little boy stood there his bear under his arm.

"Hey Jakey. Come here kiddo" He walks over and crawls onto the bed. Once up, Rachel pulls him onto her lap under the covers and snuggles him to her chest. She runs a hand through his lengthy light brunette hair and makes a mental note to get it cut soon. "Shouldn't you be in bed buddy?" Rachel asks him softly.

"Bad dreams" She kisses his cheek to hopefully calm him down. "They hurt you and mommy"

"No one's going to hurt me and mommy buddy" He nods and looks up at her with his giant hazel eyes which look so much like Quinn's.

"Are you sure?" She nods.

"I am bud. I love you Jacob Fabray, you know that right?" He nods with a smile.

"I love you mama"

She chuckles and ruffles his hair. "You're so grown up aren't you now. It feels like yesterday you were kicking my insides black and blue"

"That was Liv not me Ma" He says with as much seriousness he can muster making Rachel laugh out loud at how much her little boy was like Quinn.

"You are the soccer star bud not Liv" He giggles and leans into her.

"Mama?"

"Yeah baby"

"Are you and mommy fighting?"

She shakes her head, they had a small argument last night, which resulted in the both of them sleeping far apart on the bed, but it wasn't anything too bad.

"We're not fighting baby. Mommy's just still at work. She has a big shoot today, so her and Brooke are cleaning up I assume as we speak. You know how messy mommy can be"

Jacob nods and smiles at her, his eyes drooping every second.

"I'm tired now mama"

"Well let's get you back into bed then buddy" She manages to get off the bed, still holding onto her son and carries him back to bed.

Quinn walks into her bedroom and sees Rachel sat up in bed, reading a book, her glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"You still angry with me?" Quinn asks carefully not wanting to piss off Rachel anymore.

Rachel shakes her head and puts her book down. "I wasn't angry. Is that why you stayed at work?"

"I thought you were pissed off. I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. I just needed to get to sleep, I didn't mean any of it, I hope you know that" Rachel nods and holds her hand out. Quinn takes the hint and crawls up to her wife and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"I knew that last night Quinn. You would never attempt to hurt me, I know that, so those words just washed over me" She kisses her again. "How did the shoot go?"

Quinn smiles brightly obviously proud of the work she has done today. "Amazing. Really good. It means a lot more work for the studio. I think I might even have to hire another assistant or at least another photographer or something"

"That's brilliant baby" Quinn kisses her before jumping off the bed and stripping off her clothes down to her undergarments and gets back in bed, and snuggles back into her wife.

"I can't apologise enough for the last night. Sometimes the HBIC in me just comes out, I don't mean it. I never mean it. I love you so much Rae. You are my world, I hope you know that?" Rachel nods and runs her fingers through her wife's hair. At this Quinn looks up at her hopefully and Rachel sees so much of her son in Quinn which is amazing considering that he was biologically Rachel's.

"I know princess" She kisses her a bit more deeply than the other kisses. "You're my everything as well. You were knackered and I was being an annoying brat as always" Quinn smiles up at her, just content being in her arms again. "I had Jakey in here earlier, bless him. He had a bad dream that we'll get hurt and was wondering where you were"

"He's adorable. Can you believe how far we've gotten in the last 13 years?"

"I know. It's been a hell of an amazing 13 years though. Three more beautiful children and I love you more than I loved you back then if it's possible"

Quinn chuckles out loud when she can hear Santana's voice in her head calling them saps and for once she has to agree. "God we really are saps aren't we?"

Rachel nods. "I really don't care. Kiss me woman" She pulls up Quinn's head and lays her lips over hers giving her a passion filled kiss.

**July 21****st**** 2027**

Santana and Rachel are sat on the porch sipping from their glasses as they watch all of the kids and some of the adults play out in the Fabray back yard. Down in the bottom they have got a paddling pool set up and half of them are sat in the pool playing with the younger generation.

"She fucking terrifies me" Rachel looks over in confusion and follows Santana's line of sight and sees Grace playing with Alejandro making Brittany who is stood near them, laugh.

"My 8 year old terrifies you?" Rachel asks in confusion knowing exactly what line she is going down.

"You know what I'm talking about" Santana smirks. "She is Quinn's clone. It's fucking scary" Rachel chuckles.

"She doesn't look that much like her"

Santana's head snaps around and stares at Rachel in shock. "What are you kidding me? Once Grace gets to the same height as Quinn, you're going to have trouble telling your wife and daughter apart" Rachel blanches at the thought and smack Santana very hard on the arm for putting it in her head.

"That is discusting Santana. Ew. Thank you for that." Santana just chuckles.

"Scary right?"

"I fucking hate you Lopez" Brittany who heard the end of the conversation, raises her eyebrow in confusion, forgetting that she wasn't the only Lopez in the garden.

"You hate me?" She asks sadly. "Why Rachel?"

"Not you sweetie" Rachel says reaching her hadn out and pulling Brittany into a hug. "Your wife however, just told me that I'm going to have trouble telling Quinn & Grace apart when Grace is taller" Brittany brow furrows.

"I have trouble now"

Grace comes running up to her mother and embraces her tightly. "Mama" She says giggling when Rachel tickles her sides.

"Hey baby girl." Rachel says kissing Grace's forehead and holding onto her daughter.

"Hey mini-Q" Santana says smirking. "What's up?"

Grace frowns at the nickname. "Aunt Santi, I just wanted a hug" Santana laughs at this.

"See, it's a mini-Quinn. She needs to hug you just as much as her mother"

"Gracie is there to protect Rach for me when I can't" Quinn says as she squeezes onto the seat next to Rachel. "Right kiddo" Gracie smiles and holds her fist out, so her mother can fist bump her own.

"Right mommy" She hugs Rachel tighter. "Mommy won't get hurt if I'm near" She says. At 8 she's still a lot shorter than Rachel however has gained Quinn's protective streak when it comes to her mother and her siblings.

"Mini-Q" Santana says pointing between Grace & Quinn. Grace gets off her mother's lap and hugs her Aunt tightly once she gets onto her lap. "I love you kiddo" She says brushing her bangs off her forehead.

"Love you too Aunt Santi."

"Okay. Maybe Grace does look like Quinn" Quinn and Grace smile at this. The latter especially as it's always nice to be compared to her pretty mom.

"Natalia looks like me. Grace is the spitting image of Quinn" They all laugh at this knowing how true it really is.

**August 12****th**** 2027**

Quinn & Rachel were laying down together on one of their rare days off together. Quinn is laying back her head rested on one bent arm, whilst the other is wrapped around the woman in her arms. Rachel's head is lying on Quinn's chest as she watches the pretty lovely sight in front of her.

Grace is currently being tickled by all three of her siblings; laughing so loud some other people in the park are looking over and smiling at the cute sight in front of them. Grace at 7 looked so much like Quinn it was amazing. From the first moment Rachel laid eyes on her, she was besotted as it was a mini version of her wife. The same happened to Quinn when Rachel gave birth to Olivia.

17 year old Madeline is holding Grace in her arms whilst the twins tickle her half to death. Maddie leans forward and blows a raspberry on Gracie's stomach making the girl laugh even louder as 5 year old Jacob attacks her feet, carefully dodging every foot that comes near his head and Olivia attacks Grace's stomach.

"Mama, Mommy. Help" Grace exclaims and Rachel decides it's enough.

"Guys, let her up for air" Rachel says with a smile. Madeline lets Grace go, listening to her mother straight away and the twins follow suit. Grace leans forward trying to catch her breath and when she does turns around to glare at her big sister. Rachel breaks her embrace from Quinn and easily picks up her 7 year old and hugs her tight to her chest.

"Don't we get hugs mama?" Little Jacob asks. Rachel smirks and opens her arms and immediately two 5 year old barrels into her making her fall back, laughing loudly. Quinn quickly sits up and pulls out the camera from her bag and takes pictures of this gorgeous moment. Her favourite picture being the one where Madeline embraces her mother from behind and Rachel's eyes are closed kissing Jake's forehead whilst the other two girls are froze in laughter.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please, pretty please review :D **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: There's another argument in this one, but Quinn's apology makes up for it in my opinion :D **

**Chapter 34**

**December 14****th**** 2027**

Madeline walks through the doors to her mother's studio with her school back pack on her back and sipping on a Starbucks cup. Seeing her mother sat on the computer she smiles making sure to make enough noise to get her mom to look up.

"Hey mom" She says when Quinn does finally look up.

"Hey kiddo" Quinn takes Madeline's cup from her and takes a sip before handing it back. "You done with school now for the Christmas break?"

Maddie nods. "Ma text me" Quinn's face falls at this statement. "She said she was staying at Aunt San & Britt's again tonight. Seriously are you ever going to sort this? It's only what a week until Christmas?"

"We both said things. I'm angry with her"

Madeline throws her hands up in frustration and glares at her mother. "Ugh, you two are infuriating. You are either arguing over trivial things or making us want to puke with your cuteness. Are you two okay? All these arguments don't mean anything do they?"

Quinn shakes her head. "No. We've always argued like this. What do you want me to do about it Mad's?"

"It's Ma, mom. You know YOU have to be the one to come forward and have to apologise"

Quinn pouts at this making Madeline want to smack her mother. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Stop sounding like a petulant child and sort it the fuck out"

"Language" Madeline glares at her. "Ugh OK"

Quinn stands outside of Santana and Brittany's house, cue cards in hand, and sends a quick text to Santana to let her know she's ready. She leaves it 5 minutes, before ringing the doorbell, it opens and she smiles when she sees her wife standing there. Leaning down she pushes the button on the radio and smiles at Rachel.

Silent Night comes out of the radio and she sighs before showing Rachel the first cue card.

'With Any Luck Next Year'

She flips to the next cue card.

'I'll Be Married to One of These Girls'

She shows 4 pictures of Rachel blown up all in different outfits. Rachel shuts the door behind her, and sits back waiting for the apology that Quinn is delivering.

'But For Now Let Me Say'

'Without Hope or Agenda'

'Just Because It's Christmas'

'And at Christmas You Tell the Truth'

Rachel swoons at the sight of her wife performing her favourite scene from a movie ever to apologise to her.

'To me you are perfect'

'And My Wasted Heart Will Love You'

'Until You Look Like This'

She flips the card over to show a picture of Santana in a little less clothing than the both of them would like, making Rachel chuckle out loud.

'Merry Christmas'

Rachel smiles and whispers back to Quinn. "Merry Christmas"

Quinn drops the cards and stands forward and opens her arms for Rachel to walk into. Rachel steps forward and wraps her arms around her wife, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot baby. I love you"

Rachel smiles brightly making Quinn realise that she has sorted it. "I love you too. I know it was my fault, well partially my fault. Thank you for this"

"It was going to have to happen someday. It's your favourite movie"

The front door opens and Rachel's stuff is dumped out on the porch by Santana who glares at Quinn.

"I saw and heard everything. You are dead to me Fabray"

Quinn chuckles at this knowing Santana doesn't really mean it. "Thanks San. For looking after my baby"

Santana scoffs and makes a gagging sound. "You're making me sick. Go home and look after your children" Quinn leans down and picks up Rachel's stuff before grabbing her wife's hand and dragging her to the car.

**January 30****th**** 2028 **

Quinn is currently sat in a tattoo parlour laughing so hard that she is holding onto her stomach to try and control the bubbles of laughter. Sat beside her, Rachel is trying to hold the laughter in, mainly because she is still terrified of what the reason could do to her.

"Fuck off you assholes" Santana says from her place in the chair. The tattoo artist is currently sat laughing along with them.

"It's only a tattoo San" Quinn says. "I've had 5 already and even Rachel has one and that's really saying something because she can't handle pain" Rachel glares at her and smacks her arm.

"Piss off" Quinn laughs even harder. Rachel still never swears but it's times like these that make Quinn laugh.

"Sorry baby" she says leaning towards Rachel trying to kiss her lips, when the other woman pulls away she sighs and turns to Santana. "Come on San. It doesn't even hurt that bad"

"You fucking lied you bitch" Santana says glaring at the tattoo gun with fear in her eyes. "I popped a kid out and that wasn't as painful as what that ass just did to me" She says glaring at her best friends. So far the tattoo artist has just done the outline of the B on her arm. Her plan is to get a B, A & N tattooed onto her arm.

"Sit there, and let the man finish" she smiles at the tattoo artist. "I apologise. She really is usually a lot stronger than this" He chuckles and goes back to doing the tattoo and Santana litterally has tears pouring down her face. Quinn & Rachel know better than to offer their hand for Santana to hold onto, knowing that the other woman would have no qualms about breaking their fingers.

"Don't you dare tell Puck" Santana says with anger dripping from every pour.

Quinn gets out her camera and takes a picture of her best friend before clicking send and sends it straight to Puck's phone. "Told Puck"

"Oh fucking hell. I will kill you after this. Oh fuck, fuck fuck. How did this not hurt you?" She asks making the rest of the shop laugh.

**May 14****th**** 2028**

**Quinn Fabray **is going to ignore the fact that her daughter is turning 18 tomorrow. I'm officially old.  
-**14 people **like this  
-**Noah Puckerman **shoot me baby mama, shoot me.  
-**Rachel Fabray **concurs with Noah's statement.  
-**Santana Lopez **cannot believe it's been 18 years since she was born. Amazing.

**May 15****th**** 2028**

**Maddie Fabray **loves her amazing parents. Thank you for an amazing 18 years.  
**-3 people **like this  
-**Rachel Fabray **I love you too sweetheart. Thank you for matchmaking all those years ago.  
-**Quinn Fabray **You are an amazing little girl.  
-**Noah Puckerman **when your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I was terrified. You made it so easy though sweetheart. I love you.

**June 19****th**** 2028**

Rachel and Puck are sat at the kitchen table in the Fabray household, both nursing a cup of coffee. Today was Madeline's graduation from High School and the both of them were freaking out. Big time.

"She's graduating High School" Rachel says.

"She's too young"

"She's 18 you losers" Quinn says as she walks in the kitchen and scoffs at the sight of Noah & Rachel moping. "Stop moping around"

Rachel looks at Quinn in shock. "How are you not depressed? You are the woman that wanted to stay in bed when the twins went to school for the first time"

"It's different"

"How?" Rachel asks. "Your baby, your eldest is graduating High School. She's at the same stage in her life that we split up. In 4 months or so she's going to Chicago to study medicine"

Puck groans at this. "Dude, this is messed up. I'm only 34. I'm in the prime of my life and my daughter is graduating High school"

Quinn groans and takes a seat next to Rachel.

"Okay, now I'm depressed"

"Finally" Rachel says with a smile, and even when Quinn glares at her.

"Wait you wanted me to be depressed?"

Rachel nods. "Today yes. Our baby girl Quinnie"

"God look at you three, you are pathetic" Madeline says as she walks into her room, still in her pj's. Puck grabs her and pulls her to his lap making her scream. She snuggles into her father's chest and sits there in silence knowing that Puck needs this.

**A/N: Do you like the story? If so tell me. Lol. Never thought I'd like the idea of reviews until I posted this story. I don't own Glee or Love Actually x**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: One more argument. I have to tell you though that this one doesn't end as happily as some of the previous ones. I can't say too much, so just read on. **

**Chapter 35**

**July 5****th**** 2028**

Rachel slams the door, and Quinn throws her hand up in defeat. Her and Rachel had argued again, after their last big bust up, she had been careful to think before she said anything, however this enraged her wife even more. Both of them had been working long hours recently, and both blamed the other for not being around the kids. Neither could find a compromise.

Quinn is broken out of her thoughts by a loud smash along their road. She thinks nothing of it at first until something tells her in her heart that something's not right. She runs outside and ends up on her knees, when she sees the cause of the loud noise. Her wife's car, is currently curled up into a lamppost, oil dripping from the base. From this distance she can't see her wife, so she finds her feet and begins to run for the wreckage.

Their neighbour Greg gets there before her, and manages to assess the situation quickly.

"She's alive Quinn. She's awake"

"Oh my god" She walks around to the side and sees her wife badly injured, her face covered in cuts and bruises. She sees the oil and knows they need to try and get her out.

"The car won't blow. We need to wait for the paramedics and the fire department Quinn to get her out safely" He rests a hand on her shoulder. She steps forward and calls for her wife.

"Baby? Rae, sweetheart can you hear me?"

"Quinnie?" She faintly hears from the wreckage.

Quinn feels a weight lift of her shoulders. Rachel talking is a good thing. "I'm here sweetheart. Hold on baby, I can hear the ambulance now. Hold on"

"Is this kid alright?" Rachel asks.

"Kid?"

"My son, Charlie ran in front of the car" Their neighbour Cordelia says. "Rachel swerved. I'm so sorry Quinn, she saved his life but..."

Rachel interrupts her. "I'm fine Cordelia. Just get me out of her" she groans. "Fuck my back hurts" Quinn lets tears fall down her face at this.

"Quinn don't worry. If her back is hurting it means she can feel it. It's good news"

"Rae?"

"Yeah"

"I love you baby"

"I'm not replying to that until you get me the hell outta here"

"Mommy?" Grace calls from the side of Quinn. Quinn turns around and sees their three youngest standing there watching her mama in the car wreckage. All she saw when she left the house was the wreckage, she forgot their three babies were still in the house.

"Oh god Gracie. No baby, someone can you take them inside please?" One of the neighbours steps forward and takes hold of the twin's hands. "I can't... guys please" She says when she sees them struggling. "Mama will be fine, OK. Mama will be fine I promise you"

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Mommy I'm not a baby, is mama OK?" Gracie asks. Quinn nods to Hannah to take the twins away and her heart breaks when she sees they both are crying asking for their mommy and mama.

"Is that Grace?" They hear from the car.

"She won't listen to me and go inside"

"Grace Catherine Fabray, please go inside and look after Jacob & Olivia. Please baby. I'm fine. I promise kiddo"

Gracie nods and hugs Quinn goodbye. "I'll go. I'll see you soon mommy" She follows the path that Hannah had just gone with the twins and knocks on the door, she's just in time as the ambulance men come to access the situation.

"OK people. Out of the way. What do we have here?"

"She's my wife. Rachel Fabray. She's 35... I" She trails off to try and hold in a sob. The ambulance man nods and assesses the situation.

"I think we're going to need some help getting her out of here. What hurts Rachel?" the man asks.

"Everything. I can feel my back and I can move all my limbs. I know that's good" He tells her so in response. "I think my arm is broken, and I've smacked my head pretty hard. There's quite a bit of blood"

"That's brilliant Rachel. Just hang in there and we'll get you out"

Santana comes running into the hospital and runs even faster when she sees Quinn crying in the waiting room.

"Oh my god, I've just heard. Is she okay? Please tell me she's OK?" Tears begin to fall down the Latina's face at the thought of losing her best friend. Quinn looks at her best friend in shock, she has tear tracks running down her face and is shaking like mad.

"She's fine. She's got a lot of broken bones, she's concussed but she's alive" Santana grips hold of her best friend and Quinn finally allows herself the break down she needed. She sobs loudly into Santana's shoulder and after a while Santana cry silently as well, and Brittany comes in and looks at the scene in front of her and gets the wrong impression.

"She's dead?"

Santana shakes her head and goes towards her wife hugging her tightly. "Oh baby no. Rachel's fine. We're crying because she could have been worse. I saw the wreckage on the news Quinn. My god"

Quinn nods. "She was lucky as hell, I know. She was swerving to save a little boys life. Has Puck got the kids?" She asks her best friend who nods.

"Yeah he has. He wants updates though"

Quinn nods and breaks down again. "Ok. Oh god this is all my fault"

"What?"

"We were arguing, it was a small fight but she stormed out..."

Brittany interrupts her. "Rachel always storms out"

"Britt's right Quinn. Rachel has always, her whole life stormed out during arguments or where she is not getting her own way. It is not your fault. Even if there wasn't an argument that kid would have been running across that road and someone else might have been driving past and wouldn't have had the reactions Rachel had"

"She wouldn't' want you blaming yourself Quinn" Brittany says. They hear footsteps behind them and then a small voice.

"Mommy?"

Quinn turns around and sees her eldest who has spent the day with her friends shopping in the City so wasn't there when the crash happened. She hugs her mother tightly, and Quinn knows already she is expecting the worse.

"Mama's fine baby. She's having a CAT scan now, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She's alive"

"Oh god" Madeline lets out a breath. "I've never been so scared"

Quinn nods in agreement. "Don't worry... baby come here" She hugs her daughter tighter to her chest.

A few hours later Quinn's head snaps up when she hears her name being called. She looks up into the eyes of Amy Puckerman. Noah's wife of over a decade.

"Quinn"

"Amy? What are you doing here? They said you weren't working today" She stands up and embraces the other woman. Amy had started out as Rachel's backing singer on her show, but after she got together with Noah she decided to go back to school and re-train and become a doctor.

"When Noah told me, I had to come in and see what I could do to help. She's asking for you" the brunette tells her. "I've broken all the rules but the four of you can come in if you want"

Quinn hugs her again tighter. "Thank you. Can I..." she trails off but Santana knows what she is asking.

"Go ahead and see your wife. We'll come in, in 15 minutes"

Quinn walks into the hospital room and smiles at the sight of her wife, trying to scratch an itchy bit already in her arm cast. Most people would be sat laying still after an accident of that magnitude, but of course not her wife.

"Hey gorgeous"

Quinn lets her presence known and Rachel turns towards her with the biggest smile on her face that Quinn's seen in a long time.

"Babe? Come here and hold me"

Quinn sits gently on the bed and lifts her arm up so Rachel could lay her head on her chest. She leans her forehead in Rachel's hair, not hiding the sobs that are racking her body.

"I love you Rachel Fabray"

"I love you too my love. I'm sorry about storming out, I'm sorry that we even argued to begin with" She kisses her forehead. " All I thought of when I saw the kid and the car impacted with the wall, was I'll never get to kiss you again"

"I'll kiss you forever baby" she kisses her deeply.

"I love kissing you"

"I've been told I'm one hell of a kisser" Rachel doesn't even miss a beat and turns her head up to her wife.

"Let me make that decision" She kisses her again and pulls back to giggle. "Mmm I agree. I was so scared princess"

"I know" She kisses her temple over again with each statement "I know" kiss "I know" She sighs and leaves her lips there for a minute. "I was too. I thought I'd lost you. I swear I could feel you, my heart ached and I knew you were in pain"

Rachel just smiles at this statement. "I think that comes from knowing each other since 1997"

Quinn leans her head back and laughs. That's right, for the better portion of their lives when they were little children, they had actually been friends. It wasn't until Quinn met Santana in Grade 6 that her opinion on Rachel changed. They had known each other now for around 32 years, which was quite a scary thought to Quinn. Having someone in your life this long, was it natural? Looking to her wife, who is playing with Quinn's fingers, she smiles. Everything about their relationship has been a bit different and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Never scare me again like this angel"

"I promise. This is going to be hell to get around"

Rachel had broken something in her neck which will require surgery in the next few days, but she really should be able to walk. She had also broke her leg, her left arm, and collar bone.

"It will be but you have me and the kids to help"

Rachel suddenly smiles brightly. "Hey baby" Quinn looks over and sees her eldest sanding at the door, staring at Rachel, trying to see if she was truly OK.

"Mama. God I was so scared" she comes forward and kisses her cheek. "I love you mama"

"I love you too Madeline. Do I get a hug?" Quinn goes to move but Rachel grips her hand making sure she stays where she is. Madeline hugs her mother carefully before sitting on one of the hospital chairs.

"Hey Rach. Glad your still here to annoy me?" Rachel chuckles. Trust Santana to keep her laughing.

"Hey San. Do I get a hug?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't. Hug me woman" Santana carefully wraps her arms around the petite diva, Quinn moves slightly to allow the hug to happen. Rachel grips hold of Santana tightly, and smiles when she hears Santana whisper into her ear.

"Scare me like this again and I'll finish the job myself" Rachel giggles. "Rae?"

"Yeah" She whispers back.

"I love you. Don't you dare scare us like that again"

"Love you too sweetie. Now let me at the other Lopez" Santana pulls back and Rachel smiles at Brittany. "C'mere Britt"

"Be careful baby" Santana warns softly.

Britt instead of hugging her just kisses her cheek softly, making Rachel smile. She leans back and takes a seat in her wife's lap and Rachel smiles at the cuteness that is their best friends. Quinn kisses her temple and Rachel turns to her and smiles. Even through all the bruises and cuts, Quinn thinks she's the most beautiful person she's ever met.

"I love you Rachel Fabray"

"Oh god, did you ring my dad's?"

Santana nods and Quinn smiles at her in thanks. "I did. They'll be here when they can. I made sure to tell them you perfectly OK. Was I lying?"

"I'm not perfect but I am OK. It bloody hurts"

**Rachel Fabray **thanks for all of the best wishes everyone. I'm recovering fast thanks for my wonderful family.  
-**19 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **love you babe.  
-**Kurt Hummel **god Rach, please never scares us like that again. Love you diva.

**July 30th 2028**

It was now 25 days after the crash, and Rachel was back home and attempting to recover. That was easier said than done however as Rachel was someone that her whole life spent every waking hour doing something or another, whether it was dancing, singing, performing, acting, or looking after her children and being with her wife, she was always on the move.

Her surgery on her neck went well, and she was able to walk around now with the help of crutches. That being said, walking on crutches was very hard when your arm was all bounded up due to a broken arm and collar bone. So she was stuck to sitting on her bum all day and when she needed to go to the toilet, she had to hobble along trying not to hurt any of her broken bones.

Quinn had taken the last 4 weeks off work, however today the client has asked for Quinn to take the photographs and not Brooke, and as they were one of their biggest contributors, Quinn couldn't say no. It was left to 18 year old Madeline to look after her brother & sisters and then of course her mother if she allowed it, which of course Rachel wouldn't.

"Hey mama. Can I get you some lunch?" Madeline asks from the kitchen. "I'm making the kids some grilled cheese sandwiches. Can I get you one?" She asks carefully not quite knowing what to expect. Ever since the crash Rachel had been experiencing mood swings, it was more down to the fact that she absolutely hated not being able to do anything for herself than anything.

"Course baby. That would be lovely." She says sending a smile to her daughter and chuckles when Madeline lets out a harsh breath. "Baby?" Madeline pops her head back in and raises her eyebrow in question. "Come here a sec" Rachel says patting the space near her with her good arm. Madeline looks confused but follows what her mother asked, and sits down next to her.

"You okay mama?"

Rachel nods with a smile. Leaning up with her right arm she cups her daughter's cheek. "I'm so sorry your summer is spent here looking after me" Madeline shakes her head. "My little gold star you are pretty amazing and I thank you for everything you have done for me. You have been the rock for your mom in the last few weeks. Thank you" Madeline turns her head and kisses her mother's palm.

"Mama, this has not been a hardship for me at all" Rachel raises her eyebrow. "Ma, you're alive. When I saw the car on the news, I..." She swallows loudly. "A crash like that, you were lucky to survive and I thank whoever saved you that day so damn much. He kept my mama here, and I am now here to help you get better" They hear a crash from the kitchen. "I better get back to the devils. Holla if you need me. Love you"

She gets up off the couch and walks into the kitchen. After a few seconds Rachel smiles when she hears laughter coming from the kitchen. She leans back into the couch and smiles, thinking about Maddie's words. She is very lucky to be here right now, and she shouldn't be such a diva and she should stop taking it out on the people who love her most.

Before long, Rachel falls asleep and is woken by a palm on her cheek. She opens her eyes and smiles when she sees her wife sat in front of her. "Kiss" She says and Quinn, who is never one to deny a kiss from her wife, leans forward and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"How are you feeling today angel?" Quinn asks as she snuggles into Rachel's good side.

"I'm feeling good. Better than the last few weeks." She smiles. "Our daughter is a saint" Quinn chuckles.

"That she is." She kisses her cheek. "Your bruises are starting to fade" She whispers and Rachel just smiles in response, loving the look on Quinn's face. Even with broken bones and covered in bruises and cuts, she still looks at her with such adoration and love.

**A/N: Last argument for a while I promise. They just seemed to come before Maddie went off to Uni. Hope you enjoyed it. x0**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: As only one or two people seem to be interested in this story from what I can tell from the reviews, I'm just gonna post Chapter's 36-44 right now and then when I can find my external hard drive I'll post Chapters 45-52 tommorow and then the last few Chapter's I'll post when I can after that as Uni starts getting intense at the end of the week. **

**A/N: Some nice moments here with most of the kids. Maddie is off to college, and she might be meeting a boy as well :) Please review if you enjoyed the chapter. It'll be nice to know what you think. Good or bad. x**

**Chapter 36**

**September 8th 2028**

Rachel was now almost better. She still had to walk with a cane and her arm ached every now and then but from the outside, she looked fine, she still needed help walking far, but the pain was starting to disappear. The mental wounds had gone, she now realised that she had been given a new chance at life and she was ready to enjoy her life and her family.

Quinn was currently sat in the driver's seat with Rachel riding shotgun. In the back Maddie, Puck and Santana are sat chuckling away about some family memories. Rachel leans over the seats and places her hand on Quinn's thigh and Quinn immediately grabs it and brings it up to her lips to kiss. They were on their way to Chicago to drop Madeline off at college. Their baby girl, their eldest, the girl that brought them together twice, was moving to college, over 700 miles away and they were both struggling to come to terms with that.

Santana & Puck were as along for the ride as Rachel still did not feel up for driving and Quinn was not ready to do the 15 hour drive or so on her own. Every 5 hours they would rotate and hopefully get there okay. They were now 7 hours into the drive and Quinn had taken over from Puck at the last stop. She was still trying to ponder over the fact that her eldest child was 18 years old and currently on her way to college. It just seemed like yesterday she was holding her in the Lima hospital for the first time.

8 hours later, Santana pulls into parking space they've been assigned at the college and immediately groans in protest. That was a hell of a drive and her bones were creaking. Looking over to the passenger seat she sees her best friend asleep against the door and looking in her rear view mirror she sees the only one still awake is Quinn who is chewing on her bottom lip and looking at her daughter intently.

Santana knew that Quinn was looking for just one reason for to bundle Madeline back in the car, and do the long journey home again. Honking the horn, Santana effectively wakes up the three sleeping people in the car. Quinn lets out a chuckle when Rachel almost jumps out of her seat, and Madeline groans and snuggles deeper into her father's chest.

"We're here losers" Santana says from her position in the driver's seat before she gets out of the car, and walks around to pop the trunk. She smiles when she sees Quinn is at the passenger side door already, helping Rachel out of the car, and hugging her tightly trying to get some of her wife's strength.

Madeline gets out after her father and looks up at her halls. Puck wraps his arm around his baby girl and kisses her temple. "You alright kiddo?" He asks.

"I can't believe I'm finally here" She whispers staring around at her home. "Can we go see my room?"

"Course baby" He says. "Rach!" He exclaims and the diva pulls out of her embrace with Quinn. "You take Maddie up to her room and the rest of us will follow with as much stuff as we can carry" Rachel nods and kisses her wife quickly, and then walks over to Madeline and uses her arm so she doesn't have to use her cane.

"My baby is going to college" Rachel whispers and Maddie just smiles. She can't believe she's quite here. They get into an elevator and take it up to the 2nd floor.

"I know. It's amazing Ma" She smirks when she sees the look on Quinn's face. "Come on. I know you and mom are struggling with this, but its happening" Exiting the elevator they walk down the corridor in search for the room.

Rachel groans. "I know. I apologise sweetie. Room 202 here we are" She says. Maddie gets out her key and puts it in the lock and opens up the door to see her room. She smiles when she sees someone already in there.

"Hi" She says smiling at the girl.

The girl gets up off the bed and walks over to Madeline and Rachel. "Hey. I'm Anna" She says extending her hand for Madeline to shake.

"Madeline. Maddie. Nice to meet you" She says and then realises her mother is still holding onto her arm. "This is my Ma, Rachel" Anna shakes Rachel's hand as well. "Lets get you onto a seat Ma" Madeline says and helps Rachel over to the bed.

"I'm not an invalid. I have just got my leg take out of a cast Anna; I'm not always like this" Anna smiles and nods. Suddenly arguing is heard from the hallway and Madeline blushes. "There comes your mother and Santana" Rachel says from her seat on the bed making Madeline laugh. Madeline also makes sure to get Anna's reaction to the 'mother' comment. The girl just seems to brush it off.

Santana walks into her nieces bedroom a box in her arms so large her face is covered. Madeline immediately runs over to help her Aunt and they put the box down on the floor. Puck is next in, looking like he has 20 bags stored in his hands and under his arms, once inside he drops the bags and sits on the bed next to his daughter.

Quinn finally comes in groaning at the weight of the box she has in her hands and the suitcase she is pulling behind her. Rachel smacks Puck on the back of the head and tells him to go help her wife. On his way he stops once he notices Anna. Santana then smacks him on the back of the head. "You have a wife Puckerman" She states and he nods and helps Quinn with the luggage.

"Guys, this is Anna" Madeline says and takes a deep breath. "Anna this is my family. That's my father Noah, my Aunt Santana and my mother Quinn" Anna's eyebrows raise but she just shrugs it off and shakes all of their hands.

"Did your parents bring you here earlier Anna?" Anna nods with a small smile.

"Yes. My dad did. Early this morning" Anna says sitting down on her side of the room. "Where are you guys from?" She asks.

"New York. Yourself?"

"California, can't you tell?" She asks and Madeline smiles. "Don't worry. I'm not as superficial as most of those girls you see on TV" She says with a smirk. Anna does look like she's stepped out of an episode of a TV show. She has short blonde hair, with brunette roots, she's dressed in shorts and a tank top and looks very tanned.

Madeline laughs. "That's always good. What subject are you studying?"

"Same as you from what I could get from the accommodation office. Medicine." Madeline nods and then turns around and glares at her mothers who are talking softly, Quinn's arms wrapped around her wife.

"Oi. No getting depressed. Now how many bags are left?" Madeline asks her hands on her hips.

"None. Puck managed to get them all"

"Then all of you out. I will see you tomorrow for lunch, but otherwise, off you go" Puck walks over and stands in front of his daughter.

"You're kicking us out?"

"Hell yeah. Before I start crying. C'mere daddy" She wraps her arms around her father and he does the same adn lifts her up from the floor a little bit making her giggle. He pulls away and shoves his hands deep into his pockets.

Santana is next and she hugs her niece so tight Madeline can't breathe. "Sant... can't breathe" She says and Santana pulls back and kisses her cheek.

"I can't believe this. Look at you" She says cupping her cheek and letting a few tears fall from her own eyes.

"Oh hell no. I thought I could count on you not to cry San" Maddie says pulling away from Santana.

Santana steps back into her personal space and hugs her again. "Tell anyone about this and I will cut you. Have a great time baby and don't get too drunk, or if you do, remember everything I taught you" Madeline nods and kisses her Aunt's cheek. Santana walks over to the door near Puck and watches as Madeline embraces her mother's tightly. Rachel gets the first single hug.

"I love you my little gold star. We expect to see you at Thanksgiving or Christmas!" Madeline nods and smiles at her mother finally letting a few tears fall.

"I will I promise. C'mere mom" She says hugging Quinn as tight as humanly possible. "Take care of Ma" She says and Quinn lets out a laugh.

"I love you baby girl. I expect at least one phone call a week and like your mama said; you better come home for Christmas" Maddie nods and pulls back from her mothers. Quinn & Rachel get the hint and walk to the door together, Quinn helping Rachel. They stand at the door and wave at her.

"You're killing me. Go" She exclaims and Madeline's family walks out of the room and Maddie then collapses onto her bed. "Was it this hard for you?"

"Oh yeah" Anna says with a smile. "Nice family you have there"

Madeline smiles and nods. "You are very welcome to ask any questions" Anna just shrugs.

"Don't really have any. Seemed pretty cool to me" Madeline chuckles, maybe this will just go brilliantly.

Back down in the car, Santana takes shotgun whilst Puck is driving and the Fabray's are collapsed in the back seat hugging each other. Puck just sits there and lets out a harsh breath.

"Our child is at University. Can you fucking believe it?" He asks to no one in particular as most of the car are counted as Madeline's parents.

"No" Quinn whispers from the backseat of the car. "Get us to the hotel Noah please" He nods and turns the key in the ignition and drives to the hotel where they will be staying until tomorrow afternoon.

**December 5****th**** 2028**

**Madeline Fabray **is now in a relationship with **Lucas Scott  
****-8 people **like this  
-**Rachel Fabray **isn't that the guy from One Tree Hill?  
-**Madeline Fabray **thinks her Ma is special!  
-**Rachel Fabray **shut it Fabray!  
-**Quinn Fabray **thinks her wife is special!  
-**Quinn Fabray **is he cute?  
-**Lucas Scott **do they know I have FaceBook as well?  
**-Santana Lopez **be careful where you're treading Tree Hill Boy.  
-**Madeline Fabray **I told you my family is special Luc.

**February 12****th**** 2029**

Rachel looks at the two women in front of her in shock. Her wife of 11 years is stood in front of her with their 19 year old telling her they 'both' got tattooed.

"You both got tattooed?" She turns her glare onto Quinn. "You allowed our child, my baby, to get a tattoo?" Quinn smirks at the ire on Rachel's face. Maddie just scoffs making Rachel obviously angrier.

"Mama, I'm 19. I don't even live at home anymore. It's our birthday present to you" Rachel looks at her baby girl in shock, sure she was 19 and was training to be a Doctor, but she would always be their baby in their eyes, their first born.

"What? Don't tell me this is all I'm getting. Oh I hate you both. Why don't you just go and get our seven year olds tattooed as well?"

Quinn steps forward and try's to embrace her wife but Rachel is having none of it. "Babe, don't you want to see them"

"No. I'll never see yours Quinn Fabray as you're never getting any ever again!"

Madeline scrunches up her face in shock. "Ewww Ma. I'm still in the room"

Quinn glares at her wife. "Stop throwing a tantrum and sit down! Maddie wanted to get a tattoo, I took her to the one that did the names on my wrist. I took her to make sure it wasn't a botched job. I had to get one as well, you know my addiction to them" Rachel sits down and waits for her wife and child to show her their tattoos.

"Go on then. Show me"

Maddie shows Rachel her wrist and she sees a small gold star adorning it, with a small R&Q in the middle of the star. Quinn lifts up her shirt and pulls down her jeans a little bit and shows her an identical star, however just with an R on it.

"Oh my god"

Maddie smiles at Quinn and then kneels in front of her Mama, trying to explain.

"You always called me your little gold star. You mean so much to me Ma, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here today. It would have just been me and Mom as without you we wouldn't have the other three terrors. Happy Birthday Ma"

Rachel chuckles and hugs her eldest tightly. Crying softly she kisses her on the cheek when she pulls out of it. Quinn steps forward in place and kisses her wife deeply making Maddie groan in annoyance.

"You know why I got this babe. I don't need to go into any detail. You are a gold star babe, you have done everything you ever wanted, and with 4 children and a wife hanging off you as well. I love you" Rachel smiles through her tears and kisses her again not caring about the noises from their daughter.

"You're going to run out of the room soon babe" Rachel says and Quinn laughs knowing she's true. Currently she only has 7 tattoos but she knows she wants more already.

"I know. It's an addiction though. Like you with your playbills"

**April 26****th**** 2029**

Looking at her little boy, Quinn can't help but smile. He is definitely getting ready to be a charmer, he's inherited pretty much everything from his mama, except her nose which they assume is from the sperm donors, but his smile lights up the room just like Rachel's does.

Quinn had been called to the twin's school, and as she sits down beside her little boy, she knows he is not in the slightest bit guilty about whatever he's done. Just like his mama though, he always does things for a reason.

"Hey mommy"

Quinn kneels down in front of him. "Why am I having to come to the Principals office Jake?"

He plays with his fingers and looks down at the floor. "I punched someone. A boy in my class"

Quinn sighs. "Oh Jacob. You know it's not right to use violence. What did he say to you? Jake talk to me baby"

"It was aimed at you and Ma" Quinn was scared about this. "Everyone knows who you are, who me and Liv are, and he just started running his mouth off. Liv was getting upset, so I punched him to shut him up. I made Liv promise not to tell"

"Before your teacher gets here, and before I have to become all script parents, I'm proud of you Jake. I really am"

"Thanks mom"

**April 30****th**** 2029**

Her youngest daughter was currently parading in front of Quinn and Rachel, performing her favourite song from her mother's musical. Out of all of the girls, Olivia was the one destined for stardom. She reminded Quinn of her wife all those years ago, however Livia has gained Quinn's ability to know when to stop her rambling mouth.

"Did you like it? Mommy"

"Of course I did. You are so talented baby, just like your mama" She picks her up and places her on her lap to hug her. "I love you so much Olivia"

"Love you too mommy"

**A/N: I don't own Glee or One Tree Hill. The name again came from me just being very lazy. Later on in the story, I have a lot more people, and after creating all of their names, boyfriends names were not as important. Review if you enjoyed :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Like I said in the previous Chapter, I should be done posting all of the chapters this week, and have given up on trying to get reviews. Lol. Hope you enjoy it though. **

**A/N: Maddie's boyfriend meets the family, and much, much more happens in this chapter. Read and review :)**

**Chapter 37**

**May 10****th**** 2029**

Lucas exits the car and walks around to open up Madeline's side. Once she gets out, he grabs hold of her hand and looks up at the nice house in front of them.

"So how special is your family?"

"Too special" she chuckles. "Mom and Ma have been together 19 years now, and I'll bet you $200 you'll catch them making out inappropriately at least twice this weekend. They are deeply in love still"

He smiles at this. His own parents were divorced so it was going to be nice to see a happy couple other than him and Madeline. "Ok"

"Mom is a very famous photographer and Ma has spent years on the Broadway stage. She's very famous. My dad is in my life and he will threaten you a couple of hundred times over the weekend" He nods nervous and wipes the hand that is not in Madeline's on his jeans. "It's not him you should worry about. It's my Aunt Santana. Stay away at every possible moment. She'll hurt you if you hurt me"

"Can I back out right now?"

"Nope. You proposed, now you've got to lie and get their acceptance first. Suck it up and I wish you good luck" She sees the car in the drive and doesn't recognise it. Once she looks inside, she sees a well known brief case which belongs to her Grandpa who was also a Doctor. "Oh fuck, my grandpa and pop are here"

He looks up in shock. "Is that bad?"

"For me it's good, for you its terrible"

His eyes widen in shock and he looks even more nervous than before they left.

Quinn and Rachel are sat on the porch on the swing, embraced and sipping wine from their glasses just content on being together. They look up when the porch door opens and their eldest comes out looking exhausted. She sits down next to Quinn and lays her her body across the two women, her head resting on Rachel's lap.

"Tired baby?" Rachel asks whilst running her hand through her daughter's long blonde locks.

"Did dad and San have to scare Luc that much?"

"I had a go later. It's the first boyfriend you've brought home to meet the whole family. They don't know how to act" Quinn says.

"Maybe like normal people"

"Sorry baby" Rachel apologises. "We're glad to have you home"

"Glad to be home"

"So..." Rachel says playing with the strands of Madeline's hair. She looks at Quinn who nods and smiles at her. "When are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"We noticed you've got a ring around your neck and a tan line around your ring finger" Madeline blushes. "We just put two and two together"

"He wanted to ask your permission before I could tell you"

"You should know nothing gets past me and your mom"

Madeline sits up. "Do you approve?"

"We would say something sooner if we didn't. Congratulations baby"

"I can't believe our baby is engaged"

"Hey" Grace says as she walks out onto the porch.

"Gracie what are you doing up baby?" Quinn asks and Grace shrugs.

"Couldn't sleep. I came down for a glass of water and heard you guys out here. You're engaged" Madeline reaches out her hand and pulls her sister onto her lap. Despite the age difference, Madeline and Gracie have always got along brilliantly.

"I'm engaged. What do you think of Luc kiddo?" Madeline asks.

"He's cool I guess. I'm happy for you though Mad's"

"Thanks"

"Aunt San scared the sh" Rachel glares at Gracie daring her to continue "sugar into him earlier on though"

"God don't I know it. I also told him as a joke, she's the one to watch to watch out for" Gracie chuckles and nods.

"She is the one to watch out for. Well her and Uncle Puck"

"I know"

Rachel smiles from her perch in Quinn's side at the 3 gorgeous women next to her. Both girls had inherited Quinn's gorgeous features, however the younger one made Rachel have to look twice, as it looked like she was looking at 10 year old Quinn. Madeline had some of Puck's features as well in her, including the brown eyes which made Quinn & Rachel's lives very difficult as they were impossible to resist. The two younger Fabray's looked just like the tiny diva, they had made sure that they had got someone tall, so Jacob at least had a chance of being a 'normal' height as Quinn called it however Jacob and Olivia had both also somehow got eyes just like Quinn's.

"What are you thinking about angel?" Quinn asks.

"You. I love you. All of you"

**May 28****th**** 2029**

7 year old Jacob sits down at the kitchen table eating his breakfast when he smiles up at his mama.

"Mama, can we get a puppy?"

Without missing a beat Rachel responds. "No"

Olivia whines making Rachel glare at her daughter. Olivia is the spitting image of Rachel in every way, from her divaness to her need for attention and luckily Rachel knew straight away how to deal with her daughter's habits. "Come on mama" Olivia asks. "Why not? We'll walk the puppy, we'll do everything"

Rachel shakes her head. "No you'll get Jane to walk the dog, whilst you two are sat playing your video games. I know you two too well. Eat up and let's get going to school" Jacob goes to complain. "No Jacob, I won't hear this, please just eat your cereal"

"OK"

Later that night, Rachel walks through the door, knackered after her show. She's waiting for her youngest daughter to come and greet her like normal, however she stops inside the doorway to their home, when she hears a bark coming from the living room. Anger fuels inside her and she walks into living room and sees her three youngest children sat on the floor giggling, whilst her wife is being licked to death by a golden retriever puppy.

"Oh hell no you didn't" Rachel shouts from the doorway, anger building up quickly inside of her.

"Hey baby look" Quinn calls adorably from her position underneath the puppy but Rachel just glares at her.

"Quinn Marie Fabray, get in that fucking kitchen, right now" Quinn knows she is in trouble as Rachel never swears. She gets out from underneath the dog and stands in front of her wife.

"Ma, did you just swear?" Grace asks.

"I'm not talking to you right now. If that mutt pisses on my floor, I will disown the three of you"

She walks into the kitchen and begins pacing up and down, and starts breathing even heavier when Quinn gets in the room.

"Baby what's wrong? It's only a dog"

Rachel sarcastically laughs. "A dog that I told our children this morning that they were not allowed" Quinn opens her mouth in shock. Those devils, she knew she should have talked to Rachel. "A dog that you didn't even fucking ask me if we could get. A dog that... ugh I can't stand to be here right now. I'm going out" Rachel goes to grab her coat but Quinn stops her.

"Baby no. Stop. Just stop for a minute" She manages to get Rachel to stop and look at her. "I've never heard you swear this much before, well other than the twin's birth. I'm sorry I got Sammy without asking you, but she's adorable. Please let us have her?" Rachel shakes her head and tears appear in her eyes. "What's really wrong?"

Rachel looks down at her hands. "I hate dogs" Quinn opens her mouth in shock. How after 19 years she did not know this she doesn't know. "With a passion. I'm terrified Quinn and that mutt" she points towards the living room "is there, ready to try and pee on me and chew all of our nice things"

Quinn stops a chuckle and leans forward pressing a kiss to the side of Rachel's head hugging her tightly at the same time. "Ahh now we're getting down to the bottom of things. Sammy is 1 already, she is already trained. I was told that she doesn't pee on carpets, she doesn't chew items and she won't jump up at you"

"I still.. I can't have a dog in the house Quinn"

Quinn nods. "You can. You need to get over this fear baby. Please for me, for the girls and Jacob. If you don't like her within a week, Brittany is already besotted. I'm sure I can pawn her off on them"

It was now one week later and Quinn is currently smiling from her position in the doorway, Rachel is currently sat on the couch reading a book, and Sammy is at her feet, looking for some attention. It's been the same way every week. Sammy has been looking for some attention from Rachel all week, however the brunette has not been willing to give it.

Now however, she keeps looking down at the puppy, with a little smile on her face. Finally she puts the book down and bends forward and scratches the puppy behind her ears. Sammy roles over onto her back and Rachel giggles and scratches her tummy. Quinn reaches for the camera on the side and quickly takes a picture, making sure the flash is off.

Rachel leans back and takes a deep breath before tapping her legs and letting Sammy jump onto them. Quinn takes one more picture before letting her presence known. Putting the camera down first of course.

"Does this mean that Sammy is staying with us?"

"Quinn, I... I am not as afraid of her as I thought I might be" Quinn smiles brightly at this and sits next to Rachel on the couch.

"I'm so glad baby. The kids love her" She kisses her wife softly. "I love you"

"I hope you do after all of this time"

"I do, even more now than back then, if that's even possible"

**September 29****th**** 2029**

Quinn smiles at the sight of her wife sitting at the end of their bed, her elbows leaning on her knees and her head in her hands.

"I heard the argument"

Rachel closes her eyes tighter and Quinn can see tears falling out of them making her heart break, knowing her wife was just trying to deal with something she has no idea how to solve. "I know. I'm in the wrong. I'm pushing my child away as I'm trying to find something in common with her. I shouldn't try and push"

Quinn takes a seat next to Rachel on the bed and pulls her into her arms, and then leaning them both back onto the bed. Quinn turns to face her wife and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "No you shouldn't. She is not musical, she loves films, however she doesn't share teh same love as you and Maddie over musicals or anything to do with things like that"

Rachel nods sadly. "I just want to bring her into my world. Show her what I love"

There is a soft knock on the door and Quinn lifts up her head and sees her daughter standing there looking nervous. "I like lighting and behind the scenes stuff. I'm just not interested in music like you and Maddie are"

"Gracie?" Rachel questions. Gracie jumps up onto the bed and crawls into Rachel's embrace. Rachel smiles, kisses her cheek and wraps her arm around her small waist.

"Take me to your show mama. Show me backstage. I'm tone deaf, so I just don't really enjoy music that much"

Rachel kisses her temple. "I've heard you sing in the car Gracie Bear. You are not tone deaf, you have a good voice" She smiles. "I will however do as you asked. I will introduce you to everyone on stage, make sure you see my world baby girl. I love you so much"

**September 9****th**** 2030**

Quinn is currently having her weekly conversation with her mother over the phone. She's currently in the kitchen attempting to make dinner for the kids whilst on the phone.

"So how was your date the other night?" Quinn asks with a smirk on her face. One of Judy's colleagues at her recruitment office had set her up with a guy the other night and when Quinn talked to her last, she was absolutely terrified about it.

"It was... Quinn, you really don't want to know" Quinn's brow furrows when she realises what her mom is getting at.

"Oh ew. Oh god mom, seriously I did not need to know that. On the first date? You whore" She shouts into the phone making Judy laugh out loud.

"No, nothing like that happened yet. I wanted to, boy I wanted to but he was the perfect gentleman. We have another date tomorrow night"

Quinn smiles. Her mother has attempted to date since her break up with her father, however the relationships never worked out as she seemed to always attract men like Quinn's father which of course sent Judy running for the hills.

"What's his name?" Quinn asks trying not to laugh.

"Charlie. Charlie Gibson. He's British, and is 3 years younger than me. Has been married twice, and has a son, Samuel who is bi, but has been married for 4 years now to a woman. He works as a broker, and is drop dead gorgeous Quinn. He reminds me of a cute Hugh Grant back in the old days when he didn't look so old"

"Mom you sound besotted"

"I am. I really am. God I feel 17 again, like when I met your father for the first time"

"Well, I wish you all the best mom. If things turn out well, we expect to meet him when we come up for Christmas"

Judy chuckles. "Oh god, with your crazy family he'll run for the hills"

"Love you too Mom. I better get going. I'm looking after the Rugrats tonight" She hangs up the phone and then smiles, knowing her mother has probably just found love.

**A/N: Do you like how the story is going? We have just under 20 chapters left to post, and then it's all done. I hope you liked the snapshots in this chapter. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Posting lots of Chapters today, mainly just so I have the story out of the way. There doesn't seem to be as much interest in this story right now, well especially compared when I began to post it, so am ust getting it all up on here and finished. **

**A/N: This was one of the chapters that gave me the name of the story. Hopefully I managed to described the 'snapshots' well enough. I hope you forgive me, there is another argument here, and Rachel is completley out of line, but I'm sure I can end it nicely as always. Please read and review. Thank you to the small number of you that do review. x**

**Chapter 38**

**December 8th 2030**

Quinn is sat in her studio, preparing for her next shoot. Brooke had just told her this morning that the shoot was to be happening this afternoon, and she would need to help take half of the pictures as well as Quinn. She's broken through her thoughts when her wife walks through the studio with Mercedes trailing behind her.

"Rach? Hey baby" She hugs her and plants a kiss on her lip. "What are you doing here for?"

"We're your 2 o'clock shoot"

"You and Mercedes"

Rachel shakes her head and smiles at her wife. "No, all of us from Glee. It's a present for Britt's birthday. We're going to re-create a 20 year anniversary picture of this one" She pulls out a picture of them taken when Glee club had formed before Quinn & Rachel got together.

"Are you serious?"

"Don't you want to do it babe?"

Quinn nods and smiles, already working out what props they could use and which camera she wants to use. "I'm just surprised Rae. Of course I want to do it. Let me guess Brooke is taking the pictures for us?"

The red head nods as she walks into the room holding one of Quinn's more expensive cameras. "Of course. Everyone else should be here in the next few minutes"

"Hey baby mama" Puck says as he walks onto the studio floor followed by Kurt.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. At least you're looking normally dressed for this picture diva" She leans over and smacks the fashion designer hard on his arm.

"Love you too Kurt" She says with a smile on her face. "The kids are all coming in a bit later, even Madeline is back"

"It sounds amazing" She kisses Rachel. "Shall we get the shot set up. Wait, Finn's in the picture so it Mike?"

"I know. We managed to get hold of Mike however Finn couldn't leave his kid and wife to run the business on their own at this short notice"

In the first picture the picture of the Glee club is just like the one that they took all those years ago back in the auditorium. Brittany and Santana are stood in the front, both leaning forward in cheerleading outfits, hands on hips and smiling at the camera. Puck is stood at the back looking at the four women in the front, a smug smile on his face, knowing he's tapped all four of them. Unlike the last picture, Quinn isn't stood in the middle of the two cheerleaders, however is stood to the side, her arms wrapped around her now wife. Artie is sat at the front and Tina is stood behind him, her hands leaning on his shoulder. Mercedes and Kurt are stood at the side both looking very divaish but smiling deeply.

In the second picture the next picture is the up-to-date version of their family. Rachel & Quinn are sat at the front, Quinn is leaning back against one of the props, whilst Rachel sits in front. Quinn has her legs and arms wrapped around her wife and is smiling deeply at the camera. Sat on the box prop to the right of the couple is Jacob and to the left is Olivia. They both have their elbows on their knees and are smiling deeply. The youngest of the group, little Nicholas is stood on the tallest box prop, just behind Quinn & Rachel and is saluting the camera. Mercedes and Tom are stood behind making sure he doesn't fall. Underneath Jacob is his oldest sister Madeline with Amelia Puckerman on her lap and in front of Olivia, Grace is sat and on her lap is Veronica Puckerman.

Stood to the far left, is Brittany and Santana who are hugging tightly and smiling at the camera. Natalia and Alejandro are stood in front of their parents each holding onto each other smiling. At the side of them is the huddled group of Artie and his wife Cat sat on his lap, and Tina & her husband Charlie stood, his arms around her. Little Michael is stood in front looking up at Nicholas and laughing along. On the far right hand side is Kurt & Liam, one arm holding one of their twins and the other holding their partners hand. To their left, just before the box prop, stands Amy & Noah who are stood standing away from each other, both with their arms crossed looking badass.

In the third picture, Brooke suggested doing small portraits of each of the little families involved in the big picture. The first one up is the Fabray's. The twins decided to set up the shot, and dragged the very large red bean bags from the other side of the studio and told Rachel & Quinn to sit down on them. They were close together and squealed when Madeline sat down on the bean bag Quinn was on, and Grace on the bean bag Rachel was on. The twins smiled and jumped on their parents lap, Olivia on Rachel's, and Jacob on Quinn's. They all embrace tightly before looking at the camera before smiling.

The next picture is a variation of the shot above, Quinn & Rachel are locked in a passionate kiss, whilst Jacob is being tickled by Madeline on the right side and Grace is holding 8 year old Olivia in her lap whilst their parents are busy.

The fifth picture is of the Lopez family. Brittany and Santana are turned towards each other, their heads facing the camera, whilst Alejandro stands back to back with his Mami and Natalia stands back to back with their mommy.

The next picture is of the Puckerman family. Puck's whole family is now all girls, and of course they have taken over and he is positively whipped. His youngest pushes him down onto the bean bag, and pushes her mother in between his legs, before dragging her sister Amelia onto the bean bag, so they can hug.

The next picture is of one with Madeline and her 3 parents, she is standing back to front with Puck, and he has his arms wrapped around her neck. Rachel stands under one of Madeline's arms on her right, and Quinn under the other.

Artie is sat with both his son and wife on his lap and smiling at the camera. He has now got rid of his glasses and is wearing glasses.

Liam & Kurt are sat on the floor playing with their 18 month old twin girls, smiling at their antics. This shot is not posed for, but it's beautiful none the less.

Mercedes is holding Nicholas in the air, whilst her husband Tom is stood behind her smiling at the camera deeply.

Tina & Charlie are stood with her holding onto his arm and smiling at the camera.

Santana decided to give both Quinn & Rachel a surprise as well and brought in the Berry men and Quinn's mother for a shoot as well. For this one, Joe & Elijah are hugging Rachel into their embrace whilst Judy holds onto Quinn on the other side. Madeline is holding Olivia in her arms, whilst Jacob and Grace are stood giggling in the middle with their sisters.

**July 19****th**** 2032**

Quinn is walking down the Manhattan Street a spring in her step from her last shoot. It was the last one of the week and she decided to walk to her wife's theatre to meet her early and hopefully catch a glimpse of her matinee performance.

She is just a block away from the theatre when she accidentally bumps into a woman who begins to apologise profusely. Quinn steps back and whips off her sun glasses and smiles at the sight of the woman in front of her. "Carrie?" She exclaims and the other woman looks up and her eyes brighten straight away.

"Oh my god. Quinn is that you?" Quinn nods happily and wraps her arms around the red head in front of her. Carrie was the first friend she made at college, and they stayed great friends until they decided to have a relationship. From that point, Carrie became obscenely jealous of Quinn's feelings for Rachel and the woman wasn't in the picture. After their break-up, Carrie stayed away from Quinn, and the blonde was devastated as she was her friend first.

"It's so good to see you" She exclaims holding onto Carrie's hands. "How are you doing? What are you doing in New York?" She had heard from other friends that Carrie was running a business in Boston still.

"I work as an Interior Designer. I expanded my Company and moved me and my family here to New York" Quinn smiles and pulls her sunglasses back on, the sun blinding her. She forgets straight away about meeting her wife at the joy of talking to someone for a long time she considered her best friend.

"Can we go to Starbucks now? I really want to catch up" She smiles. "I can't believe how long it's been"

"Of course"

Quinn sits down opposite the red head with a bright smile on her face.

"So I assume you've done well for yourself then?" Carrie smiles, but Quinn notices she looks sad at the same time.

"Oh yeah. As soon as I got out of college, I managed to get into a great Company which I now own" Quinn smiles at her ex-best friend.

"I'm pleased for you Caz" She says the old nickname falling of her lips.

"What about you?" Carrie asks with a smile. "Are you an Interior Designer?"

"No. I'm a photographer. I run my own studio about 10 blocks away" She says with a smile. "I've done well, you've probably seen my work over the last 15 years" She says trying not to sound too big headed.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Carrie asks and Quinn swallows her drink slowly, knowing how shocked Carrie is going to be at her next statement.

"I'm married" Carrie smiles at her sadly. "I have been now for..." She thinks for a second. "14 years. God I can't believe it's been that long now" She runs a hand through her hair and smiles at the woman in front of her.

"What's her name? Or is it a guy?"

"It's a she. It's Rachel" Carrie's eyes widen to the size of saucers. She remembers that name; it's the reason why she knew she would never be more than a girlfriend in Quinn's eyes.

"The. Rachel?" She asks slowly and Quinn smiles and nods.

"The Rachel. We got back together 16 years ago now. When we were nearly 23"

Carrie leans back and sighs not quite believing how long it's been. "God, how old is Madeline now?"

"She just turned 22" Carrie's mouth opens in shock. She can't quite believe that the little baby she held in her arms, was now a grown woman. "She's studying Medicine in Chicago and is actually engaged now"

Carrie groans. "Engaged? Wow. Oh god I am old." Quinn chuckles. "Did you and Rachel have anymore kids?"

"We have three more. Grace is 12 and the twins Olivia & Jacob are 10"

"You've been busy then?" Quinn laughs and takes another sip of her drink.

"You could say that. You know the one thing I regret in my life is not keeping you in it?"

"I know" Carrie admits. "I feel the same. We were such good friends and then I went and fucked it up"

"We both fucked it up. Here's my card. Stay in contact this time" She passes over her card and Carrie takes it adn pockets it.

"I promise I will"

Quinn leans back and stares at her friend. "What about you? Have you found anyone?"

Carrie looks down at her drink and Quinn can tell that was the wrong question. After a minute, Carrie lifts her head up. "Uh, I did. We were married 7 years. She died two years ago. A car crash. Our son was only 5"

Quinn's eyes fill with tears when she sees her friend so broken. "Oh I am so sorry Caz" She leans over and takes Carrie's hand and squeezes it, keeping hold of it to support her friend.

"My friends keep setting me up on dates but I can't do it to Jules' memory or my son Peter"

"I didn't know your wife, but I know she would have wanted to carry on with your life Caz. You should start dating again" Quinn says leaning forward and smiling at Carrie and then she notices a shadow over them. Quinn looks up at the person standing very close to their table and her eyes widen when she sees her wife standing there, her hands on her hips really not happy at the sight of her wife holding another woman's hand. Quinn quickly drops Carrie's hand making Rachel's eyes narrow even more.

"Rae?" Quinn calls out confused at her wife's presence. "Angel what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Rachel screams out, getting the attention of the other people in the coffee shop. "Who the fuck is this?" Rachel asks pointing at Carrie. "Your new bit of stuff huh?" She asks and Quinn can see she's getting angrier by the second.

"Rachel stop it now" Quinn warns knowing Carrie doesn't need this right now.

"No. You couldn't even bother to come and meet me like you said you would, all due to this..." She looks at Carrie with disgust. "Thing"

"Hold it there woman" Carrie exclaims, not caring about the other customers in the shop licking this up like a drama. "I assume this is the wife Quinn?" Quinn nods and tips her head down in embarrassment. "I don't appreciate being called a thing. What me and Quinn have here..."

That's enough for Rachel to finally flip. "You are fucking her aren't you Fabray?" She asks Quinn. "Fuck You" Rachel walks out of the Starbucks and Quinn runs straight after her, but as soon as she's outside she sees Rachel get into a taxi and she's off. Quinn walks back inside and sits defeated on the chair.

"So that's Rachel?" Carrie asks with a smirk on her face.

Quinn chuckles and nods. "She has never, ever done anything like that before. I don't know what got into her" She runs a hand through her hair trying to work out what she needs to do.

"Jealousy" Carrie offers. "I don't think my choice of words helped either" Quinn thinks back and remembers, well no they didn't really help. "Are you going to go after her?"

Quinn shakes her head. "The thing about my wife, she's a diva. She craves attention however she needs to calm down before she'll listen to reason" She smiles fondly. "If I go after her now, she'll scream horrible words at me, but she just needs to calm down first"

Carrie smiles. "Interesting woman you have there" She says with a wink.

"She is amazing, 99% of the time. I adore the ground she walks on, but we are both jealous women" Carrie scoffs, she came across Quinn's jealously streak when they were together.

"Wait till she finds out I'm your ex"

"Oh god" She buries her head in her hands and Carrie chuckles.

Quinn walks into their home and smiles when she hears 'total eclipse of the heart' and she knows for sure that can only be her wife. Walking upstairs she finds her in their bedroom, sat on the floor, her back up against the bed and staring at the picture on their wall. She is also playing with her wedding ring and engagement ring in her hands.

"Babe?" Quinn calls from her position at the doorway. Rachel looks over and anger flares through her eyes.

"Go away" She squeezes her hands tightly before holding her hand up to throw. "Here" She flings her rings at Quinn who manages to catch her wedding ring, but her engagement ring ends up on the floor somewhere. Pocketing her wedding ring Quinn stands closer to Rachel with range in her eyes.

"Fuck Rach" She exclaims. "Grow up. I've given you enough time to calm down and now we're going to talk about this" Rachel keeps looking down at her hands. "Why did you make a scene like that over me talking with a friend" With this Rachel's head snaps up and Quinn can see she is broken, she truly thinks Quinn has cheated on her.

"You were holding her hand Quinn. You were flirting with her and you did it all whilst you were supposed to be meeting me"

Quinn falls to her knees. "I was not flirting" Rachel glares at her. "No I was not flirting with Carrie, Rachel Barbara Fabray!" She exclaims. "You are it for me, you know that. Look at me" She shouts when Rachel keeps looking at the floor. Rachel looks at her again and tears fill her eyes. "I need to tell you this. Carrie is my ex-girlfriend" Rachel sobs. "She is the only one I properly dated in our time apart" Rachel's eyes widen and her hands curl into fists.

"What? You cheated on me with a fucking ex-girlfriend? I didn't think this could get any worse" She begins to cry and Quinn annoys her batting hands and hugs her to her chest, and after a bit of fighting she gives up and lets Quinn hug her.

"I. Did. Not. Cheat. On You" She says making sure Rachel hears each word. "I swear on any one of our children's lives. I would never even dream about cheating. Ever" Rachel finally collapses into her arms.

"I know" She whispers.

"Do you?" Quinn asks softly.

Rachel nods and lifts her head and looks into her wife's eyes. "Tell me what happened"

Quinn holds onto her tighter and kisses her forehead. "Her name is Carrie. She was my best friend at college until we attempted a relationship and she hated the fact that I was still besotted with you" She kisses her temple. "I was walking to meet you and I litterally ran into her. She was my best friend and I wanted to catch up" Rachel nods in understanding. "The reason why I was holding her hand was she had just told me her wife had died two years prior leaving a 5 year old son" Rachel's body pulls back and her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm such a bitch"

Quinn smiles. "Maybe"

Rachel smacks her arm making Quinn laugh. "Have you got my ring?" She asks and Quinn nods.

"I only managed to catch your wedding ring. Now shall I put this back where it belongs?" Rachel nods and holds out her hand. "I love you with everything I am Rachel Fabray and I would never cheat on you. I could never hurt you like that" With that she slides the ring onto her wife's finger and then leans down and kisses it before leaning up and kissing her wife as softly but still as deeply as possible.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Maddie is now 23 years old. Rachel & Quinn are 39 and in this Chapter their baby girl is getting married. Read and review if you get the time. Thanks to all that do. **

**Chapter 39**

**July 18****th**** 2033**

**Quinn Fabray **can't believe her baby girl is getting married today.  
-**3 people **like this.  
-**Rachel Fabray **how the hell did you have time to get on FaceBook yesterday Quinn?  
-**Santana Lopez **someone's in trouble.

**July 18****th**** 2033**

Quinn taps the microphone on the stage, and looks out in the crowd in front of her. Everyone is talking happily and Quinn can make out her wife sat with Noah laughing out loud, and then on the same table is the reason she is stood up on the stage. They have just completed the ceremony of Madeline's wedding and now they are at the reception.

"Quiet everyone" Quinn speaks into the microphone before locking her eyes on her eldests. "Now baby girl. At your hen party, after you passed out" Madeline blushes at this. "At 10 o'clock before the stripper had even arrived I might add we all decided to film video messages. Half of them were done that night, and mine and your mothers had to be re-done for reasons I'm sure you can imagine" Madeline's face scrunches up in disgust at the pictures in her mind. "So I apologise for the quality but here is your present from all of us baby"

The big screen flickers on, and Santana is sat there smiling brightly at the camera. She looks utterly sober however her glassy eyes give her away. "Well obviously as this is me, it's not going to be too mushy" She giggles making the Santana in the room groan out loud making other people laugh at her. The Santana on screen whispers "Well not too mushy anyway" She takes a deep breath and continues. "Madeline Sofia Fabray, I think I can say for all of us, especially your mothers and father, that you changed all of our lives for the better. I would have probably stayed in Lima if you, you bloody adorable idiot didn't beg me to follow your mother and Britt." She smiles at the memory. "I can't believe we are here 21 years later, and you are getting married. Luc take care of her or you know what you'll have to face" The screen flickers to black and Maddie blows a kiss to her Aunt who smiles. Luc mocks salutes her and she chuckles.

Brittany's face comes into view looking very tipsy and very confused. "Heya" Her brow furrows "San who am I talking to again?" She asks the woman off camera who replies.

"Maddie & Lucas baby. Congratulating them on their wedding"

"They're getting married?" Brittany asks and claps her hands in joy making the crowd laugh, well the people that know Brittany anyway. Giving Brittany alcohol seems to give her short term memory loss for the remainder of the night.

"Yeah. That's what this party is for sweetie"

Brittany nods. "Oh" she smiles brightly at the camera. "Love you Maddie" before she falls forward making the person holding the camera shout a curse word to see what's happening. Suddenly the camera is picked up and Quinn and Santana are there pulling Brittany back up into a sitting position.

"Britt? Britt?" Santana asks. "Oh shit she's passed off, BERRY turn off the camera now" The camera fades to black and the crowd let out a nervous chuckle.

The next faces to come into view are Madeline's siblings, all sat on the couch in the living room obviously struggling to sit still. "Hi Maddie" The three of them say making Madeline chuckle through her tears. She grabs hold of Gracie's hand who is sitting beside her as the Grace on screen begins to talk.

"As the eldest, Ma & Mommy have asked me to do the talking. Maddie you are the best biggest sister we could all ask for. Luc may be a bit annoying at times, but he is good for you and we can wait until you give us nieces and nephews as well" Maddie groans and glares at her little sister.

Jacob on screen puts his hand up in the air. "I wanna say something mommy"

Quinn obviously behind the camera starts speaking. "Go ahead then kiddo"

"Hi Maddie" He waves making the people in the reception room awww at his adorableness. "I wish you the best Maddie, you are a great big sister and we all love you"

They fade to black and the Berry men come onto screen with Judy Fabray sitting beside them all beaming at the camera. Judy realises she is meant to talk and leans forward.

"Look at you. Our grandbaby." Maddie smiles at her grandmother who is on the table next to them. "I know I missed out on the first three years of your life, and I know that was my own fault, but when I heard your mom had kept you I was so happy. You my angel are pretty amazing. You brought your parents together twice, all down to your brilliant matchmaking skills" The crowd who know the stories laugh. "and with the way that those two" She points at the camera and Quinn who is now sat back beside Rachel at the table blush. "argue, I'm sure you'll be doing it for the rest of your life. I love you so much Madeline Fabray"

Madeline smiles over at her grandmother who winks at her making her laugh. Joe Berry sits forward on the screen and takes over where Judy left off.

"When Quinn moved into ours when she was 8 months pregnant with you, she was still unsure of whether having a life with her would be better for you. I'm sure you'll agree with me now, that your mother and of course my daughter have given you a pretty amazing life?" Maddie nods and smiles at her mothers. "You kiddo, are pretty amazing. You have done so much in your short life and we are all proud of you. I wish you all of the best in your future endeavours and I wish you best with that very handsome man" Maddie cups Lucas' face as her Pop talks about him.

Elijah finally begins to speak. "Hey sweetie pie" He waves at the screen. "Grandpa here. I haven't got much to say that these two haven't already said, so I'm going to stay short and sweet. Thank you for being such an amazing granddaughter and I am so proud of you baby girl"

They all fade to black and Amy's face comes onto screen.

"Hey sweetheart. When you were introduced to me at aged eight I really thought you were the most adorable thing I had ever seen" Maddie blushes at this. "I have never been so glad in my life, as I was when you accepted me into your dad's life. I knew as soon as you said otherwise I would have been kicked to the curb" Puck buries his face into his wife's shoulder at this. "I know we've had many conversations about this before, but I love you just like my own Maddie" Quinn and Rachel smile knowing how much Maddie loves Amy. "You may have driven us all mad over the last eleven years with your terrifying antics, but I love you and I wish you the best in life. I'll be here for you always if you need to escape the crazy that is your parents"

The whole room laughs and Rachel sticks her tongue out at the woman who has become one of their best friends over the years. Puck then comes onto the screen with a large smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo. God, I can't believe you are 23 let alone getting married." Maddie smiles at her father. "I remember the first time you told me you were dating that Aaron guy? Remember how freaked out I was about it?" Madeline nods. "You were so grown up even back then and I just felt like a child. No comments baby mama" Quinn chuckles knowing what Puck means, she's always called him an adult in a child's body. "When your mom told me she was keeping you" He sighs "I was thrilled. Fucking terrified at the same time"

Rachel who is behind the camera scolds him for swearing when this will be shown at the wedding.

"Sorry. As I was saying, I was terrified, I barely had two dimes to rub together but it meant I got a beautiful baby girl so I couldn't care less. You have given me the best life I could hope for. You Madeline Sofia Fabray are the most amazing girl to walk this planet" His eyes widen when he realises who else will be in attendance. "Well obviously, your sisters, mothers, my wife and kids all count in that as well"

Everyone laughs at this and the Puck on camera suddenly becomes serious. "Now Luc. I told you once not many people managed to cope with this crazy family and you have. You have made my little girl very happy and even though you've only been together a few years I know you two are forever. That being said" He points at the camera. "You hurt her in anyway and I'll chop off your balls and make you eat them. Bye" The room groans at his closing statement and Puck just beams proud of what he has said and makes an I am watching you sign to Lucas.

Finally Quinn & Rachel come onto the screen and as always Rachel is sat at the side of Quinn, but her legs are lying over her wife's and she is snuggling into her.

Quinn smiles at the camera. "Hey baby girl. I can't believe I'm having to do this tape when you are only 20 years old" She runs a hand through her hair. "When I fell pregnant with you 20 years ago, I was terrified. You know that I was terrified enough that it wasn't until I was 8 months pregnant that I was going to give you up for adoption." Maddie in the room leans over and holds onto her mother's hand.

"I have never been so glad I didn't do something I put my mind to, and that was down to this woman here" She hugs Rachel to her and Rachel kisses her chin. "Throughout the years we were apart, you kept me grounded. Your beautiful face and your innocence just made me forget I was heartbroken and made me realise I needed to focus on you. I'm so happy that we are here today. Yes you might be a little young to get married" Rachel smacks Quinn's arm. "Ow. I love you baby girl. So damn much"

Rachel realises it's her time and lifts her head to smile at the camera and ultimately her daughter. "Ignore your mother. Hey my little gold star" Maddie smiles and touches the gold star on her wrist at this statement. "Without you, your mother wouldn't be holding me here today" Quinn's fingers run through her hair. "We would have probably have still got together, but I do think we needed those 4 years apart to realise how important we are for each other" She leans forward. "You my little darling realised when it was time and brought us back together. I have never been more proud of you until this day. I know it's not happened yet, but I know I will. Thank you for being my little girl baby. I love you so much. Forever and always" Madeline finally lets her tears fall and gets up and goes around the table to hug her mother's and then her father tightly.

**Maddie Scott **is now married to **Lucas Scott  
****-24 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **Congrats baby. Have an awesome Honeymoon  
-**Grace Fabray **love you Maddie.

**May 18****th**** 2034**

As always, the Berry-Fabray's were holding their weekly Sunday dinner at their house. Despite being two of the busiest couples in the group, they did have the biggest house, which could house the very large group.

Everyone but Santana & Puck had yet to walk in, even Brittany, Natalia, Alejandro, Amy, Amelia & Veronica are here, but those two disappeared this morning to somewhere no one knows where. The kids, even Maddie have ventured to the living room to eat their dinner, whilst the adults are all camped out in the living room.

The front door bursts open, and in walks a very smiley Puck & Santana. Santana sits down on Brittany's lap and kisses her deeply.

"Not that I don't love the kisses, what have you done?"

"We might have brought a bar"

"A what?"

"A bar Quinn. I know it's been a while. Somewhere where they sell booze, people dance and we used to love going" Rachel who is standing behind Puck as she dishes out another plate, turns back and smacks him over the head for insulting her wife.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Well we were going to ask you and Quinn if you wanted to become silent partners but now..." Quinn begins to cough in shock.

"Are you serious? Me and Rach silent partners?"

Puck nods and runs a hand through his hair. "Well yeah. You two are always talking of investing your money into something, why not a hip new bar in the middle of Manhattan?"

"You are seriously insane" The blonde woman states before turning to his brunette wife. "Amy divorce him now"

Amy nods and glares at her husband. "I'm thinking about it. Noah you should have asked me first. Shouldn't you have asked Britt first San?" She asks.

Santana just shrugs and Brittany smacks her on the arm. "I'm sorry baby. It was meant to be a surprise. Q what do you think?"

The rest of the group goes quiet when they see Quinn & Rachel looking at each other. They've always been able to have a silent communication just with their eyes and the rest of the group have just learnt to deal with the weirdness.

"Maybe. We need to talk about it in more detail. Now eat"

It was now three weeks later and Quinn & Rachel follow Santana & Puck down the stairs into the club that they might invest in.

"So what do your ladies think?"

They look around at this rather spacious room and smile, their friends seriously do have brilliant taste. It was originally a cathedral so it was very big, and might not look like a club on the outside, but inside, they both could see the potential.

"I can see the potential Puck now down to the numbers. How silent are we going to be?"

"The reason why we suggested silent partners was because with both of your careers we knew you wouldn't have time to put the time and effort into the place" Quinn's ears perk up at this and she turns to her two best friends in shock.

"Please don't tell me you're giving up your jobs for this?" Quinn asks them both amazed at the idiotiness of them.

Santana shakes her head. "I'm not going to give up mine. I love working at the firm but Puck is giving up NYPD though"

"Are you insane?" Rachel turns on Noah.

"I'm not enjoying it anymore Rach. It was used to originally pick up girls but now, I've got Amy and she's forever so..."

"Aww Noah" Rachel says.

They are lying in bed talking about the club. Rachel has her head on Quinn's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist.

"What do you think?"

"We've always talked about investing some money into business Rae. What better one than our two best friends?"

"I know but, I can't believe Noah is giving up being a cop"

"He's done it for the majority of his life Rach. I think he wants something different now"

**October 8****th**** 2034**

Quinn can't believe what she is going to do. She had just managed to have the birds and bees talk with Olivia however when it came to Jacob she and Rachel sat there, their mouths opening and closing like fish whilst they tried to find the right words. It's times like this that they realize that they need a man in Jacob's life and luckily they do.

"Hey baby mama" He says smiling. "What can I do for you today?" Puck is currently cleaning down the tables in his bar, and dressed in a tank top and shorts in the extensive heat that is outside and inside. Quinn smiles at the nickname, she will always be baby mama to Puck however he now has Amy as well, so she has become baby mama one.

"I need a favour" She says and takes a seat on the table he's working on. He realizes that he needs to listen, so turns the chair around and straddles the chair leaning his chin on the back of it.

"What can I do for you?" He asks with a smirk.

"I need you to give the bird and the bees talk to Jake" His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"What? No. He's your son" He exclaims and she smirks, ready to pull out her piece of bribery on him.

"That being said, Rachel did it for you when it came to Maddie" Puck blanches when he realizes that this is in fact true.

"Ugh. When do I need to do it?"

"As soon as possible" She taps him on the arm in thanks. "Oh and Santana asked if you would mind including Alejandro on that conversation as well. She's having even more trouble with him" He blanches even more and runs a hand through his hair.

"No. Jake is gonna be hard enough, you can't expect me to try with Ale as well. Please no"

"She said you'd say that" She smirks. "So told me to tell you, that if you don't want Amy to know about your stag party, then you will give her son the birds and the bees story" Puck groans and realises he has been beaten. He didn't cheat; he would never cheat on Amy, but there was touching stuff that Amy wouldn't really be happy about.

"Ugh okay I will do it" He says getting up and beginning to clean the tables. "Now get out of here before I cut you for making me do this" She chuckles and leans forward and gives him a hug. Despite all of their jokes, she respects this man in front of her. He really has become amazing.

**A/N: The last snapshot was the last one I wrote before posting this story. I'm sure if I start getting some more reviews and decide to do a continuation of this story, I might be able to give you a bit more to do with Puck giving the boys the birds and the bees talk. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter covers the loss of a baby. Please don't read the first snapshot if you don't want to read about it. It's not graphic, but it does talk about it. We also get to deal with an underaged drunk Grace in this Chapter. :D **

**Chapter 40**

**January 20****th**** 2035**

Quinn is woken up from her nap on the couch, by her mobile phone going off. She groans and picks it up and gives her usual greeting, a little bit less excited that normal due to the fact whoever's on the phone has just woke her up.

"Quinn it's me... Maddies?" Lucas, Madeline's husband trails off and as his voice is broken by a sob. Quinn grabs hold of the phone tighter in her hand, careful not to break it as she wants to know what he was going to say. She takes her some deep breaths trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Luc what's wrong? Please tell me my baby is OK?"

She hears him control his emotions over the other end of the phone. "She lost the baby Quinn. They have no idea why... it just" She lets out a puff of air she didn't know she was holding she assumes this means Madeline is OK.

"Oh sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay strong for my baby Luc" He agrees and she throws her phone into her purse before running out of the house, not caring that she is in her sweats and her hair doesn't look like she's brushed it in weeks. All she cares about is her daughter.

Quinn almost runs into her daughters hospital room after finding out which room it is. She passes Luc on the outside who is on the phone, obviously to his parents. Her heart breaks at the sight of her daughter, who is sat there with a hand on her stomach looking out into the Manhattan skyline.

"Oh baby girl" Madeline's head snaps up at the sound of her mother's voice. Quinn quickly runs over and hugs her baby girl letting the girl cry in her arms. "I'm so sorry baby"

Once Madeline has calmed down, Quinn pulls back and cups her cheek in her hand.

"Thank you. As a doctor I know these things happen for no reason but..."

Quinn nods. "It doesn't make your feelings disappear baby" Madeline nods in agreement and then realises Rachel is nowhere to be seen. She needs her mama right now as well.

Quinn swallows. "She's not talking to me at this moment so she didn't answer her phone when I rang her when I got here"

Madeline smiles at her parents arguments. "What did you do this time?"

Quinn pauses and then shakes her head "Mad's"

Maddie smiles. "Mom please. It takes my mind of it"

Quinn smiles and then softly says. "I might have told her I thought her voice was better than Barbara's"

There was no need to explain who. Maddie had grown up knowing how much her mama idolised that woman and nothing was bad was ever said against her if they knew what was best for them. Madeline furrows her brow in confusion though, because Rachel was never one to deny a compliment.

"You complimented her though"

Quinn nods and then looks down at her hands. "Whilst insulting her idol"

"Her voice is better" Maddie agrees making Quinn laugh.

"Thank you"

"Your arguments make me laugh"

Quinn chuckles knowing what Madeline was talking about. "What at how petty they are?" Maddie nods. "They keep us grounded, make us realise we do need to work for it?"

"My phone should be in my bag over there, could you get it for me?" Madeline asks and Quinn goes over to get it out before coming back and handing it to her daughter. Madeline speed dials Rachel before handing the phone to Quinn.

"Hey Mads, you alright?" Rachel asks on the other end of the phone.

"It's me Rach" Quinn says and then realises that she'll probably hang up. "Please don't hang up. It's important"

"What then?" Rachel asks and Quinn can hear she is at the theatre from the noises in the background. Quinn looks at her daughter and Maddie nods knowing Quinn is asking if she should tell Rachel now what has happened.

"Maddie lost the baby Rach. We're at the hospital" Rachel gasps and Quinn's heart breaks wanting to be there to hug her wife right about now.

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

Rachel hangs up and Quinn knows her wife will be probably out of the theatre by now.

Rachel comes running into the hospital just like Quinn did however; Quinn is there to meet her. Rachel sobs as soon as she sees her wife and falls into her embrace hugging her tightly, the argument forgotten for now.

"What? How is she?"

"She's with the Doctor right now. She's heartbroken, of course, but she is strong. She knows it's not her fault" Quinn says running her hand from the top of her wife's head, running her fingers through her hair and down her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone earlier. I am stupid I know" Quinn nods and kisses her temple.

"You are silly. I complimented you and you didn't talk to me for 2 days" Rachel buries her head further into Quinn's neck needing the embrace right about now.

"I'm sorry. I need to see my baby"

"Come on then. Let's see if she's done with the doctor"

Rachel all but runs and jumps onto Madeline's bed and embraces her daughter. "I'm so sorry baby"

"Have you forgiven Mom?"

Rachel pulls back in shock. "What?"

"You're stupid argument with mom. Have you forgiven her?" Rachel realises what her daughter is trying to do and decides to play along.

"She insulted my idol"

"Mom, the woman's been gone 10 years, grow up and accept compliments from your wife"

"I will do baby" She kisses her daughters cheek.

**April 16****th**** 2035**

**Gracie Fabray **lovesssss Jackie danckienls  
-**4 people **like this  
-**Maddie Scott **did you not listen to anything that I told you? No FaceBook drunken messages when you have family on FaceBook.  
-**Quinn Fabray **you are grounded Grace.  
-**Jake Fabray **I didn't even have to dob you in this time.

**June 9****th**** 2035**

Rachel had managed to get another stint on a new television show and had flown out to LA two weeks ago to film the scenes. Quinn walks into the living room and sees her son sat as usual on her video console. "Hey bud" She ruffles her 12 year olds hair. "Where are your sisters?"

"Grace's boyfriend picked her up like 10 minutes ago and Liv is still in the bathroom" She smiles and takes a seat on the chair and picks up her phone looking for a text message. "When is Ma coming back?" he asks.

Quinn's head snaps up and she smiles at her son. "She doesn't know. The filming is taking a little longer than she thought it would. It might be a few more days, or even a week more"

"Have you told her you're not coping?" He pauses the game and turns to face his mother.

"What? I'm coping fine"

"Mom this morning you put water on your cereal. You are really not coping at all. You never do when you two are apart. She's the same but..." She holds her hand up to stop his rant. He was so much like Rachel sometimes it amazed her.

"I'm fine Jake. It's just" She runs a hand through her hair. "Since our break up when Maddie was 2, we've not been apart longer than a few days at a time. It's been 2 weeks already, making it the longest we've been apart since our break up without seeing each other. It's hard"

Jacob nods and sits on the seat next to his mother. "We understand. She'll be home as soon as she can" He hugs her tight and she smiles running her hand through his long brown locks.

The next day Quinn is cooking in the kitchen, when the front door opens and closes. She expects it's just her 14 year old Grace.

"Princess" Quinn's head snaps up when she hears her wife's voice, walking out of the kitchen, she sees the petite diva standing in the doorway she a bright smile on her face.

"Rae?"

"Hey baby girl. Don't I get a hug?" Quinn runs towards her and grabs her in a hug, not even bothering with kisses right now, just content holding her wife tightly.

"You're never going anywhere ever again"

Rachel laughs and pulls back still in Quinn's arms, and brushes her bangs out of her eyes, looking into the gorgeous hazel orbs. "Is that so? Missed me?"

The blond nods before leaning forward and showing Rachel how much she missed her with her lips. Rachel kisses her back deeply, not caring that they're stood in the middle of the living room, and Quinn is ready to tear her clothing off her.

"How was the TV shoot?"

"Brilliant. Really good. I managed to get it all done in the last two days so I could get home" She kisses Quinn. "I've missed you so much. This has been the longest we've been apart since you moved to New York" Quinn nods and nuzzles her nose with her wife's.

"Jake, Liv & Grace have been complaining, apparently I'm walking around like a zombie without you. I put water on my cereals yesterday." Rachel tips her head back and laughs and Quinn takes that moment to kiss her neck.

"Are the kid's home?" Quinn shakes her head, no. "Bed now" She pulls Quinn upstairs giggling along the way.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you get a chance :) They make me smile. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**January 19****th**** 2036**

Maddie walks through her childhood home and calls out for her parents. "Mom. Ma are you here?"

"Maddie, is that you?"

"Yeah"

Rachel comes into the foyer and Maddie smiles at the site of her mother. Despite being 42, she was not going to let age catch up with her and looked more like Maddie's sister rather than her mother. She has obviously just come from the gym that they installed a few years ago, and she comes bouncing over to her daughter, who like her wife is a good 4" taller than her. She doesn't care and leans up to kiss her eldest on the cheek.

"It's good to have you home sweetheart."

"It's good to be home Ma"

Maddie & Lucas had found themselves a very nice little apartment close to the hospital she was working in. Madeline Scott was now a very good paediatrician and her husband Lucas was a lawyer. They were able to afford quite the nice little apartment because of it.

"I missed you baby"

"I missed you too. How are the little devils? I try and talk to them as often as I can"

"They're good. Really good. Jake has a girlfriend now"

"Seriously?" Rachel nods smiling. "Mom allowed that?" Everyone knew that Jacob Berry Fabray was a mommy's boy, Quinn hated any one giving her little boy attention and when she found out he was dating, she threw a fit. She did the same with Madeline's first boyfriend though as well.

"I persuaded her" Rachel says with a strange gleam in her eye which makes Madeline want to be sick.

"Ew ma, I do did not need to hear that. I may be 26 but still, boundaries woman"

Rachel laughs out loud at this. "I'm 42 Mad's, if I haven't learnt boundaries yet, I'm sure I won't in the near future. Get used to it. Now what do we owe to the pleasure of your visit?"

"Can't I just come see my family every now and then?"

"Of course, and normally I wouldn't bat an eyelid, but you look like you wanna tell me something. You're too much like your mother Mad's, I can read her like an open book, so I can read you as well."

"I'm fine" Madeline smiles to reassure her mother. "I want to wait till the rest are here"

"Oh my god. Madeline Sofia Fabray or Scott whatever. You're pregnant?" Rachel says after looking at her daughter for a few minutes.

"I'm... I didn't tell you that"

Rachel squeals in excitement and hugs her eldest tightly. "You just did. Oh my god that is amazing. Oh my baby girl is pregnant"

Madeline chuckles and throws her hand in the air. "Oh who cares, I'll let you deal with moms anger later at being told last" she hugs her mother tightly again. "I'm terrified Ma, especially after what happened last time"

"I know baby" Rachel says whilst rubbing up and down Madeline's back trying to calm her down. "I really do know. It'll be fine and by your age me and your mom already had you and Grace. It's terrifying but so rewarding baby" Realisation hits Rachel and her face goes white. "Oh god I'm going to be a Grandma. Oh god, good news has now turned bad"

Madeline laughs at her mother and shakes her head. "You are so dramatic Ma"

"Dramatic about what?" Quinn asks when she walks into the house. "Hey baby" She hugs her daughter before looking at her wife. "Mad's, what have you done to her? She's looking just like she did when she realised her 40th was coming up"

Madeline laughs. "She realised how old she is again"

"Grandma"

Quinn looks confused at Rachel's random babbling. "What baby?"

"What are you doing home early mom?"

"Well I was hoping to spend some time alone with my wife, but you've ruined that now so I'm here to spend time with the both of you now" Madeline scrunches up her face in disgust again.

"Ugh, 26 years old and you two still make me wanna vomit"

"Really though, what did you do to her?" Quinn asks getting more and more concerned about her wife.

"I told her I was pregnant"

"I... what? You're pregnant?" Madeline nods and Quinn squeals before hugging her. "Oh my god, baby girl that is brilliant news. Oh that's where the Grandma comment came from"

"Grandma Rachel" Rachel says from her position in the hallway. Quinn steps forward to hug her.

"Rae sweetie. Look at me" Rachel looks up. "This is good news. We're already old, so it doesn't matter that we're going to be grandparents" She kisses her softly making Madeline gag. "There you are" She says when Rachel smiles back at her. "IT could be worse, it could be Grace coming home to tell us"

"So you're happy?" Madeline asks.

"Very happy sweetie" Quinn pulls her into a hug with her and Rachel. "What about you? Oh sweetie you are going to be such an amazing mom"

"I agree you've been there for Olivia, Grace & Jacob all their lives"

"You think I can do it?" Quinn & Rachel nod. "I have such a demanding job, so does Luc"

"Me and your mother managed with 4 of you. You'll be fine sweetheart. Trust me" She kisses her cheek.

**October 19****th**** 2036**

Quinn groans when her cell phone beside her bed goes off. She picks it up and sees its Lucas calling so she answers it quickly.

"Luc?"

"Quinn she's gone into labour. It looks like it's going to be pretty fast"

Quinn jumps out of bed and starts putting on her tracksuit bottoms. "We'll be there as soon as we can Luc" She puts the phone down and shakes her wife trying to wake her.

"What?"

"Maddie's in labour. Get ready and make sure Grace is alright to watch the twins" She realises she needs to ring Noah. After a few rings he answers in a gruff tone. "Puck get to the hospital. Maddie is in labour. Luc says it's happening pretty quickly."

"Oh shit" He says. "I'll see you there FaBerry"

Lucas walks out into the waiting room and smiles at his adoptive family. When they found out Lucas pretty much had no one in his life, save his best friend who was sat in the waiting room, the Fabray adopted him into their little family. When they heard that he had impregnated Madeline, their little girl, they couldn't have been happier, save Rachel's little freak out when she realised she was going to be a Grandma.

"Hey guys. It's a girl" They all begin to talk. "Grandparents do you want to come and meet her?" Quinn and Puck walk out ready to be taken to see their granddaughter. Quinn looks back in shock when she doesn't see Rachel with her. She tells Puck to go on and pulls her wife up to her height.

"Why didn't you come?"

"You and Puck are her grandparents"

Quinn glares at her wife. "Seriously? She's 26 Rach and you've been in her life for 22 years of them. You are going to be this baby girls Grandmother just as much as I am. Now stop being silly and lets go see our daughter"

"I... okay" They walk into the room and gasp at the sight of t heir little girl and her daughter.

"Hey Ma. Mom. What took you so long? Meet Elizabeth Rachel Quinn Scott"

"Oh my god" Rachel says and Quinn wraps her arm around her wife.

"Sorry baby. Mama was having a silly moment out there. Thought she shouldn't be here when Lucas said grandparents"

"What? Ma you are my mother. You are going to be Beth's grandmother. Stop being an idiot and come hold your granddaughter"

"I'm sorry" Rachel smiles at her daughter and leans down to kiss her on the forehead. "She is beautiful"

"Beth?" Puck asks from his position behind Quinn & Rachel.

Madeline nods. "I always heard that you wanted to call me Beth, and it suits her. I hope you don't mind?" He shakes his head and puffs out his chest proudly.

"Of course not kiddo. I'm so proud of you. She truly is beautiful" Rachel gets handed Elizabeth by her daughter. She looks down at her granddaughter and smiles, she looks just like Madeline did when she was born.

"God Mad's, she is the spitting image of you when you were born. I'm so proud of you baby girl. We all are"

**Maddie Scott **is now the proud parent of Elizabeth Rachel Quinn Scott.  
-**18 people **like this  
-**Lucas Scott **thank you so much baby, she is absolutely gorgeous.  
-**Rachel Fabray **congratulations sweetheart.

**Rachel Fabray**'s little girl has given us the most beautiful granddaughter ever.  
-**7 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **she is going to be the most spoilt grandbaby ever.  
-**Santana Lopez **hell yeah. She is going to be the most spoilt child ever. She has all of us to spoilt her.

**July 11****th**** 2037 **

Quinn walks into the living room and sees her baby girl sat there already looking at her phone and smiling at whatever she's reading.

"Hey baby. Happy birthday" Grace gets up when she sees her mother and hugs her tightly. "I can't believe you're 18. God I'm old"

"You are mom. Your eldest is 27 so you are definitely old"

Quinn groans. "You are lucky I love you. Your mom's upstairs not wanting to get out of her bed. Wanna go jump on her?"

"Hell yeah. Come on Sammy" The family dog which had been in their lives for 8 years now, looks up at Grace and immediately jumps to attention. She follows after Grace and Quinn who are running up the stairs. A second later a scream is heard followed by a swear word never said by the tiny diva, especially aimed at her wife.

"Are you awake now baby?"

"Ugh, I hate the both of you. No presents for you young lady. Happy Birthday baby" She hugs and tickles her daughter making her squeal.

**A/N: They're grandparents at 42. Hope you liked the name of the baby. I don't own Glee or any of those characters. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: The youngest Fabray comes up with a problem in this Chapter. We get an insight into Alejandro Lopez as well in this one. Jacob also begins to fall for someone. I hope you enjoy. Quite a small chapter compared to some of the rest. **

**Chapter 42**

**April 20****th**** 2038**

Olivia Fabray walks through the door to her home, a blank expression on her face. She notices the mother she wants to talk to in the living room, knowing if she got her other mother, she would probably end up being shouted at for the next 20 years. There was only one rule in the Fabray house and she had broken it.

"Mama"

Rachel turns around and is about to smile at her daughter when she sees the expression on her face. "Baby are you okay?"

Olivia shakes her head and tears fall from her eyes. "Mama. I've done something bad. Really bad"

Rachel steps forward to embrace her youngest. She folds her into her arms and kisses her forehead. "Sweetheart. It can't be that bad. Don't worry baby. What has happened?"

"Mommy's going to hate me" She pulls back from her hug.

"Your mother will never hate you Olivia. Don't be silly" Olivia nods and unconsciously holds onto her stomach and Rachel gasps and holds onto her daughter again tightly.

"I'm sorry mama"

"Don't apologise baby" Rachel says, but in reality she's freaking out. "Don't. We love you so much and we will help you through this"

Olivia shakes her head. "Mom's always had one rule. Don't get pregnant when we're still in school. I'm an idiot"

Rachel grasps hold of her face making her look at her in the eyes. "You are not an idiot. If you are that means your mother is too and she is not an idiot. Baby, have you thought about what you wanna do?"

Olivia nods and looks down at the floor. "I don't want it mom" Rachel nods and kisses her sobbing daughters head. "I'm only a month gone, I have to talk to Ali... Oh shit"

"Ali?" The only person with that name who would cause a reaction like this from Olivia would be a Lopez. "Please don't tell me it's Alejandro Lopez's baby Olivia?"

"I won't tell you then"

Rachel groans. "Oh my god. Santana is going to kill him. Absolutely murder her son"

"He is telling her at the moment"

The front door slams open and a very angry Santana comes in pulling a terrified Alex by his arm. She pushes him down onto the sofa before softening pulling Olivia into her arms tightly. "Baby please don't listen to my son. Do whatever you want to do okay with this little one. We are all here to support you no matter what"

Olivia looks at Alejandro who is looking terrified. "Ali?"

He smiles at her. "I want what you want Liv. I'm here for you no matter what"

She smiles and nods. "I won't be able to do what mom did. I'm not strong enough. I don't want the baby Ali" He steps up and hugs his girlfriend.

"Then we go to the clinic. I love you Liv. We'll be able to deal with this"

"Could the two of you give me and your mother a moment?" Rachel asks and Alejandro and Olivia walk into the kitchen and Santana stares at Rachel in anger for a moment, before shaking her head and hugging her best friend.

"Did you know they were dating?" Rachel asks.

"Fuck no. She's my god daughter, isn't there some sort of law against it?"

Rachel shakes her head. "They're not blood related San"

"They might as well be. They've been raised together. God Rach, how did this happen?" She asks trying to calm her anger. "Quinn and Britt are going to freak out" They didn't notice the former blonde standing with them in the room.

"What am I going to freak about?" The two other women spin around making Quinn laugh at the look on their faces.

"Fuck. I'm going home" Rachel grabs hold of Santana and throws her onto the couch making sure she stays.

"You are not going anywhere Santana Lopez. We will probably need to restrain her" She steps up towards Quinn and puts her hands on her hips. "Baby promise me you won't freak. Promise me"

Quinn looks at her wife confused, she's actually looking frightened of her and in their time together, she's never been afraid of Quinn and her temper.

"I promise baby" She runs a hand through her hair trying to calm her down. "What have you done?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I haven't done anything. Did you know Olivia is dating Alejandro?"

"No I didn't. They would make quite a cute couple though. Rae I'm not angry about that"

Santana laughs. "That's the good news in this equation. Alex get yourself something to protect yourself with" Quinn hears a crash in the kitchen and is surprised when her wife gives her a kiss on the lips before hugging her tightly. She hugs her back and whispers in her ear.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Rachel sighs before closing her eyes. "Olivia is pregnant"

"What?"

Quinn tries to pull away from Rachel, but the diva holds her tightly.

"Sweetie please for me keep calm"

Quinn shakes her head and pulls away from her finally. "I'm not going to be calm Rach. He's knocked up our little girl"

Santana makes sure Quinn doesn't run into the kitchen just yet. "Don't worry, I've put the fear of god into him. He'll never be able to touch another girl for the next 3 years if I have my way"

Quinn sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Is she keeping it?"

Rachel shakes her head, no. "I don't think so. She'll be an amazing mother when she's older but right now, she's not able to raise a child. We both know that, she knows it. We raised her well gorgeous"

Quinn nod and kisses her wife. "I know angel. I'm going to go in... I promise I won't hurt him. I promise" She kisses her again before walking into the kitchen. Alex comes to attention holding a frying pan in his hands ready to protect himself.

"Aunt Quinn" He says before shaking his head realising being polite is probably the best thing to do. "Sorry Mrs Fabray. I am so sorry. We used protection, I swear. Something must have gone wrong. I swear on my mother's life, we were careful"

Olivia nods. "We were mom. I'm so sorry. Please don't be disappointed in me" Quinn walks over to her daughter and hugs her tightly to her chest.

"I will never ever be disappointed in you sweetheart. I trust you were careful, I know you wouldn't be stupid. We will help you with whatever you choose. Now you..." She turns to Alex who quivers in fear. He's grown up hearing stories of this woman in front of him, she has a temper, and now it was aimed at him. He's surprised when she starts laughing and pulls him in for a hug. "Now you, if you ever call me Mrs Fabray again I will beat your ass. It's always going to be Aunt Quinn to you. How long have you two been together?"

She makes sure she asks softly and keeps all judgement out of her voice. "A month. We were just, he was drunk, really drunk and it was a mistake. We used protection. I'm sorry about this"

"Baby, please don't worry. Do you know what you want to do?"

"I want to get rid of it... I know it's horrible but I can't do it mom"

Quinn nods and kisses the top of her daughters head. "We're here for you sweetheart. Rach?" She holds her hand out behind her, knowing her wife is there somewhere. She smiles when Rachel takes hold of the hand, and pulls her into the embrace.

"I love you"

"Alej, you have got off lucky bud. Your mom however is going to ruin you"

"Britt doesn't know?" Quinn asks in shock.

"Hell no. She's going to kill him"

"Oh god I'm so dead" He says. "I'm sorry Liv"

"It's both our faults" She hugs him tightly.

**Olivia Fabray **has the most amazing parents in the world.  
-**3 people **like this  
-**Madeline Scott **ditto  
-**Jacob Fabray **ditto  
-**Gracie Fabray **ditto  
-**Alejandro Lopez **ditto

**May 19****th**** 2038**

Jacob is sat in his classroom, his eyes wondering over the girl in the aisle in front of him. Jake was one of the most popular boys in school, and he was captain of the football and baseball team, and as well as that he was one of the lead boys in Glee club. Rhiannon Oliver was one of the geeky girls in the school, he smiles when he thinks of his mama as this is how he imagines she must have been when she was in High School. Last week they were paired together in Chemistry class, and he had instantly fallen in love.

His twin sister Olivia had laughed so hard she cried when he said he had fallen in love at age 16, especially with someone like Rhiannon. She was the lowest of the low on the food chain, but he really thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and today he was going to get her into his world. They had begun talking last week and she had agreed to come and see how Glee club works, she said she always wanted to join but didn't think her voice was good enough. The school bell goes and he packs up his bag and walks over to Rhiannon who smiles softly at him. Running a fingers through his hair he smiles back at her. "So, you ready to see how us Gleek's work?" He asks trying to flirt with her.

"Yeah. I won't have to sing will I?" He shakes his head.

"Not if you don't want to. It's pretty hard not to want to sing along though" Rhiannon chuckles.

"We'll see. Lead the way Fabray" He smirks and walks out of the room. He sees his sister about to walk into the Glee room and she winks at him and he flips the bird making sure that Rhiannon doesn't see him do it.

They get into Glee club and as predicted, Rhiannon ends up singing along and loving every moment of it. Their coach ends up asking her to attempt to do a solo and it turns out she is fantastic at singing, making Jacob fall just a little bit harder.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and if you get a chance tell me what you think of the story or just this Chapter. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: This Chapter is one of the only ones that follows them on just one day. It's been 20 years since they got married, will Quinn remember or will Rachel have to remind her again? One of my own favourite chapters. Spent quite a bit of time on it. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love if you could review it for me.**

**Chapter 43**

**June 5****th**** 2038**

Rachel smiles when her wife walks into the room and kisses her on the cheek. She takes a seat in between Olivia and Grace and begins to fill her bowl with their cereal. Rachel stares at the back of her wife's head, waiting for the knowing smirk or anything, but Quinn doesn't give anything away and get's into conversation with their youngest daughter.

She expected the kids to remember, and was quite shocked when they said nothing, but the fact that her wife has possibly forgot their 20th anniversary, angers Rachel to the core.

"Rae baby. You alright? You look like you're about to burst"

Rachel stares at Quinn likes she's grown two heads. "I... I'm running late for work. I'll see you four later" She grabs her coat and runs out of the back door, making sure to pick up her car keys on the way.

"You should have seen her this morning mom. She was so shocked when we didn't say anything" Olivia states.

Quinn stares at the back door, re-thinking her surprise. "Mom stop looking like you want to chase after her. You came up with this surprise, now follow through with it" Jacob says

"I hate seeing her upset, especially today of all days"

"She'll forget about it mom" Olivia says. "Aunt San is still alright with us staying over at hers tonight"

"Brilliant thank you guys"

Quinn smiled at her plan for tonight, they had now been married 20 years, engaged for 21 and it's been 26 years since they first kissed. 4 years ago, Puck and Santana decided to open up a bar in mid town Manhattan. They had enough cash between the two of them, however asked Rachel & Quinn if they wanted to be a part of it as well. They agreed and Karma was now one of the hottest bars in Manhattan. Tonight Quinn was planning on proposing again to the love her life and renewing their vows. Santana had managed to even convince Finn to come to New York to help them out, and with their children, they were sure to make it a night that Rachel wouldn't forget.

Quinn's phone ring and she smiles when she sees Madeline's picture on the screen holding baby Beth. "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"I've just pulled up outside. Has mom gone to work yet?"

"Yeah. She walked out of here 5 minutes ago in a diva tantrum" Madeline chuckles knowing why her mother would probably do that. "I can't believe she's 44 years old and is still throwing them"

"I'll be in, in a sec mom. Put the kettle on"

1 minute later Madeline walks through the door, looking exhausted but has a bright smile on her face. "Hey baby girl" She kisses her cheek. "You look knackered"

"Beth doesn't want to let me sleep at night this week for some reason and add that to all of the shifts at the hospital, I haven't slept in a week"

"Oh baby. Well you might as well go have a nap upstairs for a few hours. Go on up. It's good to have you home kiddo"

"Oh thank you" She kisses her moms cheek. "Are you going into work today?"

"Nah" Quinn shakes her head. "Brooke is looking after the shoots today. I've got to be here in case your mother decides to come home. Tina says there is two shows today though, and shell keep her occupied throughout the break"

"Ahh brilliant"

Tina and Rachel exit the theatre arms locked, and Rachel gets out her phone to ring her wife. Quinn answers on the 5th ring, expecting this call.

"Hey baby"

"Hey. You alright?"

Rachel smiles at the sound of her wife's beautiful voice. "Tina is dragging me to the bar. You alright with that?"

Tina and Rachel had been working on the same show for the last 4 years together. They both played mothers and Rachel absolutely loved the show. It wasn't as big as Wicked was, or any of her other performances but it was enough for her.

"Of course sweetie" Quinn says attempting to lie the best she can. "I'm just curled up with a book at the moment. Had a hard day at work, so just going off to bed in a minute. See you tomorrow angel"

Rachel closes her eyes and tries to stop the anger from bubbling up inside of her. "Oh. OK. Goodnight Quinn" She hangs up the phone and puts it back into her pocket.

"Was she alright with that?"

"Yeah. She is. She really has forgotten it is our anniversary today"

Tina sighs and taps Rachel's hand. "Maybe she does need you reminding her every year"

"She always complains though. She says she doesn't need for me to tell her as this date means everything to her. The woman infuriates me"

"You decided to marry her" Tina says with a smile and Rachel laughs knowing that is true.

"I know. I can't believe it's been 20 years"

"Did the kids remember?" Tina asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"No. Jake mumbled something but that's it. Madeline hasn't even rang or texted and she always does"

Tina drags her along to get a taxi. "Come on, let's get to the bar and drown your sorrows away"

"I'm up for that. Leave it for Quinn to look after me when I get back tonight"

The first thing Rachel notices when they walk into the bar, is it's utterly quiet. On a Friday night usually, the line out the door is usually a mile long and Puck is usually ready to let them in on the door. She looks to Tina who shrugs and opens the door so they can go in. They walk down the steps and Rachel squeals when her eyes are covered in a blindfold.

"Shh baby it's just me" Quinn whispers into Rachel's ear and smiles when she Quinn feels her wife relax in her embrace knowing she won't get hurt in Quinn's presence, and allows herself to be sat down on what she assumes is a tall stall as Quinn laughs and lifts her up onto it.

"Princess, what's going on?" Rachel asks, worry lacing her tone.

"I know you thought I forgot about our anniversary. I didn't" Rachel smiles at this. "It was a set up for this. When I tell you angel, take off your blindfold"

"Quinn?" Rachel asks.

Quinn leans forward and kisses her wife deeply. "I love you. Trust me"

"Now is not the time FaBerry" Noah shouts from his position in the room. Rachel's head perks up.

"Noah?"

Rachel hears a lot of people moving around her, and starts to get a little nervous. She feels Quinn come back up to her and squeeze her hand and kiss her cheek before walking away again.

"Highway run. Into the midnight sun" Rachel's head perks up even more when she hears Finn's obvious voice. Thinking it's just a tape she smiles however when she hears her wife's voice she realises it's a live performance. She goes to rip off her blindfold but remembers Quinn said to trust her.

"Wheel's go round and round you're on my mind" Quinn sings. Olivia smiles at her mother and stands up to the main microphone.

"Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire" Rachel smiles at the sound of her daughter's voice, she knows it without even having to see her.

"Take off your blindfold baby"

Rachel gasps when she sees every last one of the glee club crew on the stage, however in the place of her is her youngest daughter stood in the middle next to Quinn. Grace and Jacob are standing in the crowd, all of them looking at Rachel smiling brightly.

"They say that the road ain't no place to start a family" Quinn winks at Rachel. "Right down the line it's been me and you"

Jacob lifts his mic up to his lips. "And loving a music man, aint always what it's supposed to be"

"Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours. Faithfully" Quinn has now moved to stand in the centre nearer her wife. Singing the last line into her ear. She walks back on stage waiting for the next singer to start.

"Circus Life" Puck sings. "Under the big top world, we all need the clowns to make us smile."

Grace steps forward and despite all of the problems with her opinion on her voice, sings a line for her mother. "Through space and time, always another show"

"Wondering where I am lost without you, and being apart aint easy on this love affair" Quinn sings and is spun around by Santana who takes the next line.

"Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you"

"Oh girl, you stand by me" Quinn and Santana both sing, before Quinn sings the next line. "I'm forever yours, faithfully"

She smiles when Rachel's mini me, finishes the song for her. Being Rachel's biological daughter, Olivia is the only one to have the amazing voice like her mother. She was also the star of her Glee club along with her twin brother.

All of them sing the 'oh' bits and then Olivia steps forward for the last performance.

"Faithfully, I'm still yours, I'm forever yours, ever yours, faithfully"

Quinn walks over to her wife and kisses her deeply. Rachel is still shocked from the performance that she doesn't notice her wife breaking the kiss and dropping to one knee. When she does notice her hands go up to her mouth to cover the shocked expression on her face.

"It's been 26 years since our first kiss. I have loved you since that day that you jumped on me in the Auditorium" The people in the room laugh and Rachel goes to argue. "No. No talking gorgeous. I have loved you most of my life, and I will love you for the rest of it. I know we're married already, however I was to do it this time with all of the kids in attendance. Rachel Barbara Fabray will you marry me?" She says nervously. "Again?"

Rachel stares at her wife in shock. She really did not expect this and is now speechless. "I... Oh my god Quinn, of course I will but" She leans down and smacks her on the arm, hard.

"Ow"

"You made me think you forgot our anniversary"

"I propose to you and you smack me. Love you too angel"

Olivia laughs from her position on the stage. "She said yes mom"

Quinn nods and stands up so she's face to face with Rachel. She invades her personal space and teases Rachel by pulling her lips away when she goes in for a kiss. "I know. I love you. Kiss me beautiful" Quinn covers her lips and gives her one of the best kisses of her life. "I'm sorry I made you think I forgot. I love you so much"

"I forgive you" Rachel says. "This was amazing, Liv your voice is stunning and Grace, Jake thank you"

She looks to her left and sees her eldest on the piano by the bar. Madeline loved performing just as much as the rest of her family, but her piano skills were above par, and she loved showing it off. Her younger brother & sister have the best vocals, so she has always sat off and let them perform.

"Congratulations Ma" Madeline says with a smile.

"Grace, Maddie you're both home. It's great to have you back"

Quinn pulls her back into her world with a kiss to her cheek. "Baby, do you want your new ring?"

"Ring? Oh my god, that is stunning Quinn"

Rachel looks down at the engagement ring in her wife's hand. It's bigger than the first one she had, but it was still modest. The one thing she hated was gigantic rocks.

**Rachel Fabray **has the most amazing wife in the world. Happy 20th Anniversary baby. Thank you for my surprise.  
-**19 people **like this  
-**Quinn Fabray **I love you angel. You are the most amazing wife in the world.  
-**Santana Lopez **stop making us all want to puke FaBerry.  
-**Quinn Fabray **shall I tell the world that it was your idea for the surprise for my baby?  
**-Santana Lopez **Piss off.  
-**Noah Puckerman **Congratulations.  
-**Grace Fabray **love you mom.

**A/N: Did you like it?**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: This is the last of the chapters uploaded today. Should be able to get a lot more up tommorow morning. **

**A/N: Well, I kind of wanted another little Fabray, so in this Chapter, maybe I'll just give it to myself and hopefully some of you that are loving the idea of it. There's some nice moments in this Chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 44**

**4****th**** January 2039**

Today was Quinn's 45th birthday and Rachel was finally ready to talk to her wife about something they mentioned all those years ago back when the twins were still very little. Sitting down on her wife's lap and kissing her deeply, she thinks about how lucky they have been, they have now been together over 25 years and loved each other probably more than they did back then. Rachel pulls out of the kiss and smiles at her wife.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn chuckles and kisses her wife back softly showing her she's just teasing.

"I know your kisses now babe, that one was to sweeten me up. Talk to me, let me in"

Rachel smiles. "I want to adopt"

"Ahhh, so that's what you were looking at on the computer last week" Rachel tries to look confused but Quinn is having none of it. "You jumped about a mile into the air when I walked in. I thought it might have something to do with it. Well that or porn"

Rachel buries her head in the nape of her wife's neck and kisses it softly. "Happy birthday baby"

Quinn laughs out loud and pulls Rachel more onto her lap so she doesn't fall off. "You've said that already Rae" she kisses her temple. "I told you all of those years ago that I would be up for it. I've not changed now" Quinn cranes her head back to look in Rachel's eyes and her fingers find themselves wound in her hair, running through her gorgeous brown locks. "We are both financially stable, so much so we could both afford to retire now. Our babies are about to fly the nest next year. It's time"

Rachel's smile beams and Quinn can't help but smile back at her gorgeous wife. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously" She chuckles and kisses Rachel's cheek softly. "You are adorable babe. I want to adopt a baby boy or girl with you. I want to be able to give a child the same life that you got with your dads" Rachel's eyes mist up at this and hugs her tightly.

**July 10****th**** 2039**

Lady GaGa's song Alejandro begins to play out of Olivia's phone making her siblings and parents laugh out loud when they hear it, including his mother Santana. She answers the phone with a smirk, and begins to talk to her best friend, walking out of the room so she can get some privacy.

After the pregnancy incident, and the fear of God that Brittany & Santana installed into Alejandro, he decided that they worked better as friends, with no sexual things in between them. Olivia happily agreed as she didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time they slept together.

"I am so changing my ringtone to that for him" Santana says from her position on the Fabray couch. "Fucking brilliant" Rachel glares at her for the swear word, but Santana just smirks.

**July 20****th**** 2039**

Amy and Noah walk into the studio, their hands locked together and smile when they see Santana, Brittany, Quinn & Rachel sharing a cup of coffee like they normally do on a Monday morning. Their heads all snap up when they see the couple.

"Hey guys. I apologise in advance for my husband"

Quinn chuckles and sees Puck almost jumping up and down on the spot from the excitement. "Amelia's an FBI agent. Can you believe this? How badass is that?" Amelia Puckerman had decided to follow her father into the field of becoming a cop, however it seems she was lying and had actually had been training to become and FBI agent. At 20 she was the spitting image of Amy and the only thing she had inherited from Noah, despite his eyes was his ability to get into trouble for doing the most insane things.

Santana groans and stares at Puck. "God you are a man trapped in a teenagers body aren't you? Why did you marry this grown up child Amy?"

Amy stares at his and shakes her head before taking a seat at the workshop table. "It's on days like these that I have no idea why"

"Don't tell me you are not proud of her. She's kept it a secret from us as she wanted to surprise me for my birthday. She's gone through all the training and everything. She's staying in Washington but oh my god, this is awesome guys"

Quinn chuckles at her best friend. "I do agree it is pretty cool that there is now a spy in the family"

Puck's eyes widen almost comically and the women in the room groan. "Spy? Does this mean she'll be a spy as well?"

Amy shakes her head.

"No baby. Quinn was only joking" She turns her head and glares at the blonde who just shrugs. "Please don't. He's known about her being an agent for a day and he's still this excited"

**October 8****th**** 2039**

The Fabray girls are currently sat in the living room cooing over the new addition to their family. Little Alyssa in her short 2 years had been through a bit too much, and her parents really couldn't have cared less about her. She had messed up every time any prospective parents held her, but as soon as she was in Quinn's arms, she melted and the same when Rachel held her. Now she was now officially a Fabray and the beautiful toddler was being welcomed into the family with open arms. Quinn walks over and the baby smiles up at the older woman. Quinn sits down and Alyssa crawls over onto her lap.

"Hey little girl" Quinn whispers and runs her fingers through her hair making the little girl crawl further in her embrace.

"Scared"

Quinn looks down at her new daughter in alarm. "Why are you scared baby girl? Do you know who these are?" She motions to the three girls sat in the room with her and the little girl shakes her head. "Girls do you want to introduce yourself for me?" She rearranges Alyssa on her lap so she's looking at her sisters.

Maddie smiles and sits forward on her knees and holds her hand out for the little girl, who takes it knowing Quinn wouldn't put her in harm's way.

"I'm Maddie. I'm your big sister now. I promise to take care of you little one"

Alyssa looks up at Quinn in shock. "I av a sizter?" She looks up at Quinn with wide brown eyes reminding Quinn of her wife. Quinn nods.

"You have three now baby girl. This is Grace" She says pointing to the other blonde in the room who waves at her sister. "She's your other big sister and then this is Olivia"

"Gwace. Oli... Oliv" Alyssa faces scrunches up when she can say her 'sister's name.

"Can you say Liv kiddo?"

"Liv" The little girl says with a smile.

"Call me that. It's nice to meet you"

"You also have a brother Alyssa. His name is Jake"

"Am I safe?" The little girl asks making everyone smile in response.

"You are very safe now pumpkin. This is your family and we will love you forever. You have your own bed, toys and you are very special in our eyes"

Alyssa nods and tries to work out what she wants to say. "Your mommy now?" Quinn nods "And Wae is my mama?"

"I am little one" Rachel says joining the conversation.

Alyssa smiles brightly and crawls into Rachel's lap.

"Thank you"

**A/N: Hope yoiu enjoyed it? **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thank you to the people that told me about the anon reviews problem. I really thought I had enabled it. Thank you to everyone who has reviwed and has proved to me that more than 2 people are enjoying the fic :D You get FaBerry's wedding in this one. Maddie pops out another kid. We meet Grace's partner and much much more. Enjoy. x**

**Chapter 45**

**February 12****th**** 2040**

Today is the 30th anniversary of their first kiss all those years ago back in 2010 and it's also Rachel's 46th birthday. They have also decided to arrange their second wedding for today as well. Despite being proposed to for the second time, back in 2037, they have decided to wait a few years and to get married on this anniversary.

Rachel is sat in her room, smiling at a picture of her family she keeps in the guest bedroom where she is currently getting ready. They have decided to have the wedding back in Lima, at the Berry house which meant uprooting a lot of people back to Ohio, but it was what they wanted.

"Mama? You ready"

After the pregnancy incident last year, Olivia has come out of her shell. She is now the cheerleader at the school, but like her mother a straight A student, and the lead singer at her Glee club. Jacob is also in the Glee club and with Alejandro is fantastic football player, and together they have helped their school do very well.

Rachel nods and takes a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be. You'd think I'd be less nervous considering we're already married"

"But now you can legally get married where you both grew up. It's special" She kisses her mother's cheek. "Come on mama"

"Coming" Rachel says before standing up and smoothing down her dress. "Is your mom there?"

Olivia nods with a bright smile. "She looks beautiful mama. Really beautiful"

Jacob comes into the room with a knock on the door. He walks over to his mother and kisses her cheek before offering his arm. "Hey mama. May I?" Jake asked if he could walk his mother down the aisle and Rachel couldn't have been happier. Olivia, Alyssa & Grace are her bridesmaids, and Santana her maid of honour, and Madeline was Quinn's maid of honour, with Brittany & Natalia are her maid of honours.

"You may. Let's get this done"

Rachel smiles when she sees her beautiful wife standing at the bottom of the make-shift aisle, with her dad stood there holding Alyssa them. Jacob begins to lead her down the aisle, and Olivia & Grace follow down behind, being led by Alejandro & Noah Puckerman.

When she gets to Quinn she leans in and tries to kiss her. Quinn pulls back and shakes her head and the diva begins to pout making the audience laugh.

"It's not time yet baby. Let's get this done so I can kiss you"

Quinn holds onto her wife's hands whilst looking deep into her eyes. She can't quite believe how amazing their life is and here she gets a chance to prove how much she loves her wife.

"My angel. 21 years ago, I stood here before you and promised you the world and I hope that I have given you that?" Rachel nods and smiles through her tears. "We have had the best life I could have possibly have asked for, 5 children later and way too many grandchildren to count, I am the happiest woman to walk this earth" She smiles. "Today, at the beginning of our 22nd year of marriage, in the presence of our wonderful family and friends, I renew my vows to you, and promise to love you, to honour you, and comfort you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse, as long as we both shall live" Quinn says letting of one hand to wipe away her tears.

Rachel squeezes the hand in her own and takes a deep breath. "22 years ago I told you that you were my partner, my lover, and my best friend, and even now 22 years later, I agree with every one of those statements. You are the better half of me, you are my princess and for that I promise to love you forever" She swallows and looks out quickly into the crowd seeing their family. "I thank you for giving us the chance to profess our love in front of our family and friends. I thank you for giving me 5 beautiful children and I thank you, for standing by me for 22 years, and for that I will love you forever my sweetheart"

The minister smiles. "Okay, do you Quinn Marie Fabray take Rachel Barbara Fabray to be your lawful wedded wife, again?" Quinn chuckles when he says 'again'. Max who married them back when they were in their 20's agreed to marry them again despite the fact that he was in his 70's now.

"I do" Quinn whispers softly to Rachel.

"Do you Rachel Barbara Fabray take Quinn Marie Fabray to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Again" Quinn says making the crowd chuckle. Rachel nods.

"I do" Max claps his hands together.

"I now pronounce you woman and wife. Quinn, you may kiss the bride" Quinn winks at him before leaning forward and embracing her wife and kissing her deeply, not letting back until her Maid of Honour coughs behind her.

Quinn is looking for her wife, who disappeared after their first dance. She currently has three year old Alyssa in her lap and when the music begins, she looks up at the stage and smiles when she sees her wife sat on a stool whilst Puck and Jacob are sat surrounding her, Jacob on the piano and Puck on guitar.

"Hey baby" Rachel says into the microphone staring at her wife. "This is for you. Going all the way back to 2010 for this one"

Quinn smiles knowing exactly what song her wife is going to sing.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying" Quinn absentmindedly plays with her hair laughing at Rachel's knowing look. "She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day" Alyssa begins to clap making Quinn smile at her daughter. "Yeah I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me" Rachel gets up off the stool and moves towards her wife, smiling at her wife's blush. Grace steps in before Rachel gets to her mother and picks up Alyssa settling her on her lap beside her mother.

"And it's so, it's so sad to think she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay I say" She stops her walk and just stands in front of Quinn. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, because you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world just stops and starts for a while, cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are" Quinn smiles brightly at her wife who is singing so beautifully to her.

"Her nails, her nails, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy" Quinn giggles when Rachel sits down on her lap and whispers the last part into her ear, of course making sure the microphone could pick it up for everyone else in the garden. "She's so beautiful" She leans down to kiss her wife and Rachel & Quinn sit there kissing over and over again, until Puck over his microphone reminded them that there are children present. The cough and smile before kissing each other one more time, before Rachel is pulled tighter onto her lap.

"Thank you baby" Quinn whispers. "That was beautiful. I love you Rachel Fabray"

"I love you too. Happy 30th anniversary, for our first kiss"

**May 11****th**** 2040**

Grace holds onto the hand of her boyfriend as they sit round the Berry-Fabray table. She made sure to surprise her parents, so they didn't get a chance to invite Uncle Puck & Aunt Santana, but she knows there's only time before they arrive suddenly. Alyssa is currently sat next to Will and he's making the little girl laugh throughout the meal.

"Have you two ever heard of Will & Grace?" Quinn blurts out making Rachel laugh out loud, and then struggle to control her breathing and her laughter.

"I'm sorry?" Will asks politely.

"It was a TV show back when we were teenagers" She runs a hand between Rachel and herself. "About two best friends who were suited for each other in every way possible, however he was gay and she was straight. Went on for years"

Grace however glares at both of her parents angrily. "Mom, stop taking the piss or I'll never introduce you to another boyfriend again"

Rachel looks confused. "Another boyfriend? How many are you planning on..."

Grace cuts in quickly. "Shut it. You know what I meant"

"I'm sorry Will" Quinn apologises. "You have found yourself dating someone who comes from a rather dysfunctional family. Only a few manage to survive"

Will pales but swallows and then nods. "Lets hope I'm strong enough to survive then" The back door swings open and in walks Puck followed by Santana. Grace groans into her hands, knowing it was going to happen but still hoping her parents had grown up.

"Hey alright if we come in?" Puck asks before sitting down on the chair opposite Will. "Oh hi, I'm Puck" He leans forward to shake Will's hand but grips a bit too hard.

"Uncle Noah, let go of his hand okay" Puck actually listens to his niece. "Mom, Ma why did you have to ring them? Ugh, come on Will. Let's go have dinner somewhere else" She pulls Will up and walks towards the door before turning towards the people in the room. "I hate you all. You ruin everything" Grace walks out, and the rest of the people in the room start laughing. If Will wants to get into the family, he's just got to deal with this.

Rachel however turns her glare on her wife. "Why did you text them Q?"

"To scare him. He looked too wimpy for our Grace"

Rachel shakes her head and knows exactly why. "No, he looks too much like Finn in your eyes, am I right? You were just trying to keep her away" She gets up from the table and walks out of the room making Quinn groan in frustration. She can handle Gracie's tantrums, but her wife's, even after over 20 years of marriage, she was still unable to do anything about her feelings towards them.

**October 9****th**** 2040**

**Madeline Scott **is now the proud parent of another beautiful baby girl.  
-**7 people **like this  
-**Lucas Scott **Katherine Annabel Scott :D  
-**Quinn Fabray **I'm so proud of you baby.  
-**Madeline Scott **Arn't you too old to be on FaceBook?  
-**Rachel Fabray **you are lucky you've just given us another grandchild.

**November 8****th**** 2040**

"Mama"

Rachel turns around and smiles at the sight of her little girl running towards her. She bends down and picks up the little girl spinning her around in the air before bringing her back down to her hip and kissing her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday AJ" She says making the girl smile. After talking with the girl they found out she wasn't a fan of her name 'Alyssa' as her parents used to scream it at her all of the time. It was Jacob who came up with the name AJ, and ever since they had all used it for the little girl. They still call her Alyssa from time to time, but make sure they keep a soft tone, so not to scare her.

"Love you mama"

Rachel's heart bursts at the sound of this gorgeous little girl calling her mama. "I love you too little girl. So much"

Alyssa looks around the room, obviously in search of her siblings. "Is Maddie & Livi here yet?" She asks. Her speech is now brilliant, she's a very smart girl and is way ahead of all of her peers. Just like Madeline.

Rachel shakes her head. "Not yet kiddo. They should be here in a few hours though. Ready for your party"

"Good"

Quinn comes into the room and kisses her wife's cheek first before kissing her daughters. Hey babe. Happy Birthday kiddo"

"Thank you mommy"

**A/N: Posting one more today. Gotta run as I'm sure I'll be late for anotehr lecture. Photography today with the most boring lecturer ever. Might just be able to come up with some more ideas whilst sleeping in his lecture. **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Jacob has some news for his parents, which Quinn is not too happy about. I did feel it might have been an over-reaction but it worked in my opinion in the end. Olivia also gets some fantastic news and can't wait to share it with her parents. The twins in this Chapter are 19 years old. Thanks to everyone that has reviwed so far. I should hopefully be able to post some more Chapters on Thursday afternoon after my 9 hours of lectures on that day. :-( x**

**Chapter 46**

**April 31****st**** 2041**

Jacob stands in front of his mother and mama and his stuffs his hands deep into his pocket trying to calm his nervousness. He knows the brunette woman on the right will be happy; however his mother is whom he's worried about. He was a mommy's boy through and through and Quinn sobbed like a baby at all of his mile stones, this just might be the one thing to set her off.

"I'm getting married"

Straight away he can see the anger in his mother. She stands up and shakes her head venomly. "What? You are only 19 Jacob Fabray. I can't believe this. Please tell me it's at least Rhiannon?"

He stares at her in shock. Of course it's bloody Rhiannon. "Of course it is. You are not telling me if you and mama were together during college, you wouldn't have gotten engaged at 19?"

She shakes her head, even though she knows she would have proposed to Rachel in High School if it wasn't stupid.

"No we would have waited until afterwards like normal people" A thought comes into her head which makes her even angrier. "Please don't tell me you knocked up that girl?"

"Mom. Please shut it. I wanna marry the love of my life. I really though you would at least put aside your anger and just be happy for me. She's not pregnant, I just wanna marry her" He says standing to his full height hoping to intimidate the woman in front of him. Rachel steps forward though and wraps her arms around her son the best she can. He melts at this embrace and hugs his mama back tightly.

"I'm happy for you Jakey. I really am" She pulls him down to kiss his cheek. "Ignore your mother"

This is enough for Quinn to get angry at her wife now. "Oh of course you're sticking up for him. He's possibly making one of the biggest mistakes of his life and you are condoning it?"

Rachel's not scared of her wife and steps forward into her personal space. "Yes I am. He's known Rhiannon since he was 14 years old Quinn. They've been together since they were 16. Sound familiar sweetheart?"

Quinn shakes her head and tries to control her anger a little bit. "I don't wanting him making a mistake Rae?"

Rachel hears this wrong and she steps even closer to her wife now just as pissed off as she is. "Were we a mistake?"

Quinn shakes her head. "What? No of course not"

"Jacob is a smart young man. He knows what he wants and I assume Rhiannon said yes?" He nods. "Please tell me you at least asked permission from her father Jake?"

He nods. "Of course. He gave me permission back in the summer before we went to college"

Rachel smiles at this. Rhiannon was raised by her father after her mother died when she was 8 and the man absolutely adored Jacob.

"Just ignore her" Rachel says pointing at Quinn. "You are her baby boy. She's just having a bit of a fit"

Jacob chuckles at this which makes Quinn growl in frustration. "Rachel I'm not having a fit. Fuck this, I'm out of here" She walks towards the door and picks up her coat and her keys. Rachel is having none of it though.

"You walk away right now without congratulating our son, you can expect the divorce papers tomorrow Quinn Fabray"

Quinn looks at her wife and sees she is deadly serious. She needs to get out of her though, so opens the door. "Sorry you feel that way" Quinn walks out, and Rachel stands there in shock. Jacob is a very mature 19 year old and has spent three years with his now fiancée. She knew they would end up together forever, so why her wife couldn't see it she didn't know.

Rachel wipes away the tears from her eyes and turns to face her son with a sad smile on her face. "Apparently I've got to go talk to Santana to get some divorce papers then"

Jacob shakes his head. "Ma, why did you say that?"

She shrugs. "You are her son!" She exclaims. "The way she has just treated you is despicable. Yes you are young, but you have already quit college, you have a very good job in a high profile restaurant and you have a woman you have loved for 3 years" She points her thumb towards the door that Quinn has just exited. "That wasn't the woman I fell in love with that was the woman who bullied me through school. I am really happy for you Jakey"

Jacob looks at his mother and sees the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The 6"2 19 year old, steps forward and wraps his arms around around his foot shorter mother. She starts to sob into his chest and he keeps her there.

It is now the morning after and Santana immediately picks up the phone after Rachel leaves her office. Quinn answers on the first ring with her usual greeting.

"Quinn what the fuck have you done?" Santana almost shouts down the phone. "I've just had Berry down here demanding divorce papers from me"

She can almost hear Quinn swallow. "Did you give them to her?"

"Of course not. My colleague Ben however did" Quinn groans at this. She knew that Rachel would go to Santana and San would never just hand them over. She didn't imagine that a colleague would step in. "Why did you do?"

Quinn sighs. "I'll be at your office in 20 minutes" With that she hangs up the phone, collects her bag and is out and into a taxi within 5 minutes.

Quinn walks into Santana's office with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey. Is she going to do it?"

"She came in here sobbing like a baby Quinn" Quinn's heart breaks at this, she hates being the cause of Rachel's pain. "Jake was with her, and begging her not to do it, but" Santana runs a hand through her hair. She'd been there through every one of their arguments and this was the first time that Rachel had even come this far. "What in god's name did you do Fabray?"

"Jake's engaged"

Santana's smile lights up the room. "That's brilliant news"

Quinn shakes her head and huffs in annoyance. "No it's not. He's only 19 years old San. He's still a teenager for goodness sake. I don't want him making a mistake"

Santana stands up at this and stands in front of her best friend of over 40 years. "Your 19 year old you stupid idiot, is more mature than half of the men I work with. He has been with Rhiannon for years Quinn" She says poking her in the chest. "I was engaged to Britt at 21. It's really not that much difference. Why is Rach divorcing you though?"

"I screamed at her about it and said he was a mistake as he's so young. I needed to get out of there, so I stormed out, and she said if I walk out, I can expect the divorce papers today"

Santana throws her hands up in the air in annoyance and takes a seat on the edge of her desk.

"Fucking hell Quinn. You are a stupid idiot. You would have married Berry at 17 if you had the chance. Screw what everyone else would have said" Quinn nods slowly knowing that her friend is not lying. "Jacob is your son, please tell me you at least congratulated him?"

Quinn shakes her head. "He's making a mistake"

Santana finally gets to the problem. "He's your little boy Quinn, is that what this is?"

Quinn doesn't respond. "I'm losing them all. I know AJ is only 4 and we'll have her forever, but he's my baby boy. I can't" she lets the tears fall finally. "I thought he'd be that for a little while longer"

Santana lets out a laugh. "Oh you a royal bitch Quinn, fucking hell you might have lost your wife because of this"

Quinn looks up at her best friend with wide eyes which have tears streaming out of them. "Do you really think she'll divorce me?"

Santana shakes her head and leans forward to hug her best friend.

"No I don't. Your wife is the most dramatic person to walk this earth" Quinn chuckles at this. "This is a ploy to get you to see what an idiot you've been. She made sure to tell me, that she'll be at Jacob's flat for the rest of the week"

Quinn lets out a soft laugh. "That's my girl. Thank you San"

"Tell your girl, if she wants divorce papers again, that it better be for a decent reason this time. I'll have to want to murder you to hand them over"

Quinn nods and hugs Santana again before walking out of the office and to her son's house.

Quinn knocks on her son's door, and after a few seconds, she comes face to face with her grown up little boy. He runs his hand through his dark brown hair that seriously needs a cut, before giving his mother a smirk. Stepping forward she wraps her arms around his muscled chest and two beats later Quinn feels his arms wrap back around her.

"I am so sorry my little boy" She feels him kiss the top of her head. "I am very happy for you. I am"

"I know mom. I know don't worry. I love you" she pulls back and smiles up at him.

"I love you too Jakey. So much. I hope you can forgive me for being such a bitch?"

He nods. "Course I can forgive you for being a bitch" She smacks him for this, making him chuckle. "Ma, however... is in the guestroom"

"Has this just been a ploy?"

He looks at her and nods. "It's Ma. Of course it has. Please remember I'm still here and keep your make up PG-13 whilst you're in my home"

She nods and kisses his cheek. "I promise baby"

Walking through her son's living room, she walks into the guest room without knocking. She sees Rachel lying on the bed facing away from the door looking at a picture of some sort. She chokes in a sob, knowing that her wife knows she's in the room, but is expecting some sort of romantic apology, just like in the movies. After racking her brain and realizing she's done most of the popular ones she sighs and just decides to lay on the bed behind her and wrap her arm around Rachel's waist. Rachel tenses but unconsciously snuggles back into Quinn's embrace.

"I believe I owe you an apology" Quinn whispers into her ear.

"_" Rachel doesn't say anything.

"Ahhh the silent treatment. Well I guess I have to explain then" She kisses her temple. "I have been in Santana's words a royal bitch. I am very sorry angel, I panicked. All of our kids seem to be pairing off. He's our baby boy, our only boy and he's 19 and engaged. I just panicked and I'm an idiot. I love you angel. Please don't divorce me?" She begs and smiles when Rachel nods and turns a little bit to look her in the eye.

"He's not making a mistake. He's happy. Like we were"

Quinn picks up on the last word as it almost shatters her heart. "Were? Are we still not as happy as we were back when we were teenagers? College years ignored of course"

Rachel just sighs. "I was ready to serve you divorce papers today Quinn"

"We've had worse arguments than this and you've never used that before. Why this time?"

Rachel glares at her. Wasn't it obvious? "Because it involved Jake. I couldn't see him hurting like that at his mother not congratulating him on being happy"

"I'm sorry baby. I'm happy for him. I just want him to be sure" She sighs not quite believing what she's about to say to her wife of 21 years. "Please tell me you're still happy with me Rae? If not, please walk now. I don't want you to ever be unhappy"

Rachel sighs, and knows she can't keep this up for much longer or Quinn's heart will break. Turning around in Quinn's embrace she leans forward and places a very light kiss onto her lips. "Every day with you, I can't believe how happy I am" Quinn smiles brightly at this. "You make me smile more than I ever though imaginable. I love you Quinn Fabray. You are an idiot, but I really do love you so much"

Leaning forward she kisses her more deeper, but before it goes too far, Quinn pulls away making Rachel look confused. "We're in our sons' guest room. I promised him we'd keep it PG-13"

Rachel throws her head back and laughs. "Did you two talk?" Quinn nods "And..."

"I told him I'm very happy for him but I don't want to lose my little boy"

"I love you"

Quinn nods and gets off the bed before holding out her hand for her wife. "Come on, let's go see Jake"

**December 8****th**** 2041**

**Quinn Fabray **my little boy is getting married today. Shotgun loaded.

-**4 people **like this

-**Rachel Fabray **don't you dare even joke Fabray!

-**Santana Lopez **someone isn't getting any tonight.

-**Olivia Fabray **Ew Aunt San. Please just no!

**April 16****th**** 2042**

19 year old Olivia Berry-Fabray comes running through her childhood home, looking for her parents with a smile on her face. She finds her mother sat in the study writing and alerts her to her presence with a little squeal. Rachel turns around and smiles at the miniature version of herself, however she is 3" taller than the small diva.

"Hey sweetheart. You look like you've had 20 Red Bull's. What's happened?"

Olivia tries to calm down her excitement to tell her mother the news. "I'm going to be in RENT mama" She almost squeals out.

"What? Oh my god"

Like her mother Olivia has been a fan of the stage since she was little, especially as she was allowed to go back stage of pretty much any show she wanted since she was born. Her mother was a legend when it came to Broadway, however over the last few years Olivia has shown her vocals are on par with her mothers and has shown the critics that she hasn't had the jobs she had because of her mother. They were only small parts however, but by the way Olivia is jumping up and down, Rachel can see she must have got one of the main performers.

Knowing her mother's train of thought, Olivia fills in the blanks for her. "I'm playing Maureen. I know it's a bit of a risky part but..." Rachel cuts her off with a bear hug which Olivia returns happily.

"Oh baby. I'm so proud of you. So damn proud of you" She pulls away to grab her phone and starts texting her wife, telling her to come home.

"I love you mama"

"I love you too my little angel. Do you know any of your co-stars yet?"

"I met the woman playing Mimi. Her names Emma Davies. She's really sweet and got the part at the same time as me" Rachel steps forward and hugs her little girl tightly.

**September 15****th**** 2042**

Quinn and Rachel are sat in the front row, waiting for their little girl to come on stage. Tonight was the debut for the show and Olivia Fabray as her stage name was, was ready to come out and rock the house down. The rest of the gang were there, even Finn came down from Lima to see the little girl perform.

The show has been on for around 15 minutes, and with Rachel's extensive knowledge of the show, she knows her little girl should be coming on stage in a few scenes. She grips her wife's hand harder, and Quinn turns to face her smiles softly at her, mouthing the words 'I love you' causing Rachel to melt. She leans forward and kisses her lightly before looking back towards the stage.

10 minutes later, Olivia makes her debut and wows the audience just like her mother did all of those years ago. Olivia is a lot younger than Rachel was when she made it onto the show, however Liv decided to forgo Julliard and went to a Broadway stage school instead.

The critics the next morning are very kind, and there is not one bad review of Olivia Fabray's performance, even if there was, they'd have to deal with the back lash from Rachel and especially Quinn.

**A/N: There all grown up now. Did you enjoy the Chapter? If so tell me why, if not again review and tell me why :D **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Can't believe I have over 100 now. :) It may not be the most realistic of stories (no one so far has gotten divorced etc), but it's all about the fluff for me. Just a little warning now, Chapters 50 onwards could be quite upsetting to some people. It's how the story has to end, but one or two chapters in particular might be difficult to read. **

**A/N: Some nice moments between the family. Alyssa or AJ gets into trouble at school and it's time for Grace's wedding. **

**Chapter 47**

**January 9th 2042**

As her apartment was being fumigated, 23 year old Grace Fabray was staying back in her parents' house on the Upper East Side. She walks through the door, and takes off her coat and smiles when she hears the sounds of her parents cooking.

For all of the kids, one of the best memories they have of their parents, is the image that she is about to see in a minute. The simple act of preparing dinner for the Berry-Fabray's growing up, was always a joyous one, especially for Quinn & Rachel. They would bicker continuously but always end up having a tiny food fight or even making out a few times and forgetting Rachel was stirring something to stop it from burning.

Grace walks into the kitchen and sees Rachel up on the counter, her legs wrapped around Quinn's waist as she stood between them. Quinn was staring up at her wife lovingly whilst stirring the food with her left hand. She smiles at her baby sister who is sat at the table colouring, oblivious to what is happening in the room. Quinn chuckles when Rachel whispers something, making Grace smile. It's times like these that she wishes some of those bigots out in the world would see, the times where her parents were after 24 years of marriage, still so hopelessly in love. She makes a noise to alert her presence and smiles even more when Rachel looks up but Quinn wraps her arms around her wife in a hug.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Grace sighs remembering why she was in a foul mood to begin with, and why this image in front of her has cheered her up. Grace works as a social worker and despite loving her job its days like this that doesn't make it worth it.

"Awful. Just absolutely horrible"

Rachel looks at her daughter concerned. "What happened baby?"

Grace leans against the counter. "We had this 13 year old boy in, he had been beaten by his dad and I mean beaten to the pulp because he liked this boy in school. I was so angry, I know I'm meant to be professional, but I was ready to beat the crap into his father" She runs her hand through her hair.

"Oh sweetheart. He's not having to go back to his father is he?"

Grace nods with a sad smile on her face. "That's the worst part, the kid wants to go back. He has been told he's in the wrong and he believes it. We couldn't do much more if this kid wants to go back. Sometimes I hate my job"

Quinn pulls out of her embrace with her wife and walks over to her little girl and hugs her tightly, letting the woman break down in her arms, knowing her mother is there to hold her.

"You chose a very difficult profession Gracie, however the rewards you get from seeing people safe and happy for the first time is amazing" She flashes her eyes over to the little girl sat at the table colouring and Grace knows she's immediately thinking of the social workers who saved Alyssa from her biological parents. "You are doing good baby girl and we're all very proud of you"

Grace smiles and hugs her mother back tightly before walking over to the stove to see what is cooking. She smiles when she sees it's spaghetti bolognaise for them and smiles, knowing that despite the fact her mama was vegan for the majority of her life, she does make the best spag bog in the world. Leaning over she wraps her arms around the petite diva and smiles. AJ seeing she was being left out, walks over to them and worms her way between the family for a hug. This is the life, and she knows that no matter what people say, this is a normal family.

**October 5****th**** 2042**

Quinn was finishing off the remainder of her shoot when her cell phone goes, she throws it to her assistant who answers the phone for her, whilst Quinn takes the remainder of the pictures.

Deena, Quinn's new assistant takes a quick message before relaying it back to Quinn. "Quinn, its AJ's school. She's in trouble. They can't get hold of Rach"

Brooke was now the co-owner of Fabray Photography Studio and because of this; they had decided to get a new assistant so Brooke could spend more time photographing than organising their schedule.

Quinn says her apologies to the models and picks up the phone from Deena who walks over to the models and asks if they want any refreshments.

"Hello. This is Quinn Fabray"

"Hello" The woman on the other end of the phone says. "I am calling about your daughter, Alyssa Fabray. She was involved in a fight earlier in the day" Quinn sighs at this.

"Okay, do you need me to come down to the school?"

"If possible yes. We need to try and rectify this matter. As you know fighting is prohibited at this school"

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be down as soon as I can" Once the phone has been put down she rings up Brooke and begs her to come in and finish the shoot for her. Once the other woman agrees, she smiles at the models and begins to explain the situation.

Quinn has just pulled into the school's car park when her phone goes off with her wife's ringtone. "Rach?" She says when she answers it. Putting the car in park, she gets out of the car and begins to walk towards the school. "I'm at AJ's school"

"What? How come? Was that the number that's been trying to ring me for the last few hours?"

"Yeah. Are you on a break?" Rachel had gotten herself another job in theatre, people had been knocking at her door for years, but this was perfect for her and she couldn't turn it down.

"Yeah, I'm back on stage in 5. What's she done?"

"I'm just going to find out. Apparently there was a fight. When you're done with the show, give me a ring. I love you babe"

"Love you too"

Quinn walks towards the main desk with her head held high, not knowing what she's going to face with this school. Alyssa was such a good girl, unlike any of their other kids, it probably comes from the fact she doesn't have any diva or HBIC in her. That being said, after hearing what happened with her parents, who knows what could have happened today. She asks about her daughter, and is escorted to the Principals office where she sees her little girl sat with tears streaming down her face and a bruise the size of Manhattan on her tiny fist. She bends down and gets AJ to look her in the eyes.

"Alyssa Joy Fabray what happened baby girl?" She asks softly knowing her daughter hates the use of her full name, but right now it was called for.

"Do you hate me?" The little asks tears streaming down her face. "You're not going to make me go back are you?"

Quinn's heart breaks and she hugs her little girl tight to her chest. Alyssa has forgotten most of her past, however still has nightmares every now and then which remind her. She is prone to getting scared that Quinn & Rachel will no longer want her if she is naughty, which breaks their heart time and time again.

"Send you back where AJ?" She asks her little girl. "You are our daughter. We love you so much, we will never lose you okay?"

Alyssa nods and Quinn lets go of her before turning to the Principle who smiles at her. Quinn sits down.

"Thank you for coming here Mrs Fabray" He says with a genuine smile. "I'm afraid Alyssa here was involved in a fighting incident earlier today"

Quinn nods. She knows this much from the phone call. "What caused it? I've never known her to be violent sir, she had to be provoked"

He nods and smiles and she is calmed down a little bit. "She was. A young boy, who has been suspended this morning for his words, started provoking Alyssa about her home life" Quinn was worried about this. It had happened with Madeline and then Jake and now Alyssa. She really thought all these years later, it would have changed.

"Ahhh the two mothers' thing and the adoptive thing I guess?"

"Exactly. This is not tolerated however to be honest, if she was my little girl I would be very proud of her right now for standing up against this child. That being said, I have to punish Alyssa as well. She will be suspended for 3 days, however it will not remain on her permanent record and I hope to see her back here bright and early on Monday morning" He says smiling at the little girl.

"Thank you sir" she turns around to look at her daughter who is still staring at her hands. "I am very proud of her for standing up for us, but she will be grounded for fighting. Thank you" She stands up and holds her hand out for Alyssa to take, who just stares at the floor shaking like a leaf. Quinn sighs and lifts the small child into her arms, and taking her to her lockers to get her coat and bag.

When Quinn gets home, she's glad to see Rachel's car in the driveway. She walks to the back door of the car, and lifts Alyssa out and strokes her hair, to try and calm her down. Rachel walks out, and takes Alyssa off Quinn so she can lock the car and bring all of the stuff in from work.

They place her on the couch and sit in front of her wondering what was going to happen.

"AJ kiddo look at me" Alyssa does nothing but stare at her hands, and Quinn turns to Rachel and sighs.

"ALYSSA JOY FABRAY, Listen to your mother" Rachel shouts, making Alyssa's head snap up at hearing her mother shout like that. Rachel never called her Alyssa, and never shouted at her. The only person who usually got that treatment was Quinn when she didn't take her shoes off before walking in the living room, or the one time she fell asleep in the bath and left the water running, so it overflowed, ruining Rachel's playbills in the office below.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. He was just being so mean mama, I had to do something to shut him up" She sobs loudly. Rachel looks to Quinn for confirmation and Quinn nods when she sees Rachel pretty much realises what happened in the school yard. Rachel leans forward and holds her hands out for Alyssa to take.

"What happened baby?" Alyssa looks worried not wanting to say anything that'll get her into trouble. "You can tell me anything. We will always love you and cherish you. You are our baby girl, and nothing will change that. Even if we are angry at you, we will always love you"

Alyssa nods and a small smile comes across her face before she jumps into Rachel's arms. She pulls back and jumps onto Quinn's lap who hugs her tightly.

"You going to tell mama what happened baby girl?"

AJ nods. "Tommy was pushing me in the playground, I was with my friends and he started saying that I was wrong because I had two mothers. Then he said because I was adopted I was weird and that my birth parents didn't want me. I agreed to that, and he laughed saying why would anyone want me if..." She breaks down and cries and Quinn hugs her tighter to her chest.

"Did you hit him baby?" Rachel asks and AJ nods. Rachel sighs and leans forward to kiss the little girl on the forehead. Quinn smoothes her hair down before talking.

"AJ, I'm going to have to ground you for the weekend" The little girl nods. "You can't hit people. I am however proud of you for standing up for the family. That stupid boy was wrong though, you are not wrong, and there are so many people in this world that love you. Do you think Tommy has as many Aunts', Uncle's, sisters', brother and cousins as you do? All those people adore the ground you walk on, so that has proved him wrong hasn't it?"

Alyssa smile and nods.

"I'm sorry mommy"

"I know pumpkin" Quinn says. "Come on, let's go get you some hot chocolate" Rachel stands up.

"I'll go make it. AJ?" She questions.

"Yeah mama"

"We love you baby girl, never forget that please"

"I promise mama"

**December 1****st**** 2042**

Grace looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, today was her wedding day, and she would be marrying the man of her dreams today. Will works at the law firm where her Aunt Santana works and had to go through some very vigorous tasks to get to this point. He passed them all, and Grace's role model, her aunt, was his biggest fan, which was amazing as Santana has always hated her older sister's husband, even now after almost a decade of marriage.

"Grace?" Grace turns around and smiles at the sight of her little bridesmaid, her youngest sister AJ. She opens her arms and the little girl comes barrelling towards her, and sits comfortably on her lap. "Are you scared?"

Grace laughs and nods. "I am. It's normal though baby girl. I am very happy to be marrying Will, don't worry. Are you looking forward to today?"

AJ nods and smoothes her hands down her dress. "I am, thank you for letting me wear this dress"

"You are very welcome" She kisses her cheek. "Thank you for being my bridesmaid kiddo. Ugh I love you, you know that right" AJ nods with a smile at her older sister. "If me and Will have a kid like you then we will be very lucky"

"I love you too Gracie. I'm glad you are my sister" Grace looks up when she sees her mother's reflection in the mirror and smiles until she sees the camera in her hand. She knows her mother must have been taking pictures of the moment between Grace & AJ.

"Hey babies, what are you two doing?"

"Talking mommy"

Quinn laughs and plops her daughter out of her sister's arms. "No making Grace cry today madam. How are you doing my beautiful little girl?" She asks Grace. She is holding AJ on one hip whilst her other hand is cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I'm good. Nervous, but good. I can't wait to get it over with"

Rachel comes into the room and laughs. "You sound like your mother their baby" They turn around and see Rachel holding onto Beth's hand. Rachel walks through the door holding Beth's hand. Beth at 6 was a year older than her Aunt AJ, and today they were both bridesmaids/flower girls.

"How are you two coping?" Grace asks her mothers. Grace smiles up at her mother's remembering how bad they were on Madeline's wedding all those years ago. They were better now that Beth was in their life, but the fact that their babies were growing up was scaring them.

"I'm fine" Quinn says. "Your mama however..."

Rachel cuts her off quickly with a smack to the arm. "Oh Shh you" She hugs her wife. "I'm just... my baby girl is getting married"

"You're just being silly. She's always going to be our baby just like Maddie & Jake are. Look at me, we have 2 more babies angel" Rachel nods and Quinn wipes away her tears.

Rachel nods. "I'm just being stupid. Ignore me"

**A/N: It's no where near as good as Madeline's wedding, but if I decide to continue it in another story I will expand on it a little bit hopefully. Reviews are awesome. **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Only 8 more Chapters to post after this and we're done. Olivia realises something about herself and Madeline goes into labour. I do apologise, as I have not posted much information about the birth of Madeline's second child into this story. I have written in a previous chapter a facebook upload. If I end up writing more, I might post it in for you at a later date. At this point, she has two girls. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading adn reviewing. **

**Chapter 48**

**May 3****rd**** 2043**

Olivia is walking down the road, aiming for the home that Alejandro now shares with his wife Lucy. She walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Despite breaking up with him back when they were 17, they both went to the same college and have remained firm friends over the years. It has also helped that their parents are best friends as well.

Alex opens the door and smiles at the sight of Olivia on his doorstep. He hugs her and pulls her into the house.

"What's up Liv? You look like I've kicked your puppy"

Olivia pouts at him, annoyed with the fact he's made a joke. "I think I'm gay"

His mouth opens in shock. He wasn't expecting this. "Oh" he shrugs. "So?"

She lets out a huff of frustration. "I have never, even had feelings for another woman before but... I can't get this girl out of my head Alex"

He laughs, he's sure he's heard this before. "Hasn't your Ma always said she's never fancied another woman other than your mother?" Olivia nods in agreement. "Liv, what happened? Is it Emma?" Emma & Olivia have starred on the show together for 2 years and there have always been questions about their brilliant friendship in the press. The brunette however, always believed she was straight until last night.

"We slept together last night" He gapes trying to not think of his ex-girlfriend and her current lover in that way. "Wipe that smirk off your face Lopez. It was mind blowing" He smirks again making her glare. "I don't know... I don't think I'm gay"

"Liv" He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't label yourself you idiot. If you have feelings for her, just let it happen. Okay?" She nods and he pulls her into a hug. "Come here woman"

Lucy walks into the room and stops at the sight of her husband and Olivia in a hug, she was jealous to begin with when she saw the relationship between the two, especially when Ali told her about getting Olivia pregnant when she was 16. Now she just takes it in her stride as the two are just best friends. "Hey Liv. Are you alright?"

"Liv slept with Emma last night" Alejandro says to Lucy.

"Why are you crying then? I thought you liked Emma?"

"She's just shocked I think at the moment. Our Liv thought she was straight as a ruler"

Olivia walks into her childhood home and smiles shyly at her Mama. "Hey Liv" Rachel hugs her daughter tightly. "It's good to have you home" Rachel notices her daughter is not right. "What's up baby?"

"How did you know you were gay?" Olivia blurts out

"I" Rachel realises what the question really is. "Oh sweetheart, what makes you think you are?"

Olivia blushes. "I might have ended up doing stuff with Emma last night"

"Too much information"

"Hey, you and mom gave the 4 of us way too much information growing up"

Rachel chuckles knowing she couldn't deny that, her and Quinn really didn't understand the word tact or keeping it in their pants. "Okay... I knew from the moment that your mom kissed me that I couldn't be the straight girl I thought I was. Did you um, enjoy it?" She asks really not wanting to have this conversation with her daughter. Olivia nods. "Sweetie, it's not a bad thing to be gay you know, not in this time"

Olivia nods and lets out a puff of air. "I know, god I know. I really am not bothered about it, but I don't want to go down this path if I'm not sure about it. I don't want to hurt Emma, Ma."

Rachel nods and smiles sweetly at her daughter. "Come here baby" She hugs her tight to her chest. "Tell her this, she'll help you through it, I'm sure of it"

Rachel is laying up in bed waiting for her wife to get home. She and Brooke had a particularly hard and long shoot today, so even at 11pm she had just texted to say she was on her way home. She smiles when the front door closes and she hears the alarm being set, and smiles even wider a minute later when she sees her wife of 25 years walk through the bedroom door.

"Hey babe." Quinn whispers smiling at the sight of the beautiful woman in their bed. Still after all of these years she gets breathless at the sight of her. She leans over and kisses her lightly before getting ready for bed.

"You know, you owe me $20" Quinn looks over in shock and tries to wrack her brain, for a bet that they've made recently.

"What for? I don't remember betting you for anything lately"

"Liv is gay"

Quinn's eyes widen in shock and then she realises what bet Rachel was talking about, one made nearly 5 years ago. "What? You told me that you thought out of the lot of kids, she was the most likely to be when she was 17. That bet doesn't count and how did you find out?" Quinn asks and sits down on the edge of the bed to put on her pyjamas pants.

"She came home and told me. She's not sure of her feelings yet though but I had to hear her tell me she ended up in bed with Emma last night"

Quinn shakes her head in disgust. "So did not want to know that" She crawls up the bed and snuggles into her wife. "I thought she was into guys. Look at her and Ali, I thought they were destined for each other with what happened?"

Rachel chuckles. "Santana terrified him from even touching her ever again, and he's married to Lucy now" She smiles when a thought comes to her. "Maybe Emma is Olivia's you"

Quinn realises what her wife is trying to say. "One and only huh?" She kisses her wife. "I love you baby"

It was now the next day and Olivia knocks on Emma's dressing room door and walks in when she tells her to come in. Emma's eyes widen when she sees Olivia standing in her dressing room.

"Hey"

"Hey. I'm really sorry about this weekend. I might have freaked out a little bit" Olivia says shyly.

"A little bit? A lot Liv. What happened? I thought you of all people would not be homophobic" Olivia's head snaps up and looks at Emma in shock.

She shakes her head. "I'm not. At all. I just thought I was straight and the other night it ruined everything for me" She runs a hand through her brunette locks. "I am not as straight as I thought I was. Apparently I'm more like my mother than I thought I was. I went to talk to my mother and Alejandro"

"And? Is you being here good news?"

"I need to know what you want from me first? Do we become a couple of is this just sex for you?"

Emma laughs out loud and steps closer to Olivia. "Liv, I like you. I have since the first day we were cast together. I know we became best friends, but I've already wanted more"

Olivia leans forward and kisses Emma deeply. "Well I want more as well" She smiles making Emma smile as well. "We have to make sure we don't let this affect our work. We've both come so far to get this job"

"We only have a few scenes together Liv, it's not like I'm playing Joanne. It'll be fine. Are you sure Liv?"

Olivia nod before kissing her again. "I'm sure. I am"

**July 12****th**** 2043**

Santana walks up to the Fabray household and uses the key she had cut almost 5 years ago to let herself in. She walks in and finds the two older Fabray women sat on the couch cuddling. She makes a gagging sound which alerts them.

Rachel smiles up at her but doesn't bother to move. "Hey San. Sorry I didn't hear you come in"

"Too busy snuggling huh?"

Rachel smiles again and nods. "Yes actually. How can we help you?"

She walks over to their CD player and opens it popping in a CD with the word Demo written over it. "Listen to this" She presses play and smiles brightly when the voice comes out. Quinn's eyes widen when she realises whose voice it must be, it's beautiful, and rivals Santana voice when she used to sing back in Glee club.

"Is this?" Santana nods proudly. "Talia has got pipes" Quinn chuckles and Rachel's eyes widen open when she realises whose voice it is.

"Oh my god"

Santana sits down on the couch opposite them, the demo disc still playing "She's got an agent. It's all legit, believe me I checked it out. She's going to be a recording star. My baby is going to be famous" She says proudly smiling brighter than Quinn & Rachel have seen her do in a long time.

"You're the mother of a recording star San. How do you feel?"

Santana throws her head back in laughter. "Didn't I say that to you on Liv's debut?" Rachel nods.

"How did I respond?"

Santana nods remembering the words clearly. "Fucking awesome"

**October 9****th**** 2043**

Puck sits in his chair in the waiting room of the hospital, his head in his hands. "I can't believe she's a mother again. God this is making me feel old" This was the third time they were doing it. Madeline already had her two daughters Beth & Katherine and now was in labour again with her third child.

Quinn chuckles and smacks him on the arm. "You felt old when she had Beth and then Katie" He groans at the memory. "You are 49 Noah. You are old"

"Do you think she'll have anymore?"

"Who Madeline?" He nods and looks at her intensely. "Nah I think this is it for her and Luc. She always wanted three. Amelia & Veronica though" He groans and puts his head back into his hands.

"Oh fuck. Never" She glares at his for the swear word after looking over at the kids sat at their side. "I couldn't control Madeline as she was a Fabray, however Mia & Ron are mine and they're never having children. Or if they do, it'll be when they're 30 plus"

Quinn rolls her eyes, she had the same story from Puck when Madeline was pregnant with Beth.

"Mia's 24 and Ronnie is 21 Puck. They're not children anymore. God" She shakes her head. "You've gotta start realising you are nearly 50 Puck. It's bad enough that you get your granddaughters to call you Puck and not Pop or Granddad or something , let alone denying that you are old" She says growling at him. "You are really lucky that you and Rae get along so well or I would have murdered you a long time ago"

He puffs out his chest at the mention of Rachel. "Us fellow Jews stick together. All jokes aside, we did good Quinn"

"Good?"

He nods and smiles proudly making her forgive him for the moment. "Our baby girl is a Doctor, she has two amazing little girls and this little lad on the way. Without you, without her, I would not have Amy, Mia or Ronnie. Thank you" He says sincerely looking into her eyes throughout his little speech.

Quinn leans over and grabs his hand. "Our little 'mistake' really changed our lives for the better Noah"

He nods his head in agreement.

"That mistake brought you and Rae together. Tore you two apart, when you were trying to the best for Mad's and then brought you back together. You would be shocked that the spawn of me and you could be so awesome" Quinn has to laugh at this. "I can't believe I'm finally getting a grandson though"

"Ahh the real Noah finally shows through" He leans his head back and laughs. Rachel comes back into the waiting room holding three cups of coffee, she places them on the table before pacing up and down again. Quinn sighs, grabs her wife's hand and pulls her into her lap. Rachel wraps her arms around her wife of 25 years with all that she has.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous"

"Because this one is taking bloody long. Those two have been zonked out for hours now" Looking over they see Katherine and Beth asleep on the couch snuggled into each other. Rachel smiles at the sight before snuggling back into her wife.

"How are you coping Noah?" Rachel asks and he groans again and doesn't open his mouth.

"Terrible" Quinn replies for him. "We've had a bit of drama with him realising he's old"

"We've been old for years"

The door opens and in walks Lucas with a smile on his face.

"Hey, he's here. 8 pounds, 4 ounces. A big lad. Healthy"

Rachel gets up off Quinn's lap and hugs her son-in-law. "I'm so pleased Luc. Can we go in?"

He nods with a very proud smile on his face. "Course"

"Katie, Beth, kiddos wake up" Quinn shakes her granddaughters carefully. "Your baby brother is here?"

Beth wakes up first. "Really?" She shakes her sister before running into her father's arms. Luc picks her up easily and Noah bends down to pick up the very tired two year old who snuggles into his arms. The family walk off to meet the new addition, little Bradley Noah Scott.

**February 12 2044**

"34 years" Quinn says from her position at the door.

Rachel is currently stood in front of the full length mirror putting on her ear rings for the night out she is having with Quinn tonight. She is 50 today, and Quinn has promised her a night of brilliance. In Quinn's eyes Rachel stood there strapped in a gorgeous floor length blood red dress is one of the most amazing sights she's seen in years. She looks as gorgeous, probably even more than she did all those years ago when they met.

Rachel turns around at Quinn's voice and is stopped in her tracks when she sees her wife of 38 years stood there in a black strapless dress. She looks stunning and Rachel's mouth becomes dry at the sight. Shaking her head to get out of her reverie she smiles at her wife.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart. What were you saying?" Quinn comes towards Rachel and finishes putting her ear ring in for her.

"It's been 35 years since we kissed for the first time. Since all of this began"

She leans forward and kisses her wife and wraps her arms around her waist. Pulling back from the kiss, she keeps her arms around Rachel's waist but leans back looking at her beautiful wife.

"I've loved you for 35 years" Rachel says eyeing up her gorgeous wife. "Pretty amazing huh?"

Quinn nods. "You look so beautiful tonight. I love you baby, so much" She kisses her lightly careful not to ruin her makeup. "Liv & Emma picked up AJ earlier. I think their first stop is for ice cream and then pizza" Rachel chuckles knowing what her daughter Olivia and her girlfriend Emma are like, especially when AJ is around. AJ was now 7, and loved her family so much.

"So where are you taking me Quinnie?"

Quinn chuckles, her wife hasn't called her that in quite a while. Leaning forward she kisses her wife deeply before hugging her tightly.

"I'm not telling you. Come on, we better get going" Quinn pulls a shocked looking Rachel out of the room.

Quinn pulls Rachel out of the taxi and up to her studio.

"You brought me to your studio. For my 50th birthday, you brought me to your work? I'm leaving"

Quinn chuckles before grabbing her wife's hand and walking her up the steps to the main part of the studio. She asks her to close her eyes when she's about to go through the main door, Rachel does, and when Quinn opens the studio door, she asks her to open them, and Rachel is greeted with the site of the whole studio floor covered in rose petals and candles, as well as that on the centre is a full 4 course meal, all steaming and looking delicious. Rachel turns around to Quinn to see her wife with a deep smile on her face knowing that Rachel likes her surprise.

"This is amazing"

"This is only one half of your surprise baby girl"

Rachel chuckles at the name Quinn used to call her when she was younger, she takes her hand and walks them over to the meal, sitting down they smile at each other before Quinn begins to dish out the meal.

They were now at home, and Rachel smiles and leans forward to kiss Quinn, expecting that the night was over and they were going to get to enjoy each other. Quinn pulls back, and takes her wife's hand before leading to her office.

"Close your eyes angel"

Rachel closes them and hears the door opening and Quinn guides her into the room. She feels herself being tipped back gently into the chair, and she falls knowing Quinn will stop her from hurting herself.

"Can I open them?"

"Go on baby"

Rachel opens her eyes and sees the wall of Quinn's office, covered in one of the most beautiful wall murals she's even seen in her life. Quinn has one at the studio of her own and Brooke's work, however they never had one done at the house until now. From what Rachel can gather it works as a time line, with the majority of the left hand side taken up by pictures of Rachel & Quinn in the beginning of their relationship up until the right hand side, which includes pictures of the present day.

Quite a few pictures stand out to her, the gorgeous Glee club picture which was taken before the two got together, is one of the first pictures on the left, then the picture of Rachel & Madeline on her first birthday, their wedding day, Gracie's first steps, the twins being held by Rachel in the hospital bed. All the way up to Madeline's Graduation, Grace's first day at soccer camp, Madeline's wedding, the twins and Grace's graduation, Beth being born, as well as all of the rest of the grandkids. It really is beautiful and tears well up in Rachel's eyes.

Quinn watches on from the sidelines seeing her wife take in her present, she had spent a great deal of time on the mural and a great deal of money, and had prayed all day that Rachel had not gone into the room. Quinn breaks from her reverie when she feels a tug on her hand, Rachel is asking her for a hug and she hasn't denied her before so she's not going to deny her now. Straddling her wife on the seat, she leans forward and kisses her deeply, pulling back she looks into her eyes.

"Do you like it then babe? Kurt helped me"

"It is absolutely stunning Quinn. I'm never leaving this room"

"As long as you stay in this room in this position I really don't care"

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys. One thing I should add right now, this story follows them through their life together, so for those of you that don't want to see some upsetting moments then I recommend stop reading at Chapters 53 onwards or so. Chapter 54 and 55 are the most upsetting in my opinion (but my favourite chapters). They are upsetting, but it's how the story and life goes. Yup I had to out one of the kids. I wasn't sure which one but I thought Liv was the best choice. This chapter could be upsetting to some, but I just think it's another rollercoaster for them to get over. **

**A/N: I'm afraid in this Chapter, Quinn gets some very bad news about her wife. Jacob also has some news for his parents. Like with the previous Chapter, I have not posted the snapshots to do with the birth of Jacob's first two children who are called Rose & Ethan. This was mainly because I forgot to write them and now after deciding to post, I've decided not to add anything in. Hope it turns out okay. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 49**

**April 8****th**** 2044**

Quinn is sat in the studio, bent over the workstation, cutting out borders for some of the pictures she took of her family the other day, ready to hang in and around the studio. Smiling at the one she took of her wife, in black and white staring at the camera with so much lust and passion she knows where this shot has to go.

The TV which is above the workstation is set to the news station, and Quinn is humming along to her own tune trying to concentrated on creating a border for the pictures.

"News just in!" The newsreader says. "A bank robbery and hostage situation is taking place in downtown New York City. Currently there are rumours of 5 deaths out of the 50 or so people in the bank. Rumoured to be one of the hostages and possibly one of the deceased is Broadway legend, Rachel Fabray who made her name in shows such as Wicked, Les Miserables and Cats"

Quinn's head snaps up at the sound of her wife's name, and the word deceased that follows it. Tears begin to pour down her face and she doesn't even bother trying to move as she knows she'll end up passed out on the floor. She lets out a loud sob, which brings Brooke from the office.

"Quinn what's wrong? Quinnie talk to me" Brooke looks up at the Television and sees the picture of Rachel on the news. The headline is 'Broadway Star- Possible Hostage At Downtown Bank'. "Oh my god, Quinn come on. We need to get you sat down"

"Rae she's gone" Quinn says and Brooke struggles to hold up her best friend.

"No sweetie. She's just a hostage"

"They said" She sobs "They said possible deceased. There's a rumour that she's one of the dead ones, oh god I'm going to be sick" She says before aiming in the direction of the trash can. Brooke sits there stroking her best friend's hair trying to get her to calm down, however at the same time trying to control her own emotions as she loves Rachel like a sister. Brooke pulls out her phone from her jeans pocket and rings Santana trying to get some answers.

"San. Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah" Santana replies. "I'm on my way over now. I rang up the DA, he's there and as soon as we get down there he can give us some more information. How is she?" Brooke can hear cars pipping and knows Santana must be driving.

"Devestated" She says into the phone. Quinn is still being sick into the trash can. "San, is she dead?" She whispers into the phone and Santana sighs on the other end of the phone.

"No one knows. I don't know how it got out" She parks the car and runs out and up to the studio. "I'm on my way in. Keep her strong Brooke" She says.

Santana runs along the street followed by Brooke & Quinn all of which are looking for answers. Santana sees her friend and the DA and runs towards him. "Joey"

He turns around and smiles at the sight of Santana. "San? Hey. How are you?"

She swallows and holds on tightly to Quinn's hand in her own. "Trying to stay strong" She offers him a small smile. "This is Rachel's wife, Quinn. That's my best mate in their Joey and her wife" She says pointing to Quinn. "We need answers"

Joey nods but looks down. "And if I had them I'd give it to you"

Just then Quinn's phone beeps and she pulls it from out of her pocket expecting to see a text from one of their kids, instead she sees a text from a strange number. Opening up the text she swallows when she sees the first word knowing it's imemdietly from Rachel.

'_Princess. Fine. Bn shot-flsh wund. Men idiots bt do athink to get $. Ly R' _

In all there time together she's never seen Rachel use text speak but it seems Rachel has picked up on some things from their kids. Quinn all but collapses to the floor at finding out her wife is alive and Santana and Brooke are there to catch her. Joey takes the phone out of her hand and reads the text before calling over a few police officers to them.

"Sweetie, come on. Be strong for her. She doesn't need you being like this" Santana says trying to calm down Quinn. Quinn stops her tears and smiles brightly at Santana.

"San. She's alive. My baby is alive" She smiles. "Oh god" She hugs Santana. "Can I text her back?" She asks the DA who nods.

"I need you to text her back these words specifically? We need to know these things before we can send in the SWAT team"

"OK" He begins to tell her what to send and she tries to write it using the smallest amount of letters possible.

'_Ly angel. From cop- Nom of bad mn? Nom-Host? Seriously hurt? How far away r u from main door?" _

A few minutes later another text comes through.

"_6. 50-60. 5 dead. 20 feet away. All near back windows. Help us" _

Quinn sobs at this last statement knowing how scared Rachel must be right now. she must be the only famous person in that bank right now and they must know it as it was the only way for that news to get out.

'_I will try my best angel. Keep your phone close but don't let them see it. Ly x' _

Joey smiles at her knowing this is keeping this woman in front of him from collapsing and breaking down. "That's great news Quinn. It means we can send in a SWAT..."

Before he can finish the bank is littered with the sounds of gunfire, and Quinn sobs into her best friend's neck. Suddenly all is silent, and the front doors to the bank are swung open and a heard of people start coming out of the bank. Quinn and Santana start looking around for Rachel and Quinn begins to sob again when she can't see her wife.

"Santana, she's inside"

As soon as the words are said, Quinn is off running into a sprint past the police officers who try to hold her back. As soon as she sees the EMT's over Rachel she runs even harder and skids on the floor trying to stop to see her wife sat up against the wall, with a flesh wound on her thigh and then the EMT is holding a bandage to the top of her shoulder. Rachel looks up at her and her eyes bright up and a smile comes across her face at the sight of her wife.

"Princess. Hey"

Quinn has tears running from her eyes like a waterfall. "Oh my god" She says looking at the wounds. "What happened?"

Rachel smiles softly calming her down. "The hostage takers are dead or injured. About 30 of us hoarded on them. They didn't stand a chance." She points to her shoulder. "I got this from a shard of glass of all things. I'm fine sweetheart" Rachel says honestly, getting worried because her wife stood in front of her is shaking and is crying so hard, Rachel just wants to hug her.

"I..." Quinn closes her eyes trying to stop her emotions from clouding what she needs to say. "I have never been so scared in my life. Even when you crashed the car it doesn't even compare to today" Rachel was severely injured in that crash, but the news wasn't reporting that she was dead during that crash. "I thought you were dead. The news" She swallows "They released that you might have been one of the dead hostages"

Rachel nods knowing exactly what the men released to the press. The 5 people who were killed were 5 men that had taken it upon themselves to try and stop them or to try and escape, she had just been sat there and as soon as one of the men recognised her, they knew she was their way out.

"I'm fine. Thanks guys" She smiles to the EMT's who walk away. "Come here princess"

Quinn falls to her knees and carefully wraps her arms around her wife and begins to sob into her chest. She can't believe how close she came to losing her everything and for at least 45 minutes of her life, she thought she was dead. She didn't know until this moment in time how much she really needed Rachel in her life. Not just wanted, but needed. She kisses the line up to her mouth and then kisses her as softly but as passionately as possible careful again not to turn any of her wounds.

Pulling back she looks into her eyes and leans forward to rest her forehead against Rachel's looking even deeper into her eyes. "I came so close to losing you today. I literally felt my heart break"

Rachel smiles softly at her, her eyes sparkling at their close proximity. "Well I've just gotta make sure I put it back together then don't I?" She asks with humour underlying her tone. Quinn pulls back at this.

"How can you be so cheery?"

Rachel drops her smile and turns serious. "I am alive Quinn. I have a few wounds, but I'm here to live another day. When that asshole pulled that gun on me and pulled the trigger, I truly did not think I would be here to see my children and grandchildren. I didn't think I'd be here to kiss my wife. That's all I care about Quinn Fabray" Quinn leans forward and kisses her wife languidly.

"That's all I care about as well" Quinn admits when she pulls back. "I was so scared. I apparently need you in my life to survive Rae"

"I need you as well Q. So much" She growls when a pain shoots up her leg when she moves it. "Oh god, my leg is killing me" She smiles up at the woman standing up above them with her trademark smile on her face.

"I've given you love birds enough time. Rae how are you?"

Rachel smiles up at her best friend. "Been shot and stabbed by glass, but I've got my girl in my arms" She hugs Quinn to her tighter. "and you are here interrupting our fun, I'm perfect as always"

Santana lets out a loud laugh, getting some weird looks from the other people in the bank. "Only you can go through a situation like this and be so happy afterwards. Seriously though, how did the press get your name?"

With this Rachel looks down at her hand entwined with Rachel's. "One of the guys recognised me. Said his daughter was a huge fan. He really didn't look like he wanted to be here" She says with a frown on her face. "The ring leader was his brother from what we could gather. As soon as his brother found out I was famous, he rang up a network and then shot me whilst still on the phone to them"

Tears fall out of Quinn's eyes again as her wife recounts her story. She kisses her cheek making Rachel smile again. "Fucking hell" Santana curses. "Oh Quinn, I got Puck to call everyone. Apparently Maddie and Amy are getting ready for you at the hospital Rach. Jake & Liv are staying at Liv's with all of the kids including AJ, and Grace is on her way here. She rang me up after Puck talked to her; she needs to see her..."

She is cut off by a squeal in the bank. "Mama" Grace shouts and comes running through the bank and just like her mother skids on the polished floor to stop. She falls to her knees and carefully touches her hand.

"Oh god. Are you okay?" Rachel leans forward and cups her cheek.

"I am fine baby. Both of these are just flesh wounds" She smiles softly. "I'm going to be back to normal in no time. I love you baby"

"I love you too mama" She says as she leans forward and kisses Rachel's cheek.

"I think the EMT's want to take me to the hospital" She says smiling at the two men who come over and help Rachel into a wheelchair. Quinn kisses the top of her head and Rachel smiles up at her.

**August 12****th**** 2046**

Rachel walks into her wife's studio and sees Brooke, Deena and Quinn all sat around the workstation, all with cups of Starbucks in their hands and all chatting away. Quinn's head snaps up when she hears a noise, and a smile comes across her face when she sees it is Rachel, however as soon as she looks harder, she notices something is wrong and excuses herself from Brooke & Deena and escorts Rachel into the private office room.

Once inside she sees her wife needs to be held so wraps her arms around her as tight as possible, giving her the option of breaking down in her arms, which after a few minutes she begins to do so. They stand there for about fifteen minutes, just content in being in each other arms, before Rachel pulls away and sits on the black leather couch that Quinn had installed into the office after Rachel and her nearly broke her Mac and her desk one night.

"Baby?" Quinn asks sitting down beside Rachel and brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Shelby's dead" She says softly and truthfully, despite being with this woman for more than half of her life, she has no idea how to respond to this.

"Oh"

"Princess, don't worry I don't need you to say anything. I'm not sure how sad I am. I never really felt more than hate for her all of my life after the way she treated me when I was 15" Quinn nods and leans forward to kiss her temple.

"How did you find out?"

"I got sent a letter. Well my dad's got a letter and they typed it up this morning and emailed it to me so I could get the gist of things. Here"

She gets out a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Quinn.

'_Rachel. When I answered that add in the paper 52 years ago, in my eyes I really was just a surrogate. Someone to house a body for a lovely couple. 15 years later however, I started to feel an emptiness in my heart, and I knew that came from my daughter not being in my life. So I sort you out. I still to this day, don't know why I did it but I turned you away, and I have never regretted anything in my life, as much as I regretted that. You were my daughter and that should have been all that mattered. _

_I could see that you needed me, and I think that scared me the most. All of my life, I had been alone. Sure I had relationships, even now as I'm writing this my husband of 18 years is laying in our bed, but I only ever needed him, he's never needed me and that's the way I liked it. When I saw you 14 years later in that store, I felt the emptiness that had been in my heart, fill up with love and joy. You were there in front of me. A young woman, a very happy young woman with a rather large family and my heart broke when you turned me away. I understand, of course I understand but I would have loved to have been a part of your life. _

_I have followed your life, you and Quinn seem happier every time I see the two of you in pictures. Chris, my husband took me to a production of RENT last year. It wasn't until the young woman came on stage and begun to sing did I realise who it was. Your little girl was magnificent and is truly very talented. I am very sorry my little gold star. I love you, I truly do. _

_The reason behind this letter however is not one that I am happy to write. If you are reading this now, it means that this illness has finally beat me and I am no longer here anymore. I really want to apologise for everything I have done Rachel. I love you.'_

"Oh fucking hell. That was nice"

"Quinn" Rachel warns, knowing her wife is just trying to stand up for her, but knowing where she was coming from. "She needed to write it"

"Do you wish you saw her before you died?"

Rachel shakes her head knowing that if she did, it would have just made her as angry as last time. "She wasn't my mother Quinn. She lost that right when I was 15 years old" she leans forward and hugs her wife tightly. Quinn is happy to hold her.

**September 6****th**** 2047**

Jacob sits down on the coffee table opposite his mother's in his childhood living. Sat either side of him, is his wife Rhiannon and his twin sister Olivia who is holding onto her brother's hand tightly not knowing how their parents are going to react to this news.

"Ma. Mom. Rhiannon and I went to the doctors earlier"

Rachel's eyes widen and she looks down to Rhiannon's stomach. Her daughter-in-law was supposed to be 4 months pregnant and looked huge already in Rachel's eyes. "Is the baby okay?"

Jacob smirks. "Which one?"

Quinn's eyes widen. "Twins?"

He shakes his head, and runs a hand through his longish hair trying to tame it. "Oh I wish"

Quinn looks confused but Rachel lets out a little squeal. "Triplets?" The three in front of them nod. "Oh congratulations Jakey" She stands up and hugs her son and daughter-in-law. "Right?"

He nods and hugs her back tightly. "Mom, I already have Rosie & Ethan. Three more children take me up to 5 children before I'm 26" He sighs. "It took you until you were 45 to get to that number"

Quinn who had been silent until now, grabs hold of her son's hand over the table.

"Jacob, look at me. These children..."

Jacob cuts in quickly. "Girls. It's three girls"

Quinn nods with a small smile. She's going to get three more granddaughters. "These girls are going to be absolutely beautiful when they come out Jake. They are going to be little angels just like Ethan and Rosie"

"Two children to five in the space of a day. It's bloody terrifying. What about my job? What about. OW" He exclaims when Rachel smacks him hard on the chest.

"Jacob Nicholas Fabray, shut up!" She rolls her eyes making Rhiannon laugh. "You are having three more beautiful children. If I hear you complaining one more time, I'll get Santana to help Rhiannon divorce you and take everything from you" Rhiannon chuckles again. "You decided to have children Jake, now grow up and be a man"

Jacob nods and kisses his mama on the cheek. "I know, I know. I love you too mama. You're going to have three more grandkids at once" He says hoping to get the same reaction out of her that he got when he told her about Ethan.

"We've given up panicking now. Three more is nothing after the brood we have now. I'm sure this won't be the last lot as well" She says sitting back down next to Quinn on the couch.

Santana walks into the room with a smile. "Hey bitches" she smiles when she sees her niece & nephew and his wife sat there. "Hey. How are you all?"

"Just found out Rhi is pregnant with triplets"

Santana's eyes widen in shock and she turns to Quinn. "Oh bloody hell, you guys really like your children FaBerry"

"Shut it San" Rachel says. "What do you want?"

Santana collapses down on the couch next to Rachel and snuggles into her side making Quinn growl in warning.

"Me & Britt had an argument"

Jacob & Olivia's eyes widen. "We're off" Jacob says.

"Yeah, hope you sort things out Aunt Santana" She says before going out the front door as quick as possible.

"They really do not like confrontation do they?" Santana asks about the twins and Quinn and Rachel both shake their heads.

"Nope. What was the argument about sweetie?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sure you both know what today is?" Rachel and Quinn look at each other before nodding. It was this time all those years ago that Santana was nearly raped. "Well Britt has forgotten for some reason and when I said I wanted to be on my own like normal, she started on me, having a go. I screamed and came here" Quinn sighs and immediately gets out her phone and texts Brittany to tell her when Santana is.

**A/N: Sorry that last one ended a bit abruptly. I wanted to include it but then ran out of my train of thought. The next 6 Chapters are going to take you on an emotional rollercoaster, in my opinion 54 & 55 are the ones that wont be everyones cup of tea, but I myself love them. Very strange I know. **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: We've got 6 chapters until the end now and I'm very sorry but they're not all happy snapshots. Quinn and Rachel are now 54 years old, so they're not the spring chickens they used to be. There are happy moments, but as you can imagine, I have to write quite a few 'character death' warnings over the next few chapters. I can tell you for this Chapter, it's not a main character, but it is upsetting I hope anyway :D. Read at your own will. **

**Chapter 50**

**18****th**** July 2048**

"Mama" Gracie says as she walks into the living room. Rachel turns around and is shocked at the sight of her daughter standing there sobbing like a child. She steps forward and embraces her straight away.

"Grace, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"He cheated" She says through her sobs. "He fucking cheated"

"Will?" Grace nods and Rachel growls. That asshole has hurt her baby and is not going to get away with it. "I'll fucking kill him" She pulls away from the hug and picks up her car keys and walks towards the door that takes them to the garage.

"Mama. He's not worth it. Plus mom will probably do the job for you, and Puck & Santana" Rachel nods, realising she's being stupid. She pulls her baby girl back into another hug.

"I'm sorry baby girl. How did you find out?"

She leans back and brushes all of her bangs out of her eyes and then kisses her forehead softly. "He sat me down and told me. I have to get the kids from day care and school. How are they going to take the news?" She asks beginning to cry again.

"Are you ending things?"

She nods. "Of course. You and mama have shown how monogamist relationship works. If he loved me like he says he would have strayed"

"I know baby"

"Can me and the kids stay here tonight?" Rachel nods in response.

"Of course baby girl. I love you. Are you sure I can't kill him?"

"No mama"

It's now 2 days later and Grace walks into Quinn's study and takes a seat on the couch behind the main desk.

"Hi mom. I just talked to Will" Quinn growls at his name. "Did you happened to tell Aunt Santana and Uncle Puck about him cheating?"

Quinn nods. "I told San so she's ready for when you wanna file for divorce. Why?"

"His tires got slashed, his brief case was taken and his precious BMW was keyed. Do you know anything about it?"

Quinn shakes her head truthfully. "No of course not. It does sound like Puck though. I'll talk to him. Wait does Will know it's them?"

"Probably. He won't press charges. He's terrified of them. He knew at the beginning if he messed with me, he'd have to deal with them. He's now dealing with the consequences. I've gotta see him tomorrow"

Quinn shakes her head and makes her daughter look her in the eyes. "You don't have to baby. Me or Mama can take the kids to him. You don't have to see him" Gracie smiles and hugs her mother tightly.

**November 2****nd**** 2048**

Rachel & Quinn are dancing in the living room, with their children surrounding them. They are all home for Alyssa's 8th birthday in a few days, and Quinn & Rachel are revelling in their family being together. Jacob is on guitar, and to the right of him is Rhiannon who is holding Rose in her arms, and looking over the triplets in the bassinet at the side of her.

Ethan & Patrick are being entertained by Beth & Alyssa who are messing around on the mini drums that Jake had when he was younger. Brad & Katherine are asleep on each other on the couch, both zonked out from the weekend they have had. Olivia & Emma are sat at the end of the couch smiling as their niece and nephew. Elle is sat by her Aunt Madeline on the piano, laughing as she watches her play a silly tune. Grace is sat on her own in the arm chair smiling at her mother's dancing.

A phone call however manages to ruin this happy moment. Olivia reaches over and picks it up and answers it.

"Hello" She answers.

"Liv. It's Pop"

"Hey Pop. How are you?" She asks a smile still on her face.

"Not brilliant Olivia. Is your Ma there?" He asks slowly and carefully obviously trying to hide tears or something behind his voice. Olivia decides not to question so hands the phone to her mama.

"Hey Ma, It's Pop" Rachel breaks from her wife's embrace and takes the phone off her daughter.

"Hey daddy. It's good to hear from you"

"Rach... are all the kids there?" Rachel can tell immediately that he is trying not to cry and this question makes her get very worried.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Quinn raises her eyebrow in question and Rachel just shrugs.

"Could you go to your bedroom or dining room or something?" She hums in response. "Take Quinn with you" Rachel takes her wife's hand and tells the kids they'll be back in a minute. They sit at the table in the dining room and Quinn looks at Rachel questionably. She pulls Rachel onto her lap.

"Okay daddy. What's wrong?"

Joe Berry takes a minute to compose himself. He can't believe he's having to tell their only daughter over the phone this news but it needs to be done. He takes one final big breath before letting out the news. "Your dad" Rachel feels her heart in her mouth, she knows what the next words are but she doesn't want to believe them. "He died half an hour ago"

"What?" She cries. Quinn rubs her arms up and down her wife's arms trying to calm her down, tears falling out of her eyes. From this position she can hear Joe on the other end of the phone. "No. No daddy you must be wrong"

"I'm not baby" He says finally letting his tears cloud his voice. "He died in my arms. He had a heart attack. I... oh my god, I can't believe he's gone Rae" He says to his baby girl.

She nods and realises she has to be the strong one right now. "I'm coming back to Lima. Don't worry daddy. I'll be there. I can't believe this. I love you so much"

"I love you too sweetheart. See you soon" Rachel lets the phone drop into her lap and looks up at her wife who also has tears running down her face. She knows she must have heard it, and Elijah thought of Quinn as his daughter just as much as he did Rachel. She eventually called them dad & daddy when her and Rachel got married, and she was just as devastated as her wife. Rachel turns and wraps her arms around her wife's neck and sobs loudly into her wife.

"He's gone" She whispers and Quinn nods her head, and strokes her wife's hair trying to calm her down.

"I know baby, I know" She kisses her cheek the best she can in this position. "He has lived an amazing life Rae. He was 80. He got to see all of his grandchildren grown up, he met most of his great grandchildren. He was happy baby" Maddie walks into the kitchen to check on her parents and she stops when she sees them sobbing into each other's arms.

"Mom? Ma? What's happened?" Quinn looks over the top of Rachel's head to her daughter.

"Go back into the living room Mad's, we'll be in, in a minute" Madeline nods and walks back into the living room. "Do you want me to tell them on my own? She asks Rachel when the woman pulls back and Quinn wipes away her tears ready to tell her children that their grandfather has just died.

"No baby. You are just as messed up as I am. I love you Quinn Fabray"

"Come on"

They walk in and take a seat on their usual love seat. Quinn is holding Rachel close to her body, and they look out at their children who are waiting expectantly for the bad news.

"Ma?"

Maddie breaks the silence and Quinn leans forward a little bit.

"Your Pop just rang as you know. It's about your Grandpa. He had a heart attack"

Jacob shakes his head not quite believing the news he knows is coming. "Please tell me he's alive?"

Quinn shakes her head and looks over at her son apologetically. "He died in your pop's arms about an hour ago. He..." She breaks down and Rachel wraps her arms around her tighter.

"Oh my god" Everyone else in the room says. The younger kids just sit there looking up at their parents in confusion.

"Are we going to Lima?" AJ asks but Rachel shakes her head.

"I am. You have school AJ. I don't want to take you out of school for the preparation. You can come up for the funeral if you want of course"

"Is mom going with you?"

Rachel turns to look at Quinn who nods and squeezes the hand in her own. "I need to go. Could one of you look after AJ?"

Maddie nods and ruffles her little sister's hair. "Me & Luc will have her at ours. That way she's got Beth"

"Thank you Maddie"

"When do you want to get going?" Rachel asks.

"Now. We can go to JFK, wait until there is a flight to take us there"

"I..."

"I'll pack. You spend time with this lot"

"Mama?" Olivia questions when Quinn walks out of the room. Rachel opens her arms and Olivia falls into her mother's lap and hugs her tightly. Elijah and Olivia have always got along brilliantly. At some times during her teething period he was the only person to calm her down.

Rachel & Quinn were currently sat in their rental car outside the home Rachel shared with her father's for 18 years and Quinn shared for 2. Quinn holds onto Rachel's hand and they both stare ahead, trying to gather up the courage to see Joe Berry.

Rachel finally lets go of her wife's hand and opens the door, before walking round and opening the driver's side door and holding her hand out for her wife. Quinn takes her hand and wraps her arms around Rachel before holding onto her and walking towards the door. Rachel knocks and Joe Berry opens up the door and smiles at the sight of his daughter and daughter-in-law.

He wraps Rachel in a hug, and Rachel finally breaks down in her father's arms. Quinn is then dragged into a hug, by her wife and father-in-law.

"I'm sorry for your loss Joe"

He shakes his head and holds her chin in his hand. "You too Quinnie. What happened to daddy as well?"

She nods and sends him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't know if it was appropriate daddy" She hugs him again and he kisses the crown of her head.

"I love you two so much" He pulls Rachel in for a hug as well. "None of the kids are here?" He asks looking around.

"They have school and work daddy. They'll come for the funeral. Maddie is looking after AJ for us"

"OK. Come on in girls" He walks in and takes a seat and the girls take a seat opposite, careful not to be too touchy feely. Rachel stands up and walks over to her dad, and takes a seat on his lap hugging him hard.

"What happened daddy?"

"He has had problems with his heart for the last 10 years. We were just making dinner and his heart gave out. His last words were I love you, tell Rachel, Quinn and the kids the same. I tried everything I could to save him baby" Rachel nods and buries her face into his neck.

"Was it quick?"

Joe nods and swallows. "Too quick. He didn't seem too much in pain. He has lived a good life baby girl"

"I know daddy. I know"

It was now the funeral and Quinn was stood up ready to give her eulogy to the man she thought of as a father.

"Hi. I'm Quinn Berry-Fabray, I have been married to Elijah's daughter for the better part of 18 years now, and gave Eli & Joe their 5 beautiful grandchildren. I asked to give an elegy today, as the man we here to honour today, was the man that pretty much saved my life" She looks over at the coffin and chokes in a sob. Seeing her wife and children sat in the front row with Joe, she smiles slightly.

"He and Joe took me in when I had no family what-so-ever and gave me their whole hearts, and loved me like their own. After our wedding, they truly became my parents as well, and I can't believe we're having to stand here today mourning the man who we all loved so much" She wipes away her tears and gives a small smile.

"Anyhow, for all of you that knew Eli, he would hate me for standing up here crying and I promised my wife, I would attempt to make this a little humorous, which I seem to fail at." Everyone chuckles a little bit "Eli Berry was many things, an amazing father & grandfather. He taught his daughter, my wife, how to love and for that I'm forever grateful. The Berries as a family, might not have been right in everyone's eyes, but I know from experience, they loved each other so much more than most families you see up and down the streets. They were special and it's because of them I'm here today"

She sees her family all in tears and decides she is breaking the rules she promised Rachel. "Eli, we will miss everything about you, even your brilliant ability to walk in on me and Rach in the most compromising positions, and then sitting there trying not to laugh at your daughter's insane explanations. We will miss your brilliant attempts at making the kids laugh, they all adored you and would never trade another moment for what you gave them." She smiles down at her wife who for the first time in a week has a smile on her face.

"I will miss the stories you used to tell our children, about their mother's, of course grossing them out in the process, but you were just so proud of your little girl, and you didn't care if you embarrassed them a little." She takes a deep breath and looks at Joe as she says the next bit. "You and Joe, were the most amazing couple I have ever met. You showed me that me and Rach could live a fantastic life, and that it didn't matter if a few idiots said things about us, as long as our family loved us, that is all that mattered."

"The only thing I think I'm not thankful for, is the fact your daughter inherited your little diva storm outs" The room laughs even Rachel and Quinn decides to wrap it up.

"Elijah Berry had an amazing life. He only had one daughter however from her got 5 grandkids and 10 great grandkids. He is however, I know for sure, going to be looking over all of us, making sure that all of us live our lives the way he wanted. If not, and I am using a quote here from 36 years ago, when he found out I was dating Rachel. Do anything bad, especially if it's to do with my daughter, even when I'm gone from this world, I will come back and haunt your ass.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad but at the same time I hope it managed to get some of you to shed a tear. Please remember the next 5 chapters all have character death warnings as well. Should be another Chapter posted tonight. Pretty sure that all Chapters should be uploaded within a few days so watch this space. x**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Thought I'd give you another one tonight. Another Character Death warning in this Chapter, straight from the beginning. It's upsetting, but it's not a main Character death so hopefully the ones that are not interested in things like that will be able to deal. We get to meet another Fabray in this Chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 51**

**March 8****th**** 2049**

Rachel is sat with her wife of almost 30 years in the living room, Olivia was back home for the weekend, and was currently trying to beat her baby sister at a game on the Wii. The house phone goes off, and Rachel kisses her wife's cheek before going to get it. Answering in her usual greeting.

"Rach. It's Charlie"

"Hey Charlie" She says happily. "How are you? How's mom?" She hears Charlie sights and knows immediately something is wrong.

"Judy died earlier this morning. It was a brain aneurysm, a cerebral one or something, she" He breaks off when a sob is let out. "Oh god Rachel, she... I loved her so much"

Rachel can't believe this is happening. First her father and now the woman she thought of as her mother.

"Oh my god" Quinn looks over at her with a confused look in her eye, and when tears begin running down her face, she jumps up and goes to support her wife.

"What's wrong baby?" Quinn asks and Rachel holds up her hand.

"I'll, I'll tell you in a minute. Go be with the kids. Please" Quinn nods and goes to sit back down staring at Rachel trying to hear what's happening. "Sorry Charlie, I... we'll be back to Lima as soon as we can"

"Thank you. Is Quinn there?" The man questions.

"Yeah" She looks up and sees her wife is now panicking. "I need to go and tell her. Keep strong" Rachel hangs up and looks up to Quinn and nods her head in the direction of the kitchen. Quinn nods and walks into the kitchen, waiting for Rachel to follow. "Liv can you watch AJ for me? Please stay away from the kitchen?" The girls nod in understanding. Walking in the kitchen, she hugs her wife as tight as she can, knowing Quinn will need her to hold her up when she tells her.

"Who died?" Rachel kisses her neck and sighs.

"Mom" She whispers. Quinn pulls back and starts to break down when she sees Rachel is telling the truth. Rachel holds her tightly and lets her tears fall as well. Judy Fabray over the last 30 years has taken the place of her own mother, and loved Rachel in place of Quinn's sister whom wouldn't talk to her after she allowed Quinn back into her life.

"Ho... How?"

"Brain aneurism"

Quinn chokes in a sob. "Oh god. Rae" Rachel hugs her tightly again.

"I love you princess. So much and your mother loved you just as much as well. She lived a fantastic life. She got to see the triplets being born, and she got to see her family develop and she was so happy with Charlie"

"I... we're going to Lima?" Quinn asks and Rachel nods and kisses Quinn's forehead.

"Of course. As soon as we can. We'll get Liv to watch AJ for us. I love you babe" She kisses her softly.

"Love you too"

"Mama? Mommy?" Alyssa asks from behind the door.

"Quinn go get some bags packed. I'll tell them. Go babe" Quinn walks out and Rachel hugs the 12 year old into her arms. Her 27 year old comes into the room and walks into the hug as well.

"What happened Ma?"

"Your Grandma, she was poorly, she had something wrong with her head and she died early this morning"

"What?" Alyssa cries. Everyone seems to be dying in her life lately. "Please no"

Rachel leans down and kisses the top of her daughter's head. "I'm so sorry baby girl. She lived a good life"

"I'll look after AJ" Grace says. "You get down to Lima"

"Are you sure?" Grace nods and hugs her mother.

"We'll be there for the funeral but we all have work and school"

Quinn is sat on the top of the stairs at her mother & Charlie's house, looking out at their family. The one thing Judy specified was that everyone had a good time at the reception, it was to be filled with music, and grandchildren and laugher and so far it was. She smiled at the site of her three grandchildren, Jake's triplets, as they are chased through the room by their older sister Rose. The 11 month old triplets have just learnt to walk, but are still unsteady, and the sight makes Quinn smile.

She can't believe that she is now a grandmother of 6, her eldest now 13 and the babies being the triplets in front of her. She smiles at the sight of her younger daughter being hugged by her eldest, wishing that she had her camera right now. Her life has come full circle, and despite their disputes when she was younger, Quinn and her mother were strong, and now she can't imagine her life without her.

She feels two hands land on her shoulders and someone sit down beside her, grabbing her hand for support. She leans over and rests her head against her best friend, her wife, her everything. "How are you coping princess?"

Quinn chuckles. "I've missed hearing you call me that angel" Rachel smiles and kisses the top of her head.

"I know. It seemed appropriate right now. I love you, you know. You have been so strong through all of this, I've been a wreck. I'm so sorry" Quinn shakes her head and squeezes the hand in her own.

"No don't' apologise. I know it sounds stupid, but I've been strong for you. I'm ready to cry right now, but knowing you are here, and I'll need to stay strong for you, and the kids, it's helped believe me"

"So me being an emotional wreck is a good thing" Quinn nods and Rachel lets out a small chuckle. "You strange beautiful woman"

Quinn chuckles. "I can just hear her standing above us, telling us to stop being so sappy and scolding you for calling me strange"

"I know what you mean. She's been a fantastic part of our life Quinn. All of the kids adored her"

The doorbell goes and Rachel stands up to go and answer it, she walks down the stairs, kissing her wife on the cheek before descending. Opening the door, she comes face to face with a woman she's never met, but who looks like the spitting image of Judy & Quinn. Looking behind, she sees a very old man, and makes the assumption this must be Russell Fabray.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asks the man and woman.

"We're here for the funeral" The old man states and Rachel decides she can be just a little bit difficult with them.

"And you are?" She asks leaning against the doorframe.

"Is Quinn here?" The Quinn look-a-like asks.

"She is. And you are?" Rachel asks again in a tone making sure they know she won't let them through until they've told her. Russell sneers at her.

"You're the thing she's married to. I've seen your picture in magazines"

Madeline walks to the door and sees her mother glaring at them and when she hears the man call her Ma a thing. "I'm fine Madeline. Would you be able to get your mother for me?" Maddie nods and Rachel lowers her voice to a whisper. "Preferably before I feel the need to smack him"

"Is that the child Quinn had when she was a teenager?" Dylan asks and Rachel nods. "She looks so much like Quinn. Look we've come to pay our respects to my mother. We were invited" Quinn comes to the door and wraps her arm around Rachel.

"No you were invited. He is someone I've not wanted to think about for the last 40 years"

Dylan sighs knowing she's not going anywhere with him in tow. She turns to him. "Dad can you wait in the car?"

He steps into her personal space. "No. If you think I'm going to let you go into this home of filth you" Before he can finish Dylan's palm has connected with his cheek.

"Go Dyl" Quinn says. Dylan pulls her hand back in shock, her father turns around and gets into the car and drives off. She never meant to do it, but this was her chance at meeting the rest of her family and she was not going to let him ruin it.

"Look like I'll need a cab back home now" Quinn chuckles at her older sister whom she's not seen since she was 15 years old. "Can I come in?" Quinn opens the door wider and Dylan walks in, looking around her childhood home with awe. She hasn't been back in over 4 decades and she missed it.

"I didn't think you'd come"

Dylan nods and smiles at her baby sister. "As soon as I heard, I had to you know" Quinn nods in understanding. "No matter how much I hated her for what happened, she was my mother"

Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek. "I'll leave you too it princess. Call me if you need me"

"Thanks babe"

"That's you uh... wife then" Dylan asks and Quinn nods and smiles proudly.

"It is" She decides she needs to warn Dylan before they go any further. "If you say anything bad, and you'll be back outside before you can even blink"

"I wouldn't. Was mom happy when she died?" Dylan asks looking around the room that felt so familiar but was so different.

Quinn nods and points over to Charlie who is holding Jacob's triplets. "She re-married around 20 years ago now. His name is Charlie. He's over there holding the three babies"

"Are they yours?" Dylan asks in shock and Quinn laughs out loud at this.

"No my child bearing days are over. They're my grandchildren. My son Jacob's kids"

"How many kids do you have? Just the two"

"I have five children" Dylan's eyes go wide in shock not expecting such a high number. She herself has never been able to conceive so is shocked that her sister has had so many.

"Five? That must be a handful"

Quinn looks at her sister trying to work out if the woman was here in peace or not. She looked so much like her mother it made Quinn's heart break. "It's a handful, but they are amazing. We adopted the 5th one 9 years ago now. Mom absolutely adored her"

Dylan looks confused. "You adopted all of them, other than the one you had in High School" Quinn shakes her head.

"No. I had Madeline & Grace. Rachel my wife had the twins Jacob & Olivia. We adopted AJ because we wanted to give her the life that our other four had. Have you had any kids?"

Dylan shakes her head, and looks down at the ground sadly. "No I was unable to conceive. I'm still with Matthew though" Quinn grounds her teeth together, she hated him from the moment she met him when she was just 15. Dylan was 20 when she met him, and he was too much like Russell in Quinn's eyes. He was also the reason that Dylan wasn't allowed to see her mother or sister.

"That's impressive. I would have murdered him by now"

Dylan lets out a hearty chuckle, remembering her sisters distaste to the man she had chosen.

"Mom" AJ asks as she walks up to her mother. "Ma sent me to check if you were OK. She asked that I said it a little more subtly than this" Quinn laughs and wraps her arm around her youngest.

"I'm fine baby girl. I want you to meet someone, this is your Aunt Dylan. Dylan this is my youngest AJ"

"This is the bitch that wouldn't see Grandma because of you, Ma and Madeline?"

"ALYSSA JOY FABRAY, where in god's name did you hear that?" She has a sinking feeling it comes from the mouth of her lovely wife. Oh how she'll kill her later.

"Ma. On one of her random rants. She even called her a bitch and Grandma laughed"

"I'm so sorry Dylan" Quinn says trying to apologise to her sister. "My child has no manners. Get back over to your mama and tell her she's in serious trouble now. I'm sorry" Dylan smiles at the adorableness of her sister and her family. She can't believe she thought her sister must be unhappy all these years, living the life of sin. Looking at her now, she sees a woman with a family who adore her and a family who wouldn't judge her.

"Are you happy?" Dylan asks and Quinn looks at her in shock.

"Not today. It's my mother's funeral, but in general yes. I have a big family, I have a fantastic job and I have my soul mate by my side"

"Do you ever feel" She back tracks making sure she doesn't get kicked out. "I'm not saying anything bad, but do you ever feel guilty? After all the stuff dad drilled into us about homosexuality, I would've thought..." Quinn shakes her head.

"When I started thinking about Rachel in that way, I hated myself for it, I even thought of" She shakes her head, trying to forget the bad memories of what she nearly did to herself. "Doing some things unimaginable now. After she kissed me, no I have never felt bad about being in love Dylan. Have you ever felt bad about hating me for my lifestyle?"

Dylan shakes her head.

"I've never hated you Quinn. I had my husband and my father on at me all the time about you and I... I thought it was safer if I stay away. I never hated you and I am glad you are happy"

"That means a lot Dylan" Quinn says with an honest smile. "Come on, let me introduce you to my family. Mad's?" She says and the blonde turns around with a smile.

"Uh hi. I'm Maddie" She extends her hand for her 'Aunt' to shake.

"I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you. You look so much like your mother it's scary" Madeline and Quinn laugh at this, knowing that if she thought Maddie looked like Quinn then she should wait till she saw Grace.

"Wait till you meet Grace. She's her clone. These two devils are my kids. Beth & Bradley. My daughter Katie is playing over there"

"Nice to meet you"

Quinn directs Dylan in the direction of the living room in search for Grace. She then sees Santana glaring at her she sighs and walks over towards her best friend, who is standing next to Olivia who is holding hands with Emma. This could cause Dylan to flare up, but she looks surprised when she just looks at their hands and then back up to Santana. "This can't be Santana Lopez. Look at you"

Santana doesn't miss a beat. "This can't be the bitch that hurt my best friend can it? Oh wait yes it is. I'm out of here" She walks away leaving Quinn to apologise.

"Sorry about her. This is Olivia. My daughter and this is Emma her girlfriend. Liv this is your Aunt Dylan" Olivia quickly drops Emma's hand knowing how her 'Aunt' thinks from past stories, and holds her other hand out for her to shake. Dylan shakes the hand but still is staring between the couple.

"I've got all the food out now mom" She smiles at Jacob, and he stands up straighter when he sees the other woman in the room, knowing this must be some relation of his mothers.

"Jake this is your Aunt Dylan. Dylan this is my son Jacob"

"What a handsome young man you have here Quinn" Quinn chuckles and wraps her arms around her son. With Rachel's genes they knew he was never going to be tall, thank god they chose a tall donor however, and the boy was standing over Quinn at 6 foot.

"God please don't inflate his ego Dylan. Please" He chuckles. "He's not only married to someone so gorgeous she should be a model, but he's a Michelin stared chef as well. He can't handle much more"

Jacob puffs out his chest and pouts making Quinn laugh out loud. "Hey. I'm insulted. I better get back to Charlie. It's not fair to leave him with the triplets for this long" He smiles at Dylan. "Nice to meet you Dylan" Quinn chuckles when her son walks over to his three babies and they all smile at the sight of him. Despite having a big ego, he has a heart bigger than Rachel's. They realised he was a talented chef back when he was only 13, and finally managed to teach Quinn to properly cook.

"He's the father of triplets?" Quinn nods. "He doesn't look old enough"

"He's 27 and they've actually got five kids" Dylan's mouth opens in shock at the news. "They had Rose when they were only 21. It was an accident, but he's a fantastic father. They had Ethan when they were 23 and then had the triplets last year. It's a handful for them, but they're amazing"

Dylan smiles. "I can imagine" She looks over the room and her eyes widen and mouth opens again when she spots a woman coming in their direction. "Let me guess, that's your other daughter?"

Quinn looks over and sees her daughter walking across the room, handing out little pieces of food for everyone. On one hip however she has 2 year old Patrick, who had taken nothing from Will but was all Grace.

"That's Grace. Maddie told you she looked like me"

"I see what you mean. I bet before you got wrinkles she really was your clone"

Rachel steps up and laughs at the look on Quinn's face. "Never mention the wrinkles. You might as well walk before she beats you. I mentioned she had a few grey hairs a few years ago and she wouldn't talk to me for 2 weeks"

"Seriously?"

Quinn wraps her arms around her wife, seriously not caring about her sister now and buries her neck in the nape of Rachel's neck and nods softly. "I wish mom was here"

Rachel nods and runs her fingers through her wife's blonde hair. Despite a few grey hairs, she was still as blonde as she was when she was 15. Rachel was the one that had to spend every few weeks getting her hair dyed. "I know baby. I know, I wish she was here too. She would be proud of you baby" She kisses her cheek. "You are overcoming everything to talk to your sister, you are pretty amazing"

"I know. I love you"

"Love you too beautiful. My dad should be here soon"

"Brilliant" She looks at her sister who is trying to not look disgusted at the interaction between Rachel and Quinn. "I haven't properly introduced you yet. Dylan this is my wife Rachel. Rae this is Dylan, my older and uglier sister" Rachel smacks her arm after that comment and Dylan chuckles and smiles at the sight in front of her. Despite being slightly grossed out, she found the sight in front of her to be confusing. This wasn't wrong, they were happy and looked like they had just begun dating.

"She's doing it as well" Rachel states and Quinn looks at Dylan for a second before laughing.

"Doing what?"

"Looking at us like you are shocked at the way we act. Yes we do argue. Yes I feel like smacking her every now and then" Rachel smacks her for this comment. "Ow. Love you too babe. Yes we are like this the majority of the time. We're just sickenly happy"

Rachel smiles. "You should see our arguments though. Explosive sometimes. No violence, never any violence other than what happened there"

"We broke up once when we were 18. It lasted 4 years. We're not prepared to go back to that ever again"

Dylan smiles and decides to say what's on her mind, now that Matthew or her father are not around. "You are very cute together. I'll give you that. You fit"

"Thank you Dylan"

Quinn hugs her wife. "AJ told her you called her a bitch earlier"

Rachel's eyes widen as she tries to think back to when she did call her a bitch. "Oh yeah. Well I had never met you, and I was just going from what Quinn said" She kisses her quick before fleeing. "Bye babe. Bye Dylan"

"I apologise. I love my family but they are rather strange"

**May 26****th**** 2050**

AJ is lying in her mama's bed snuggled up to her side whilst they watch a re-run of Funny Girl on the TV.

"Why did you adopt me mama?"

"What? Baby why are you asking me this?"

AJ just shrugs in response. "You already had the other 4, why would you want me as well?"

Rachel nods, fair enough question. "As you know I'm adopted as well, we wanted to give a child the life I had and the life your brother and sisters have had."

"But why me?"

Rachel sighs. "The first day we saw you we knew, you had this gorgeous blond hair like your mom and then my eyes. You were perfect. You looked so unhappy and we just wanted to make you smile sweetie. You're our baby girl and we love you so damn much." A bad thought comes into her mind. "Are you not happy with us? Is this why you are asking about it?"

"No" AJ reassures her. "I love you mom. I love my life, I'm just curious why you chose me. It's nice to know"

"We chose you AJ Fabray because you are an amazing little girl" She kisses her forehead and hopes that enough for the little girl.

**A/N: Hope you managed to cope with that chapter. What did you think? Only 5 more Chapters left. The plan is 2 more tommorow. Chapter 54 should be uploaded Monday, Chapter 55 & 56 on Tuesday. Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially to those that review. x**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: No Character death in this Chapter. However it's not all smiles and the couple have to deal with a lot of problems in this Chapter. It's an emotional rollercoaster for Rachel as she has to deal with the fact that her wife may never be the same again. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 52**

**October 18****th**** 2050**

Rachel is tidying up after AJ and her friends when the house phone rings. She picks it up straight away.

"Hello. Rachel Fabray speaking"

There is silence on the other phone for a few seconds, and she nearly hangs up until she hears a cry. "Mama"

Rachel is worried straight away but calms down for her daughters sake. "Hey Mad's, how are you sweetie"

Madeline lets out another cry and Rachel is really ready to panic. "Mama, mom's been brought into the hospital" Rachel feels as though the floor from under her has been taken away and she takes a seat on the couch as quick as possible. "Brooke's been trying to call you all morning"

"What? Why?" She swallows trying to calm her emotions, as she knows once she starts crying she won't be able to stop. "Is she alright Maddie?"

"It's probably better that you come down here"

Rachel begins to get irate, she needs to know now if her wife is alive. "MADELINE SOFIA FABRAY, TELL ME NOW" She takes a deep breath realising she's being ridiculous. "Tell me if my wife is okay"

Madeline nods realising how panicky her mother is getting.

"Her and Brooke were mugged on the way back from starbucks. Brooke said she protected her and put up a fight" Rachel starts to finally cry, fuck her wife for being stupid and being the protector. "She went down hard from the looks of things, and smacked her head on the wall and then the concrete" Madeline takes a deep breath. "Mama, she has amnesia"

Rachel shakes her head, this means that Quinn is alive, it means that she is awake and she lets out a happy laugh. "She's awake? She's alive?"

"She is Mama. She's got concussion but she's awake. Mama she has no idea who I am. I've spent all morning with her and there is no recollection what so ever" Madeline sighs and looks over to her mother's room where the woman is reading the latest paper. "She knows now it's not 2009, but she thinks she's 15 Mama. I've called Aunt Santana, she should be there in a second to bring you and AJ in"

#######

Santana walks in holding onto her best friends hand on one side and her niece's hand on the other. She smiles at her other niece who is stood at the nurses' station talking to everyone. "Maddie"

"Hey" She hugs her mama tightly. "Hey mama"

Rachel pulls back and looks at her daughter and sees immediately the worry on her face.

"Can I see her?"

Maddie shakes her head. "She's visiting with another Doctor at the moment. You can watch from the outside though. Follow me" She walks towards the room. "I want to send in Aunt Santana first if that's okay? She'll remember her as they were good friends when they were 15"

Rachel nods and gasps when she sees the sight of her wife, sat up in bed, with a bandage around her head. "Do what you need to do. AJ baby, are you OK?"

"Yeah mama"

5 minutes later Santana walks into Quinn's hospital room with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Q"

Quinn raises her eyebrow and then a smile comes over her face when she realises who she is. "Santana is that you?" Santana nods. "You look old"

Santana throws her head back and laughs. Quinn is still there. "You look worse babe"

"I know" She says looking down at her hand. "I'm not 15 apparently"

"No. Your 56 I'm afraid"

Quinn groans at this. "Oh my god. Do I have a family?" Santana nods. "Why are they not here?"

Santana takes a seat down on the chair next to Quinn's bed. "We're a little afraid of bringing them in and you not remembering them"

"Oh"

Santana sits forward and grabs hold of Quinn's hand holding it tightly in her own, hopefully comforting the other woman. "What's the last thing you remember? Truthfully Quinn, remember I know you very well now"

Quinn smiles softly. "I'm not pregnant anymore? I was a few months pregnant. I remember buying Berry this beautiful necklace because..." She stops that train of thought not knowing if Santana knew about her High School crush. "Well I remember Sue Sylvester shouting at me because I stepped in her way. What happened to the baby?"

"You kept her honey" Quinn's eyes widen at this. "You had her on May 15th 2010. She is now 39 years old"

"Oh my god. I can't believe this"

"Quinn why did you buy Rae... uh Berry a necklace that cost you $100?"

Quinn looks confused. "How did you know how much it was? Did I tell you how I planned to give it to her?"

Santana smiles at this. This is really going to be a shock to Quinn. "Quinn, you gave her the necklace on her birthday. She still wears that necklace today"

"I assume she was repulsed by my affections. Why would she wear it now?" She plays with the ends of her hair and cringes when she sees bits of grey hairs at the end.

Santana laughs. Quinn has just channelled Rachel without realising it. "I see you still the same Quinn inside" She takes a deep breath and shouts out. "Rae?"

Rachel outside takes a deep breath. "Yeah"

"Come on in"

"No"

Santana sighs in frustration and rolls her eyes. Now is not the time for Rachel to be awkward. "One second Quinn" She walks outside and glares at Rachel who has tears running down her face and is being hugged tightly by Madeline.

"San"

"What is wrong with you?"

"We've been together 35 years Santana. 35 years of memories have been wiped, she doesn't remember any of them"

Santana cups her cheeks in her hand. "It's still Quinn, Rae. She talks just like you still. She's not the Quinn you knew back in High School before you got together"

"I don't know"

"Please come on"

She takes her hand and walks her back into the room. Santana sits down next to Quinn and Rachel stands at the doorway awkwardly. When Quinn sees her, her face lights up the room as she looks at her 'crush'. "Rachel, you're here?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Quinn shrugs carefully. "I ache all over"

"That's not good"

Quinn sees the necklace she brought Rachel hanging around her neck. Rachel looks just the same as she did all those years ago, she's aged very gracefully and despite a few wrinkles could pass for in her 30's. "You're wearing the necklace?"

Rachel fingers the necklace around her neck remembering it's the one Quinn gave her all of those years later. She chuckles. "I've barely taken it off in 39 years"

Quinn furrows her brow in confusion. "Why would you keep in on Rachel?"

"I uh" she trails off and lets out a sob. Santana pulls her down to the seat next to her and hugs her to her chest making Quinn just look even more confused.

"You told Rachel on her birthday how you felt about her. She was not repulsed in the slightest. She shared your feelings" Quinn's mouth drops open as she looks to the woman sobbing in Santana's arms. Madeline walks in and Quinn smiles at her Doctor, Madeline walks over to her Ma and strokes her hair.

"Guys I don't know if we should bombard her with this information"

Quinn shakes her head. "No I want to know it all. Please"

Madeline starts. "Okay. I'll start. I'm not just your Doctor. My name is Madeline Sofia Scott, formerly Fabray"

Quinn's eyes widen. She looks at the girl in front of her and sees how much she looks like herself.

"You're my baby girl?" Madeline nods with a small smile. "You're a Doctor?" Nod. "Oh my god. Look at you" Madeline hands her mama Quinn's rings and Rachel holds them in her hand and smiles swallowing knowing it was now her turn.

"Where's AJ?"

Madeline smiles. "She's with the nurses. They're looking after her don't worry"

"Okay. Thank you" She swallows and looks towards Quinn. "Hi. I kept this necklace on because you and Madeline mean the world to me. When you were 23, I gave you this" she gives Quinn the engagement ring and Quinn is gobsmacked at the beauty of the ring and the symbolism of it.

"Then when we were 24, we got married, and I gave you this" She hands Quinn her wedding bad, and smiles at the sight of her wife looking down at her rings in shock.

"We're married?"

Rachel nods and smiles softly at her wife. "We've been together since we were 16 Quinn. Bar our college years when we were separated"

Quinn nods slowly trying to process it all. "This is a lot to process. I'm not going to bite, I'm obviously not repulsed. Come sit closer" Rachel pulls her chair close to the bed and Quinn reaches her hand out, telling Rachel to take it. They are jolted out of looking at each other, when Puck walks into the room, making Quinn smile at the site of her ex. It's nice to know that he's still in her life.

"Hey Quinn. You look rough. I just heard what happened. Amy rang me. Hey baby" He hugs his daughter tightly and she hugs her dad back making Quinn smile at the sight of father and daughter.

"She's got amnesia dad"

Puck's eyes widen. "Shit. How much have you forgot Quinn? Probably the wrong person to ask huh?"

"She thinks she's 15" Rachel says and Puck laughs out loud at this.

"So your whole relationship then?" Rachel nods sadly. "Bloody hell Quinn, why would you forget that? You've been sickenly happy since the first time she kissed you"

"I'm sorry"

Rachel squeezes her hand. "It's not your fault Quinn. It's not selective"

"Is Madeline our only child or do we have anymore?"

Puck laughs but both Santana and Rachel glare at him. "Now I would love to try and see you explaining this one"

"Shut it Puckerman"

"Explain what?" Quinn asks.

"When Maddie was 10 we had another daughter. You gave birth to her, and her name is Grace. Then when Grace was 4, I gave birth to twins"

"We have 4 kids?" Quinn asks her eyes widening every second.

"Five" Rachel tells her and Quinn begins to try and do the math in her head. "We adopted 11 years ago. She's 13 now. Her name is Alyssa Joy. AJ"

Quinn recognises the name from who Rachel was asking about earlier. "Oh my god. Maybe this is quite a bit too much information at once" Quinn says holding her head in her hands.

"Wait till you hear about the Grandkids" Puck says making Rachel smack him hard on the chest.

"Noah! If you are not going to be helpful, fuck off"

"Grandkids? Wait, you swore?"

Madeline chuckles at this. Being the parent of 5 kids and oh so many grandkids, Rachel has given up trying not to swear, especially at Noah. "Not right now Mom. Look I'm gonna have to carry on with my rounds" she leans over and squeezes her hand. "If you need me Mom, get mama to page me. I love you"

"I love you too" Quinn says honestly.

########

Quinn still hasn't got her memory back 2 weeks later, and as she walks into the kitchen she smiles at the sight of her 'wife' who is looking like she hasn't slept in the past two weeks.

"You look awful"

Rachel groans. "Ugh, thank you. Coffee's on the table. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good. Brooke said she'd how me the studio today"

Rachel laughs, knowing it was about time. "Ahhh yes, your baby"

"Seriously?"

"I think if you could marry your studio, I think I would have been divorced a long time ago"

Quinn smiles and then turns very serious. "Will I get to see the grandkids soon?"

"If you want Quinn. We're just trying to stop your brain from going into overload"

"Thank you" Quinn smiles. "That means a lot. Can I meet them? How many is there again?"

Rachel sits there trying to wrack her brain for the number. "Thirteen. Madeline has 3. Grace has 3 now. Liv has the 2 and then Jacob has given us 5. So thirteen"

Quinn chuckles at the number. "It still shocks me now. In a good way. Rachel? I'm sorry about this" She runs a hand through her hair touching the scar on the back of her head which has caused all of this.

"Hey it's not your fault at all. Look at me" Quinn listens and turns to look at Rachel. "It's not your fault"

Quinn smiles at her and notices Rachel is trying to pop her back and is looking awful obviously from a bad night's sleep. "I'm taking the spare bed from tonight. You look awful every morning, the bed must be very uncomfy"

Rachel shakes her head and stares at the woman in front of her for a little bit before realising she can't do too much damage by telling the truth. "Quinn. I have shared a bed with you for 35 years. It's not the bed that's the problem, it's the lack of company"

"Oh"

Rachel realises she might have made a mistake. "Look sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Quinn. I better get off to work. Bye sweetheart" Rachel walks out of the room leaving Quinn to ponder what she has says. Once she hears the car leave the garage she screams in frustration willing the memories to come back. She feels a lot for Rachel, possibly even love, however she knows it's not fair to the woman to even attempt to be with her, when her memories are not there.

#########

At Madeline's request as many of the Glee club that they could gather together, were currently sat in the Fabray living room. Quinn stands at the door looking around the room in shock, she was not the only old one now, and all of these people who are so different from when they were 15 were currently sat in her living room. Mercedes and Kurt were catching up on the couch, both of them laughing at something unknown. Mike was sat in the corner on a lone chair looking around the room trying not to look at Tina and her husband who is sat beside her on the love seat.

Santana is sat on 'Quinn's' chair at the other end of the living room, with Brittany snuggled into her chest her eyes tightly closed. Rachel is currently sat on the couch next to Kurt playing with the rings on her left hand. They had even managed to get Sam who apparently was someone that joined Glee Club in their sophomore year, and then there was Finn, the lovable giant whom was currently sat sprawled on the floor trying to control his long limbs and looking very out of place in the group. Rachel had told Quinn this morning that Finn did something despicable in her eyes when they 'came out' to the group and he was never really a part of the group from that point.

Quinn is jumped out of her musings by a hand on her shoulder; she turns around and smiles softly at the sight of her 'baby daddy' who out of everyone in the room has changed the most. He had obviously grown out his hair, but now it was beginning to thin on the sides. He was still as muscled as he had been in High School, even more as now as he was a bouncer for his club and had apparently worked as a Cop for half of his life. He squeezes her shoulder and sneaks past her to sit on the floor next to Finn, shaking the giant's hand as soon as he is sat down.

Rachel looks up and smiles at Quinn and Quinn know it's time she should go and join in. Sitting at the side of Rachel on the couch, she feels her body literally begging to wrap her arms around Rachel's body and snuggle into her however she refrains not knowing how Rachel would accept it.

"So, who wants to tell Quinn embarrassing stories about her and Rachel?" Puck asks from his position on the floor and the rest of the group chuckle each of them knowing at least 10 stories involving those two.

"What about the time they got arrested after being found in that alley having sex?" Quinn blushes at this and Rachel begins to chuckle so much she starts choking. Quinn taps her on the back trying to get her to calm down.

"She does not need to know that"

"I wouldn't mind. Tell me everything. We actually got arrested?"

"Hell yeah" Puck says. "I was on duty at the station and when Percy brought the two of you in, I don't think I've ever laughed as hard" Quinn blushes again. "It was when Rachel was pregnant with the twins. She was horny all the time" Rachel buries her head into Kurt's neck. "Apparently she couldn't wait to get you home, and ended up taking you in the street. What even made it better was Percy said that Rach wasn't even willing to stop even when he told you too" The group begins to laugh some of them not even hearing the story before now.

"I hate you Puckerman" Rachel shouts out from her position hugging Kurt.

"What about the time when you decided to do it on every possible surface in this house, and forgot about the fact that Santana was bringing home your kids" Quinn blushes again. Are all of their embarrassing stories to do with sex? "She had to run out with them when she heard the noises from the kitchen. Those poor children" Kurt finishes with a smirk.

Santana sees the look on Quinn's face and decides to change the subject. "What about the time that Quinn got so star struck and nervous at Rach's first award ceremony that she was passed out in Rachel's arms half way through the after party and Rach had to carry her home?" Quinn's eyes go wide at this and she looks to Rachel to see if it's true. Rachel smiles and her and nods.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that" She holds her head in her hands. "Did you win?"

Rachel nods and points up to the mantel piece where a Tony Award is sitting. "That's my first award. All of the rest are in the office but that one means the most to me." Quinn begins to apologise again. "Don't worry about it. I was pissed to begin with; hell was I pissed but you made it up to me in the stall before you were sick and pretty much passed out."

"Do all our embarrassing stories centre on us having sex?" Rachel thinks for a moment, and bites her bottom lip when she realises that yes, the majority of them do. She nods with a shy smile and Quinn laughs out loud. "Why does everyone know these stories then?"

Rachel blushes and points at Santana. "She's my best friend. She seems to get everything out of me"

"I still can't believe you are best friends with Santana Lopez" Quinn says and the rest of the group laugh and nod in agreement.

"What about the time that Rach crashed Quinn's baby? That doesn't involve sex in any way shape or form." Santana bursts out laughing knowing it has everything to do with sex, Rachel turns around and glares at her best friend.

"My baby?" Quinn asks not understanding what they're talking about.

"You're Lexus. It was your pride and joy and then someone, decided to piss you off because you weren't putting out as you were 'tired' from work" Rachel moans knowing even this Quinn was going to have a go at her for it. "She didn't mean to crash it of course, but it backfired on her, because I think it was another three weeks before you put out again" Rachel laughs knowing that it was more like a week because Quinn really couldn't go as long as three weeks without making love to Rachel. How they were both coping now, she didn't know.

Quinn begins to laugh at the look on Rachel's face knowing there must be more to that story that the rest of the group weren't telling her but decided not to push it.

"So, when did you and Britt get together Santana? Properly together?" She asks smiling at the couple who are hugging as tightly as possible.

"I think Madeline was 4 years old I think. We were enjoying the sunshine out at the park, and she asked why I didn't treat Britt right" She runs a finger through the sleeping woman's hair smiling down at her. "We got married, two years later. Just after you and Rachel got back together" She smiles at Santana and Quinn stares back trying to get her head around this 'Santana'.

"I can't believe we're all still friends today" She says smiling at the people around the room. Some of them raise their eyebrows knowing they were only here due to the fact that Quinn was sick, as some of them had not seen the two women in a long time.

"We try. It's not been easy, considering we were the outcasts, all of us have done well for ourselves" Finn says from his seat on the floor. "Do you know, I still see Karofsky in Lima? He works at the Wal-Mart there." The group begin to pay attention to the giant on the floor. "I went in with Charlie, who was dressed in his army uniform. He gave me such a horrible glare when he saw how happy we both were." He says with a smile.

The doorbell goes and Rachel excuses herself to go and answer it. Quinn then decides to ask the question that she's been dying to ask. "Are me and Rachel happy? No bullshit, I just wanna know" The people in the room all look at each other with small smiles on their faces and then look to Santana to give the verdict.

"Come on Q. Can't you tell from how well the two of you get along? You have been together 35 years. You have been happy pretty much every day for those 35 years" She smiles softly "You love that woman more than I think humanly possible and she loves you back just the same, some days probably more" Quinn smiles at this, unaccustomed to hearing such nice thing coming out of Santana's mouth.

Rachel walks back into the room with an elderly man in his 70's following her. She looks up at him and after a little bit realises who this man is. "Mr Schue?" She asks and he nods. She stands up and walks over to the older man and wraps her arms around him tightly.

"It is very good to see you again Quinn" He says pulling back and looking around the room. "It's good to see all of you again"

######

2 months later, Quinn's memory still is evading her. Rachel smiles at the sight of Quinn playing with the triplets on the floor of their living room. The girls were sat up and giggling along with their grandmother and Quinn smiles at them and tickles them a little bit more to get them to giggle again.

Quinn turns around when the front door opens and closes and her face erupts into a big smile when she sees Rachel.

Rachel was now a Glee Club teacher at the kid's old High School and loved every minute of it. She had just finished a stint on another show on stage and wanted a break from it for a while. It was Olivia's turn to carry on the legacy now.

"Hey Quinn. Hey babies" Quinn turns around with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey angel, come here a sec. You should see this, it's the cutest thing in the world"

Rachel stops dead in her tracks, when she hears the pet name come from Quinn's lips. No one has told Quinn about their pet names, she made sure of it as she didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable.

"Quinn what did you just call me?" Rachel asks slowly trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I called you angel of course" Realisation hits Quinn. "Oh my god. Oh my god"

She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head, memories start to flood back into her head, of her calling her wife angel. Their first time making love, the day they got back together, her proposal to Rachel, their wedding day, Rachel bumping into Shelby, the birth of their children. It all comes flooding back to her in waves and she loses her balance because of it and falls to the floor, making the triplets cry. Jacob takes this moment to come out of the kitchen where he was preparing a meal for his mothers.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"I... can you take the girls. Please Jake?"

He nods. "Course. Come on kids" He walks out with two of his toddlers following him and one in his arms. Rachel kneels at the side of her wife and touches her hand carefully.

"Quinnie?" Quinn opens her eyes slowly and swallows hard when she sees the concerned look on her wife's face. Sitting up slowly she smiles at her to reassure her she's OK.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Rach?"

Rachel smiles at the nickname. "Yeah"

"How have you managed to stay in the guest room all of this time?" She says with a smirk and Rachel laughs knowing that her Quinn is back. She needs to confirm it though.

"It's been hell. I've barely slept in 3 months"

Quinn smiles softly at her wife knowing what Rachel needs right now. "I'm back angel"

"I can tell. Now, are you going to kiss me or what?" Quinn chuckles, before wrapping her hand around her wife's neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss which has both women dizzy when they pull away.

"God I missed kissing you"

"It was all I could do not to jump over the table and ravish you" She runs her hands through Quinn's hair, careful not to pull just in case it hurts her scar. "It wasn't you princess. Without the memories..." Quinn kisses her to shut her up.

"I know baby. I know. I love you so much, thank you for sticking by me all of this time like this"

Rachel gasps and smacks her arm. "Are you kidding me? 35 years Quinn. We've been together 35 years. Do you really think I'd walk out after a bump on the head?"

Quinn nods. "I know. Thank you though" She kisses her again. "I love you so much"

"Love you too"

"Mama? Mom"

Both women turn to see their 13 year old stood at the doorway watching them trying to work out why they were in that position. Rachel had explained the reason why she wouldn't hug or kiss Quinn when she had amnesia was because she wasn't the woman she knew without her memories and it felt like cheating on Quinn, who she knew would come back. "Hey baby girl. Mommy's back"

"Really?" AJ's eyes widen and a smile makes its way across her face.

"Hey baby girl. Thank you for helping mama out during this time. You've been a great help kiddo"

AJ smiles and runs over and into her mother's arms.

"Do you remember everything? Like all the time when you were poorly as well?"

Quinn nods. "I do. You were brilliant baby girl. Both of you were"

#######

Rachel collapses onto the bed and curls up to her wife who has just given her one of the best nights the both of them have had in a while.

"God I'm exhausted"

"It's only 4am babe" Quinn says kissing her way up Rachel's neck.

Rachel laughs. "This means we've been at it for 7 hours. I'm not the spring chicken I used to be princess. I'm old, hell you're old as well"

Quinn kisses her lips before going back to her chest and paying as much attention there as she can keeping it more about calming Rachel rather than making it sexual. "I just missed you so much and wanted to make up for missed time"

"We have all the time in the world for that baby" Rachel says kissing her. "The fact that I'm in your bed, holding you is enough for me. I missed the sex, fucking hell did I miss the sex, however I missed being able to hold you more"

"You sap. I missed holding you too" Quinn says snuggling into her wife. "I felt myself in that... I felt myself wanting to hold you every time I saw you. It just seemed inappropriate unless you initiated it" She kisses her. "Will love you forever baby"

"You too"

**A/N: This is one of the longest Chapters so far and one of my favourites as well. It was originally in 4 parts, so your lucky I've put it all together. Just another warning for the next few chapters, I'm afraid main character deaths are about to commence. It's the fact of life, so hopefully you don't hate me too much. **


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Well I'm posting this one tonight before the big post tommorow. Should be posted mid afternoon as I'm spending the morning dealing with my student house for next year in the morning. There is no character death in this Chapter, however it is hinted that someone is dying. It's not someone most of you will care about so don't worry. Quite a short chapter, especially compared to the next few, and please remember 54 and 55 are emotional chapters, so get your tissues at the ready for tommorow. Tuesday I will be posting 55 & the Epilogue. x**

**Chapter 53**

**April 8****th**** 2053**

Jacob had asked his mothers and wife to come to the restaurant where he works and is currently sat ringing his hands as it sits in front of them. He swallows loudly and grips hold of Rhiannon's hand. She already knows what he's about to say, but being the mommy boy he is, he needs his mother's opinion.

"Ma. Mom. I've got to talk to you about something" The two women share a glance and a smirk. "I wanted your advice first before I jumped head in"

"What's up kiddo?" Rachel asks making Jacob chuckle.

"Kiddo? Ma I'm 31. Anyhow, Linonel has... he wants me to become partner"

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Buy out half of the business from him. I've worked for him since I was 18 Ma. He trained me to be the chef I am today. It does sound like a good investment"

Quinn smiles at her son. "Can you afford it Jacob?"

He nods and smiles over at his wife. "Yeah. Just about. I have to use all of Grandpa's money but he always wanted me to use it for something good" He smiles at his parents.

Quinn begins to speak "It does sound good. I do want you to get a contract though, and give it to Santana to look over. I know you trust him, but it can't hurt to be sure"

He nods. "Of course"

"Wait. Does this mean we eat for free at the restaurant?"

Rachel smacks her wife on the arm. "Quinnie!" She exclaims making a comment like that.

"Probably mom. I make you dinner every Sunday though"

"In return for looking after your soccer team"

Rhiannon laughs at this. "Very funny. We're still working on getting to the soccer team stage"

**November 10****th**** 2054**

Quinn takes a deep breath and accepts one last kiss from her wife before walking towards the hospital room. She knocks before walking in and standing in front of the man that she hasn't seen since the twins were babies.

"Hello Russell"

"Quinn? You came?" He says with genuine happiness in his voice.

"Dylan begged me to come. As soon as you say one derogatory thing I'm out of here. Heard your dying?" She says trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I've had cancer for years. I was in remission but now there's nothing else they can do. Haven't smoked all my life and get lung cancer"

"Karma maybe" Quinn comes out with before she can stop herself.

"Quinn for an hour please can we forget everything?" She nods. "I want to know my family before I die, even about your relationship. Tell me about them"

"What do you want to know?" Quinn asks taking a seat on the chair next to his bed.

"Tell me about your wife"

She looks at him in alarm. He hates the idea of her and Rachel, even telling her that he could never be proud of her for being with Rachel. "Uh well her name is Rachel Fabray, formerly Berry. I've known her since I was 3 years old back in Kindergarten"

"Delightful little girl" He says truthfully. "She was a good friend to you even back then" He stops himself from saying anything about her fathers.

Quinn nods. "We got together when I was 6 months pregnant with Madeline. We both stayed quiet until 8 months later I believe it was. It was never easy but we're strong together. Then I got a full scholarship to Harvard. They also gave Madeline free day care. I decided to take it, and we decided that a long distance relationship probably would not work"

"When did you get back together?" He asks.

"Halloween 2016. My 6 year old dragged me to their house, and me and Rachel saw each other for the first time in years. The rest as they say is history. We married in 2018. Have been together 40 years in total now"

He nods. He knows this from magazine articles he's read. "I've seen you both in magazines and papers. I assume you both are really famous?"

Quinn chuckles and nods. "Rae is yeah. She started off on Broadway which was her dream from a toddler. When she was 40 she stopped and went into acting in a few movies and television shows" She smiles looking very proud at her wife. "I'm famous in my field as a photographer, but no one really recognises me on the street and if they do, it's usually as Rae's wife and not as a photographer"

Russell smiles and gets onto the question he's been waiting to ask. "Tell me about my grandchildren. I have 4 right?"

She shakes her head. "Five. There's Madeline that I had in High School. She's 44 now. She's a Doctor and has three beautiful children" Russell's eyes widen. He hadn't thought about great-grandchildren. "Then there is Grace. I had her when she was 25. She is now 35 and is a social worker. She's just got re-married, don't say anything"

"I was divorced if you remember, I can't really say anything against it"

"Okay then. She has two kids from her previous marriage, and then she married Jack and has two more kids. Then there is Jacob, my only son. He's now 33 and is a famous chef. He has too many children to count"

"Oh?"

"They had two to begin with and then his wife Rhiannon got pregnant with triplets. Then there is his twin sister Olivia. She is probably more famous than her mother. She took after Rachel, she ended up on the stage and has been very famous. She still works on stage now. She is bisexual and is married to a woman called Emma. They have two sons"

He ignores the bisexual comment as he wants to keep this nice. "So there must be one more then?"

She nods. "Just before Jake & Olivia went off to college, me and Rachel adopted a 2 year old called Alyssa Joy. AJ. She's now 17 and ready to graduate High School soon"

"Wow, 5 children?"

"Yup I know. We also have 13 grandchildren at the moment, I'm sure there's more to come as well"

"Tell me about them"

She looks at her watch and decides she might as well. She gets out a picture she always keeps in her bag and hands it to him."This is our latest 'family picture', I'll be able to show you who they all are this way"

He looks at the picture in shock. There are well over 30 people there, and Quinn calling it her family just amazes him.

"God this is a big family"

She chuckles. "That's the extended 'family'. One sec" She gets out another picture of just the Fabray's and hands it to him. "Here is our family. I'm still in contact with a lot of people from High School, so that big picture is all of us lot"

"You all look very happy"

"Okay, Beth is the eldest. She's a year older than AJ. In the same year at her at school though, makes it very confusing for their friends that AJ is Beth's Aunt. Beth's sister Katherine is next, then their brother Bradley. They are 17, 13, and 10. They're Madeline's babies. Then next in age is Rosie. She's Jacob's eldest daughter. I have to go down in age or I'll miss one out"

"I can imagine"

"Then there is Elle who is Gracie's eldest, then Ethan who is Jake's son. Patrick here is Grace's and then we have the triplets here at our feet" She says pointing at the kids as she says their names. "They are Isobel, Phoebe & Tia. We were all thankful that they are not identical. Then there is Emily from Graces' second marriage"

He smiles and encourages her to go on. "Then here are William & Jayden, Olivia's sons. They are identical as you can see. Bloody impossible to tell the difference. Only my wife and Liv have got it down. Then finally in my lap is baby Matthew, Grace's son"

He looks at the picture and smiles brightly. "Wow, you really do have a brilliant family. I am very sorry that I was, I wish I could have met them"

Quinn sighs and look around the room before nodding. "AJ and Rachel came with me. They're in the waiting room" He looks excited and she knows she has to try. "I'll bring them in, but if you say anything derogatory I'll pull the breathing tube out myself"

"I promise"

Quinn walks out of the room and comes back with a young woman with blond hair and stunning brown eyes. A much shorter and older woman comes in, and immediately stands next to Quinn. Not caring what her dad is thinking, Quinn grabs her wife's hand, and pulls them down onto the two seated couch in his room. Alyssa sneaks onto the end and Quinn holds onto her hand as well.

"Dad, meet my youngest AJ and my wife Rachel. This is my father guys, Russell"

"Nice to finally meet you" AJ says politely. "Can't say I've heard good things about you though"

He chuckles at this making Quinn puffs out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "I can understand that."

**December 25th 2054**

"I never want this to end" Brittany says from her position snuggled into Santana's side. It was Christmas Day, and they were now sat watching a movie with the kids, after a long day cooking, opening presents and looking after the kids.

Santana raises her eyebrow and looks at the movie. Sure it was nice, another romantic comedy, this time staring their beloved best friend Rachel Berry as the mother but it wasn't as special as some of the other movies Rach has been in. "You don't want what to end babe?"

Brittany looks up, her bright blue eyes shining. Out of all of the 'Glee kids', Brittany has aged the most and has suffered the most over the years. Whereas, Rachel, Quinn & Santana could easily pass for in their 40's or early 50's, Brittany looked a lot older than her 60 years, and even though her body couldn't handle it, she refused to listen to Doctors and even Santana to slow down, and throughout the week, taught dance lessons at the school she co-owns. Her body was tired and she was a lot slimmer than she had ever been before and Santana worried about her all the time.

"This. Just being with you and snuggling you. Being with our kids." She sighs. "I'm going to stop dancing" Santana's eyes widen as she hears the words that she has been waiting to hear out of her wife's mouth for years now.

"What? Babe are you sure?"

"San, stop. I know this is what you want" Santana sighs knowing Brittany is doing this for her alone and not for herself.

"Look at me baby" Brittany pulls herself up so she can look into her wife's eyes easier. "Do you want this?"

Brittany shakes her head. "Dancing is everything to me. I have been doing it since I was 2 years old San. To stop now..." She closes her eyes and Santana's heart breaks when she sees tears fall out of her eyes. "My body can't handle it anymore though. I know I've got to stop" She opens her eyes and smiles at her wife. "I'll still work at the studio, helping and counselling the students if they need it. I'll just stop teaching"

Santana knowing exactly what her wife right now needs, pulls her to her and snuggles her head into her neck and kisses her there, smiling when she feels Brittany's tense muscles soften. "Thank you baby." Santana whispers softly into her wife's ear.

"God you two get a room" Alejandro shouts from his position in the chair across the room. Santana looks up to glare at her son but a chuckle escapes her lips at the sight of him. He is waggling his eyebrows at his mothers and has a smirk on his face.

"I might just do that" Brittany says, getting up from her position half on top of Santana and standing up, extending her hand to her wife. Santana winks at her son, who just groans along with the rest of them in the room, and the two women run up the stairs together giggling loudly.

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to be very upsetting. For some of you, you might want to skip the next Chapter in particular which is one of the most upsetting ones out of all of them. The last Brittana scene here was just added a few hours ago. I'm a huge Brittana fan, but I struggle to write them, more specifically Brittany, due to the fact that everything I write doesn't come anywhere near to the brilliant lines that come out of Brittany's mouth on the show. I am working on it, and if I carry on the snapshots in another story, then I promise I'll work on adding more. **

**Is there anything else you guys wanna read in the next story? I don't think I'll ever write another story after this Snapshot one I'm afraid. I think every possible idea I had went into this one and I'm a bigger fan of stories like this, where there are no open questions and you know what happens until the end, so I really can't see another one being sprouted from my head. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and brace yourselfs for Chapter 54. Please review. They always make me smile. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Okay here it is. Get your tissues at the ready. **

**A/N: Easily one of the most upsetting chapters in the whole story. It's also my favourite Chapter as I felt a little sadistic writing it, but I was happy with the overall piece of work as I found it worked within the story. If you are a fan of Brittana then you might not want to read this Chapter. I found it quite hard to write in places, but hopefully most of you will be able to deal and will enjoy the Chapter for what it is and that is a celebration of someone's life. **

**A/N: Joe Berry has died before this time. It was originally written within the story, but for some reason I don't think I posted it. I will find that and if I decide to do another story with more snapshots in it, then I'll post that in there. Please tell me if there's any 'snapshots' or 'scenes' that you'd like me to write, or that you felt was missing from the main story. **

**Chapter 54**

Santana knocks on the door of the FaBerry household, tears dripping down her face. Rachel answers the door giggling, and Quinn of course isn't far behind. Their smiles drop when they see the expression on their best friends face; Rachel steps forward and embraces the Latino. Santana collapses in her embrace and Quinn manages to steer her inside their home.

She holds her to her tightly trying to calm her down. "San, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Britt" She sobs out and Rachel looks at Quinn her eyes widening. They knew this was not going to be good news.

"What's wrong with Britt?" Santana doesn't respond. "San look at me. What's wrong with Brittany love?"

Santana looks up into the eyes of her best friend and drops her head back onto her shoulder before whispering out one word that she can't believe she has to say.

She sobs again before letting out the one word that changes their life forever. "Dead"

Quinn & Rachel look at each other, before gripping hold of each other's hands. Rachel pulls Quinn in for a hug, knowing that the photographer had a very close relationship with Brittany, and how devastated she must be feeling right now. Stood there in the foyer of their home, Rachel is holding her two former enemies as they cry over the loss of their best friend, and in Santana's case, her soul mate.

Pulling back Quinn grips hold of Santana's face to make her look at her.

"How? Santana are you sure?" Santana lets out a sarcastic laugh making Rachel flinch; she's not heard a laugh like that out of Santana's mouth since they were teenagers.

"I've been at the hospital all night with her, Maddie was there with me. She tried ringing you but you..." She cries. "They don't know why she died yet, no one knows, she just collapsed whilst we were at the park. Oh god, I've lost her... my" She gags "I'm going to be sick" She rushes out of the room and into the downstairs bathroom, Rachel grabs hold of a schrunchie and follows her friend into the bathroom tying up her long hair. Falling backwards into her friend, Santana lets the last of her tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Santana" Quinn says running her hand up and down her back. "I'm really sorry. She lived a good life though"

Santana shakes her head, her tears still falling even though she thought they had stopped. "She was only 64 Quinn. That's not a life. She was too young. Too fucking young. We were meant to live together forever"

Rachel kisses her cheek. "I know sweetheart. Things like these just happen though Santi"

"How am I going to tell Alejandro and Natalia? Oh god, they're going to be devastated"

"I know sweetheart, I know"

Santana stays there sobbing into Rachel's shoulder until she gathers up the courage to go home and tell her children.

**May 18****th**** 2058**

The Doctors are still unsure of why Brittany actually died, from what they can gather her heart just gave out. She went very quickly and in no pain which was somewhat of a comfort to Santana. Natalia & Alejandro were destroyed.

Quinn is currently stood up on the stage in the church ready to give her eulogy for her best friend. She takes a deep breath and smiles over at Santana who sends her a weak smile back.

"I have known Brittany since I was 5 years old, and she was a character if I say so myself. She faced a lot in her life, everyone knows our Britt was never the brightest crayon in the packet, but she was easily one of the nicest, most genuine people to walk this planet." She smiles and blinks back the tears. Brittany's will clearly stated that no one was allowed to cry or she'll come back and haunt them. "Even when people put her down, which people did throughout her life, she would still come back with a smile on her face and never held anything against anyone. From the age of 5, she loved one person and one person only and that is the woman sat over there, her wife"

Santana chuckles and attempts to blink back her tears. "Brittany adored the ground that her wife walked on for as long as I have known her and Santana who has always been so hard, always melted at the sight of Britt. Together they had two very beautiful children, Natalia & Alejandro." She runs a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I have to stand here today at only 64 giving the eulogy of my best friend and for me, which was what Britt was for me. She was the light in all our lives and whenever any of us needed a cheer up, Brittany was there to give us a hug and make us believe everything was okay" She locks eyes with Rachel who smiles brightly at her.

"At the age of 22, Brittany was given the opportunity to teach dance here in New York City and she took it with open arms. She and her new wife Santana moved here to the City and have never looked back since. Brittany went from teaching at the studio to co-owning it with Jason, and now the studio even though both of them were a little old to teach dance there..." Jason chuckles at this as does some of Brittany's students. "The school is rated just under Julliard for Performance Arts"

She locks eyes with Santana as this next bit was for her. "I have something here for Brittany's wife Santana and her children. Every year since she turned 60, Brittany has written what could be called a goodbye letter. We both came across the idea and thought it was appropriate just in case something like this was to happen. Here is her letter which she asked me to read out today'.

She pulls out another piece of paper out of her pocket, and unwraps it from it's envelope. She has no idea what the letter says or how Santana is going to react to it. She just hopes that it's not as embarrassing as hers is. "_Dear my baby. If Quinn is reading this to you, then it's not really good news for me. I know we promised to be together forever, but I apparently failed my promise to you"_ Quinn smiles at this knowing how close this is to her own letter. _"I need you to do me a favour Santi, I need you to do what you always used to do in High school and stay strong for yourself and for our kids and grandkids. I am sorry I can't be there to wrap my arms around you right now as much as I know I want to"_

_"I need everyone to know how important they are to me. I loved you Santi with my whole heart. You were my soul mate and I knew it from age 5. Kids, I want you to know you are the most amazing kids ever, yes even better than the Fabray's like I tell you all the time"_ Quinn and the rest of the room laugh at this. _"I love you so much and I need you to stay strong for your Mami, she needs you right now" _Quinn swallows and looks back up at the crowd and sees people trying not to cry and some of them failing. _"Quinn Fabray, tell your wife that if she tells any embarrassing stories about me at my funeral I will come back and haunt her"_ Rachel laughs at this. _"The same goes for you. When the 'brunette's went off into their own little friendship, you were always there for me. The same goes for you Rach. You were an amazing friend and I love you both very much"_ She smiles as she sees the last paragraph is just for Santana to read on her own.

"The last paragraph is private for Santana as I'm sure I shouldn't be saying half of it in church right now" The people in the church laughing, only imagining what things Brittany would come up with. "She ends by saying, _I love you all and thank you to those people who have not cried today and for those of you that have, I'm talking to you Rachel Fabray_" Quinn looks up and Rachel is trying to wipe her tears away as quick as possible, _"I will haunt you forever. I love you my friends, my children, my grandchildren and my lover. I love you forever baby. Goodbye"_ Quinn gets off the stage and goes down next to her seat next to Santana & Rachel, handing Santana the letter along the way. She wraps her arms around her wife and holds back her tears the best she can.

**May 18****th**** 2058**

Santana and Rachel are sat on the steps of the porch at Santana's house where the wake of Brittany is being held. Rachel has Santana's hand held tightly in her own, trying to give the other woman some of her own strength.

"I miss her" Santana admits sadly and Rachel squeezes the hand in her own.

"I can imagine. I do too" She sees Alejandro & Natalia in the garden walking around making sure everyone is eating or drinking all done with a fake smile on both of their faces. She can tell from knowing them from the day they were born, but everyone else was watching them with shocked faces.

"Talia is a lot like me when I was in High School. She bottles up her emotions and then sometimes lets them out in anger. Apparently she punched the dry wall on the day I told her. Alejandro is a lot like Britt. He is struggling a lot more, and his facade keeps on falling, but he's strong and he'll be strong for Natalia" She smiles at the sight of her children, the only reason why she is staying strong. "I think we all expected Britt to live forever"

Rachel chuckles and nods. "I was posotive she'd be the one to come up with a formula which allowed her to become immortal or something along those lines. Of course she'd come across it accidentally whilst looking at something shiny" Santana throws her head back and laughs, smiling at the memory of her late wife.

"She was a very special woman. I loved her from the first moment we met you know" Santana smiles at the memory. "I stole her Barbie doll from her, at age 5 and as soon as she looked at me with that pout and those tear filled eyes, I was a goner" She smiles fondly.

"She was a goner as well San" She squeezes her hand again. "I know she didn't say it as much as you did, but Britt loved you so much. She used to talk to me when we were back in High School about how she wished you and her could be open like me and Quinn. She said it was her dream, and then when you married, she pulled me aside and said her dream had finally come true. She didn't need anything else in her life now"

Wiping her tears away, Santana then wraps her arms around Rachel's back, giving her a squeeze before pulling away and looking back out into the garden where her grandchildren were playing.

"She loved you as well Rach. Even when Quinn and I were royal bitches to you, she would scold the two of us, telling us how awesome you were" Rachel smiles at this. "I know it took Quinn a few years more and me many years later but you are awesome. You have kept me sane over the last 40 years, from the moments where Britt's innocence drove me nuts to the attempted rape" She swallows hard. "You're my best friend and you are awesome"

Rachel leans over and grabs her best friends hand again and leans against her.

"You're awesome too. Remember when you had to tell her finally that Santa Clause wasn't real?"

Santana groans at the memory, and then lets out a little chuckle. "Natalia was 9 if I remember correctly"

"She wouldn't talk to you for a month, and slept in our guest room. Our phone bill was very high that month; she would ring you if I remember correctly just to hear you talk to her so she could sleep"

Santana chuckles. "She never quite believed it you know. I think in the back of her mind, she knew it was true; however she just decided to keep that innocence and tell me I was lying"

"Wasn't there the time where you had to explain phone sex to Alejandro?"

Santana groans again remembering the day. She was stuck in DC on business, and her wife was at home. It had been two weeks since they saw each other and she was getting needy. She called up her wife and tried to have phone sex, but ever the naive Brittany had no idea what she was doing, and attempted to get some advice from 12 year old Alejandro who never let the two of them live it down, after the therapy of course.

"There were some very funny stories. The time where I had to carry her bridal style out of the pond, as she got scared of the duck that she was trying to stroke" Rachel chuckles and thinks back to the years she has known Brittany Lopez.

"Oh god, remember when she left Alejandro in the store?" Santana smiles and nods softly. It was one of their most anger filled arguments, when Brittany came back from the store without Alejandro, Santana had gone nuts. Screaming and shouting at her wife, they went back down to the store, and found the toddler sat in the middle of the cuddly toys, laughing and giggling with one of the employees.

"She never forgave herself for that. I found it hilarious afterwards, but she never did anything wrong with Talia & Ali after that"

"She was an amazing mother" Santana nods. "An interesting woman and an amazing mother and wife"

"She was never the brightest bulb, but she had the biggest heart out of everyone I had ever met. She was my soul mate. How's Quinn coping?"

After the attempted rape when they were much younger, Rachel & Santana had become the best of friends, whereas Brittany & Quinn hooked onto each other, if they needed to vent about their partners which of course in both cases was often. Quinn had been a mess since finding out about the loss of her best friend, feeling the deep void in her heart was tearing her up inside.

"Not brilliant but she'll cope" She smiles at her friend. "Your strong San, I really do worry about Quinn if I go first. I will be distraught absolutely heartbroken and I would go on and be a grandmother and mother. Quinn..."

Santana cuts in quickly. "She will be fine Rach. Anyhow, I'm sure you and Quinn will go together"

"Why do you think that?"

"You two are never apart. You'll find her dead in your arms, and of course being the diva you are you'll follow, making sure that you are not upstaged by her" Rachel tries not to laugh and lets out a little giggle and then realises what they are talking about.

"God we are being morbid. We're pensioners who look middle aged. We'll be fine; it's going to be a long way away. My baby is only 21" she says proudly and Santana scoffs.

"That's your fault for adopting when you were 45"

"Wouldn't change her for the world. In the past 10 years, our kids have lost 5 people from their lives. It's really not fair"

"They got to meet their great-grandparents Rae. That's a lot more than I got. I never met any of my grandparents"

"I know, I know" Rachel says. "I heard about the bench at the dance school"

Brittany's partner at the dance school she co-owned had rang Santana the other day to say that the students have all put money together to get a bench put in one of the dance rooms in honour of Brittany. Jason was one of Brittany's dear friends, and as soon as she came to the city looking for dance work, she met Jason, and the two became absolutely fantastic dancers in their own right. After Alejandro was born, they got the opportunity to buy the dance studio they worked at and now they co-own it, and it was now rated just under Julliard in performance arts.

"It's amazing. Britt would absolutely have loved it. You know its times like these that I love your wife, for being a photographer. I have such vast collection of pictures of me and Britt, I'm never going to forget her. Come on we better go mingle"

**January 9****th**** 2065**

AJ stands in front of her Mama with a smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant"

Rachel squeals. "Oh my god finally. We really thought you'd be the only child not to give us Grandkids"

AJ laughs. "I'm 6 months Mama"

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

AJ smiles and accepts the hug from her mother. "Truthfully I didn't know. I'm barely showing look" She lifts up her top to show her mother her bump which isn't there. "I haven't had morning sickness or anything. I crave random things anyway all the time, so Jon hasn't noticed a thing"

Rachel chuckles. "Grandparents again at 71. This is really not normal"

"You look 50 mama. Both you and Mom do. It's really not fair. It's a boy Ma"

Rachel squeals again. "I'm so pleased for you baby girl. So damn pleased"

**June 5****th**** 2078**

Quinn laughs and wraps her arms tighter around her wife, waiting for her grandchild to take the picture of the two of them. Today was their 60th wedding anniversary and their house was filled to the brim with family and friends. Their eldest grandchild Beth was currently stood in front of them, asking them to pose for pictures of this day. At 42 Beth looked a lot like Madeline and had made an absolute exceptional life for herself.

"Nana, Grandma. Say cheese" She says smirking at the two women.

Rachel smiles at the camera, and Quinn is turns towards Rachel with her forehead resting on her temple and her lips on her cheek. Beth snaps the picture and smiles at the sight. At 84 they were no longer the spring chickens they used to be. It's very hard to guess their age, most would probably say early 60's, they really don't look 84 years old.

"Will that do?" Quinn asks walking over and embracing her granddaughter.

"It's gorgeous Grandma" She hugs her tightly adn smiles when Rachel joins the hug.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hopefully I managed to end quite an upsetting chapter on a high. The next Chapter I'm afraid is the one you've all been dreading, but hopefully I've managed to do it okay. You'll also get the Epilogue tommorow night as well. **


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Well technically this is it. There's an epilogue which is small, but this is the last chapter. It ends sadly. It had to end sadly because it's covering their life together. That being said, I hope I've ended it nicely enough for you all to be able to enjoy the story as a whole. Thank you to those of you that have read the story, and especially to those that have took the time to tell me your opinions on the story. **

**A/N: Please tell me if you feel like there was anything missing from the story. I'm sure I can come up with enough snapshots to begin what I'm planning on calling 'Snapshot of A Memory: Deleted Scenes', not really very original but who cares hey, but if there was something like, someone wants more Pezberry friendship moments, which of course I'm going to love writing in the deleted scenes story. So please anything you want, I will try my best to put into the deleted scenes moments. **

**A/N: I'm quite happy this bit of the story has come to an end, and I am quite thankful I decided to bulk each chapter up to 3000-5000 words, rather than post what was originally a 115 Chapter story. With uni and everything, I found posting every day really difficult, especially when I found I actually quite liked the reviews. I'm pretty sure the Deleted Scenes story should be up in the next few weeks, I will keep it as 'Completed' but I will add snapshots in whenever they come to me. I can't see another story coming to me anytime soon, like I said in a previous chapter in the Author Notes, I like stories which have no loose ends and I don't think I've ever read one that follows them throughout their lives, but I quite liked the way it worked. **

**A/N: Please review :D **

**Chapter 55**

**November 22****nd**** 2078**

Maddie stands up at the front of the church with her siblings all stood beside her, each of them holding onto each other's hands. Her father is stood on the side of her and in between Jacob & Olivia is Santana who is giving part of the eulogy as well.

"Two weeks ago, me and my siblings lost our mothers" Madeline begins "At the age of 84 they were getting on a bit, and they finally begun to actually look old, but they reminded us exactly the same as they did when we growing up. For those of you that don't know, our mothers went together. We always said it would happen like this" She leads off to Santana who begins where Madeline left off.

"I told Rachel at my wife's wake all those years ago, that they would end up going together, and I'm sure Rachel is sat up there pissed right now, because I get to stand here and say, babe I'm right. The coroner couldn't say who went first, but we all know" The rest of the line chuckle. "We all know that Quinn went first and Rachel being her diva self would have found her wife in her arms, and would have gone after her just so she wasn't upstaged"

The crowd chuckles at this.

Jacob steps forward. "Ma & Mom had been together since the age of 16 when Mom got pregnant with Madeline. Despite being polar opposites somehow they worked together and despite 4 years apart during their college years, they spent every moment possible with each other. They were together for nearly 70 years and knew each other since they were 3 years old" He smiles. "Just two weeks ago, we were joking at how sappy they were despite being old women" The crowd laughs again.

Grace stands forward to talk, her hand firmly clasped in between Madeline & AJ's. "We stand here today with their children, their grandchildren and their great grandchildren and their friends as we celebrate their life together"

Finally AJ steps forward with a smile. "As you know, I was adopted in by mama & mom. They saved me by doing so. I never wanted for anything, they gave me such an amazing life, some amazing siblings, and the big family I also inherited. Mama, Mommy you'll be sorely missed"

Puck clears his throat allowing the emotions to overtake him. "When I was talking with my wife earlier about how much FaBerry as we have always called them meant to me, I couldn't bring it into words. The reason why I am stood here today, holding the hand of my daughter and standing here with my best friend, nephew and nieces is due to Quinn Fabray. When she told me she was pregnant, I thought my life was over however in reality it was what saved me. Rachel was my best friend. My fellow Jew" He swallows and smiles at the memory of his two best friends who changed his life. "The two of them made me the man I am today, I will miss you so damn much" He whispers before stepping back.

They all step down off their seats and a song comes over the stereo making most of the crowd laugh. Of course, it's 'Don't Stop Believin' and on the big screen, pictures of Rachel and Quinn's life begin to play making everyone smile.

The first picture is the one that Santana found all of those years ago. To the outside world it looks like they are just good friends in this one, both hugging each other tightly however the picture quickly changes to the one that made Santana realise that they were more than just friends. Quinn is stood in front of the mirror the camera pointed at the mirror with Rachel in her arms and her head is bent down kissing Rachel deeply making the crowd smile.

The next picture is the first one taken of Quinn and Madeline. Quinn is holding the baby in her arms, facing her forward so she is looking up at the camera. Quinn's finger is trapped in her little hand and is smiling brightly at the person behind the camera.

The two pictures Rachel gave to Quinn for their first proper Valentine's Day together are shown next. The first picture Rachel is sat on the couch and their 9 month old was stood up of course aided by Rachel and is planting a wet soppy kiss on her cheek. Rachel was smiling tightly at the camera.

The next picture Noah is sat in the middle of the auditorium with Madeline sat on his lap. To his right is Rachel and to his left is Santana. Brittany is sat behind him on her knees smiling goofily at the camera. The rest of Glee Club even Finn & Sam are dotted around behind, to create a beautiful shot of the Glee family. Even Mr Schue is in the picture smiling happily.

Elijah Berry's picture of Quinn & Rachel watching Madeline on her 1st birthday is shown next making everyone go awe.

Quinn is laying on Puck's sun lounger with Rachel between her legs. Both of them are dressed only in their bikinis and Rachel is reading a book whilst Quinn is just basking in, in the sights in front of her. Kurt took the picture and captured Rachel with her sun hat on looking up at Quinn with a bright smile and Quinn is looking down and pouting her lips ready to kiss her girlfriend.

The next picture is Rachel's favourite picture of Quinn & Madeline. Madeline is stood up straight a big wide goofy smile on her face, two of her teeth are missing and Quinn is knelt behind her, her chin on her shoulder and her arms around her body.

In the next picture Rachel and Quinn are sat at the forefront kissing each other softly. Maddie is being held up in the air by Noah whilst Amy looks on laughing. Kurt is standing their cooing over Maddie, and Mercedes is holding her new man Tom's hand tightly laughing at Quinn & Rachel. Artie is off to the side and has his girlfriend in his lap and is whispering something into her ear.

The next picture is the first picture of Grace. Rachel has Grace lifted up in the air, the little girl only dressed in her nappy. Quinn is holding Rachel from behind smiling at the sight in front of her.

Next are the professional photographs Brooke took for their first magazine shoot together. In the first one, Quinn is sat on the workstation and Rachel is stood in between her legs, Quinn's leg wrapped around her middle. Quinn is leant forward, her arms wrapped around her wife's stomach and her chin resting on her shoulder. Rachel has her hands clasped on Quinn's and has her head rested back.

In the next picture Quinn is facing the camera, smiling, and half of Rachel's face is covered by Quinn's hair. They are both staring at the camera to say, try and break us up.

The next two pictures are the private pictures that never made into the magazine that Quinn took herself. In the first picture Rachel's head is tucked into Quinn's neck shyly hiding her face and then in the second they are both kissing very softly a smile on each of their mouths.

The last one is the picture of the two of them that Quinn carried around. It was not as professionally done as the rest and it never made it to print, but Quinn has her arms around the small diva and they are both smiling with goofy smiles on their faces.

The next picture is the one Quinn took of Sammy lying on top of Rachel whilst the diva is scratching her stomach.

Brittany and Santana are stood in the front, both leaning forward in cheerleading outfits, hands on hips and smiling at the camera. Puck is stood at the back looking at the four women in the front, a smug smile on his face, knowing he's tapped all four of them. Quinn is stood to the side, her arms wrapped around her wife. Artie is sat at the front and Tina is stood behind him, her hands leaning on his shoulder. Mercedes and Kurt are stood at the side both looking very divaish but smiling deeply.

Rachel & Quinn are sat at the front; Quinn is leaning back against one of the props, whilst Rachel sits in front. Quinn has her legs and arms wrapped around her wife and is smiling deeply at the camera.

Sat on the box prop to the right of the couple is Jacob and to the left is Olivia. They both have their elbows on their knees and are smiling deeply. Little Nicholas is stood on the tallest box prop, just behind Quinn & Rachel and is saluting the camera. Mercedes and Tom are stood behind making sure he doesn't fall. Underneath Jacob is his oldest sister Madeline with Amelia Puckerman on her lap and in front of Olivia, Grace is sat and on her lap is Veronica Puckerman.

Stood to the far left, is Brittany and Santana who are hugging tightly and smiling at the camera. Natalia and Alejandro are stood in front of their parents each holding onto each other smiling.

At the side of them is the huddled group of Artie and his wife Cat sat on his lap, and Tina & her husband Charlie stood, his arms around her. Little Michael is stood in front looking up at Nicholas and laughing along. On the far right hand side is Kurt & Liam, one arm holding one of their twins and the other holding their partners hand. To their left, just before the box prop, stands Amy & Noah who are stood standing away from each other, both with their arms crossed looking badass.

Quinn & Rachel were sat one two bean bags, they were close together and Madeline was sat down on the bean bag Quinn was on, and Grace on the bean bag Rachel was on. The twins had obviously just jumped on their parent's laps, Olivia on Rachel's, and Jacob on Quinn's and they are all hugging tightly smiling at the camera.

The next picture is a variation of the shot above, Quinn & Rachel are locked in a passionate kiss, whilst Jacob is being tickled by Madeline on the right side and Grace is holding 8 year old Olivia in her lap whilst their parents are busy.

The next picture is of one with Madeline and her 3 parents, she is standing back to front with Puck, and he has his arms wrapped around her neck. Rachel stands under one of Madeline's arms on her right, and Quinn under the other.

The Berry men were hugging Rachel into their embrace whilst Judy is holding onto Quinn on the other side. Madeline is holding Olivia in her arms and Grace & Jacob are stood giggling in the centre with their sisters.

The next picture is the first picture of their granddaughter. Quinn is holding onto Rachel who has baby Beth in her arms. Stood behind them, wrapping all three girls in his arms, is Puck who is smiling proudly down at his granddaughter.

2 year old Alyssa is standing on the coffee table, dressed in a pirates costume for Halloween. It was her first holiday with the Fabray's and the little girl was having a great time. Stood behind her is Rachel & Quinn who each are kissing one of her cheeks.

The next picture is their family picture taken just before Quinn and Rachel turned 60. It was taken with their thirteen grandchildren at the time and was one of their favourites.

The last picture is one of Quinn & Rachel on their 60th anniversary together. They are both stood with their arms wrapped around each other. Rachel is smiling at the camera, and Quinn is turned towards Rachel only with her forehead resting on her temple and her lips on her cheek.

The final picture is one of all of them including all of their great-grandkids as well.

**A/N: Just one more Chapter to go and we're done and that should be posted up this evening. Thank you to the number of you that reviewed. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Epilogue**

**Extract Taken From Olivia Fabray-Thomas Biography**

At the age of 56 I lost my parents, my mothers. To me, my mothers were everything, even now at the age of 65; I still look back fondly with my children and grandchildren at all of the times I shared with my mothers and siblings. My biological mother Rachel like myself became known on the stage; and to me she was my idol and everything to me. She taught me everything I knew, and never pushed me into acting, no matter how much she loved it.

Quinn was the most calm and amazing woman to walk this planet, she had to be to deal with my Ma all of those years. She was patient, she was funny and she loved all of us with her heart.

We still do not know why my parents died, it was old age according to the coroner, and that is what we are led to believe. How they went together no one will ever know, my oldest sister Madeline and my late Aunt, always joked that Mama would have seen her wife, her best friend dying, and would have decided that she didn't want to be outdone, so followed along with her. This is what we like to believe, as it is the perfect description of my parents. My mother was the leader in the relationship, the man as my Uncle Puck always used to say; however my Mama was never to be outdone by her or anyone, no matter how much she loved my mama.

Without my mother's I wouldn't be the same woman today, if my Mama never got me into theatre, I would have never met my wife Emma, as we stared together all of those years ago, back in my first production of Rent. They helped the two of us so much when we had the boys, they both loved being grandparents, and considering at the end they had 17 of them, they really had to love being grandparents.

My parents leave behind a huge legacy, with their 5 children, their 17 grandchildren and 16 great-grandchildren. That is not even including their 'other' grandkids, whom are the children of their lifelong best friends. They had a huge family that loved them dearly and they'll be seriously missed. Thank you Mom, Ma for giving me such an amazing life. I know I can say on behalf of all of your kids, we love you so much, and you were the best parents any one could have hoped for.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and especially to those that have told me they liked it. It was a joy to write it, and when I posted it, I really thought it was a piece of old twaddle but I was glad to see that a few people liked it. I am happy to continue writing snapshots, but I'd like to at least get around 10 written before I post anything. With Uni and a lot of family problems, it might be a while before I get them together, or I might just get bored of coursework and end up doing this instead. **

**Hopefully none of you hate me too much for killing them off in the end. Like I said in previous chapters, it's a fact of life and it's what had to happen. I know a lot of stories end before this point, but I clearly stated at the beginning, and in the summary, it follows their lives together. I know in places it was unrealistic, but remember this is a 19 year old writing this, with only two serious boyfriends behind her, and who is obsessed with movies. **

**Thank you again guys and I hope to see you in the next installment if there ends up being one. Hopefully. x**

**A/N: I thought I would also take the time here to give you a little family tree. For me the hardest bit about writing this story, was making sure all kids, grandkids etc were mentioned, and making sure I got the right ages and names etc. To do this I came up with a little family tree. Here are all of the characters and whom their related to. Hopefully it might help any confusion. Some are in the story, some are not and some are born after the story ends. Some have birth dates some don't. It was just copied and pasted from what I've worked on throughout the story. It was just to give you a litlte bit of an extra bit from the story. **

**Joe & Elijah Berry- Rachel Berry 1994  
Judy & Russell Fabray- Quinn Fabray 1994 & Dylan Fabray1989**

**Quinn & Rachel Fabray- Madeline 2010, Grace 2019, Olivia 2022, Jacob 2022 & AJ 2036**

**Santana 1994 & Brittany Lopez 1994- Alejandro 2022 & Natalia Lopez 2021  
Noah 1993 & Amy Puckerman 1993- Amelia 2019 & Veronica Puckerman 2022**

**Artie & Cat Abrams- Michael Abrams 2024  
Kurt & Liam McDonald- Sophie & Ellie McDonald 2029  
Mercedes & Tom Meyer- Nicholas Meyer 2027**

**Madeline & Lucas Scott- Beth 2036, Katherine 2040 & Bradley Scott 2043  
Grace & Will Oliver- Elle 2045 & Patrick 2047  
Grace & Jack Nichols- Emily 2050 & Matthew Nichols 2053  
Jacob & Rhiannon- Rose 2043, Ethan 2046, Isabel, Phoebe, Tia Fabray 2048  
Olivia & Emma Thomas- William & Jayden Thomas 2050  
AJ & Jon- James 2065, Jessica 2067 & Amelia 2070**

**Alejandro & Lucy Lopez- Caleb 2049 & Andrea 2050 Lopez  
Natalia & Eddie**

**Amelia & Ben- Annabel 2046, Adrianne 2051 & Heather 2047  
Veronica & Luke- Amie 2050**

**Beth & Harry- Evie & Holly 2068  
Bradley & Kirk  
Katherine & Jace- Thomas 2075 & Alexander 2077**

**Elle & Unknown- Ryan 2074  
Patrick & Maria Oliver- Jamie, Xavier & Rea  
Emily & Heather- Patricia  
Matthew & Lexie- Izzie, Christina & Kale**

**Rose & Oliver- Richard  
Ethan & Elizabeth- Agnes, Katie & Kirsty  
Isabel & Benjamin- Rebecca  
Phoebe & Noah- Max  
Tia & Louis**

**William & Kate- Juliet  
Jayden & Daria- Amy, Marcus & Samuel**

**Thanks again and watch this space. x**


End file.
